La hora dorada
by Noe Mallen
Summary: A los 16 Bella huyó de Phoenix y creyó que lo dejaba todo atrás, diez años más tarde se da cuenta de que los problemas siempre vuelven para atormentarte, aunque, a veces, también te traen cosas por las que merece la pena luchar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcais no es mío... es de Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.**_

_**Capítulo Betado por Verito Pereyra, Betas FFAD**_

_**Aviso a navegantes: esta historia es M. Si alguien no se siente cómodo/a con este tipo de historia, que no siga leyendo. **_

_**Explicación: La hora dorada es como se conoce en fotografía a un momento del día (antes de hacerse de noche) en el que todo se envuelve en un resplandor dorado, también se utiliza en medicina de urgencias: le llaman así al período de tiempo en el que un herido tiene más posibilidades de sobrevivir si se le atiende convenientemente. **_

_**Gracias Verito por betar esto. ¡Me has sido de mucha ayuda nena!**_

* * *

PRÓLOGO

Mi madre no había sido capaz de hacer que la relación con mi padre funcionase, y habían acabado separándose y usándome como arma arrojadiza cuando yo tenía trece años. De repente vi como mi perfecto mundo infantil se había roto y desperté al mundo real. Un mundo real en el que me vi apartada de mi padre, viviendo a más de 2000 km. de distancia del hombre que me había hecho creer que era su pequeña princesa, pero que al primer problema dejaba que me llevasen lejos.

Me alejé de ellos, prácticamente no hablaba con mi padre y mi madre era sólo esa mujer que me daba alojamiento. Un año después de separarse de mi padre, ella se había casado con otro hombre, Phil. Era un hombre agradable, bastante más joven que mi madre -apenas había cumplido los treinta-, pero se le veía bastante incómodo con mi presencia. Una adolescente de catorce años no es lo que un hombre de su edad espera obtener de su mujer.

A los quince años creía que lo sabía todo. Que nada en este mundo podría sorprenderme, que mi madre no tenía ni idea de lo que era la vida y que no había nada que ella pudiese enseñarme, más bien al revés.

Entonces le conocí, a James. A sus veintitrés años era toda una belleza. Alto, fuerte, con los ojos color azul cielo y el cabello del color del trigo, perfecto. Y ese perfecto dios, se había fijado en mí. Lo conocí en un club al que había escapado con unas amigas y al que habíamos conseguido entrar con unos carnets falsos.

Me miró mientras bailaba bajo los focos, girando como loca, saltando, liberando toda la frustración que sentía en mi interior. La decepción de saber que no era importante para mis propios padres, que siempre anteponían sus sentimientos a los míos. Sí, era una época en la que pensaba que mis sentimientos eran los únicos que importaban y que mi familia debería hacer lo que fuese necesario para que YO, fuese feliz.

Primera lección de la vida: nadie puede hacer feliz a otra persona, si primero no es ella misma feliz. Puedes dar felicidad cuando tú la tienes, pero si lo que hay en tu vida es pena, dolor y sufrimiento jamás podrás hacer feliz a nadie.

Me miró, y yo sentí como sus ojos recorrían mi pálida piel. Me miró y yo sentí que el mundo se detenía porque un hombre -no un crío como los chicos del instituto, un hombre-, se fijaba en MÍ.

Se acercó y, mientras una suave música comenzaba a sonar, me tomó por la cintura, acercándome a su cuerpo. Notaba su firme pecho bajo las yemas de mis dedos, sus músculos que deseaba recorrer en un arrebato de audacia, pero aún era demasiado inocente para hacerlo.

Él me sonreía, mostrándome sus perfectos dientes, sus ojos brillando bajo los focos de la pista. Me hizo girar entre sus brazos, sosteniéndome firme por la cintura, dejando que una de sus manos se aventurase un poco más abajo para acabar situada sobre mi nalga. Y lo sentí. Sentí el calor estallar en mi interior, sentí una llama que ardía en mi vientre, por primera vez sentí deseo. Sus caderas se acercaron aún más a las mías y noté el bulto que ocultaban sus pantalones.

Con sus dedos índice y pulgar levantó mi barbilla, fijando sus ojos en los míos.

—Me llamo James —susurró y no sé cómo lo oí, a pesar del ruido del local.

—Yo soy Isabella... Bella —murmuré de vuelta sin saber siquiera de dónde había sacado el valor para hablar.

Esas dos simples frases, tan normales, tan aparentemente banales fueron el final de mi inocencia, el principio de mi madurez.

Me hacía sentir como una mujer, no como esa niña que mi madre se empeñaba en que siguiese siendo, criticando mi ropa, mi pelo, o la forma en la que me maquillaba cuando salía.

Con sus besos, con sus cumplidos, con sus "te amo", consiguió que me sintiese amada, querida, deseada, algo que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía. No desde que mi familia se había roto, no desde que había dejado atrás mi vida en un pequeño pueblecito de Washington, no desde que mi madre se había casado de nuevo.

James me llevaba al instituto, veía a las chicas suspirar cuando muy caballerosamente bajaba de su descapotable y me abría la puerta, ayudándome a salir. Podía ver el color verde de envidia en sus caras cuando se agachaba y me besaba, dulce, la comisura de mi boca, podía sentir sus miradas de admiración hacia mí, una simple chica, que había conseguido que el mismísimo Apolo, se rindiese a sus pies. Los chicos tampoco eran indiferentes. Se preguntaban qué podía darle yo, una simple morena de ojos marrones, a semejante hombre. Él, que lo tenía todo, ¿qué obtenía de mí? Me hizo ser muy popular en la escuela. Todos los chicos querían acercarse, pero ninguno se atrevía si James estaba cerca. Una sola mirada y huían despavoridos.

Así fue durante seis meses. Durante seis hermosos meses me sentí una diosa a su lado, me trataba como a una princesa, era dulce y delicado, también sexy y ardiente. Y yo creí que lo amaba, creí que él me amaba a mí. De forma paulatina, sus exigencias sexuales se fueron haciendo cada vez mayores y si alguna vez decía que no, me decía que él era un hombre, no un niñato de instituto y que tenía necesidades... necesidades que tenía que cubrir, conmigo o con otras. Que me amaba, que no deseaba hacerlo, pero que lo necesitaba.

Muchas veces consiguió que hiciese lo que él quería, muchas. Tocarle, besarle, sacarnos las ropas, masturbarle... pero había algo que me decía que no debía llegar hasta el final con él, una pequeña vocecita interior que me decía que algo no iba bien, que las cosas no eran como debían de ser. Esa estúpida vocecilla me atormentaba por las noches, cuando, a solas en mi cama, me permitía el lujo de pensar en lo que estaba pasando, en las mentiras que contaba para poder verlo, en cómo me sentía cada vez que me exigía algo. Pero cuando estaba con él, esa vocecilla se desvanecía.

Una tarde de Agosto me recogió en su coche. Me había prometido que me llevaría a un lugar muy especial para él. Me subí al coche feliz, al pensar que compartiría conmigo algo importante en su vida. Condujo durante casi veinte minutos por carreteras secundarias hasta que llegamos a un descampado, un descampado en medio de ninguna parte. Ni siquiera era un lugar hermoso. Era un páramo seco, sin árboles, todo de color marrón, ni una sola planta. Un lugar caluroso, bajo el sol, sin casas ni ningún otro tipo de edificio a la vista.

Miré alrededor sin entender, en mi inocencia, qué tenía de especial aquel lugar para él. No parecía haber nada allí que llamase la atención de nadie para que aquel lugar fuese digno de enseñar. Puede que fuese algo que había pasado allí más que la belleza del paisaje en sí.

— ¿Qué tiene este sitio de especial? —le pregunté curiosa.

—Tú. Eso es lo que tiene este sitio de especial —me miraba con una sonrisa torcida, una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos y que parecía falsa.

—Nunca he estado aquí —contesté insegura.

—Lo sé, pero te prometo que jamás podrás olvidar este lugar, Bella —rápidamente sujetó mi cuello y estampó sus labios en los míos acallando un grito.

Forcejeé. Traté de apartarlo de mí, de verdad que lo intenté, pero su mano se había enredado en mi coleta y tiraba de mi pelo, inmovilizándome. Su otra mano descendió por mi cuello, hacia mis pechos que apretó, salvaje. Su boca se deslizó a mi cuello, mi hombro, y me mordió allí. Grité. Grité mucho. Pero no había nadie, nadie que pudiese ayudarme. Solos él y yo, en medio de ninguna parte.

Soltó un momento mi pelo para quitarme mi camiseta. Traté de huir, pero volvió a atraparme y me golpeó en las costillas.

—No te resistas, Bella. Sé que también lo deseas.

Tiró por mis piernas, obligándome a recostarme sobre el asiento del conductor. La palanca del freno de mano se clavaba en mi espalda.

Levantó mi falda y arrancó mis bragas de un sólo tirón.

—No, por favor —supliqué en un susurro.

—Lo pasarás bien, Bella, sólo déjate hacer.

Tuve miedo. Tuve mucho miedo, por mi mente pasaron todas esas noticias de chicas que aparecían muertas en descampados. ¿Era eso lo que iba a pasarme a mí? ¿Iba a violarme y matarme? Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. ¿Qué podía hacer? Podía tratar de resistirme, pero ¿qué podía hacer yo contra un hombre como James? No podría escapar de él, jamás. Él era más fuerte que yo, mucho más fuerte. Le dejé hacer, y fue la peor decisión de mi vida, porque si al menos me hubiese pegado para conseguir esto, me sentiría mejor conmigo misma. Sentiría que había luchado por lo que yo quería, pero tenía demasiado miedo.

Lo sentí dentro de mí, sentí como el dolor me partía en dos cuando invadió mi cuerpo, con cada empujón suyo dentro de mí, me lanzaba contra la puerta del coche, golpeándome en la cabeza. Con cada movimiento suyo, la palanca de freno se enterraba más y más en mi espalda.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba llorando, recostada sobre el asiento del conductor, mis lágrimas deslizándose desde la comisura de mis ojos hacia mis sienes, pero era un llanto silencioso, sin ruidos. Quise huir de mi cuerpo, escapar de la sensación de estar siendo utilizada, no quería sentir como su piel tocaba la mía, como su sudor caía encima de mi cuerpo. Noté que sus movimientos se aceleraban, se hacían más duros. Y mientras se corría, me mordió un pecho, dejándome la marca de sus dientes.

—Vístete —dijo mientras se separaba de mí y me lanzaba mi camiseta. —Te llevaré a tu casa.

Traté de vestirme lo más rápido posible. No quería estar más tiempo allí con él. No quería. Acarició mi rostro con ternura. ¿Cómo podía ser tierno después de lo que me había hecho?

—Nunca nadie te separará de mí, Bella. Ahora eres mía, sólo mía. ¿Lo entiendes?

Sorbí los mocos que amenazaban con salir de mi nariz y asentí, asustada.

—No me tengas miedo. Ahora somos uno, sólo tú y yo.

Asentí de nuevo, incapaz de decir nada. Sonrió y sus dedos se deslizaron desde mi mejilla a mi boca, se acercó y me dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de mis labios. —Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

El camino de vuelta fue silencioso. De vez en cuando, él me miraba y sonreía. Trataba de sonreír de vuelta, no quería que se enfadase, no quería que me hiciese daño, pero mi sonrisa era sólo una caricatura de lo que habían sido mis auténticas sonrisas, la notaba espachurrada sobre mi cara. Sólo quería llegar a casa y huir. Dejar todo atrás, dejar Phoenix, a mi madre, a su marido, al maldito instituto, a James, a mí misma, o a la que había sido hasta ese momento atrás.

Me dejó en la puerta de mi casa. Como siempre, se bajó del coche y abrió la puerta para ayudarme a salir. Cuando tocó mi mano, sentí nauseas. Tuve que tragarme mi propio vómito de vuelta a mi estómago.

—Te recogeré mañana, Bella. A las cinco. No te retrases.

Me las arreglé para sonreírle, aún no sé cómo y me metí en casa. Agradecí que Phil estuviese en el porche, ya que eso significaba que no trataría de besarme. Levanté una mano e hice un gesto de despedida. Se subió de nuevo al coche y arrancó. Desesperada me metí en casa y me lancé directa al baño. Abrí el grifo de la ducha y me metí dentro, con ropa y todo. No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba bajo el agua, sentada en la ducha, vestida, cuando oí los golpes en la puerta. Era Phil.

—Bella... ¿estás bien? Me estás preocupando —busqué fuerzas una vez más en mi interior y le contesté.

—Estoy bien, Phil... no te preocupes, es sólo que hace demasiado calor.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó.

—No, no, gracias... salgo en unos minutos.

Me desnudé, tiré mi ropa en una esquina prometiéndome a mi misma que jamás volvería a usar una falda. Lavé mi cuerpo insistiendo en las zonas que él había tocado, podía sentir su inmundicia en mi piel, podía sentir su sudor, aún debajo del agua, podía sentir su olor aunque me había embadurnado con un gel que olía a vainilla. Salí de la ducha cuando ya comenzaba a pensar que me arrancaría la piel de tanto restregármela.

Me miré al espejo, y odié lo que vi.

Vi una niña estúpida, una niña que creyó que la podrían amar.

Vi un alma destrozada, sin esperanzas.

Vi un cuerpo maltratado.

Vi la marca de sus dientes rodeando mi pezón.

Me giré y vi el moratón que había comenzado a formarse en mi espalda, tan parecido al que tenía en mis costillas, me dolían, al igual que la cabeza. Me envolví en mi albornoz, asegurándome de que no se veía nada y bajé a la cocina para tomarme un par de analgésicos.

—Bella ¿estás bien? —me preguntó mi madre. Le contesté con un simple asentimiento. — ¿Quién te trajo a casa?

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que era mi novio? ¿El mismo hombre con el que acababa de tener sexo y que me había hecho sentir sucia, repugnante? Me sacudí mentalmente. No. No podía decirle eso, tenía que salir de aquí.

—Es el hermano de Phoebe. Me acercó porque le quedaba de camino... —contesté antes de tragarme un par de analgésicos con un sorbo de agua.

Mi madre no conocía a mis amigas, así que jamás descubriría mi mentira.

—Mamá... —comencé, —creo que quiero ir a vivir con papá un tiempo —mi madre se quedó helada. —Lo necesito... quiero empezar el nuevo curso en Forks, terminar allí el instituto y estar con papá un tiempo antes de entrar en la universidad.

—Bella... sé que la separación, mi nuevo matrimonio, la mudanza... todo ha sido difícil para ti pero cielo... ¿Irte? ¿Cuándo?

—Ya... quiero irme mañana mismo. Buscaré un vuelo y llamaré a papá... —me giré y me dirigí a mi habitación. Busqué un pantalón de deportes ancho y largo en el armario y una camiseta de manga corta y cuello bastante alto. Recogí mi pelo en una coleta y terminé de quitarme el maquillaje. Nunca volvería a maquillarme, nunca volvería a vestir como lo había hecho hasta ahora.

Llamé a Charlie, y parecía genuinamente feliz por la idea de tenerme en casa hasta que fuese a la universidad. Me dijo que prepararía mi antigua habitación y que me mandaría un correo con los billetes de avión.

Media hora más tarde, tenía todos los datos en mi correo. Sólo tenía que ir al aeropuerto y recoger mi billete en el mostrador de la aerolínea. El vuelo salía a las doce de la mañana. Cuando James llegase a buscarme, no me encontraría.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todos/as!**_

_**Cualquier cosa que podáis reconocer en esta historia pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**_

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por: Verónica Pereyra (Beta FFAD)**_

_**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

_**Espero que os guste y, si me dejáis vuestra opinión, os estaré muy agradecida.**_

_**Biquiños.**_

* * *

_**Diez años más tarde**_

Sólo había dos personas en este mundo que me conociesen bien, que conociesen a mi auténtico yo, que conociesen a Bella. Alice y Rosalie. Sabían quién era yo, pero no lo que me había pasado.

Las había conocido en la universidad y, aunque traté de pasar desapercibida al igual que en el instituto, fue totalmente imposible. Alice era una fuerza de la naturaleza. Cuando quise darme cuenta, se había colado en mi vida, volviéndola del revés. Al principio Rosalie y yo no congeniamos bien, pero con el paso del tiempo hemos forjado una amistad duradera.

Terminamos la universidad. Rosalie había estudiado ingeniería y ahora trabajaba diseñando motores de coche, Alice había cursado la carrera de arte y ahora trabajaba en una galería, como marchante. Por mi parte, había terminado periodismo y comencé a trabajar en un pequeño periódico.

Ellas vivían en Nueva York y yo, en Atlantic City. Nos veíamos los fines de semana, ellas se desplazaban aquí o bien lo hacía yo. Me gustaba mi independencia. Vivía sola en un pequeño apartamento en el centro, hablaba con mis padres unas cuantas veces al año y mi única compañía era Joy, mi gato. También era el único hombre en mi vida, y era el hombre perfecto. Nunca meaba fuera de su arenero y eso en un hombre, ya es decir mucho.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, distrayéndome de mi trabajo.

— ¡Hola Bella! —Chilló Alice, colgándose de mi cuello nada más abrí la puerta—. ¿Lista para quemar Atlantic City?

Rosalie entró tras ella, sonriendo y negando con la cabeza. Miró mi ordenador.

—Espero que hayas guardado tu trabajo, Bella, porque se ha terminado por hoy —dijo mientras cerraba la tapa de mi portátil.

Afortunadamente sí lo había guardado, sino estaría bien jodida.

—Mierda, Rose, tengo que entregarlo el martes... —protesté.

—Pues tienes todo el lunes para terminarlo, querida —dijo sin avergonzarse lo más mínimo —. Este fin de semana tenemos algo que celebrar...

Alice comenzó a dar saltitos por todo mi salón.

— ¿Qué os traéis entre manos vosotras dos? No me fío ni un pelo...

Alice se detuvo ante mí y levantó su mano. Allí, decorando su dedo anular se hallaba un pedrusco de dimensiones imposibles. No podía entender cómo no le rompía el dedo.

— ¿Jasper? —pregunté, sin darme cuenta de lo tonta que era mi pregunta.

— ¿Quién iba a ser si no, Bella? —Alice me miraba como si de repente me faltase un hervor.

—Lo siento... el pedrusco me ha deslumbrado. ¿Es auténtico? —Alice ahogó un grito.

— ¡Claro que es auténtico! No le permitiría que me pidiese matrimonio con una piedra de pega... —dijo Alice con falsa indignación—. Bueno, sabes que estoy mintiendo, le diría que sí aunque el anillo fuese de caramelo... pero es de verdad, de ¡Tiffany!

—Suertuda... —susurré.

—Bella tiene razón. Te llevas todo un príncipe —dijo Rose.

—Rosalie, tu opinión no cuenta... Jasper es tu hermano. Y tú tampoco te quedas corta, Emmett besa el suelo que pisas.

—Sí, mi hermano pierde el culo por ti... no sé cómo lo has conseguido —Alice rió.

—Ahora sólo nos faltas tú, Bella —aseguró Rosalie—. ¿Cuándo saldrás con alguien?

—Para que quiero yo un tío, Rose... para lo que valen...

Las dos me miraron como si hubiesen visto a una loca.

—Bella, vas a cumplir veintiséis años, creí que tu política de "HOMBRES NO" se debía a que querías centrarte en tus estudios, pero has acabado la carrera, Cum Laude, y estás trabajando ya. ¿En serio no quieres a nadie para compartir tu vida?

— ¿Te refieres a alguien que sólo quiera ver deportes, su mejor amigo sea su pene al que probablemente le haya puesto un nombre tipo "Black & Decker" o algo por el estilo y no sea capaz de mear sin ensuciar el asiento del váter porque se ha olvidado de levantar la tapa? Deja que lo piense... No, no necesito a nadie así en mi vida.

—Bueno... también tiene su lado positivo... tienes sexo cuando quieres, suelen invitarte al cine, a cenar, a tomarte unas copas... y lo más importante, Bella, te hacen sentir querida.

—Yo ya me siento querida... os tengo a vosotras —razoné—, y en cuanto al sexo... tengo dos manos y un amiguito que va a pilas.

Alice y Rosalie se miraron.

—Bella, no te ofendas, pero ¿eres lesbiana?

Decir que me quedé estupefacta es quedarse corta. ¿Yo? ¿Lesbiana? Una cosa era que no tuviese ningún interés en conocer a ningún hombre, pero eso no significa que me gusten las mujeres.

—No me ofendo, Rosalie. Y no, no soy lesbiana. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Te conocemos desde hace cuánto… ¿nueve años? —me preguntó Rose.

—Nunca te hemos visto con un chico —continuó Alice—, jamás nos has hablado de ninguno, ni siquiera cuando nosotras nos liábamos a hablar de nuestros ligues...

—Y de vuestras proezas sexuales —terminé yo por ella.

— ¿Eres virgen? —la pregunta de Rose me dejó perpleja.

— ¿Perdona?

—Lo siento, Bella. No quería ofenderte.

Se miraron la una a la otra y, como si se hubiesen leído la mente, cambiaron de tema.

— ¿Ya habéis fijado la fecha de la boda? —preguntó Rose.

—Sí... en un mes —Alice me miró y me hizo uno de sus famosos pucheros, esos que estaban destinados a que nadie jamás pudiese negarle uno de sus caprichos —. Bella... Rose ya me ha dicho que sí, pero cuento contigo como dama de honor.

Mi cara en ese momento debía de ser un auténtico poema. Alice sabía que odio ser el centro de atención, ¡y se le ocurre pedirme precisamente eso!

—Alice... no me pongas cara de perrito abandonado. Sabes que odio que me miren... además, estoy segura de que me pondrás un vestido horrible.

— ¡Eh! Te recuerdo que estudié Artes. Mi vestido y los vuestros los hará un diseñador amigo mío. Bella, te prometo que será precioso.

—Odio los vestidos —gruñí.

—No me digas —dijo Rose, sarcástica —. No nos habíamos dado cuenta. Nunca, en los ocho años que hace que nos conocemos, te hemos visto con una falda. Siempre vas con esos vaqueros rectos y camisas abotonadas hasta arriba. Si no fuese porque te conozco, pensaría que eres una monja de incógnito.

Arqueé una ceja.

— ¿Una monja? Yo puedo ser muchas cosas, Rose, pero no soy una monja —"_no, no lo soy, soy un despojo, pero no una monja."_

— ¿Se puede saber porque no te pones faldas?

—Tengo unas piernas horribles —contesté rápidamente, echando mano de la excusa que utilizaba con mi madre cada vez que me saca el tema.

—No, no las tienes —replicó Alice —, tienes unas piernas preciosas. ¿Olvidas que te las vimos cuando fuimos a Río? Estabas impresionante con aquel bañador, no entiendo como no te pusiste el biquini que te regalamos. ¡Tienes un cuerpo de infarto! Y encima, perra, nunca te vi hacer un solo sacrificio en aras de conservarlo. Comes como una cerda...

—Oye, guapa... ¿tú eres mi amiga?

—Es que me da envidia ver cómo puedes engullir como lo haces y no engordar un gramo ¡jodida cabrona! Me queda un mes a dieta de conejo para poder entrar en mi traje de novia...

—Eres preciosa, Alice, no te hace falta estar más delgada... estás estupenda —Rose hizo un gesto afirmativo.

Traté de cambiar de tema nuevamente. Mi cuerpo no era un tema de discusión.

—Cuéntame... ¿Cómo te lo propuso? ¿Se arrodilló? ¿Fue una de esas peticiones de matrimonio de película?

—Me invitó a cenar a su casa. Lo tenía todo listo... la mesa puesta... velas... flores... música... champán... y un camarero para ocuparse de todo.

—Espero que no cocinase Jasper. Aún recuerdo su intento de macarrones con queso y se me revuelve el estómago —reí recordando el día que el novio de Alice había intentado agasajarnos cocinándonos la cena.

—No, contrató un catering —contestó risueña.

—Gracias a Dios. Tú estómago debió agradecerlo —Rose se echó a reír.

—El anillo estaba escondido en el postre —la miré con un gesto interrogante —, soufflé de chocolate.

— ¿Estás de broma? ¿Metió ese pedazo de pedrusco en un soufflé de chocolate? —Alice agitó su cabeza.

—Casi me atraganto con él —rió.

—Si me dices que tuvisteis que llamar a urgencias, me descojono viva —bromeé.

—No, pero casi me rompo un diente.

Todas rompimos a reír.

—Cuando conseguí escupirlo en mi plato, tenía a Jasper de rodillas ante mí, sudando la gota gorda embutido en su traje. Al principio tartamudeaba, pero finalmente lo consiguió. Y aquí estamos.

—Precioso... una historia muy divertida para contar a tus nietos.

Alice me miró como si me hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.

—Bella, tengo veintiséis años, ni siquiera pienso en hijos... por favor, no me hables de nietos ya, porque me entra la neura y escapo como del agua hirviendo... —rió —. ¿A dónde iremos esta noche?

—Estoy cansadísima —les dije —, llevo una semana horrible y sólo es viernes. ¿Noche de chicas en casa y mañana quemamos la ciudad? Tengo pelis y palomitas.

—Hecho —contestó Rose —, pero mañana no te escapas, y por supuesto, tendrás que dejar que te arreglemos. Ya va siendo hora de que pierdas esa manía que tienes de esconderte tras ropas monjiles...

—Ya veremos...

Nos pasamos la noche viendo películas románticas, las que ellas habían elegido, porque si fuese por mí, hubiésemos visto películas de acción. Rose ya se había ido a la cama, pero Alice y yo aún estábamos en el salón terminando de ver "Pretty Woman," cuando salió la escena en la que el socio del protagonista intenta violar a la chica. No pude evitar el encogerme en el sofá.

Los títulos de crédito ya estaban en la pantalla, y aún así, ni Alice ni yo nos movíamos del sofá. Alice cogió el mando a distancia y apagó la tele, se giró y me miró fijamente durante unos segundos.

—Somos amigas, ¿verdad, Bella?

—Claro, Alice. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti —le aseguré.

—Si eso es cierto, espero que me contestes a lo que te voy a preguntar. Te conozco desde hace nueve años, Bella. Sé cómo eres, eres tan dulce y buena, aunque a veces seas un poco perra —me reí —. Pero sé que te pasa algo, o te pasó, y quiero saber qué es.

—No es nada, Alice...

—Sí, sí lo es, Bella. Te he visto vivir a medias, hemos salido juntas, he visto como chicos realmente encantadores se te acercaban y no recibieron ni la hora. ¿Por qué?

—Alice... —dije a modo de advertencia —, déjalo estar.

— ¡No! —protestó —. Eres mi amiga, Bella. Sea lo que sea puedes confiar en mí.

—No quieres saberlo. Confía en mí.

—Confía tú en mí. Cuéntamelo.

¿Podría hacerlo? Lo que había pasado con James en aquel descampado era una carga que había llevado sola durante diez años. Jamás se lo conté a nadie, ni siquiera a mi familia. Huí de Phoenix y me fui a vivir con mi padre en un pequeño pueblo de Washington. Allí terminé mis estudios, y allí me enteré a través de mi amiga Phoebe que habían detenido a James por tráfico de drogas. Estaría encerrado durante nueve años y medio. Eso me daba un respiro, uno que estaba a punto de terminarse.

—No he tenido buenas experiencias con los hombres, Alice —esperaba que esa respuesta fuese suficiente.

— ¡Oh, venga, Bella! Todas hemos tenido alguna experiencia negativa con un hombre, todas hemos topado alguna vez con un gilipollas, pero lo tuyo es peor. Confía en mí.

—No se lo he dicho jamás a nadie —susurré.

—Pues llevas callando, como mínimo, nueve años —cogió una de mis manos entre las suyas —, Bella, no eres feliz, suéltalo, libérate.

No pude evitarlo, las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos. Recordarlo me daba pavor. Era una sensación horrible, era como vivirlo todo de nuevo, y no podía soportarlo. Agité mi cabeza, tratando de despejarme. ¿Podría contárselo? ¿Qué pensaría de mí?

—No puedo, Alice.

—Sí, sí puedes, Bella. Confía en mí.

Tragué, no quería pero sentía que todo iría mejor si confiaba en alguien, si por una vez me permitía confiar en alguien más.

—Antes de mudarme con mi padre a Forks, vivía con mi madre, en Phoenix —comencé.

—Sigue —me animó.

—Eso fue a los dieciséis. Huí de Phoenix por un chico —admití al fin.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—James era mayor que yo. En aquella época era una niña tonta, Alice. Estaba enfadada con el mundo por la separación y pensé que él podría darme el amor que ya no tenía de mis padres.

— ¿Cuántos años tenía? —preguntó mi amiga.

—Veintitrés —suspiré —. Lo sé, Alice, era una locura, yo apenas había comenzado a vivir y él se las sabía todas ya, pero creí que estaba enamorada.

— ¿Lo estabas?

—Durante mucho tiempo pensé que sí, que lo había amado, pero me he dado cuenta que amaba lo que me daba, atención.

—Entiendo...

—No quiero entrar en detalles, digamos simplemente que no salió bien, de acuerdo...

— ¿Te acostaste con él? —susurró Alice.

—Alice... ya es suficiente. Conocí a James y fue un error, uno que no volveré a cometer. Nada más.

— ¿Y por qué tienes entonces esas horrorosas pesadillas? Te oigo gritar, te he visto retorcerte en la cama como si te fuese la vida en ello, pero cuando te hablaba, te calmabas y seguías durmiendo.

—Siempre tuve terrores nocturnos. Siento que hayas tenido que sufrirlos —disimulé.

—Sé que me estás ocultando algo, Bella. Y sólo quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí. Fuera lo que fuera lo que te ocurrió, yo te apoyaré, estaré ahí para ti cuando estés dispuesta a confiar en mí. ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí ya sin fuerzas para seguir hablando y nos fuimos a dormir.

_Siento su sudor, cae en gotas de su pecho al mío. Me asquea. Me da nauseas el olor de su piel en mi nariz. Mi piel se estremece cada vez que su pelo me roza._

_Sus dedos._

_Sus dedos internándose en mi carne secreta. Aprieto mis muslos en un vano intento de evitarlo, pero no puedo, me los sujeta, con fuerza, demasiada fuerza, me hace daño, me clava los dedos. Pellizca y retuerce mi clítoris. No siento placer, sólo dolor, sólo miedo._

—_No —suplico por enésima vez._

_No me contesta, sólo me mira y veo sus ojos. Esos ojos del color del cielo que un día me parecieron dulces, tiernos y sinceros. Ahora sólo hay hielo en ellos y me dan miedo._

_Y escucho la música... comienza una nueva canción, oigo los acordes rítmicos y una voz casi susurra: "Maybe I just wanna touch you for your warm inside again" y, mientras la música suena, su lengua toca mis pezones, húmeda, caliente. Tengo que tragar mi propia bilis. Entra en mí, lo siento, me parte, me hiere. Con cada arremetida me lanza contra la puerta, una, dos, tres veces, pierdo la cuenta, sólo siento el dolor._

—_No —imploro de nuevo—. Por favor, no._

—_Shhh, calla —susurra a mi oído, y el asco me invade —, ahora somos uno, nena._

_Su lengua entra en mi oreja, chupa mi lóbulo, tira de él con sus dientes y por fin las noto. Lágrimas ardientes deslizándose por mis sienes. Algo de alivio, se llevan algo del dolor. Trato de no pensar en lo que está pasando. __Recuerdo mis días en Forks, a mis amigos, recuerdo la escuela, la playa, la lluvia, el bosque... y entonces lo siento, sus dientes, alrededor de mi pezón, me muerde, fuerte, y yo grito._

— ¡Bella! —Alice me gritaba y me sacudía mientras sujetaba mis hombros —. Por Dios, despierta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, somnolienta.

—Estabas soñando...

—Lo siento, ¿te he despertado?

—No, Rose y yo ya estamos listas para salir, sólo faltas tú, dormilona —Alice me miró seria —. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sólo dame un minuto...

Necesitaba una ducha, una larga ducha, que me quitase toda la porquería de encima. Sacudí mi cabeza nerviosa. No, hoy no. No iba a permitir que la puta pesadilla de siempre me paralizase. Mis amigas estaban en mi ciudad, y esta noche saldríamos a celebrarlo.

—Venga, Bella, vamos ¡sal ya! —gritó Rose.

Me miré en el espejo, y no podía creerme lo que vi en él. Era yo de nuevo, no me había visto así desde los dieciséis años. Llevaba puestos unos pitillos de color negro —bajo ningún concepto iba a ponerme una falda por mucho que Rose o Alice insistiesen—, una camiseta de color azul anudada al cuello y que dejaba gran parte de mi espalda al aire. Alice me había recogido el pelo en un artístico moño y, por primera vez en casi diez años, llevaba maquillaje.

— ¡Maldita sea, Bella! —Chilló Alice —. ¡Deja de ser tan perra y sal de una puta vez!

—Alice... —dije en tono de reproche.

— ¡Qué! —se quejó, sorprendida —. ¡Sólo digo lo que hay!

—No pienso salir así, ni de broma... —las miré, desafiante —, ni una palabra más u os juro que...

—Bella —Rosalie me lanzó una mirada —, llevarás eso y, a cambio, te prometo que no volveré a insistir con lo de la cita a ciegas con el amigo de Emmett. Le dejaré claro que no estás interesada...

—Hecho —dije inmediatamente, aunque sabía que iba a arrepentirme —. Vamos a...

— ¡Ah, no! ¡Ni hablar! —Me cortó Rosalie —. No vamos a ir a uno de esos bares cutres que tanto te gustan. No nos vamos a sentar en la barra a beber cervezas, no después de pasarnos toda la tarde arreglándote...

— ¡Eso! —La apoyó Alice —. Hoy es mi despedida de soltera. ¡Hoy hay que ir a un buen club! Con música, baile y ¡tíos buenos! —chilló mi amiga.

—Alice... te casas en un mes —le reproché.

— ¡Oye! —Protestó, ofendida —, que una esté a dieta, no significa que no pueda admirar el menú... Además, ya he reservado.

Me arrastraron hasta el , uno de los clubes de moda en Atlantic City. No podía creérmelo. No había entrado en un lugar como este desde que había abandonado Phoenix. El sitio estaba abarrotado, cuando llegamos nos llevaron hasta un reservado, dónde nos esperaba una botella de champán. Nos sentamos las tres y comenzamos a planear la boda. Alice estaba entusiasmada, como loca. A Rosalie le hacía mucha ilusión que se casase con su hermano y, sé que ella estaba deseando que Emmett se declarase. Llevaban juntos desde la universidad y eran la pareja perfecta.

Rose llamó mi atención.

—Te miran, Bella —susurró a mi oído.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia el lugar que ella me indicaba con un gesto de su mano, y allí estaba. Era un chico rubio, tipo jugador de fútbol americano, si llevase una sudadera sería el perfecto "american guy". Su pelo no me gustaba, era del color del trigo, y -estaba segura-, sus ojos serían verdes o azules. Ya lo había visto, mucha apariencia pero, seguramente, nada en ese pequeño cerebro dañado por los placajes en el campo de juego. Asistí, incrédula, a su paseo desde la barra hasta nuestra mesa, moviéndose como si fuese el dueño del local. Se paró a mi lado, me miró, indolente, y me guiñó un ojo. ¿Se podía parecer más idiota sin decir ni una sola palabra? Estaba segura que, en cuanto abriese el buzón de correos que tenía por boca, todos mis temores acerca de su inteligencia -o su falta de ella- quedarían demostrados. Paró a la camarera que pasaba al lado de nuestra mesa, sujetándola por el codo, y señaló la botella de champán, pidiendo otra. Se sentó a mi lado, sin siquiera pedirnos permiso, y sujetó mi mano, tirando de mí hasta que me estampó sus labios en mi mejilla. Podía notar sus babas... ¡Asqueroso!

—Hola, nena — ¿en serio?, ¿me había llamado "nena"? —, soy Mike. Mike Newton —arqueé una ceja y miré a mis amigas en un vano intento de que me echasen una mano... perras.

—Perdona...

—Estás perdonada — ¡Oh, por favor!, como odio tener razón. Volví a mirar a mis amigas, que se reían entre dientes.

—No te estaba pidiendo perdón, es la forma educada de comenzar una frase con alguien a quien no conoces.

—Es lo que estoy tratando de remediar... ¿y tú eres?

—Hifigenia —casi me río al ver la cara que puso.

— ¿Y de que signo eres, Hifigenia? —la conversación iba de mal en peor.

—Mi signo... —asentí—, quieres saber cuál es mi signo ¿no? —Él me miró sonriente, como si me hubiese hecho la pregunta más inteligente del mundo —. Mi signo es éste —y levanté mi dedo medio.

—Vaya... eres de las duras ¿eh? Me gusta —sonrío como el gato que se ha comido al ratón —, son más ardientes... —me susurró al oído y sentí asco. ¡Puaj!

— ¿Estás caliente? —Pregunté con voz sensual — ¿Muy, muy caliente?

— ¡Oh, sí, nena! Me encantaría meterte en la cama ahora mismo... —le sonreí mientras estiraba la mano y agarraba la cubitera que contenía la botella de champán que habíamos pedido. La saqué y la dejé en la mesa, al lado de nuestras copas y sin pensármelo dos veces le vacié los cubitos en la entrepierna.

—Pues ¡hala!, problema solucionado, ¿ya te has enfriado?

— ¡Serás puta! —lo vi levantar la mano, en un gesto que me hacía pensar que iba a pegarme. Agarré su brazo antes de que me tocara y lo giré en un ángulo poco ortodoxo. Lo oí quejarse.

—Mis amigas y yo queremos estar solas —susurré a su oído —, ahora te vas a largar y nos vas a dejar en paz, ¿vale, Mike? ¡Ah! Y gracias por el champán.

Alice y Rose se reían a carcajadas mientras veían al pobre Mike moverse de forma patosa por culpa de sus pantalones mojados.

—Joder, Bella. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme —Alice levantó su copa —. Por el pobre hombre que intente entrarte. Cielo, nunca he visto mujer más reacia...

Brindamos. Sí, brindamos por los pobres hombres que intentasen algo conmigo. Ciertamente, no tenían esperanza alguna. Si había algo de lo que yo quería estar todo lo alejada que podía era precisamente de los hombres.

Mi móvil vibró en mi bolsillo. Lo saqué y tenía un mensaje.

ASÍ QUE TOMÉ LO QUE ES MÍO POR DERECHO ETERNO

Mi mano temblaba, miré a mí alrededor buscando como loca. Miré y miré, pero no encontré nada.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? No estarás preocupada por Mike ¿verdad?

— ¿Eh? no... No. Estoy bien. ¿Por qué no vais a bailar? —les pregunté.

— ¿Vienes? —me preguntó Alice, mientras se levantaba.

—No... Voy al baño ¿de acuerdo?

Me levanté y salí corriendo hacia los lavabos, a pesar de las miradas extrañadas de mis dos amigas. Llevaba el móvil fuertemente sujeto en mi mano y no dejaba de mirar a todos lados, buscando su pelo, o su complexión, algo que me lo recordase, en medio de aquella marea de gente. Me metí en uno de los cubículos y marqué el número de Phoebe.

—Vamos, vamos... Contesta... ¡Joder!

— ¿Si? ¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?

— ¿Phoebe? ¿Te he despertado?

—Sí, ¿estás bien?

—Lo... lo siento, oye... Phoebe... ¿has visto a James? ¿Le has dicho donde estoy o le has dado mi número de teléfono?

—No... No... Te lo prometí. Oye, Bella, sé que ya ha salido, pero no le he dicho nada.

— ¿No ha hablado con ninguna? ¿Nada?

—Espera... déjame pensar... Joder, estoy dormida. Lo vi hace un par de semanas en Domino's, pero no me dijo nada... —de repente mi amiga se quedó callada durante un par de segundos —. ¡Mierda!

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué pasa?

—Mi agenda, Bella... pensé que la había perdido, que se me habría caído del bolso, pero lo cierto es que me di cuenta de que me faltaba después de salir de allí. Puede que me la quitase él, no lo sé...

— ¿Tenías allí mi dirección? Phoebe... ¿la tenías?

—Sí, sí... tengo mi vida en esa agenda, Bella... lo siento.

—No pasa nada, no te preocupes... siento haberte despertado.

— ¿He metido la pata?

—No, Phoebe, no podías saber que lo ibas a ver y mucho menos que iba a robarte la agenda... No te preocupes, todo va bien, creí verlo, pero no era él... Lo siento. Siento haberte despertado.

— ¿Nos vemos pronto? ¿Cuándo vendrás a ver a tu madre?

—De momento no voy a ir. Tengo mucho trabajo aquí y no puedo cogerme vacaciones. Te avisaré y quedaremos para tomar algo y recordar viejos tiempos, ¿vale?

—Está bien... Lo siento, Bella.

—No pasa nada. Vuelve a dormirte.

Mierda, mierda, mierda... James había salido ya y tenía mi teléfono, probablemente también mi dirección aquí en Atlantic City. ¡Joder! ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Irme? Había conseguido un trabajo que me gustaba, me entusiasmaba... tenía mi pequeño apartamento, a Joy, a mis amigas... ¿iba a tener que dejarlo todo de nuevo? Salí de los lavabos y corrí hacia la pista de baile, localicé a mis dos locas amigas, que estaban bailando justo en el medio de ella. Me abrí paso casi a codazos.

—Lo siento, chicas. No me siento bien. Me voy a casa —saqué la llave de mi coche —. Toma, Rose, yo cogeré un taxi.

Alice me miró extrañada.

—Ya te quieres ir... ¿estás bien, Bella?

—Estoy cansada y creo que el champán se me ha subido a la cabeza... —me disculpé —, creo que será mejor que me vaya a casa ¿vale?

—Vamos contigo.

El camino de regreso a mi piso fue silencioso. Mis dos amigas se miraban la una a la otra, o me miraban a mí, y se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo. Notaba que sabían que no me sentía mal y que me sucedía algo que no quería contarles. Permanecí en silencio y agradecí enormemente que no me preguntasen nada. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi apartamento, encontramos una caja blanca, rectangular. Un pequeño sobre reposaba sobre la caja, sujeto por un poco de fixo.

— ¿Tienes un admirador? —traté de sonreír, pero lo cierto es que estaba temblando, temía que fuese de James.

— ¡Ábrelo! —Chilló Alice— ¿no te parece romántico? ¿Un admirador secreto?

Levanté la tapa con cuidado, como si debajo se escondiese una bomba de relojería. Dentro había flores de vainillo.

— ¡Son preciosas! Nunca había visto esa flor ¿qué es?

No contesté la pregunta de Alice. Sujeté el sobrecito en mis manos y lo abrí. En una cartulina blanca, sin dibujos, había cuatro versos.

Besé tus labios y sostuve tu cabeza

Compartí tus sueños y compartí tu cama

Te conozco bien, conozco tu aroma

He sido adicto a ti.

La misma canción.

"Goodbye, my lover".

James.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cualquier cosa que podáis reconocer en esta historia pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**_

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por: Verónica Pereyra (Beta FFAD)**_

_**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

_**¡AVISO! ESTE CAPÍTULO PUEDE RESULTAR DEMASIADO DURO. SI NO TE GUSTA ESTE TIPO DE RELATO, POR FAVOR, NO LEAS ESTE... SOLO ES UN OUTTAKE Y LA HISTORIA SEGUIRÁ TENIENDO SENTIDO SIN ÉL.**  
_

_**SI ESTÁS DESEANDO SABER QUÉ PASA EN LA MENTE DE JAMES, Y NO TE IMPORTA UN POCO DE VIOLENCIA, SIGUE LEYENDO... BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD, YO HE AVISADO.**_

_**Y si después de leer esta locura que he escrito esta vez, os apetece dejarme un review para decirme lo que os ha parecido, estaré encantada de leerlos.**_

_**Biquiños.**_

* * *

Diez años, Bella, diez malditos años lejos de ti. Te escapaste. Como agua entre mis dedos, te tenía y te escapaste. Pequeña putita escurridiza.

Y tu huida me hizo cometer errores. Algo que nunca había hecho. Aún no sé cómo pudieron pillarme con aquel cargamento, aún no me explico cómo se enteró la maldita policía, pero me costó más de nueve años de cárcel. ¡Nueve años! Son muchos años para decidir lo que voy a hacerte cuando te encuentre. Nunca más volverás a huir de mí.

Conseguí tu dirección con la ayuda de Victoria, tiene manos ligeras, es buena robando. ¡No pude creer mi buena suerte cuando vi a tu amiga en Domino's! Nunca me gustó esa Phoebe, tan rubia, con unos ojos tan azules... tan muñeca Barbie. No. Yo prefiero a las morenas, como tú, prefiero el color de tus ojos, entre marrón y verde, que recuerda a los bosques.

Tú me has obligado a hacer esto. Tú y sólo tú eres la responsable de mis actos. Si tú no te hubieses huido, si no te hubieses largado como lo hiciste, todo sería diferente, distinto. Eres mía.

Y eso no ha cambiado en los últimos diez años.

La pobre Vicky no tenía ni idea de en qué se estaba metiendo cuando se lió conmigo. Estúpida niñata. ¿En serio creía que teñirse el pelo iba a cambiar algo? Ella no era tú. Tú eres lo que yo quiero. Pero la muy estúpida se presentó teñida de moreno y con lentillas marrones. Idiota. Rematada y valiente estúpida. Ella quería lo que yo tenía para ti.

Y se lo di.

Cuando entró en la habitación del maldito hotelucho en el que nos estábamos alojando en Albuquerque, con su pelo rojo teñido de moreno y más liso de lo normal, vestida con una minifalda vaquera y una camiseta de tirantes... me recordó a ti. Maldita sea, sí, me recordó a ti, pequeña zorra. Pero no eras tú, maldita fuera, no eras tú.

—James, yo puedo darte lo que necesitas. No la necesitas a ella, me tienes a mí —me dijo mientras se acercaba.

¡Cómo se atrevía! ¡Cómo se atrevía a considerarse mejor que tú! ¡No era más que una puta barata, una maldita buscona a la que cualquier polla le valía!

Tiré del escritorio que estaba contra la pared, hasta separarlo un poco, con un brazo, barrí todo lo que se encontraba en la superficie, dejándola libre.

Me acerqué a ella y sus ojos brillaban como si hubiese triunfado. Si tan sólo supiera lo que le iba a costar su pequeña osadía...

La agarré por una de las muñecas y tiré de ella, haciendo que girase sobre sí misma y golpease la pared con su costado. Gritó, quejándose.

Mientras aún estaba atontada, la sujeté por el cabello, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y la arrastré hasta el escritorio. La lancé contra él, y lo golpeó con sus muslos, lo que la hizo doblarse encima del mueble. Tomé la cuerda que había en mi mochila y até sus manos a las patas del escritorio.

— ¿Qué haces? —me preguntó, asustada. Sus ojos me miraban muy, muy abiertos y por un instante me recordó a ti, Bella. Me recordó aquella tarde en mi coche, me recordó cómo me mirabas mientras te arrancaba las bragas.

Saqué la navaja del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón... ¡Dios, cómo deseaba que fueses tú la que estaba allí tirada a mi merced! Rajé su camiseta y la usé para amordazarla, la muy zorra comenzó a gritar como los cerdos cuando van a matarlos al ver mi cuchillo. Pataleaba. Sí. Trataba de patearme como si se le fuese la vida en ello. Estúpida.

Sujeté sus piernas a las patas del escritorio, abriéndoselas de par en par. Corté sus bragas con la punta de mi navaja, dejando su coño expuesto para mí.

— ¿Cuántas pollas han estado aquí dentro? —Susurré en su oído, mientras metía tres dedos en su coño—. ¿Cuántas, puta? Son tantas que ya no te acuerdas, ¿verdad?

Tiré de su pelo, levantando su cabeza y obligándola a mirarme.

—Mi polla no va a estar ahí, zorra. No dónde han estado todas las del puto pueblo en el que te criaste... Te la voy meter aquí —mis dedos se deslizaron sin miramientos en su canal trasero y pude ver la mueca de dolor en su rostro—. ¡Oh, sí! Aquí no han estado tantos, ¿verdad, Vicky? ¿Cuántos, puta? ¿Cuántos te han metido la polla en el culo?

Agitaba su cabeza en un gesto de negación, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por su cara hasta empapar la camiseta que cubría su boca.

— ¿No quieres? ¿O no te la metió ninguno?

Me reí. Sí, me reí. Me reí a carcajadas mientras le clavaba mi polla en el culo. Oí su grito ahogado por la camiseta en su boca, la sentí retorcerse debajo de mí, lo poco que le permitían mis nudos.

Salí completamente de su culo, la azoté y volví a clavársela sin miramientos. Su culo apretaba mi polla, mucho, y me gustó. Tiré de su cabello de nuevo, echando su cabeza hacia atrás e impidiendo que se moviera, mientras me follaba su estrecho agujero.

—Éste si me gusta, Vicky. Estrecho. Así es como debería ser tu coño.

¡Dios, Bella! Cómo deseaba que fueses tú la que estuviese tirada sobre el escritorio, con tu coño expuesto para mí, como me gustaría que fuese tu culo el que me estaba follando. Era tan frustrante que no fueses tú...

Gimoteos... Oía gimoteos. Y no quería oírlos. No. Odio los gimoteos. Son un signo de debilidad, y yo odio a las débiles. Tú no eras así. No. Tú no te derrumbaste gimoteando.

Retiré el cinturón de mi pantalón y lo pasé alrededor de su cuello, apreté y apreté, mientras seguía follándomela, hasta que dejó de moverse. En ese momento me corrí. Llené su culo de mi leche.

Cuando retiré mi polla de su trasero vi correr la sangre por sus muslos, mezclada con mi semen. No me conmovió. La zorra se lo había buscado tratando de ser quién no era. Deberías haber sido tú. Esto era para ti, no para ella.

Miré su cara. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, y había algo extraño en ellos. Había perdido una de las lentillas marrones. Uno de sus ojos era verde. Era extraño.

Aún había lágrimas en sus ojos, como si lo último que hubiese hecho fuese expulsar esa lágrima.

Cogí mi cuchillo y lo utilicé para escribir tu nombre en su espalda.

BELLA.

Deberías haber sido tú, nena, deberías haber sido tú.

Salí de la jodida habitación, iba a tener que salir de aquella ciudad antes de lo que pensaba. Puse el letrero de "NO MOLESTAR" en la puerta y me largué sólo con mi mochila y las llaves de mi coche, no necesitaba nada más. Iba a buscar lo único que me hacía falta: Tú.

Pasé por muchas ciudades. Santa Rosa, Dalhart, St. Louis, Indianapolis, Dayton, Columbus, Harrisburg, Philadelphia... antes de llegar a ti.

En cada una de las ciudades en las que había estado te había buscado, aún sabiendo que no estarías. Necesitaba tanto verte, tanto, que trataba de encontrarte en otras mujeres. Algunas me demostraron rápidamente que no merecían siquiera ser comparadas contigo. No duraron mucho. Un polvo, era lo único que necesitaba para saber si realmente merecían la pena o no. Las tiraba en cualquier sitio. No me importaba, no valían nada. Otras se parecían más a ti, eran fuertes, luchadoras. Jugaba con ellas un par de días, hasta que mi polla se terminaba hartando de un coño que no era el tuyo, amor. No. Yo quería el tuyo, los demás eran sólo pobres sustitutos.

Rachel, Lorena, Marcia, Anette, Sophie, Karen, Jessica... y finalmente la dulce, dulce Fiona. La que más se parecía a ti. Compartía contigo el color de pelo y el de los ojos, y era tan luchadora como tú, mi Bella.

Hicieron mi viaje más llevadero. Hubiese sido una tortura pensar sólo en ti. Una auténtica tortura. Mi pequeña zorrita. La pequeña niña que había conseguido huir de mí. Pero no lo conseguirás de nuevo, comenzaremos donde lo dejamos hace diez años.

Te busqué nada más llegar a Atlantic City. Gracias a la agenda de tu querida amiga Phoebe sabía dónde comenzar a buscar. Me gustó el edificio de apartamentos en el que vivías, parecía moderno. Me instalé en un hotel cercano y me dediqué a vigilarte.

Al principio me gustó lo que veía. Parecías no tener una vida más allá de tu trabajo en el periódico. Te veía salir cada día de tu edificio, parar en un Starbucks para comprarte un Caramel Macchiato y algo para comer, unas veces salías con un muffin, otras con galletas de chocolate.

Solo salías para hacer tus entrevistas o volver a casa... nada de amigos... nada de novios... nada de hombres...

Esa era mi Isabella... sabía que esperarías por mí. Somos uno, nena, te lo dije, somos uno.

Hasta que llegó el fin de semana.

Dos chicas aparecieron en tu edificio, era la primera vez que las veía. Una era rubia, alta, con piernas kilométricas... tan Barbie... demasiado perfecta. La otra era bajita, delgadita, como tú, y morena, pero llevaba el pelo muy corto. ¿Quiénes eran? Desde luego, no eran nuevas vecinas... no había llegado ningún camión de mudanzas, no había visto entrar a nadie con cajas... debían ser visitas... ¿pero para quién?

Supe pronto quienes eran... la noche del sábado saliste del edificio con ellas y cuando te vi se me revolvieron las tripas... parecías un putón con aquellos pantalones ajustados y una camisa que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Prácticamente enseñabas tus pechos. Te habías recogido el pelo.

¡Sabes cómo odio que te recojas el pelo!

Me gusta que lo lleves suelto. Me gusta enroscármelo en las manos mientras te sujeto para besarte, para mantenerte cerca de mí.

Ibas pintada como una puta. En toda la semana no te había visto ni un solo día así. ¿Reservabas ese aspecto para los fines de semana? ¿Salías así para ver qué podías conseguir? Eso era lo que querías ¿verdad? Una polla. Eres igual que todas.

El maldito club. Un lugar lleno de mujeres que, al igual que tú, iban mostrándolo todo, como en un escaparate de carne, para pillar algo, para llevarse algo a casa que las calentase un poco. Y allí estabas tú, con tus dos amigas, bebiendo champán y riéndote. Sí, riéndote. Mientras yo había vivido un infierno sin ti, ¿qué habías hecho tú? ¿Esto? ¿Te dedicabas a salir con tus amigas buscando una verga que te mantuviese caliente por la noche? Zorra. Estúpida zorra. Hermosa zorra.

¡Oh, no! No podías esperar que yo me quedase quieto después de haber visto a Ken tratando de ligar contigo, ¿verdad?

¿Por qué le echaste el hielo encima, Bella? ¿No la tenía lo suficientemente grande?

Aunque tú seas una puta, no podía consentir que ningún hombre se te acercase. ¿Aún no lo has entendido? ¡Eres mía, maldita sea, jodida y completamente mía!

Lo seguí fuera del local, fue directo a su coche, refunfuñando porque tenía la entrepierna mojada. Maldito niñato. El hijo de puta tenía un cochazo. Un Porsche Boxter descapotable. Jodido cabrón suertudo. Seguro que papá tenía pasta. Y encima quería meterse dentro de tus bragas... no había nada peor...

Saqué mi arma de mi espalda, donde la tenía escondida, y le clavé el cañón en la nuca.

—Sube al coche —le ordené. Jodido imbécil, temblaba como una hoja.

—Si quieres el coche, puedes llevártelo, te daré las llaves, la pasta, lo que quieras...

—Te he dicho que te subas al coche. Hazlo ya. Tú conduces.

Temblaba como una hoja. El jodido Ken temblaba como una puta hoja. ¿Esto es lo que te va, nena? ¿Te van los putos cobardes?

— ¿Por qué haces esto, tío? Si quieres el coche, pasta... lo que sea, te lo daré, pero déjame bajar del coche.

—Sal de la ciudad hacia el norte —dije mientras le apuntaba en la sien—, no pares hasta que llegues a la zona industrial...

— ¡Está bien, está bien! Tío, no dispares... ¡Joder!

El muy cobarde arrancó el coche y no pude evitar reírme cuando comprobé que se había meado encima.

Condujo durante más de veinte minutos, hasta que llegamos a una nave abandonada. Este cabrón iba a aprender una lección, y además me ayudaría a que los demás la aprendieran también. ¿Ves, Bella? No soy tan malo, después de todo. Voy a darle sentido a la vida de este jodido imbécil. Al menos su ridícula existencia servirá para algo, después de todo.

Lo obligué a bajarse del coche e internarse en el edificio.

Llegamos a una zona que parecía que, en un tiempo mejor, había albergado las oficinas... aún quedaban muebles viejos desperdigados por todas partes. Lo obligué a sentarse en una silla que había en una pequeña oficina cerrada y lo até con cables telefónicos.

—Si quieres llevarte el coche, mi dinero... lo que sea, no es necesario que hagas esto tío... llévatelo... ¡todo! Sólo desátame y déjame marchar...

—No me gusta que se acerquen a lo que es mío —saqué el cuchillo de mi bota y el muy imbécil comenzó a llorar cuando vio la hoja cerca de su cara.

—No sé de que hablas... te lo juro... yo no tengo nada tuyo... ¡ni siquiera sé quién eres!

Clavé la punta del cuchillo bajo su ojo, sólo la punta, y una gota de sangre brotó y resbaló por su mejilla.

—Isabella —dije tu nombre enfadado. ¡Realmente creía que podría actuar como si no hubiese visto su patético intento de ligarte! ¡Maldito niñato estúpido!

—No tengo ni idea de quién me hablas... ¿Quién es Isabella? Oye tío, yo no le he entrado a tu chica ni nada por el estilo...

—La morena del club...

— ¿Hifigenia?

— ¿Tratas de tomarme el pelo, niñato? —Acerqué la hoja a su ojo—, ¿tienes idea de lo fácil que resultaría quitarte un ojo ahora mismo para que entiendas que no estoy bromeando?... ¡Isabella es MÍA! ¿Lo entiendes?

Posé la hoja en su pecho y la deslicé, presionando, muy, muy despacio. Rasgué su ropa y su piel y la sangre no tardó en surgir. Oí su grito y sentí una inmensa satisfacción. Por una parte, este niñato iba a pagar sus culpas y podría librarme al mismo tiempo de la frustración de no tenerte aquí a ti.

Dios, Bella, no te haces idea de cuánto deseo ponerte las manos encima. Voy a hacerte gritar, nena. No lo conseguí la última vez, pero te juro que esta vez conseguiré que grites mi nombre. Voy a marcarme en tu piel, no podrás olvidarme jamás.

Sujeté al niñato por los pelos y lo arrastré por la nave hasta entrar en lo que alguna vez debió ser un taller. Encontré muchas cosas con las que jugar ahí. Tendrías que haber visto su cara, Bella. Estaba aterrado.

Lo levanté de la silla y até sus manos juntas, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no pudiese soltarse, lo colgué por las muñecas de un gancho que colgaba del techo. Oh, nena... como me gustaría que lo hubieses visto y no tener que contártelo... me gustaría verte mientras me encargo del niñato. ¿Llorarías, Bella? No, tú no... Tú no llorarías, ¿verdad, zorra?

Él sí... él llora a moco tendido, como un niño.

—Escucha... tío... no, no hagas esto. Tengo pasta, te daré lo que quieras... pero suéltame.

—Hablas demasiado —corté su camiseta y cubrí su boca con ella. No soportaba oírlo más.

Me acerqué a su espalda y dejé mi mensaje. Todos tienen que saber que eres mía, Bella, sólo mía. Nadie tiene derecho a tocar tu piel, a respirar tu aroma. Toda tú me pertenece.

BELLA

ES

MÍA

Disfruté de cada corte. Es cierto. Nueve años en la cárcel son muchos años. Muchos años de aguantar abusos, muchos años de peleas, muchos años tratando de protegerme a mí mismo... y todos esos años fueron lejos de ti, Bella. No me llamaste, no viniste de visita. Todos estos años esperando que vinieras y tú... maldita perra... tú ¿qué hacías? Vestirte como la zorra que eres y follarte cualquier cosa que se mueva ¿no?

¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Pollas? ¿Una verga para metértela en ese coñito estrecho que te gastas? Pues la tendrás, en una cajita, envuelta en papel de regalo.

Le bajé los pantalones. Tendrías que haber visto sus ojos... estaba aterrorizado. He de reconocerlo... el niñato tenía un bonito trasero.

Nueve años de cárcel, Bella. Nueve malditos años en los que no vi a una mujer. ¿Cómo crees que me fue? Llegó un momento en el que mi necesidad de sexo era mayor que mis prejuicios. Y había presos dispuestos a dejarse follar a cambio de protección.

Bajé la cremallera de mi pantalón y saqué mi polla. Deslicé mi mano por toda su longitud, imaginando que era tu pequeña mano, Bella. ¡Oh, sí! Algún día serán tus pequeñas manos las que me acaricien, será tu sucia boca la que chupe mi verga. Me follaré tu coño, tu culo... ¡Oh, sí, Bella! Algún día será tu culo.

No me tomé la molestia de prepararlo. Embestí en su agujero con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz, y aún amordazado, pude oír su grito de dolor. Ni siquiera Vicky había sido tan débil... lloraba como una nena.

Tú no lo harás.

Lo sé.

Cuando terminé, lo hice girarse. Vi el miedo en sus ojos mientras me guardaba la polla y cerraba mi cremallera.

Golpeé su cara, le di un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas. Primero con la derecha, luego con la izquierda. Seguí golpeándolo hasta que su cara se parecía más a un plato de puré que a un rostro. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, tanto que no era capaz de abrirlos, pero tengo que reconocer que tenía aguante. No se había desmayado ni una sola vez.

Levanté la pierna e hice un giro perfecto para terminar golpeando sus costillas. Hundí mi codo en su estómago. Pero el niñato seguí sin perder el sentido.

Busqué a mí alrededor, hasta que encontré algo con lo que golpearle. Parecía una tubería bastante pesada. La sujeté con mis dos manos, como si se tratase de un bate de béisbol, y golpeé su cuerpo una, y otra, y otra vez. No paré hasta que las gotas de sudor caían sobre mis ojos.

Pero aún no tenía suficiente. Aún no había pagado la osadía de intentar meterse en tus bragas. Ni siquiera verlo reducido a un tembloroso montón de carne golpeada hacía que me sintiese saciado. Necesitaba verlo sufrir aún más.

Sujeté su ridículo pene. —Sí, nena, no te equivocabas, la tenía bastante pequeña —y con un rápido movimiento se lo corté.

Realmente deseo que te hayan gustado mis flores, Bella, pero espero que este regalo te guste aún más.

Te haré llegar al pequeño amiguito del niñato envuelto en papel de seda.

Salí al exterior y me subí al coche. Dejé allí a Ken. No merecía siquiera que lo rematase. Ya se desangrará. Eso le enseñara a no tocar lo que no es suyo, le dejará tiempo para pensar que es lo que ha hecho mal y para arrepentirse por ello.

Cuando llegué a la habitación del hotel, después de dejar en el correo tu regalo, encendí la televisión y me tiré en la cama. El periódico del día estaba encima de la mesilla.

_**Casanova se dirige a la Costa Este**_

_**por Angela Weber**_

_La oficina del FBI de Nueva York teme que el asesino en serie Casanova se dirija hacia la Costa Este -Nueva York o Atlantic City- teniendo en cuenta los lugares en los que se ha localizado a sus víctimas._

_La primera de sus víctimas, Victoria Matthews, fue encontrada muerta en un motel a las afueras de Anchorage. Fue la primera de las nueve víctimas que, hasta el momento, se han encontrado. Lorena Jackson, Rachel Gibson, Annete Griffith, Sophie Williams, Karen Adams, Marcia Cooper, Jessica Manning y Fiona Doherty -ésta es la última víctima, hallada en un descampado a las afueras de Philadelphia-. Todas las víctimas fueron salvajemente violadas y estranguladas._

_Las víctimas eran todas jóvenes, entre veinticinco y treinta años, estudiantes o mujeres trabajadoras, lo opuesto a lo que los agentes consideran "grupos de riesgo."_

"_Son mujeres que, tal y como informan familiares y amigos, jamás se habían metido en problemas. Jóvenes que no estaban en ninguno de los grupos de riesgo. Entre las víctimas hay varias estudiantes universitarias, una doctora en medicina y varias amas de casa, una de ellas era incluso madre de un bebé de seis meses" -nos explica el Agente Ben Chenney._

_El asesino siempre graba en la espalda de su víctima una palabra: Bella. Los investigadores creen por ello que se trata de un italoamericano, dado que la palabra significa "hermosa" en italiano._

_El Agente Especial Edward Cullen, de la Unidad para el Análisis del Comportamiento, en rueda de prensa, nos ha informado de que se trata de un varón, entre treinta y cuarenta años, con un tipo de víctima muy definida. Mujer, entre veinticinco y treinta años, morena, alrededor de 1,70 m. y delgada. _

_El FBI recomienda a las mujeres de las ciudades de la Costa Este que extremen las precauciones y solicita que se pongan en contacto con las autoridades de su ciudad si son testigos de algún incidente que pueda llevar a la captura de este sujeto._

_Tras preguntarle acerca de la identidad del asesino, el agente Cullen asegura que en breve esperan disponer de ella, una vez que los análisis de ADN llevados a cabo con muestras orgánicas recogidas en los escenarios de los crímenes den resultados. _

.

.

Que siga buscando... deja que el maldito Agente Cullen siga buscando. Para cuando sepa quién soy, ya te tendré en mi poder, Bella.

Serás mía, Bella. Te llevaré conmigo a casa. Te quedarás conmigo, serás mía, en todos los sentidos, sólo mía, nena. Nadie volverá a ver tu cara, nadie volverá a desear tu cuerpo. Tú, toda tú, serás mía, sólo mía.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cualquier cosa que podáis reconocer en esta historia pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**_

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por: Verónica Pereyra (Beta FFAD)**_

_**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

_**Nuevo capítulo, en esta ocasión viene mucho más tranquilito. Espero que os guste.**  
_

_**Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros reviews, me alegra mucho recibirlos y me anima a seguir escribiendo. Creo que os he contestado a todas, pero hay dos personas a las que no les he podido agradecer personalmente: Joalma y Rocio Farfan. Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios chicas!**_

_**Biquiños**_

_**Noe**_

* * *

— ¡Bella! ¡Despierta! —Una muy emocionada Alice entró en mi habitación como un huracán—. Han traído un paquete para ti. ¡Seguro que es de tu admirador secreto! ¡Arriba, so vaga!

Me desperecé lentamente, estirando mis brazos. ¿Un nuevo paquete? ¿Otro más? James iba a volverme loca como siguiese comportándose de esta manera. Odiaba tener que levantarme para firmar la dichosa entrega. ¿Qué serían? ¿Más flores? ¿Pensaba que con unas miserables flores y cuatro versos podía compensar todo lo que me había hecho? Me puse una bata sobre mi pijama corto y salí al salón.

El repartidor de FedEx esperaba en la puerta con un paquete del tamaño de una caja de zapatos en su mano. Venía envuelto en un sobre de plástico de la compañía. Me sonrió y barrió mi cuerpo con la vista, en lo que parecía un gesto de apreciación masculina.

— ¿Señorita Swan? ¿Isabella Swan? —Preguntó. No contesté, solo hice un gesto afirmativo con mi cabeza—. Firme aquí, por favor —dijo mientras me ofrecía su Tablet.

Le dediqué una tímida sonrisa y tomé el paquete.

—Gracias —susurré antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices sin darle la oportunidad de decir nada más.

— ¡Ábrelo! —Me chilló una entusiasmada Alice. Rosalie también se había levantado y esperaba paciente a mi lado.

Cogí unas tijeras de la cocina y corté el sobre de plástico que contenía el paquete. Lo remitía J. Evans. Tal y como me había imaginado se trataba de otro paquete de James. Dentro del sobre había una caja de cartón marrón, parecía mojada con una sustancia pegajosa. ¡Qué demonios habría metido en ella!

Retiré la caja con cuidado y corté la cinta adhesiva que la cerraba con la punta de las tijeras. En el interior venía algo envuelto en un montón de plástico de burbujas, como si lo que me había enviado fuese muy frágil.

Las tres nos quedamos de piedra cuando finalmente desenvolví el contenido, y tras unos segundos de desconcierto me encontré a mí misma vomitando sobre el suelo de la cocina.

Lo que James me había enviado era un pene, pero no se trataba de un juguete sexual, no. Era uno real, uno que estaba completamente envuelto en sangre. Ése era el líquido que ensuciaba la caja. Sangre.

¿Se la habría cortado a sí mismo? Era una idea que me parecía monstruosa, pero nada comparado con el hecho de que podría habérsela cortado a _alguien más_.

Alice y Rosalie se miraban horrorizadas, para posar luego sus ojos sobre mí o el contenido de la caja, alternativamente.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Dijo por fin una horrorizada Alice.

— ¿Quién demonios te envía esto, Bella? —Rosalie parecía incapaz de asimilar lo que teníamos delante, claro que ella no era la única.

James.

Se había vuelto completamente loco. Con los años, comprendí que sólo una persona que no está en sus cabales o posee un alma totalmente retorcida es capaz de hacer lo que James me había hecho. Tras mucho tiempo culpándome de lo que había sucedido comprendí, gracias a una terapeuta, que yo no era la culpable. Yo no había provocado su ataque de ninguna forma, sólo él era el responsable de sus actos.

Había sido un arduo y duro trabajo el comprender, finalmente, que yo era una víctima. Muchas horas de terapia, muchas charlas con mi psicóloga y mucha medicación fueron necesarias para hacerme entender que yo no tenía la culpa y para ayudarme a comenzar a vivir de nuevo. Aún seguía acudiendo a mi terapia semanal, ya que mi psicóloga consideraba que no lo había superado completamente aún. Según ella, sólo lo habría superado cuando comprendiera que lo que me había sucedido no era un impedimento para ser feliz con alguien. Algo que no iba a suceder en breve, ya que yo no estaba dispuesta a abrir de nuevo mi corazón para que alguien lo arrancase de cuajo y lo pisotease como si se tratase de un insecto al que hubiese que exterminar.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Alice con la mirada fija en la pantalla del televisor, que estaba en silencio.

—Sube el volumen —dijo nerviosa—. ¿No es ese el tío que te entró ayer en el ?

Miré la pantalla y lo vi. Sí. Era el chico que había intentado ligar conmigo de una forma tan patética la noche anterior en el club. Estaba saliendo en las noticias.

—"… _ha sido encontrado en un almacén abandonado en la zona industrial al norte de la ciudad. El FBI se encuentra investigando el suceso. Han identificado al fallecido como Michael Jackson Newton, de 27 años de edad."_

— ¿Está muerto? —Chilló Rosalie.

—"… _según nuestras fuentes, le propinaron una paliza con un objeto contundente además de provocarle lesiones no mortales con un arma blanca. El fallecido no presenta heridas defensivas, por lo que los agentes creen que ya le habían atado cuando fue golpeado._

_La persona que localizó el cadáver esta mañana, un vigilante de seguridad de la planta a la que pertenece el edificio que, actualmente, está en desuso, aseguró a esta reportera fuera de cámara que el fallecido había sido mutilado horriblemente…"_

Dejé de escuchar en cuanto escuché _"mutilado horriblemente"_. ¿Me habría enviado James el pene del hombre que había intentado ligar conmigo la noche anterior? Desde luego, era lo suficientemente retorcido para ser obra suya.

—Bella… ¡Bella! —El grito de Alice me devolvió a la realidad—. Tienes que llamar a la policía.

¿La policía? Mi padre era policía y jamás me sentí segura por ello. Sabía que personas como James no sentían ningún tipo de respeto por la ley, ni por las personas que la representan. Las personas como James hacen lo que quieren, cuando quieren.

— ¡No! —Chillé.

Si James se enteraba, estaba segura de que me mataría.

— ¿Crees que el tipo que mató a Newton sea el mismo que éste? ¿O es que de repente la Costa Este se ha convertido en un imán para asesinos? —Rosalie me tendió el periódico.

"_**Casanova se dirige a la Costa Este"**_

El artículo estaba firmado por una compañera del periódico, Angela Weber. En el artículo hablaba de un violador y asesino en serie. Uno cuya firma consistía en marcar a sus víctimas con una palabra grabada en su piel: "BELLA". Nueve mujeres habían fallecido en las dos últimas semanas, todas ellas por asfixia, todas ellas violadas salvajemente y todas ellas con la misma palabra grabada en sus espaldas.

La primera de ellas, Victoria Matthews, había sido encontrada en un motel de Anchorage.

¿Podría ser la misma Victoria Matthews que había conocido en el instituto? Era una amiga de James con la que había coincidido en varias fiestas a las que me había llevado. Fiestas en las que el alcohol y las drogas pasaban de mano en mano, como si se tratase de caramelos. Él me permitía beber una o dos copas, pero jamás me había dejado tomar ninguna droga. Decía que él las conocía bien y que no merecía la pena, que había muchas cosas que nos proporcionarían un placer mucho más intenso de lo que las drogas que me ofrecían podían conseguirnos.

Victoria era una preciosa chica con un cuerpo perfecto, el cabello rojo como el fuego y unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda. Se veía a leguas que estaba enamorada de James, aunque él no le daba ni la hora –o al menos así lo creía yo en aquella época.

No es que su nombre y apellidos fuesen tan extraños y el periódico decía que todas las víctimas tenían unas características físicas similares. Todas eran mujeres de estatura media, con pelo y ojos castaños de entre 20 y 30 años. Quizás se tratase de una simple coincidencia.

— ¡Bella! ¡Por favor, Bella! ¡Tienes que llamar a la policía!

Miré a Alice como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza. No quería hacer nada. Era demasiada información para asimilar. Un asesino y violador en serie se dedicaba a grabar mi nombre en las espaldas de sus víctimas. Víctimas que habían sido encontradas en distintas poblaciones, todas ellas en la ruta que va desde Phoenix hasta Atlantic City. Además había recibido su mensaje en mi móvil. Las flores. Los versos de esa canción y finalmente el regalo más macabro de todos: el pene del hombre que había intentado ligar conmigo la noche anterior.

Demasiadas coincidencias para ser sólo eso, coincidencias.

¿Era posible que James aún se hubiera vuelto más loco de lo que ya lo estaba cuando le dejé? ¿Era posible que un hombre como él se hubiese obsesionado conmigo? Él era un hombre tremendamente atractivo. Mucho. Independientemente de la clase de hombre que era, tenía un físico de esos que hacían que te girases en la calle para verle. ¿Había vuelto a buscarme? ¿Me esperaba a mí el mismo destino que aquellas nueve chicas? Sus nombres resaltaban en el papel, como si estuviesen escritos con letras de fuego. ¿Acaso esas nueve mujeres habían perdido la vida por mi culpa? ¿Habría asesinado a Mike sólo porque se había acercado a mí?

Noté que alguien tocaba mi brazo. Levanté mi cabeza y vi a Rose sonriéndome. O al menos tratando de hacerlo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Me preguntó, visiblemente preocupada.

No tenía fuerzas para contestar, así que me limité a negar con un gesto. No veía a Alice por ninguna parte.

— ¿Y Alice?

—Está hablando por teléfono con Jasper.

Alice entró de nuevo al salón, con el teléfono en su mano.

—Jasper me ha dicho que es Edward quién lleva la investigación. Vendrá en unos minutos.

— ¿Edward? —Pregunté—. ¿Le conoces?

—Claro, Bella. Edward es mi hermanastro. El hijo que mi padre tuvo con su primera esposa. No lo conoces porque no suele venir a casa, excepto en vacaciones. Él vive en Cuántico. Trabaja para el FBI.

— ¿¡Has llamado al FBI!?

—Jasper es un agente, Bella. Lo sabes. Lo conocí por mi hermano. Él está en Atlantic City. Ha venido a investigar el caso de "Casanova" aunque cuando esté aquí, te sugiero que no lo llames así. A mi hermano no le gusta que pongan nombres a los asesinos, como si se tratase de ídolos del rock.

Asentí. Yo misma tampoco comprendía, a pesar de ser periodista, la necesidad que tenían los medios de nombrar a los asesinos con nombres rimbombantes, como si se tratasen de héroes o personajes famosos. Claro que lo mío no era la prensa de sucesos, lo mío era la prensa de sociedad, al menos de momento, aunque mi auténtico interés estaba en el periodismo de investigación.

Rosalie me tendió una taza humeante. La tomé, agradecida, dándome cuenta de que, realmente, estaba helada.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, me sentía incapaz de levantarme e ir a abrir. Afortunadamente, lo hizo Alice.

—Hola, enana. Tu prometido me ha llamado. ¿Qué sucede?

— ¡Edward! —Giré mi cabeza para encontrarme a Alice colgada del cuello de su hermano, aún no podía ver su cara, pues la cabeza de Alice la cubría—. Gracias a Dios que has venido, pasa.

Alice tiró de su brazo e hizo que se acercase al mostrador de la cocina. El mismo mostrador en el que yo me encontraba apoyada mientras sostenía la taza de té que Rosalie me había dado. No había tomado ni un simple sorbo, no me veía capaz de ingerir nada, pero el simple hecho de sostener la cálida loza entre mis dedos parecía reconfortarme.

Cuando alcé la vista me encontré con algo inesperado. Desde luego, Edward no tenía la imagen de lo que yo esperaba que fuese un agente del FBI. Me los imaginaba más mayores, más serios, quizá… pero él era un chico de unos 28 años, alto y fuerte, con un extraño cabello de color cobrizo que parecía tener vida propia, y unos increíbles ojos verdes.

—Edward —escuché a Alice hablar, y me di cuenta de que me había quedado mirando a Edward con la boca abierta. La cerré, esperando no haber dado la impresión de ser una mujer mentalmente incapaz—. Ella es mi amiga, Isabella Swan, trabaja en el Atlantic Times…

—Alice… —en su voz había un leve tono de reproche—. No me habrás hecho venir para que una de tus amigas consiga una exclusiva…

—Para… —le cortó Alice—. No adelantes acontecimientos, hermanito. ¿Puedes, por favor, mirar lo que hay dentro de esa caja?

Lo vi acercarse a la mesa en la que reposaba la caja de los horrores y me estremecí cuando le vi alargar la mano para abrirla.

—Yo que tú, me pondría guantes —le sugirió Alice—. ¿No es lo que hacéis con las pruebas?

Edward le miró y arqueó una ceja, confundido. Sacó de su chaqueta un par de guantes de látex y se los puso. Separó las tapas de la caja con un bolígrafo y miró en el interior. Un ligero gesto de dolor se asomó a su rostro.

— ¿Cómo ha llegado esto aquí? —Preguntó mucho más tranquilo de lo que yo me esperaba. Claro que este era su trabajo pero, ¿podría alguien, alguna vez, acostumbrarse a ver esta clase de cosas?

—Un repartidor de FedEX se lo ha entregado esta mañana a Bella —mi cuerpo pegó un pequeño brinco, como si se hubiese accionado un resorte en mi trasero. ¿Vería él la misma conexión que yo veía entre los asesinatos de "Casanova" y el asesino de Mike?

— ¿Bella? —Me miró, confundido.

—Todo el mundo que me conoce me llama Bella. Sólo mi padre usa mi nombre completo, y sólo si está enfadado conmigo —susurré encogiéndome levemente de hombros.

— ¿Sabes quién te ha enviado esto? —Me preguntó.

—Sí. Lo sé. Se llama James Evans. Ha salido de la cárcel hace un par de semanas, más o menos.

Alice me miró horrorizada. Había hecho la conexión. Se había dado cuenta de que el hombre del que yo le había hablado, el hombre por el cual dejé mi casa, había estado en la cárcel. Rosalie estaba al lado de Alice, muda, al igual que ella, mirándome aún más sorprendida, lo cual no era extraño, ya que esta era la primera vez que Rosalie me oía hablar de James.

— ¿Te ha amenazado de alguna manera? ¿Crees que puede atacarte? —Miré a Edward y me encontré con esos profundos ojos esmeraldas clavados en los míos, parecía genuinamente preocupado.

—Me ha enviado flores, y mensajes al móvil. Pero esta mañana recibí eso —señalé a la caja, horrorizada—. Supongo que sí, que alguien capaz de hacer eso, podría atacarme.

— ¿Conocías a Mike Newton? —Preguntó.

—No —y estaba siendo sincera. Realmente yo no lo conocía, no más de lo que puedes conocer a alguien tras cruzar un par de frases en un club—. Anoche se me acercó en un club al que fuimos las tres.

—El —dijo rápidamente Rosalie—. Fuimos a celebrar el compromiso de Alice.

— ¿No lo conocías de antes?

—No. Intentó ligar conmigo. Fue una situación bastante ridícula, la verdad, y se retiró cuando comprendió que no tenía nada que hacer conmigo, que no estaba dispuesta a calentarle la cama.

— ¿Estaba allí ese tal James Evans? —Edward parecía muy profesional mientras apuntaba mis respuestas en una pequeña libreta negra que se había sacado del bolsillo. Verlo allí de pie, a mi lado, enfundado en aquel traje negro que le sentaba como un guante, la camisa blanca y la corbata fina de color negro… nunca creí que un hombre enfundado en un traje pudiese verse tan… sexy. Normalmente no suelo decir que encuentro a un hombre sexy, no suelo fijarme tanto en ellos, pero lo cierto es que el hermano de Alice parecía un pecado andante.

—No le vi, pero allí fue donde recibí el primer mensaje —le tendí el teléfono, con el mensaje abierto en la pantalla.

Y TOMÉ LO QUE ERA MÍO POR DERECHO ETERNO.

— ¿Esta frase? ¿Tiene algún sentido para ti?

—Es un verso de una canción que James solía poner cuando estábamos juntos. "Goodbye, my lover".

—La conozco —inmediatamente me sonrojé—. ¿Qué edad tiene?

— ¿Ahora? No estoy segura, pero creo que debe tener unos treinta y cuatro años, más o menos.

—Él es mucho mayor que tú —no fue una pregunta, era una afirmación, y podía ver la curiosidad en sus ojos—. ¿Cuánto hace que le conoces?

—Diez años —contesté, seca.

— ¿Estabais juntos? ¿Cómo una pareja? —Parecía sorprendido—. Pero tú, debías tener quince o dieciséis años.

— ¿Has venido a juzgarme? —Me molestaban sus preguntas. Obviamente James era mucho mayor que yo. Y sí, visto desde la perspectiva de mis veintiséis años, había sido una auténtica locura involucrarme en una relación con James, pero entonces era una niña tonta, y me equivoqué. ¿No podía entenderlo? Ya me llegaba mi propia conciencia para recordarme la obviedad. Me había equivocado y había pagado muy caro mi error, muy, muy caro.

—No pretendía hacerlo. Simplemente me sorprende. Lo lamento si te ha ofendido mi comentario —parecía genuinamente arrepentido.

—No pasa nada —susurré, dando por zanjado el tema.

Vi cómo se levantaba y se acercaba a la ventana sacando el teléfono móvil del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Sus movimientos eran fluidos, como los de un gato.

—Ben, necesito que envíes un equipo de científica a la dirección que te envié por mail, hazlo cuanto antes. Creo que he encontrado la parte que falta de nuestro cadáver.

—Alice, Rosalie… Creo que sería mejor que volvieseis a Nueva York…

Las dos me miraron como si, de repente, un tribunal médico me hubiese declarado loca.

—No vamos a dejarte aquí, al alcance de la mano de un psicópata —Rose parecía indignada, la cara de Alice reflejaba el mismo sentimiento.

—No quiero que os pase nada, por favor.

— ¿Y tú? —La pregunta de Alice me dejó helada. Tenía razón. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo?

—Eso no importa. Necesito que vosotras estéis bien… Alice, te casas en un mes ¿crees que podría perdonármelo si por mi culpa te sucediese algo? Quiero que vuelvas a Nueva York —dije tomando su mano—. Tú y Rosalie estaréis más seguras allí y yo me sentiré más tranquila. Por favor… —Supliqué.

Edward se acercó a nosotras.

—Bella tiene razón, Alice. Tú y Rose estaréis más seguras en Nueva York. Ni Jasper ni Emmett me perdonarían si algo os sucede. Yo cuidaré de vuestra amiga, te prometo que la llevaré a tu boda. Pero ahora es mejor que os vayáis, podré proteger mucho mejor a vuestra amiga si no tengo que preocuparme también por vuestra seguridad.

Alice asintió levemente. Rose y ella se dirigieron a la habitación. Al cabo de un rato, salieron con las maletas preparadas.

— ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras a Nueva York? Edward ya sabe a quién tiene que buscar, no es necesario que tú te quedes aquí —dijo con la preocupación reflejándose en sus ojos.

Rosalie me abrazó.

—Bella… por favor, ven con nosotras.

Negué con un gesto.

—Huí una vez, y me costó mucho reconstruir mi vida. No voy a huir más, ni por James, ni por nadie.

Esta situación tenía que acabar, había vivido los diez últimos años con miedo. Al principio, antes de que James ingresara en prisión, temía que pudiese encontrarme, luego temí, todos y cada uno de los días de los últimos nueve años y medio, el día en que lo liberaran. Quería empezar a tener una vida normal.

Las chicas se despidieron de Edward con un abrazo y pude ver a Alice susurrarle algo a su hermano, aunque no alcancé a oír lo que le había dicho. Su hermano le contestó con un suave _"lo haré, no te preocupes, enana"_.

Edward se sentó en mi sofá, el blanco que había frente al televisor, tras unos minutos observándome con curiosidad me hizo un gesto para que me sentase a su lado. No entendía por qué, pero con Edward no sentía la necesidad de protegerme, por primera vez me iba a sentar al lado de un hombre y no sentía angustia por ello. Me inspiraba confianza.

—Ahora que mi hermana y mi cuñada se han marchado —suspiró—, creo que podremos hablar más tranquilos. Tengo la sensación de que ellas no saben nada de este tipo ¿no? —Negué—. ¿Qué ocurrió, Bella? Y no me digas que nada, porque sé que no es cierto.

—No puedo —sentí un nudo en mi garganta, atenazándome. Él estiró su brazo y cogió el periódico que reposaba sobre una esquina de la mesa de cristal que había en el centro de mi salón. Señaló el reportaje de Angela y con uno de sus largos y níveos dedos, recorrió los nombres de las chicas que habían sido asesinadas.

—Estuve en cada una de estas ciudades. Estuve allí, cuando localizaron los cuerpos de estas chicas. Todas eran chicas jóvenes, como tú. Todas morenas, de ojos castaños, como tú. Y ahora descubro que todas ellas llevan tu nombre grabado en sus espaldas. A ellas se lo hizo después de matarlas, pero a Michael… grabó en su espalda con una navaja "BELLA ES MÍA", todos y cada uno de los cortes debieron ser una tortura.

Tragué en seco.

—Las chicas… en algunos casos fue muy rápido, afortunadamente para ellas. En otros… no tanto. A Fiona —su dedo repasó el papel, con cuidado—, a Fiona la retuvo un par de días. Los forenses nos han dicho que la torturó de una forma… —Cerró los ojos y movió su cabeza en un gesto de negación—. No puedo entender cómo alguien puede hacerle eso a otra persona, y mucho menos a alguien como Fiona. Tenía veinte años y era madre soltera. Su bebé tiene apenas seis meses. Luchó como una leona, pero no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

Miré mis manos, que estaban entrelazadas sobre mis piernas, sin fuerzas para mantenerle la mirada a ese hombre. Un hombre que me estaba contando lo que otras mujeres habían sufrido por mi causa.

—Luego está Victoria. Fue la primera y fue especialmente cruel con ella, la encontramos atada, de pies y manos, a un escritorio. Recuerdo que su cara estaba vuelta hacia la puerta de entrada y cuando entré pude notar su mirada sobre mí. Casi podía escuchar la pregunta silenciosa ¿por qué?

— ¿Estás sugiriendo que es culpa mía? —Mi voz era grave, estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

—No, Bella —dijo tomando suavemente una de mis manos, supongo que porque había notado que me estaba clavando las uñas en el dorso—. Tú no tienes la culpa, él es el culpable, pero tú… Tú puedes llevarnos a él, pero para atraparlo, tenemos que entender por qué hace lo que hace. Y tengo la sensación de que tú eres la pieza del puzzle que nos faltaba.

Un bip bip le interrumpió. Sacó el teléfono de su chaqueta y miró atentamente la pantalla.

—James Evans… estuvo en prisión durante nueve años y medio, salió hace apenas veinte días. Lo detuvieron y encerraron por tráfico de drogas…

Edward seguía mirando la pantalla, recitando los antecedentes de James de uno en uno. Y mientras, en mi mente, se libraba una batalla interna. Sabía que debía decirle lo que había sucedido hace diez años, lo sabía, pero una parte de mi estaba aterrada, no podía confiar en nadie lo suficiente como para contarlo. Alice apenas había conseguido que le diese su nombre. Tomé un par de respiraciones profundas. Tenía que calmarme. Tenía que hacer lo que debía. Levanté mi mirada cuando finalmente junté el poco valor que tenía en mí para enfrentarme al hombre que esperaba pacientemente por mí. Cuando vi su rostro, vi que estaba calmado, esperando pacientemente.

—Yo… —Tragué, tratando de deshacer el nudo en mi garganta—, yo… —Cerré mis ojos, tratando de concentrarme—, fui la primera… de esa lista —dije, señalando el periódico.

Edward me miraba, y aunque trataba de ocultarlo, de mantener un gesto sereno, podía ver el dolor en su mirada.

—No fue ni de lejos lo que le hizo a esas chicas… —Suspiré— ¿Es horrible que me sienta aliviada por eso?

—No, no, Bella, no lo es —uno de sus dedos se deslizó en círculos por el dorso de mi mano. Hacía mucho tiempo que alguien me había tocado sin que yo sintiese ningún tipo de aprehensión. Pero era así con él, sabía instintivamente que podía confiar en él—. ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?

—Hace diez años, yo huí y me refugié en casa de mi padre, en la otra punta del país.

—Intuyo que no se lo contaste a nadie —negué con un movimiento sutil de mi cabeza.

—No quiero que nadie lo sepa, por favor, mucho menos Alice o Rosalie. No quiero que sientan compasión por mí.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cualquier cosa que podáis reconocer en esta historia pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**_

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por: Verónica Pereyra (Beta FFAD)**_

_**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

Edward se quedó mirándome fijamente, pero permanecía en silencio. Internamente se lo agradecí. No soportaría que me pidiese que hablásemos de lo que había ocurrido hace tantos años. No soportaría el tener que darle detalles.

Vi la pena en su mirada, y sentí rabia porque no quería que me mirase así. No quería que me viese como a una víctima más. No quería que, en su mente, me equiparase con las otras víctimas de James. Mujeres a las que había torturado de una forma inhumana. Y de repente, todos mis sentimientos cambiaron, y me sentía extrañamente motivada para contarle mi historia, como queriendo demostrarle que yo no era otra de las víctimas de James, que yo seguía aquí, luchando cada día para seguir con mi vida. Por primera vez, en diez años, quise seguir con mi vida.

—No me mires así —le pedí.

— ¿Así? ¿Así, cómo?

—Con pena… —no, no quería que él me mirase con lástima. Lástima era lo último que yo quería ver reflejado en sus ojos verdes cuando me mirase.

—Lo siento, si te he dado esa impresión… —suspiró. Por un momento deseé saber que estaba pensando, porque se había quedado mirándome fijamente y, aunque aún parecía reconocer un deje de pena en sus ojos, también parecía haber otra emoción escondida en ellos—. ¿Hay algún lugar al que puedas ir a pasar un tiempo? ¿Tus padres? ¿Tu novio?

Sentí que me sonrojaba hasta la raíz del cabello. ¿Novio? ¿Yo? ¡Ja!

Ningún hombre, en los diez años que habían pasado desde que había dejado Phoenix, había conseguido que por mi mente pasase el mantener una relación, ni seria ni de otro tipo. Sólo pensar en que un hombre me tocase, me hacía sentir nauseas. Sin embargo, ahora mismo, ante ese hombre que me miraba con sus ojos de un intenso color verde, sentía cosquillas en mi piel. Notaba la necesidad de ser tocada.

—No. No tengo nada.

— ¿Tus padres? —Negué con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

No. No podía acudir a mis padres. No lo había hecho cuando sucedió todo. No iba a acudir a ellos ahora. Ninguno de los dos notó nunca nada, ni siquiera con lo que había pasado después. Habían aceptado mi negativa a hablar y no le habían dado más vueltas al tema. No después de la decisión que había tomado. No es que me arrepintiera de hacer lo que hice. Teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que me vi envuelta, era la mejor decisión que pude tomar jamás, y tenía pruebas gráficas para demostrarlo.

Thomas.

Ahora era un hombrecito de nueve años, con el cabello del color de su padre, pero sus ojos eran tan castaños como los míos. Mensualmente recibía sus fotos, como parte del acuerdo de adopción. También tenía derecho a visitas, pero jamás había tenido el valor de verlo en persona. No había vuelto a verlo desde que lo puse en brazos de su madre adoptiva. Una mujer adorable que tenía treinta y cinco años, cuando Thomas nació. Desesperada por tener un hijo, se había derrumbado cuando supo que jamás podría ser madre natural.

Cuando me la presentaron en la agencia de adopciones y vi el brillo de sus ojos al ver mi barriga de siete meses… Supe que ella podría darle a aquel pequeño niño que llevaba en mi vientre todo el amor que yo no podría darle jamás, porque, aunque la parte consciente de mi cerebro me decía que aquel pequeño no era el culpable de los pecados de James, también sabía que aquella otra parte de mí, la que no era tan racional, la que se guiaba más por los sentimientos, siempre vería en aquel niño a su padre. Sabía que, cada vez que lo mirase, recordaría cómo había sido engendrado, y aquel pequeño niño no se lo merecía.

Aquel pequeño ser que se había formado en mis entrañas se merecía todo el amor del mundo, y yo no estaba segura de podérselo dar. No sin sentir también rencor hacia él, aunque fuese en un pequeño rincón de mi corazón, por todo lo que su padre me había hecho.

Lauren había resultado ser una madre fenomenal. Ella y su esposo, Tyler, habían alcanzado la felicidad completa cuando, por primera vez, pudieron tener en brazos al pequeño Thomas.

Thomas había nacido en Mayo, en plena explosión de la primavera. Yo había estado completamente sola en el hospital. Ni mi madre ni mi padre aceptaron jamás mi decisión de dar a Thomas en adopción. Había tenido innumerables discusiones con los dos, al principio porque querían saber quién era el padre, después porque no entendían mi intención de dar al bebé en adopción. No había sido capaz de abortar, como mi madre había insistido que hiciera, ni siquiera teniendo en cuenta la forma en la que mi hijo había sido engendrado.

Me había echado atrás en el último minuto, cuando ya estaba recostada sobre la camilla ginecológica, despatarrada y con el médico a punto de comenzar con el procedimiento.

Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de sacar los recuerdos de mi mente. Todavía, muchas noches, lloraba por la decisión que había tomado, por haberme separado de mi hijo, pero cuando el alba llegaba, parecía que la luz volvía también a iluminar mi decisión. Thomas merecía una madre que lo amase con toda su alma, sin cuestionarse jamás ese amor. Y la tenía. Lauren cumplía con ese papel a la perfección.

Levanté la vista y me encontré a Edward mirándome fijamente, preocupado. No era extraño, me había perdido en mis pensamientos durante demasiado tiempo.

—No quiero que mis padres sepan nada de esto. Además, no me llevo demasiado bien con ellos. Apenas hablamos por teléfono, cumpleaños, fiestas… Esa clase de cosas…

—Ellos no lo saben… —Parecía incrédulo—. Tú eras sólo una niña, Bella. ¿Cómo lo superaste?

Encogí levemente mis hombros, esperando que fuese una respuesta suficiente para él, porque, sinceramente, no sabría cómo responder a esa pregunta. ¿Lo había superado, acaso?

—Tu hermana y Rosalie son mi familia. Al menos para mí, ellas son más familia mía de lo que Charlie o Reneé, podrán ser jamás —me miró, interrogante—. Mis padres.

Asintió levemente y se levantó del sofá, para asomarse a la ventana del salón.

—Entonces tendremos que encontrarte un sitio seguro, llamaré a mis jefes.

—No pienso dejar mi casa, estoy cansada de huir. No lo voy a hacer más, esto se tiene que acabar.

—Pero… Parece que la intención de James es llegar a ti, Bella. Todas y cada una de sus víctimas se parecen a ti, a Michael lo mató porque se acercó a ti… Está aquí, en algún lugar de esta ciudad, ya te ha localizado y sólo está esperando a que sea el momento apropiado, a un único momento de debilidad…

— ¿¡Crees que no lo sé!? —Le chillé—. ¿Crees que no estoy muerta de miedo? ¡Lo estoy! Temo que aparezca, temo que intente llegar a mí, pero aún temo más la posibilidad de pasarme años huyendo… Ya he huido bastante. Si realmente va detrás de mí, será mucho más fácil atraparlo si me quedo, ¿me equivoco, acaso?

—Atraparlo es mi trabajo, Isabella. Y lo haré, pero preferiría no ponerte a ti en peligro, aunque eso dificulte mi tarea.

—Bella…

— ¿Perdona? —Preguntó.

—Llámame Bella. A fin de cuentas, eres el hermano de mi mejor amiga… Odio que me llamen Isabella.

—Está bien… Bella —y por primera vez pude ver su sonrisa. Tenía una sonrisa ladeada que le hacía ver como un niño que acababa de hacer una travesura. No pude evitar que una sonrisa se pintase en mi cara.

—Sin embargo… Creo que hay algo que puedes hacer por mí, o más bien tus jefes podrán hacerlo…

Busqué en el cajón de la librería la caja metálica en la que guardaba todo lo referente a Thomas. Ecografías, papeles de la adopción, fotos, dvd's… Señalé el sofá y le pedí, silenciosamente, que tomase asiento. Me senté a su lado, abrí la caja y busqué la foto más reciente de Thomas. Se la tendí.

—Se llama Thomas Crowley —Edward me miraba, confundido—. Es mi hijo… Y de James. Lo di en adopción al nacer. James no sabe de su existencia pero tengo miedo de que se entere. ¿Crees que podrías hacer algo para evitar que llegue hasta el niño?

— ¿Tu hijo? ¿Te dejó embarazada? ¿Qué dijeron tus padres?

—Mis padres sólo pensaron que su hija era… ¿Cómo decirlo sin que suene demasiado mal?… Un poquito ligera de cascos. La palabra que utilizó mi madre fue "puta" —traté de sonreír, pero no debió ser una sonrisa muy convincente—. Mi padre reaccionó de una manera totalmente distinta. Él estaba dispuesto a ayudarme, a mí y al bebé, pero yo no me sentía capaz de criar a ese niño, y eso fue lo que más le dolió a mi padre, que diese a su nieto en adopción.

— ¿No te preguntaron quién era el padre? —Preguntó, curioso.

—Sí, pero simplemente dije que no me acordaba. Piensan que mi embarazo fue el resultado de una noche de alcohol y drogas… —Cerré los ojos ante el dolor que me producía aún el rechazo de mis padres.

No noté que una lágrima se había escapado de mis ojos hasta que sentí sus dedos en mi mejilla. Uno de sus pulgares apartó la solitaria lágrima y sus manos acunaron mi cara.

— ¡Shhh! ¡Tranquila! Has sido una mujer extremadamente valiente, Bella Swan. Aunque también demasiado independiente. ¿No te han dicho nunca que pedir ayuda a tu familia, a tus amigos, no es algo malo? —Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, brillando con una luz diferente, ya no parecía haber pena en ellos, era casi como admiración.

—Mi padre es policía —pude notar la sorpresa en su rostro—. Bueno, es el jefe de policía del diminuto pueblo de Forks, Washington. Un pueblo en el que nunca pasa nada…

— ¿Tus padres viven allí?

—Mis padres se separaron cuando yo tenía trece años. Mi madre no soportaba más vivir en un pueblucho en el que nunca sale el sol —conste que son sus palabras, no las mías. Forks había sido un paraíso para mí—. Se casó poco después con un jugador de beisbol de las ligas menores, diez años menor que ella. Ahora viven en Phoenix, aunque parece ser que se mudarán a Jacksonville dentro de poco. Phil, el marido de mi madre, ha encontrado trabajo como entrenador en un instituto, al parecer. Yo tengo mi vida aquí. Tengo mi trabajo y a Joy.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que no había visto a Joy en todo el día, lo cual era muy extraño porque nunca había escapado del apartamento. Me levanté frenética y comencé a buscarlo, llamándolo a voces por todo el piso.

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que estamos buscando?

—A Joy… Mi gato. La última vez que lo vi fue antes de salir al club con tu hermana y Rose.

Miramos en todos y cada uno de los rincones de la casa y Joy seguía sin aparecer. Su comida estaba intacta en su comedero, al lado del fregadero de la cocina, tal y como lo había dejado yo la noche anterior, ni siquiera parecía haber bebido. Con todo el follón de las flores de anoche y la caja de esta mañana no me había dado ni cuenta de que faltaba mi gato.

— ¿Bella? —Me llamó Edward desde el pasillo que llevaba a mi habitación, su voz era temblorosa—. ¿Tu gato es de color negro, con una oreja y las patas blancas?

— ¡Sí! ¿Lo has encontrado? —Salí corriendo del baño, en donde había estado comprobando el interior de la bañera, uno de los sitios favoritos de Joy para esconderse—. ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunté cuando lo vi apoyado en la pared, al lado del armario empotrado que había en el pasillo. El mismo armario en el que guardaba la ropa de cama y mis abrigos de invierno.

—Está muerto, Bella. Lo he encontrado ahí dentro —me lancé como una loca a abrir la puerta y lo que encontré hizo que me cayese de rodillas al suelo, sollozando como una loca.

James había matado a mi gato. Estaba segura. Joy estaba colgado en una de las perchas y lo habían abierto en canal. No pude evitar el alargar la mano y tratar de tocar la suave piel del animal que me había hecho compañía tantas veces. Edward sujetó mis dedos temblorosos antes de que pudiese alcanzarlo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Por qué ahora?

—Quiere hacerte daño, de cualquier forma que pueda hacerlo —sentí que tiraba de mi brazo suavemente, que me abrazaba y de forma instintiva me relajé contra su pecho—. Si quieres llorar, hazlo, Bella, no te lo dejes dentro…

Y tras esas palabras se abrieron las compuertas.

Lloré por todo, por Joy, por mi no vida, por las nueve mujeres que habían muerto a manos de James sustituyéndome a mí, por Mike Newton, que podría ser un idiota rematado, pero no se merecía morir de aquella manera.

Lloré porque jamás podría tener una relación auténtica, lloré porque había perdido a mi familia, lloré porque había engañado a mis amigas, lloré porque todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para dejar a James en el pasado no había servido de nada, había vuelto y parecía que tenía intención de hacerse notar.

Aquel que dijo que el pasado siempre vuelve para morderte el culo, tenía mucha razón. Ocultar todo, como quien barre y esconde el polvo bajo la alfombra, no había servido de nada. Era como si mi vida se hubiese paralizado diez años antes y durante todo ese tiempo yo no hubiese vivido, era como si hubiese estado aletargada, como hibernando, en espera de una primavera que si no reaccionaba y me enfrentaba de una vez por todas a lo que me había pasado, jamás llegaría.

Cuando, finalmente, me calmé un poco, fui consciente de dónde me encontraba. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo, totalmente apoyada en el amplio pecho de Edward, que me rodeaba con sus brazos y acariciaba mi pelo suavemente. Aún sollozaba, pero de una forma mucho menos escandalosa que el llanto que, hasta hacía apenas unos segundos, había protagonizado.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —Me preguntó tras depositar un suave beso en mi pelo.

Traté de recomponerme e incorporarme un poco, aunque me resultó bastante complicado ya que él no parecía dispuesto a dejarme ir. Llevé las manos a mi cara y aparté las lágrimas que surcaban mis mejillas.

—Lo siento… —Susurré. En respuesta solo recibí una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

—No te preocupes, un poco de llanto puede ser catártico, a veces.

Tenía razón.

Era como si las lágrimas que acababa de verter se hubiesen llevado, en cierta manera, mis penas. Como si las hubiesen lavado, y aunque era consciente de que mi vida seguía siendo como hasta ahora, era como si, en mi interior, hubiese encontrado la fuerza necesaria para comenzar a vivir de nuevo.

Podría hacerlo.

Podría hacerlo una vez que James estuviese de vuelta en la cárcel, y a ser posible, para toda su vida.

—He llamado a un compañero para preparar la protección de Thomas, vendrá junto al equipo de científica —agradecí interiormente que lo llamase por su nombre, y no dijese "tu hijo"—. ¿Dónde vive?

—Aquí. Vine a vivir a Atlantic City para estar cerca de él, aunque nunca hemos hablado, si lo he visto, de lejos. Además están las fotos que sus padres me envían mensualmente y los dvd's de sus cumpleaños y sus obras de teatro.

—Necesitaré la dirección y pondremos a un equipo a vigilarlo, aunque, aparentemente James no sabe nada de su existencia. Creo que sería mejor que sacases eso de casa ¿alguien puede guardártelo? —Dijo, señalando la caja metálica que contenía todos los recuerdos que poseía de mi hijo. Negué con un gesto y me sacudí mentalmente por haber sido incapaz de mantener una relación de amistad en la ciudad en la que había vivido desde que me gradué.

—Lo meteré en una caja de seguridad en el banco. Mañana, a primera hora, en cuanto abran.

—Me parece una buena idea. Me gustaría quedarme esta noche contigo, no quiero que estés sola en un apartamento en el que, claramente, James ha conseguido entrar.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta. Edward me ayudó a levantarme del suelo y me acompañó hasta el sofá antes de dirigirse a la puerta de entrada.

Un segundo antes habíamos estado solos en mi apartamento, como en una especie de burbuja, y de repente, todo estalló a mí alrededor. Mi piso se llenó de gente vestida con un mono negro con las letras F.B.I. en la espalda, en color blanco. Todos con sus maletines metálicos brillantes, observando cada superficie con lupa.

Edward estaba hablando con un hombre, bastante joven también, en una esquina. Los dos se acercaron a mí.

—Bella, él es mi compañero, Ben Cheney. Se encargará de organizar el equipo que protegerá a Thomas —asentí, agradecida, antes de sacar de mi caja de recuerdos una tarjeta de Tyler Crowley en donde figuraba su dirección. Se la tendí a Ben, temblorosa.

—No se preocupe, señora. No dejaremos que se le acerque. El niño estará bien protegido, al igual que sus padres.

—Gracias —mi voz era apenas un susurro.

Ben asintió y salió de mi casa sin decir nada más. Sólo rogaba porque fuese bueno en su trabajo. No me pude proteger a mi misma de James, pero haría lo que fuese, cualquier cosa, para evitar que él llegase hasta Thomas. Puede que no me hubiese quedado con él, puede que no me hubiese sentido lo suficientemente fuerte como para criarlo yo misma, pero lo amaba con toda mi alma.

—Thomas estará bien —dijo Edward, como si hubiese escuchado mi temor—. Ben es uno de los mejores agentes de la oficina de Atlantic City. El niño estará protegido.

Asentí, sin fuerzas para hacer nada más, después de una mañana extremadamente larga y dolorosa. Observé a los agentes que habían tomado mi casa.

Una chica bastante joven estaba con la caja del horror, pasaba una pequeña brocha impregnada de un polvo negro como el carbón, y tras unos momentos observándola, la vi sonreír, satisfecha.

— ¡Edward!

Se dirigió al lado de la chica y hablaron en una voz tan baja que no podía escucharlos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Le pregunté una vez que volvió a mi lado.

—Ha encontrado una huella muy nítida en la cinta adhesiva que cerraba la caja. Ahora podremos confirmar si realmente ha sido James Evans quien te la ha mandado. Si lo es, tendremos pruebas que lo incriminen directamente, no una mera acusación, y podré solicitar a un juez una orden de detención. Si no es suya, podremos averiguar, con algo de suerte, quién lo envió. Además han encontrado huellas en la manilla del armario en el que metieron a Joy. También las comprobarán. Sería más sencillo para la investigación si nos facilitases tus huellas, así podríamos descartarlas e investigar sólo aquellas que no te pertenecen.

—De acuerdo.

Edward hizo un gesto con la mano y llamó a aquella chica, la que había estado trabajando con la caja. Se acercó y lo primero que pude ver fue que era increíblemente guapa, alta, esbelta, con el pelo de color rubio dorado y unos increíbles ojos azules, tan azules como el océano. Miraba a Edward como si fuese un caramelo y ella estuviese deseando comérselo. No sé por qué, pero me incomodó.

—Irina, ella es Isabella Swan, la propietaria del apartamento. Por favor, toma sus huellas para que en el laboratorio las puedan descartar.

—Está bien —dijo, solícita, y se dio la vuelta para ir a buscar los instrumentos que necesitaba.

Parecía que iba dando saltitos de lo exagerado que era su movimiento de caderas. Miré a Edward y lo vi poner los ojos en blanco, lo que me hizo soltar una pequeña carcajada. Me miró, y cuando nuestros ojos conectaron sentí como si una corriente me recorriese todo el cuerpo, desde el tope de mi cabeza, hasta la punta de mis pies. Él me sonrió, con esa sonrisa ladeada que ya había visto y que tanto me había gustado. Y ocurrió lo que jamás me había ocurrido desde que conocí a James. Me excité. Mis pezones se endurecieron y unas cosquillas, casi desconocidas, se instalaron en mi bajo vientre.

Irina me miró mal cuando se fijó en como Edward me observaba. Dejó la cartulina y la esponja de tinta sobre la mesa con un sonoro golpe, y susurró un "perdón" que no parecía nada sincero. Edward meneó su cabeza en un claro gesto de rechazo.

— ¿Me dejas tu mano derecha? —Me pidió, seria. Cuando se la tendí, la tomó bruscamente y estiró mi pulgar de una forma bastante brusca. La pasó por la esponja impregnada en tinta y estampó mi huella en la cartulina que había traído. Empecé a sentirme como una delincuente. Dejó mi pulgar y cogió el índice, retorciéndolo. No pude evitar el quejido que escapó de mis labios. Edward la miró mal y la despachó.

—Yo lo haré, Irina. Sigue buscando huellas en el armario del pasillo —la chica cayó en la cuenta de que había metido la pata miserablemente, se disculpó bastante atropelladamente y salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo—. Discúlpala, Bella, es nueva y todavía no ha aprendido que no hay que mezclar las cosas — ¿a qué se refería? ¿Acaso había tenido algo con aquella chica? No me dio tiempo a pensar en mucho más porque, cuando quise darme cuenta, su mano sujetaba la mía, de una forma tan suave y dulce que su tacto parecía el de una pluma. Tomó las huellas de todos mis dedos y después, delicadamente, se dedicó a limpiar la tinta de todos ellos—. Listo. En un rato se irán todos y dejarán tu casa libre. Lamento estar causándote tantas incomodidades, Bella.

Una sensación de vacío se instaló en mi estómago cuando me soltó. El tacto de su mano en la mía era… Vigorizante, como una corriente eléctrica que animaba a mi corazón a latir con más fuerza, más rápido. Noté el rubor en mis mejillas y me sentí como una quinceañera ante el chico guapo de la escuela.

—Lo importante es que lo cojáis. Como si tenéis que montar un campamento en mi salón, no importa —dije, tratando de desviar su atención de la reacción infantil que su mano había provocado.

—Hablando de eso, creemos que sería conveniente pinchar tu teléfono. Así podremos localizarlo si te llama, ¿te parece bien?

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer —susurré.

—Entonces no te importará que me quede a dormir contigo, ¿verdad? Creo que sería lo mejor, teniendo en cuenta que ese tipo estuvo la noche pasada en tu apartamento sin que nadie se diese cuenta de ello. O me quedo o tú te vas. Tú decides.

—Como le dije a Alice y a Rose, no voy a huir. Esta es mi casa —quise cambiar de tema, porque no quería ser consciente de que James había estado en mi casa, entre mis cosas—. ¿Te apetece chino o prefieres italiano?

— ¿Perdona?

—Voy a pedir la comida, Edward. No tengo ganas de cocinar. ¿Chino o italiano? Si te vas a quedar, supongo que tendré que alimentarte, ¿no?

Edward no me contestó, simplemente me dedicó otra de esas sonrisas ladeadas y por primera vez en diez años, noté la humedad entre mis piernas.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Cualquier cosa que podáis reconocer en esta historia pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**_

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por: Verónica Pereyra (Beta FFAD)**_

_**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

_**Chicas, tengo una mala noticia... me he roto la mano derecha (esta nota la estoy tecleando con la izquierda y me lleva un montón) y tengo que operarla, tardaré un tiempo en voler a subir, poque escribir 15 páginas así es imposible para mi... veré si puedo buscar una solución... pero es difícil...**_

_**Os dejo con el capi, espero que os guste...**_

_**Biquiños**_

_**Noe**_

* * *

Edward salió después de comer para recoger algunas cosas que iba a necesitar si iba a quedarse en mi casa hasta que atrapasen a James. Lo hizo después de preguntarme mil veces si me encontraba bien y si necesitaba algo.

Aunque parezca increíble, necesitaba que no se fuera. Tenerlo a mi lado comenzaba a parecer una necesidad y era una sensación que no me resultaba totalmente agradable. Nunca había sentido algo parecido en mi vida, ni siquiera por James cuando pensaba que aquello era una relación.

Acarició mi mejilla con suavidad mientras me prometía que no tardaría demasiado, y me hacía prometer que no saldría y no le abriría la puerta a nadie, como si fuese una niña pequeña a la que dejan sola en casa por un momento. Casi me sentí tentada a contestarle con un _"Sí, papá"_ cuando me rogó que no abriese la puerta.

Me aseguró que habría agentes cerca de mi edificio para asegurarse de que James no volvería a entrar. Todos disponían ya de la fotografía de su expediente policial. Yo también la había visto y me costaba reconocer en aquel hombre de aspecto hosco, al James que yo había conocido y querido. En aquella foto parecía cruel, yo sabía que lo era, lo supe después de aquella tarde en el descampado, pero tras ver esa fotografía me preguntaba a mí misma cómo es que no me había dado cuenta antes. La crueldad se mostraba claramente en sus ojos, en como sus labios se curvaban en lo que se suponía que debía ser una sonrisa. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?

Abrí mi portátil y comencé a trabajar. Era domingo y yo tenía que presentar mi primer artículo de la serie sobre las obras del Moma, de Nueva York. Había decidido que mi primer artículo hablase sobre el cuadro "Noche estrellada" de Vincent van Gogh. Siempre había sido una de mis obras de arte favoritas.

Mi teléfono móvil sonó cuando apenas llevaba un par de palabras escritas.

— ¿Bella? —mis manos comenzaron a temblar cuando escuché su voz—. Vamos, pequeña zorra. Sé que estás en casa y sé que estás solita. ¿Ya se ha ido el agente Cullen? Vaya, vaya…

— ¿Ja-James? —apenas era capaz de encontrar mi voz.

— ¿Ves, nena? Sabía que no podrías olvidarte de mí. ¿Me has echado de menos? ¿O has estado demasiado entretenida buscando pollas como para hacerlo?

No podía encontrar mi voz, y aunque pudiese ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué le puedes decir a un trastornado mental? Porque, claramente James se había vuelto completamente loco.

—Cariño… tenemos que vernos —su voz sonaba dulce, tal y como la recordaba, pero ahora, quizás gracias a que era una persona más madura, podía ver la amenaza implícita en su tono, en sus palabras—. Estoy seguro de que estás deseando verme ¿a que sí, preciosa?

—James, tienes que dejar de hacer esto, por favor, déjalo ya… para. Ninguna de esas mujeres te ha hecho nada, Mike tampoco lo había hecho… ¿por qué haces esto?

— ¿Mike? ¿Quién cojones es Mike?

—Lo asesinaste a sangre fría, ¿y ni siquiera recuerdas su nombre?

— ¡Ah! ¡Ken! Cariño, ese niñato no te llegaba ni a la suela del zapato. Tú necesitas un hombre. ¿No te gustó mi regalo?

— ¿Cuál de ellos, James? ¿Las flores de vainillo, mi gato muerto en el armario, el pene de un hombre que sólo cometió el error de dirigirme la palabra…? ¿Cuál?

—Todos y cada uno de ellos son para ti, nena. Te quiero de vuelta, tu sitio está conmigo, y tú lo sabes.

—Nunca —susurré.

—Nunca digas nunca, nena. Será antes de lo que tú te imaginas. Tú eres mía, por si lo has olvidado. ¿No te lo dejé lo suficientemente claro? Creí que lo habías comprendido. Eres una chica inteligente, Bella, sabes que no te conviene joderme… ¿o sí? Digamos que no te conviene fastidiar las cosas entre nosotros… lo de joderme, no estaría tan mal… ¿Sigues teniendo el coñito estrecho, nena? Sabes como me gusta tu coñito estrecho…

—James, por favor, para ya… es suficiente, ya has hecho demasiado daño… por favor…

— ¿No lo entiendes, Bella? Yo no puedo pararlo, sólo tú, tú eres la única que puede detenerme. Vuelve conmigo, ven a mí y vayámonos juntos, saldremos del país y todo habrá acabado. Ya no más buscar hombres en clubes sórdidos, no más ropa de puta, no más maquillaje… sólo tú, Bella, conmigo.

— ¡Cómo puedes pedirme eso! Me has hecho mucho daño, James…

— ¡Tú fuiste la que huyó! ¡No yo! ¡Tú, maldita zorra, tú eres la que huyó!

—Me… me… me violaste, James —sollocé—. Me obligaste a tener sexo contigo.

— ¡Vamos, Bells! No te hagas la inocente, pequeña puta. ¿Acaso no recuerdas cómo me la mamabas? ¿Cómo me la sacudías? Yo sí, nena, recuerdo tu mano alrededor de mi verga, bombeándola. Eras el sueño de cualquier hombre, virgen y zorra. Recuerdo tu coño, recuerdo cómo me lo follé, recuerdo lo húmedo que estaba… recuerdo tus gemidos, nena… ¡oh, sí! Los recuerdo, y se me pone dura… quiero mi polla en tu boca otra vez… recuerdo cuando mordí tu pezón, recuerdo tu sangre bañándome la lengua. ¿Te ha dejado cicatriz, nena? Dime que sí, dime que dejé mis dientes marcados en tu piel… ¿Cómo se lo explicas a los pichacortas que te llevas a la cama, nena? ¿Cómo les explicas que llevas mi marca?

— ¡Basta! ¡Basta! —grité, llorosa—. ¡Ya basta, James! ¡Por favor! —le supliqué—, por favor…

—Hay dos formas de hacer esto, Isabella. Por las buenas o por las malas. Si te decides a hacerlo por las malas no sólo sufrirás tú. Alice Cullen, ¿interesante, verdad? Resulta que una de tus amiguitas es la hermana del agente que me persigue. Me gusta. Morenita y pequeñita, como tú. No me gusta el color de sus ojos, pero… la rubia ¿Rosalie? ¡Oh, nena! Es como una supermodelo y aunque no es mi estilo… ¡demonios, sí, me la follaría!

—No te atreverías…

— ¿Eso crees? —se rió, y un escalofrío descendió por mi columna vertebral—. Phoebe Adams, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Angela Weber, ¡Qué demonios! Incluso Reneé Dwyer. Es una lista del demonio ¿eh, nena? Puedo divertirme mucho.

—No lo harás —traté de sonar firme, intentando convencerle a él de no hacerlo, o a mí misma de que no sería capaz, no lo sabía.

—Sólo te diré dos palabras: Victoria Matthews. Me divertí mucho con ella… pregúntaselo al agente Cullen. Lo que le hice a Victoria no será nada comparado con lo que les haré a tus seres queridos, Bella. Sólo podrás pararlo de una manera. Ven a mí.

De repente sentí unos brazos rodeándome y quitándome el móvil de la mano.

— ¿James Evans? —la voz de Edward me arropó como una manta—. Voy a atraparte, cabrón, y no tardaré demasiado, créeme —no pude escuchar lo que decían al otro lado de la línea, pero el rostro de Edward estaba crispado—. No, Bella no irá contigo, y no, no podrás hacerle daño a nadie más. Atlantic City está forrada con tu foto. Tu cara saldrá en los periódicos de todo el puto país. ¿Has visto las noticias? Todo el mundo sabe quién eres… ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardaré en pillarte y meter tu miserable culo en la cárcel de nuevo?

Lo vi cortar la llamada y tirar el móvil en el sillón en el que yo había estado sentada hasta hacía unos minutos, ahora estaba acurrucada, sobre la alfombra, entre el sofá y la mesita del café. Tiró de mis hombros y me puso en pie, con su dedo índice y el pulgar, levantó mi barbilla suavemente y me obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

—Estoy aquí, Bella —en un impulso me arrojé contra su pecho, llorando. Sus brazos me rodearon de nuevo, encerrándome en un lugar feliz, mi lugar feliz. Inspiré y mis pulmones se llenaron de su olor, no parecía llevar perfume, era su propio olor, olía dulce, como miel y como a hierba recién cortada, era como el olor del campo tras una tormenta de verano. Me recordó mi claro, el lugar en el que solía buscar refugio en Forks cuando mis padres se aliaban para hacerme un tercer grado, o para una de sus sesiones de "eres una irresponsable, Bella".

—Va a hacerles daño, Edward. A… a Alice, a Rose —sollocé.

—No, Jasper y Emmett se encargarán de que estén seguras. Tu madre está demasiado lejos, ni siquiera está en su casa ¿no? Dijiste que estaba en Jacksonville, no en Phoenix —asentí, mientras sorbía los mocos que amenazaban con escaparse de mis fosas nasales. Él sonrió. ¿Cómo podía sonreír en un momento como ese? Pero me gustó su sonrisa, me recordó que había cosas buenas en el mundo. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y me lo ofreció—. Se te caerán los mocos si no te suenas, Bella —sus dedos apartaron los húmedos mechones de pelo de mi cara, me quitó el pañuelo de las manos y me secó las lágrimas—. Mucho mejor así, ¿ves? Todo saldrá bien —dijo, envolviéndome de nuevo en sus brazos—. No dejaré que nada te pase, no dejaré que James le haga daño a nadie más, te lo prometo.

Sentí mi cuerpo temblar. James, James… diez años de mi vida desperdiciados por su culpa.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo? —me preguntó Edward, mientras señalaba el portátil que había quedado olvidado encima de un cojín en el sofá.

—Terminando un artículo —susurré—. Sobre un cuadro de van Gogh. No es que me queje, me gusta el arte, pero estudié periodismo para otra cosa…

— ¿Qué cuadro?

—"Noche estrellada", ¿porqué?

—Me encanta —explicó—, mi madre era pintora, tenía un estudio en el SoHo. Le encantaban las obras de van Gogh, ésa en especial y también "Los girasoles".

— ¿Tenía…?

—Falleció cuando yo tenía trece años —Edward me miraba, podía sentir sus ojos en los míos mientras me explicaba algo de su vida—, un accidente de tráfico.

—Lo siento —me disculpé—, no debería haber preguntado…

—Me parece justo —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—, tú me has contado algo que ha sido muy importante en tu vida, algo que no le has contado a nadie más, así que… digamos que estamos en paz —me sonrió—. Hace años culpaba a mi padre de su muerte, bien pensado… le culpaba de todo. Lo odié durante la mayor parte de mi infancia y mi adolescencia.

— ¿A Carlisle? Pero si es un hombre maravilloso…

—Lo sé. Es un buen hombre, pero entiéndeme, Bella. Yo tenía apenas seis meses cuando se divorciaron. Él había conocido a Esme, se habían enamorado y ella se había quedado embarazada de mi hermano Emmett. Se fue, dejó a mi madre y comenzó una nueva vida con su nueva mujer y sus nuevos hijos. Crecí viendo como compartía con ellos su vida, yo sólo tenía padre un fin de semana al mes, quince días en verano y dos días en Navidad. Mi madre no llevó demasiado bien el divorcio e hizo lo imposible por alejarme de él. Supongo que estuve influenciado por ella. No me malinterpretes, mi madre era fantástica, pero estuvo enamorada de mi padre toda su vida, jamás lo superó y le dolió todos y cada uno de los días de su vida esa traición.

Asentí. Podía comprenderla, debe ser duro darte cuenta de que la persona que amas no siente lo mismo por ti, y lo que es peor, verle rehacer su vida, dejándote atrás.

—Cuando mi madre murió —continuó Edward—, me fui a vivir con mi padre y su nueva mujer. Emmett tenía doce años y Alice nueve. Esme se portó como una madre conmigo y aprendí a quererla. Fue muy dulce.

—Eso es bueno. Siempre me han parecido unos padres fantásticos.

—Lo son. ¿Qué hay de los tuyos, Bella?

— ¿Mis padres? Se divorciaron cuando yo tenía trece años, pero deberían haberlo hecho mucho antes, supongo. Los recuerdo discutiendo siempre —le miré fijamente—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Mmmm… —movió su cabeza de derecha a izquierda como si dudase—. Pregunta… pero me reservo el derecho de contestar, ya que mi abogado no está presente.

— ¿Por qué te has hecho agente del FBI? Por favor, no pienses que lo menosprecio… sólo me resulta extraño. Tu padre es neurocirujano, tu hermano ingeniero y Alice se licenció en Arte…

—En realidad soy médico, mi madre solía decir que me gustaban las causas perdidas, no dejaba nunca de pelearlas hasta el final, quería ayudar al mundo, arrebatarle victorias a la misma muerte —una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en su hermoso rostro—. Cuando estaba haciendo mi residencia sucedió algo, algo que me cambió la perspectiva —lo miré, intrigada—. En aquel entonces tenía novia. Kate era preciosa, estudiaba danza —llevó las manos a su cara, tapándose los ojos—, recuerdo lo guapa que estaba con sus mallas y los calentadores… su escuela estaba al lado del parque, lo atravesaba todas las noches cuando salía para ir a nuestro apartamento, normalmente yo la acompañaba, no me gustaba que lo hiciese, pero ella decía que disfrutaba de su paseo —tomó aire, tratando de serenarse—. Una mañana, cuando llegué tras una noche de guardia, me di cuenta que ella no había llegado, me preocupé y comencé a llamar a todas sus amigas. Todas me dijeron lo mismo, que había hecho lo mismo que todos los días, había vuelto a casa, cruzando el parque, al salir de sus clases.

— ¿Qué pasó? —pregunté, sabiendo de antemano que lo que se venía no era bonito.

—Denuncié su desaparición, o al menos lo intenté. Me dijeron que al ser mayor de edad y no haber pasado más de cuarenta y ocho horas, no podían hacer nada. No llegaron a pasar esos dos días infernales. Su cadáver apareció en el parque, lo encontró un hombre que hacía footing. La habían violado y estrangulado.

—Lo lamento —dije dándole un suave apretón en su mano.

—Me gustaba la medicina, sentía que podía ayudar a la gente, ayudarlas en su enfermedad. Pero, tras su muerte, todo pareció dejar de tener sentido. Mi trabajo ya no me llenaba. Llamaba prácticamente a diario para averiguar si sabían algo acerca del hombre que había hecho aquello. Todo fue a peor cuando tres semanas más tarde apareció otra chica muerta. Era un violador y asesino en serie. Seguí la investigación, pero parecía que no llevaba a ninguna parte. Jamás lo encontraron. Y después de un año decidí dar un giro a mi vida, en lugar de ayudar a los vivos, ayudaría a los que habían muerto, les ayudaría a buscar justicia —Edward me sonrió.

—Gracias —le dije. Me miró extrañado, como si no supiera por qué le estaba agradeciendo—. Gracias por quedarte aquí, por hacer que me sienta segura.

—De nada —su mano se levantó para posarse en mi mejilla—. Me tienes intrigado, Bella Swan. La enana no deja de hablar de ti, al igual que Emmett. Mi madre te considera poco menos que perfecta y tienes a mi padre en tu bolsillo —sonrió—. Estoy empezando a comprenderlos —susurró, sus labios sobre los míos, separados por una mínima distancia. Me miraba, me miraba fijamente, pero no movió su rostro ni un milímetro. Sin entender por qué lo hacía, acorté la distancia entre ambos y deposité un suave beso en su labio inferior, sólo fue un roce, pero mi corazón comenzó a latir como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

Sus manos se situaron en mis caderas y me acercaron un poco más a su cuerpo, de una forma muy suave, nada intimidatoria. Me arriesgué un poco más y tomé su labio entre mis dientes. La punta de mi lengua repasó su labio inferior y pude notar cómo se aceleraba mi respiración, casi jadeaba. Edward no se apartaba de mí, pero tampoco me acercaba más a él. ¿Era eso lo que quería? ¿Quería que yo me acercase más a su cuerpo? ¿Quería notar sus músculos, sus tendones, su calor bajo mis manos? Abrí los ojos y le miré. Tenía los suyos cerrados y una expresión de absoluta paz. Tiré de su labio inferior y soltó un pequeño gemido, un sonido ronco que reverberó en mi entrepierna. Como una reacción causa-efecto, me vi deseando más y más. Mis manos dejaron sus antebrazos -dónde habían estado hasta ese mismo instante- y subieron, hasta enredarse en su pelo, tirando de él, acercándolo aún más a mí.

Mi pecho se encontró con el suyo, noté mis pezones erectos, presionando su torso, con la única barrera de nuestra ropa, y deseé que no hubiese obstáculos. Con una mano me acercó aún más a su cuerpo, la otra serpenteó por mis brazos para terminar acariciando mi mejilla de una forma suave y dulce, todo sin dejar de besarnos ni un solo momento.

Sentí como su lengua rozaba la mía, como sus labios succionaban mi boca, y entonces el beso se volvió más profundo, más urgente, más necesitado. Agarré las solapas de su chaqueta y empecé a retirarla de sus hombros. Sus manos dejaron mi cuerpo y aprisionaron mis muñecas, su boca se separó de la mía y, aún sin abrir los ojos, suspiró.

—Para —me pidió, y parecía casi una súplica—, por Dios, para, o no seré capaz de detenerme.

Me quedé estática, sin saber qué decir, o qué hacer. ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Le había ofendido?

—Lo-lo siento —balbuceé.

—Yo no —susurró. Murmuró algo más que no fui capaz de escuchar—. Bella… creo que sería mejor que salieses de la ciudad —se pasaba las manos, nervioso, por el cabello, haciendo que pareciese aún más despeinado—. Está claro que ese hombre te ha localizado, sabe demasiado de tu vida como para seguir aquí como si nada. Probablemente ha estado vigilándote y sabrá cuales son tus actividades rutinarias.

Se giró, dándome la espalda, mirando por la ventana de mi salón hacia la ciudad, con la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano.

—No tengo a donde ir. No sin poner a alguien en peligro, y no lo haré. Si tiene que hacerle daño a alguien, prefiero ser yo ese alguien. No soportaría que hiriese a nadie más.

—Tengo una cabaña en el lago Edgewood, no está muy lejos, prepara algo de ropa, salimos mañana por la mañana.

— ¿Me dejarás sola en una cabaña en un lago perdido sabe Dios dónde? —casi chillé—. ¡No quiero estar sola! Prefiero quedarme aquí.

—No estarás sola —se giró y me miró de nuevo—. Yo me quedaré contigo.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Cualquier cosa que podáis reconocer en esta historia pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**_

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por: Verónica Pereyra (Beta FFAD)**_

_**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

_**Hola de nuevo... estoy segura de que alguna querrá matarme... lo siento, sé que llevo mucho tiempo sin subir pero tengo una buena razón... me rompí la mano derecha a finales de septiembre, me la operaron el pasado 2 de octubre y la he tenido inmovilizada durante 6 semanas... ahora estoy en rehabilitación y aunque aún falta mucho para recuperar totalmente la movilidad, me he recuperado lo suficiente como para poder sentarme en el ordenador y escribir algo.**  
_

_**Espero que os guste el capítulo.**_

_**Biquiños**_

* * *

Salimos hacia el lago al día siguiente. Permanecimos en silencio, sin hablar, sin mirarnos. Era como si lo que había sucedido el día anterior nunca hubiera pasado. Como si nunca nos hubiéramos deseado, como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido. La persona que vi a la mañana siguiente no se parecía al Edward del día anterior. ¿Qué había sucedido durante esa noche? ¿Qué había cambiado en apenas unas horas?

Aun así podía sentir la corriente eléctrica que fluctuaba entre nosotros. La electricidad que viajaba de una piel la otra sin necesidad de tocarnos. Notaba como me miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Parecía nervioso. Con la mente en otro lado. No me atreví a preguntarle qué pasaba.

_¿Qué iba mal en mí? ¿Por qué no era capaz de despertar sentimientos en una persona normal y sí, en un psicópata?_

El viaje no fue muy largo. Apenas cuarenta y cinco minutos, por carreteras secundarias, perdidos en medio de ninguna parte. La cabaña era bastante grande, de madera y cristal. Estaba situada justo en frente de un hermoso lago, rodeada de árboles, solitaria.

_¿Pensaba dejarme aquí? ¿Sola? ¿En medio de la nada? _

Me había prometido que no me dejaría sola, pero también había dicho que no se sentía culpable, que no se arrepentía. Pero no era lo que parecía, parecía sentirse mal consigo mismo. Como si hubiese hecho algo malo.

_¿Realmente podía ser tan malo? ¿Podría alguien sentirse tan mal por un beso? ¿Estaba destinada a no encontrar a nadie con quien compartir mi vida?_

— ¿Estás enfadado?

—No, ¿por qué? —parecía realmente extrañado, como si le sorprendiese mi pregunta.

—No me hablas, no has dicho una palabra desde que salimos de mi casa —apagó el coche, se giró en su asiento y me miró fijamente. Sus ojos verdes me taladraban, parecía querer llegar a mi alma. Parecían querer descubrir algún secreto.

—No estoy enfadado. Más bien…confundido —parpadeó—. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sucedía nada igual. Nunca me sentí atraído por alguien en tan sólo unos minutos. Y no debería hacerlo. No es correcto.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no era correcto? ¿Por qué la persona por la que sentí algo por primera vez en diez años creía que no era correcto estar conmigo?_

Noté como las lágrimas llenaban mis ojos. Estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar. Su gesto se tornó preocupado, casi culpable.

—No eres tú…

—"No eres tú, soy yo", ¿en serio?

—Bella, estoy aquí para protegerte, y no me lo estás poniendo fácil. Lo que realmente deseo es sacarte del coche, entrar en esa cabaña y no salir en días. Te deseo, como hace mucho tiempo que no deseaba nadie, pero no es lo correcto por muchas razones. Ahora mismo mi prioridad es mantenerte a salvo, lejos de James, y si hago lo que quiero, lo que realmente me pide el cuerpo, no haría bien mi trabajo.

Alcé mi mano y traté de acariciar su mejilla, pero tomó mi mano entre las suyas, impidiéndome tocarle.

—No, por favor, no me pongas más difícil —me suplicó. Salió del coche y lo rodeó. Abrió la puerta y la sostuvo para mí mientras bajaba. La cerró y sacó el equipaje del maletero. Extendió la mano haciendo un gesto para que abriera camino.

Me detuve delante de la puerta, esperándole. Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y la abrió. Miró el interior, comprobando la estancia, y una vez que se había asegurado de que no había nadie, me hizo una señal para que entrase.

Si la cabaña parecía enorme por fuera, por dentro era una auténtica maravilla, clara y diáfana. Lujosamente amueblada, con una gran chimenea presidiéndola, frente a la cual se situaba un gran sofá blanco. Las paredes estaban revestidas de madera, al igual que el techo. Grandes cuadros adornaban la estancia, y podía verse un equipo musical en la esquina al lado de una enorme estantería repleta de CD's y discos de vinilo. Entre el sofá y la chimenea se extendía una gran alfombra que aparentaba ser la piel de un oso. Una de las paredes era una enorme cristalera que iba del suelo al techo. Desde ahí podía verse en una enorme jardín trasero que se extendía hasta el lago, también había un muelle de madera y amarrado al muelle un bote fueraborda que parecía bastante rápido. Miré curiosa a mí alrededor, admirando la cabaña.

— ¿Te gusta? —Edward me miraba, curioso.

—Es preciosa.

—Te enseñaré tu habitación —se situó al lado de la puerta y me hizo un gesto con la mano, señalándome la dirección que debía tomar.

En medio de la habitación había una gran cama con dosel, el cobertor era de color blanco bordado con hilos dorados. Las paredes estaban tapizadas con una tela del mismo color.

—Es… Es increíble, gracias.

—Me alegro de que te guste, quiero que estés cómoda, que tu estancia aquí sea agradable, a pesar de las circunstancias — su mirada era triste, parecía sentir lástima, y odié la sensación de ser el objeto de su piedad.

Sólo puede manejar un gesto afirmativo con mi cabeza, incapaz de decir una sola palabra. Un nudo enorme se había instalado en mi garganta, impidiéndome siquiera tragar saliva. Creo que se dio cuenta, porque en apenas un segundo su gesto cambió.

—Estás en tu casa, si necesitas algo estaré en la habitación de enfrente —me las arreglé para decirle que sí con un gesto, incapaz de mirarle a la cara. Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta a su paso.

La semana pasó, y nosotros apenas cruzábamos cuatro palabras. El día transcurría en una suave rutina que parecía discurrir por carreteras distintas, casi como si nos estuviéramos evitando. Sólo compartíamos la mesa en las comidas, que resultaban incómodas en medio del silencio. La tensión se podía cortar. El resto del día convivíamos dentro de la cabaña, tratando cruzarnos lo menos posible. Sin embargo, podía sentir su mirada sobre mí muchas veces a lo largo de los interminables días. Por las tardes solía sentarme frente a la chimenea encendida. Edward se encargaba de mantenerla así. Me quedaba allí, con las piernas recogidas sobre el asiento, leyendo o simplemente pensando.

Mi mente estaba hecha un lío.

Por una parte estaba James, escondido en algún lugar, esperando, o quizás buscándome. O tal vez hubiese secuestrado ya a otra mujer, otra más que sumar a la lista de las que habían pagado por mis errores, otra más que pesaría en mi conciencia el resto de mi vida.

Por otra parte estaba Edward. La primera persona en diez años que había conseguido que sintiese algo, que desease algo. Deseo, tenía que ser eso, ese cosquilleo que sentía bajo la piel y que me provocaba tocarle. Cada vez que le veía, cada vez que compartíamos la mesa, cuando pasaba por mi lado, siempre tenía esa sensación, ese hormigueo bajo la piel que casi me obligaba a extender mi mano y tocarle. Así que la mayor parte del tiempo trataba de huirle, evitando permanecer en la misma estancia en la medida de lo posible.

Esa tarde, huyendo de su presencia, había salido y me había sentado en el muelle, mis piernas colgando del borde. No me había puesto ropa de abrigo y comenzaba refrescar. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, y no tenía ni idea de cuántas horas llevaba allí, pero sí notaba como mi cuerpo comenzaba a enfriarse. Edward se acercó sigilosamente y colocó frente a mi cara una taza humeante, cuando la tuve entre mis manos, extendió una cálida manta sobre mis hombros.

—Bella, tenemos que hablar —dijo, sentándose a mi lado. Le miré, expectante—, estás muy triste y no soporto verlo más. ¿Vas a decirme qué pasa?

—Nada. ¿Sabes algo de James?

—Lo están buscando, pero no lo han encontrado aún. No tardarán mucho.

—Llevo encerrada aquí una semana, no lo soporto más, quiero volver a casa —miré cómo su rostro se tensaba.

—Eso no es muy inteligente. James ha demostrado ser muy listo, capaz de ocultarse muy bien. Creo que es mejor que nos quedemos aquí.

—No me has entendido —repliqué—, he dicho que YO me quiero ir a casa, nunca he hablado de nosotros. Te agradezco lo que estás haciendo, pero no pienso ocultarme más —dejé la taza a mi lado y me levanté, arropándome en la manta que me había traído.

— ¿Crees que te dejaré sola? ¿Piensas que voy a permitirle que llegue a ti y te haga daño? ¡No voy a permitir que seas la décima!

— ¡No es asunto tuyo! —me giré y le encaré furiosa—, ¡estás harto de tenerme aquí, de tener que cuidar de la patética amiga de tu hermana pequeña! No me hablas, no me miras, tratas de cruzarte conmigo lo menos posible… Sé que soy patética, pero no te necesito para recordármelo… Lo sé muy bien… —la rabia se había ido diluyendo y las lágrimas habían brotado, me sequé la cara con un gesto furioso y volví a darle la espalda. Cuando estaba a punto de salir corriendo, sentí sus manos sobre mis brazos.

—Tú también lo sientes, ¿verdad? Dime que no soy solo yo, que tú también lo notas. Dime que sientes como el aire se carga de electricidad cada vez que estamos en la misma habitación, dime que tu piel se eriza cada vez que te miro, como si mi mano invisible te acariciase, dime que me ves en tus sueños como yo te veo en los míos, dímelo, Bella —sacudí mi cabeza, nerviosa—, o miénteme, dime que no sientes lo mismo que yo, que no sientes este fuego que te derrite las entrañas cada vez que me tienes al lado. No puedes irte, Bella, no puedes dejarme… Por favor, Bella, dime que no te irás…

_¿Él también lo sentía? ¿Podía sentir lo mismo que yo? Me sentí tan inútil en ese momento… ¡Qué mujer de veintiséis años era incapaz de notar algo así! _

Sus manos se deslizaron hacia arriba, rozando el lateral de mi pecho, haciendo que mis pezones se irguiesen. Su cabeza reposaba sobre mi hombro y creo que percibió la reacción de mi cuerpo a su caricia porque deslizó los pulgares sobre mis pechos excitados, logrando que un gemido involuntario se escapase de mi garganta. Noté como tragaba y a continuación suspiró, enviando su cálido aliento al hueco tras mi oreja. Mi piel se erizó y sus labios se posaron allí. Al principio fue un movimiento suave, cadencioso, de su boca sobre la piel de mi cuello, pero cuando su lengua salió al encuentro de mi carne — _¡Oh, Dios!_ —, creí que me moriría.

—Entremos en casa —susurró en mi oído—, estás helada…

Me envolvió aún más en la manta que me había traído, y sin dejar de abrazarme, me dirigió hasta la entrada de la casa. Abrió la puerta sin aflojar su agarre sobre mí ni un solo segundo y me dirigió al sofá. La chimenea estaba encendida y la estancia estaba agradablemente caldeada, las luces estaban apagadas y solo el fuego la iluminaba, dándole un agradable tono naranja cálido a todo lo que nos rodeaba.

Me quedé quieta, estática, como un ciervo deslumbrado por los faros de un coche, esperando. Él me miraba, aparentemente tranquilo, pero el temblor de sus manos lo delataba. Despacio, deslizó la manta de mis hombros, exponiéndome a su vista. Se acercó un poco más a mí, hasta que nuestras rodillas se tocaron. Sus manos se extendieron para acariciar mis mejillas e internarse en mi cabello, tan suaves, tan dulces, como nunca había sentido, claro que tampoco era que tuviese mucha experiencia…

Sin soltar mi cara, se acercó a mí. Nuestros labios se rozaron, ninguno de los dos cerró los ojos. En mi caso se debía a que me había paralizado, era incapaz de mover un solo músculo, solo podía quedarme ahí, expectante, ansiando su siguiente movimiento.

Sus dientes atraparon mi labio inferior, pero no parecía en absoluto un gesto agresivo, sino todo lo contrario, había mucha ternura en su forma de besarme, de sostenerme.

Un gemido abandonó sus labios, enviando vibraciones por todo mi cuerpo.

—Bella… —susurró, casi en un lamento.

En un gesto fluido atrapó mi cuerpo, sosteniéndome contra el suyo, sentándome en su regazo. Me abrazó y me sentí envuelta en una agradable calidez. ¡Nunca me había sentido tan protegida, tan deseada, tan… tan querida! Me permití cerrar los ojos, para poder sentirlo con mayor intensidad, y durante unos minutos fue perfecto.

Sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, cálido, flexible. Notar como nos movíamos acompasados, como una danza que hubiésemos practicado por años… Era perfecto.

Fui consciente de la forma en la que me recostaba en el sofá, sentí su cuerpo aprisionando el mío, sus caderas entre mis piernas, empujando. Aún con la ropa puesta podía notar el bulto entre sus piernas.

_Y me sentí atrapada._

Regresé a aquel maldito coche. Mi cabeza golpeó el mullido brazo del sofá, y fue lo que desató mi miedo.

— ¡No! —grité, mientras le empujaba.

Sabía, por propia experiencia, que él habría podido dominarme si lo hubiese querido. James lo había hecho. Pero él no.

Edward se separó de mí, horrorizado.

— ¿Estás bien, Bella? ¿Te he lastimado?

—No, no me has hecho daño… Perdona, es solo que yo… Yo nunca… Después de lo de James… Yo —tragué, nerviosa, incapaz de decir lo que quería decir—, yo jamás he estado con nadie… Sin contar a James…

Él abrió los ojos de par en par, su boca se abrió en un gesto de incredulidad.

— ¿Tú… Tú nunca has…? ¿En todos estos años?

Negué con un gesto de cabeza.

—No tenemos que hacerlo, Bella…

—Quiero hacerlo… Es sólo que… No sé cómo… —dije en un susurro casi ininteligible.

Edward se irguió en el sofá, sentándose. Rastrilló su pelo con sus manos en un gesto desesperado que parecía querer llevarse todas sus dudas. Un suspiro se escapó de su boca y su cuerpo pareció erguirse.

—Voy a hacer la cena —dijo mientras me miraba—, ¿por qué no te tomas un baño mientras? Estás helada, necesitas entrar en calor… ¿Te apetece una sopa?

Sus manos acariciaban sus muslos en un gesto nervioso.

—Sí, será lo mejor. Venga, ve a tomar esa ducha…

Me levanté como una autómata e hice lo que me había sugerido sin pensarlo dos veces. ¿Por qué no? Realmente me apetecía una ducha, dejar que el agua caliente relajase mis músculos que estaban tensos, increíblemente tensos.

El baño era de un estilo totalmente opuesto al resto de la cabaña, si ésta era rústica, el baño era una oda a la modernidad, todo acero y cristal.

Abrí la puerta de la mampara y accioné la ducha. El agua comenzó a caer, apetitosa, y el vapor comenzó a llenar la estancia. Me deshice de mi ropa, sin mirar mucho donde caía, solo enfocada en entrar y disfrutar de esa ducha.

Mi piel aún ardía, sus manos habían recorrido mi cuerpo, y aunque sus caricias habían sido por encima de mi ropa, apenas había notado que existía esa barrera. Sus manos parecían estar sobre mi piel desnuda, tal era la intensidad de su toque. Me puse bajo la lluvia de agua cálida y pude recordar exactamente cómo me había tocado. El agua cálida golpeaba mis pechos, excitando mis pezones de la misma manera que él había conseguido excitarme, se deslizaba por mi vientre, serpenteante, ardiente, y se concentraba en el vértice de mis muslos, donde la necesidad, el deseo, palpitaba.

Mis manos siguieron el mismo recorrido, mis pechos, mis pezones, mi vientre, mi sexo… Y escuché un gemido. Me sobresalté por un momento, hasta que me di cuenta de que era yo quien había gemido, que no había nadie más en el baño conmigo.

Mis dedos se perdieron en mi sexo, explorándolo, acariciándolo, después de muchos años sin hacerlo. Había pasado mucho, mucho, tiempo desde la última vez que me había dado placer a mí misma, tanto que casi ni recordaba cómo se hacía. Los giré una y otra vez, despacio, deprisa, los deslicé por todo mi sexo, introduje un dedo, mientras el pulgar seguía dedicándose a mi clítoris, entraba y salía, despacio, probando… La sensación era placentera y por un momento deseé que no fuesen mis dedos los que me estaban tocando. Mi otra mano acariciaba mis pezones, los retorcía, tiraba de ellos… Estaba cerca… Tan cerca…

Miré fijamente a la ducha, la quité de su soporte y la puse en posición de masaje. Un chorro de agua cálida cayó con fuerza sobre mi carne, primero mis pechos y el latigazo de la fuerza del agua sobre ellos me llevó al límite, luego mi vientre, mi sexo… Cuando el agua golpeó mi sexo —Oh, Dios…—, el nudo que había ido creciendo en mi vientre se desató, dejándome laxa, desmadejada, sobre la superficie de la ducha.

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había estado en el baño, pero cuando llegué a la cocina, la mesa ya estaba puesta y la cena servida. El aroma de la sopa de pescado flotaba en el aire y parecía deliciosa. Edward me miraba, curioso.

—Estás preciosa, Bella —apartó la silla, como un caballero.

—Gracias —no pude evitar sonrojarme, ¿tendría acaso la menor idea de lo que había estado haciendo en la ducha?

La cena discurrió tranquila, hablando de todo y nada, de literatura, de música, viajes, hobbies… Y me sorprendió ver cuántas cosas teníamos en común.

Después de horas de conversación, me sentí lo suficientemente valiente como para soltar lo que llevaba rondando por mi cabeza toda la noche.

— ¿Edward?

—Dime, preciosa —su sonrisa iluminaba su cara, haciéndole parecer aún más guapo si eso era posible.

— ¿Dormirías esta noche conmigo?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Cualquier cosa que podáis reconocer en esta historia pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**_

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por: Verónica Pereyra (Beta FFAD)**_

_**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

_**Hola a todas! Antes de nada ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Sé que llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar, pero soy mamá, así que os podéis imaginar que en Navidad el trabajo me sale por las orejas :).**  
_

_**Os traigo este capítulo que espero que os guste y sorprenda. He intentado que sea distinto a todo lo que he escrito jamás.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos, me animan a seguir.**_

_**Bicos!**_

* * *

_Me asusté terriblemente cuando le escuché gritar: — ¡Corre, Bella! ¡Corre! —, pero no fue nada comparado con el miedo que sentí cuando escuché el ruido, como el sonido de un petardo rompiendo el silencio del lago._

_No me atreví a asomarme para saber qué había pasado, tampoco es que fuese necesario, porque tan solo unos cuantos segundos después del disparo, escuché la voz de James._

— _¡Ven aquí, pequeña zorra!_

_Corrí. Corrí a través del bosque, tropezándome con las raíces de los árboles, huyendo, sin importarme los golpes, los cortes que las ramas me producían en los brazos y en la cara. Huía. Sabía que si me alcanzaba, estaba perdida._

— _¡Te encontraré, puta… no importa donde te escondas, te encontraré y te follaré hasta que me harte!_

_La voz de James rugía tras de mí, tan cerca, tan cerca, que creía que podría oír los latidos furiosos de mi corazón. Yo notaba su pálpito en mi garganta, como si hubiese abandonado mi pecho y se hubiese instalado allí, creía que se me saldría por la boca. Estaba agotada, pero no me podía permitir el parar de correr._

_Estaba tan oscuro que apenas podía ver donde apoyaba mis pies, sólo rezaba para no caerme y no se capaz de levantarme._

_Me internaba en el bosque, cada vez más y más, sin ir a ningún lugar. No había ninguna carretera, ninguna casa o cabaña en donde pedir ayuda. Sólo podía correr, correr aún más._

— _¡Bella! ¡BEEELLLLLAAAAA!_

_Sabía lo que me haría si lograba alcanzarme, sabía que no sobreviviría._

_Tropecé con algo, una raíz probablemente, y caí de bruces. Entonces lo sentí. _

_Una mano en mi tobillo, sujetándome, impidiéndome seguir corriendo. Otra mano se unió a la primera, trepando por mis piernas._

— _¡Te tengo, te tengo, putita! ¡Ya eres mía!_

_No. _

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no…_

_Sus manos sudorosas subían por mis pantorrillas, me asqueaban, me daban náuseas. Era repugnante, su olor, su olor se metía por mis fosas nasales provocando que mi estómago se revolviera._

— _¡Mía!Pequeña zorra, ya eres mía…_

_Dedos deslizándose por mis muslos, subiendo, enredándose en mis bragas, tirando de ellas… Ya sabía lo que iba a suceder, ya lo había vivido._

_No podía moverme, lo tenía encima de mí, inmovilizándome, pero aún así, trataba de retorcerme, de quitármelo de encima._

—_Este coño es mío, Bella… Dime, ¿cuántas vergas han estado aquí, puta…? ¿Cuántas?_

_No… no… no… esto no podía estar pasando otra vez… no…_

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella! Despierta… Sólo es una pesadilla… Despierta…

Me senté en la cama, desorientada. Miré a mí alrededor y me di cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de la cabaña. Edward estaba a mi lado, solo con el pantalón de su pijama, lo miré y supuse que mi expresión debía ser de horror, porque sujetó mi cara en sus manos, acercó su frente a la mía y me susurró:

—Todo está bien, Bella. Sólo era una pesadilla, no dejaré que te haga daño.

Edward.

Era Edward.

Estaba bien, no le había herido.

Era Edward quien me sostenía, eran sus manos las que sujetaban mis brazos, era su piel la que rozaba mi mejilla. Sin pensarlo me lancé contra su pecho, abrazándole, tratando de fundirme con él, de eliminar de mi mente la maldita pesadilla de James. Y quise que sus manos borrasen el recuerdo de James en mi piel.

Habían pasado diez años, pero aún era capaz de señalar todos y cada uno de los lugares en los que James me había tocado. No quería recordarlo más, no podía más.

Le miré a los ojos y encontré bondad en ellos. Sabía, en el fondo de mi corazón, sabía, que jamás podría hacerme daño.

—Edward… —mi voz surgió como un lamento.

—Shhhh…, estoy aquí, Bella, estoy aquí…

Sus caricias. Eran tan dulces, tan suaves, tan ligeras, como el tacto de una pluma, me ponían la piel de gallina, deseaba su contacto de una forma adictiva, necesitaba más y más de él.

—Intenta dormir… —me dijo, mientras trataba de recostarme—, trata de descansar… Estoy aquí, no voy a irme y no dejaré que te haga daño.

Me encogí de costado y al momento se acomodó a mi lado, rodeándome entre sus brazos y hundiendo su nariz en mi cabello.

—Duerme, Bella…

Suspiré. Estábamos en la cabaña del lago, la hermosa cabaña a la que Edward me había traído para protegerme, inhalé profundo, tratando de calmarme, tratando de convencerme de que todo había sido un sueño, todo excepto la noche anterior.

Nuestra cena, la conversación que tuvimos después junto a la chimenea, el cómo él había accedido a dormir en mi cama…

Me había sentido tan cohibida, y al mismo tiempo tan excitada, cuando Edward había entrado en mi habitación, sólo con el pantalón del pijama colgando de sus caderas y dejando a la vista sus trabajados abdominales. Quise abalanzarme sobre él y dibujar cada una de sus líneas con mi lengua, pero me contuve y agaché la cabeza tratando de evitar sus inquisitivos ojos.

Sabía que si me miraba, sería capaz de adivinar qué era exactamente lo que estaba pasando por mi mente.

Se metió despacio en la cama, se acomodó de lado, con un brazo bajo la almohada, y con la otra mano, abrió las sábanas invitándome a unirme a él. Miraba mi pijama, divertido. Era uno de mis cómodos pijamas, lleno de dibujos de monitos, era cómodo y calentito, pero desde luego no era una imagen muy erótica. Parecía una niña.

—Ven aquí —susurró—, vamos a dormir.

Me dirigí a la cama, reluctante, y no porque no desease meterme en la cama con él, sino por todo lo contrario. Jamás me había sentido así con ningún hombre, ni siquiera con Jake, al que consideraba uno de mis mejores amigos. Nunca anhelaba el contacto de ningún hombre, jamás.

Pero con Edward no era así, y en cierta forma me asustaba. ¿Por qué ahora? Cuando ya había encarrilado mi vida, tenía mi carrera y era todo lo que había deseado desde que había dejado Forks. Los hombres nunca habían formado parte de la ecuación, nunca había querido que formasen parte, hasta ahora.

Me deslicé dentro de las sábanas y me acomodé, dándole la espalda. Él se acercó más a mí, moldeando su cuerpo en torno al mío, rodeó mi cintura con la mano libre y enterró su cara en mi pelo.

—Buenas noches, Bella.

Eso había sido todo.

Ni una caricia, ni un beso, sólo me había abrazado y se había dormido, lo cual me dejaba perfectamente claro que yo debía de ser la única que tenía algún tipo de deseo aquí.

Miré el reloj que descansaba en la mesilla, pasaban unos minutos de las tres de la madrugada, y por más que lo intentaba, no era capaz de volver a conciliar el sueño. Además, tenía muchísimo calor, el abrazo de Edward era muy reconfortante, pero terriblemente cálido. Me retorcí hasta ponerme boca arriba, doble mis piernas y saqué mis pantalones sin soltarme del agarre de Edward. Los lancé fuera de la cama y volví a acurrucarme contra su cuerpo, moviéndome un poco para acomodarme, buscando una postura cómoda para dormir. Pegué aún más mi trasero contra sus caderas, buscando su calor y un gemido ahogado se escapó de su garganta.

¿No estaba dormido?

Volví a mover mis caderas, tratando de acomodar su virilidad entre mis nalgas y otro gemido se le escapó.

— ¿Podrías estarte quieta, por favor?

La pregunta casi podría haberme ofendido si no fuera por el tono de su voz, había urgencia, había deseo, estaba segura, lo notaba contra mi cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué te has quitado el pantalón, Bella? —susurró.

—Tenía calor —dije, tratando de sonar impasible.

Me acurruqué aún más, cogiendo la mano que descansaba bajo la almohada y poniéndola en mi pecho. Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse, tanteando mi carne, provocándome, excitándome. Fue mi turno de gemir… ¡Dios! Cómo deseaba sus manos sobre mí.

— ¿Estás bien? —su mano se detuvo, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo en ese mismo momento.

—No pares —le supliqué.

—Bella… —su voz sonaba quejumbrosa, como si le hubiese pedido algo que le costaba mucho hacer.

—Perdona…—me disculpé.

—No me pidas perdón. No hay nada que desee más.

Su boca buscó mi cuello, y sus labios acariciaron el hueco tras mi oreja, deslizándose hacia abajo en una caricia lenta y suave, su lengua saboreó mi hombro mientras sus dedos apretaban mis pezones. Su cadera se movió contra mi trasero, haciéndome notar lo excitado que estaba.

Con su mano libre tiró de mi camiseta hacia arriba, en un gesto inequívoco. Quería desnudarme, y extrañamente, estaba deseando que lo hiciese. Me incorporé un poco, lo justo para que pudiese quitarme la ropa. Ahora podía notar la piel de su pecho en mi espalda, el pelo que tenía allí me hacía cosquillas.

Sonreí. Era más fácil de lo que jamás podría haber creído.

Estar así con él, los dos desnudos en una cama, tocándonos, me parecía natural. Como si lo hubiese hecho toda mi vida.

Sus dedos descendieron por mi columna vertebral, centímetro a centímetro, con una lentitud deliciosa. A su paso, mi piel se erizaba, deseosa de un contacto mayor. Su mano alcanzó mi cadera y se enredó en mi ropa interior. Noté como se incorporaba un poco y se acercó a mi oído.

— ¿Estás segura, Bella? —susurró—. No quiero que hagas nada que no quieras hacer. Es tu decisión.

Asentí levemente.

—Quiero oírtelo decir, Bella. Dilo…

—Hazme el amor, Edward… Por favor…

Ya estaba, ya lo había dicho. Sentía que mi piel ardía de lo roja que me había puesto. Acarició mi mejilla con suavidad.

—Me encanta cuando te ruborizas…

Suavemente me giró, sobre mi espalda. Sus ojos se abrieron, enormes, cuando por primera vez me vio completamente desnuda. Sus manos, de dedos ágiles, recorrieron mi cuello, mi clavícula, hasta que descendieron hasta mis pechos, que cabían completamente en sus grandes manos. Sin dejar de mirarme ni un solo segundo, bajó su boca hasta mi piel y me besó allí. Creo que en ese momento descubrió mi cicatriz, la marca de la mordedura de James alrededor de mi pezón, porque se demoró en él, contorneándolo con su lengua, mimándolo, hasta que estaba completamente duro. Besó suavemente mi aureola, un beso en cada una de las marcas de dientes.

Siguió descendiendo por mi vientre, mi ombligo, mi pubis… retiró mi ropa interior con un cuidado exquisito y ascendió por mis piernas adorándolas. Cuando llegó al vértice de mis muslos yo ya estaba completamente excitada, temblaba, jadeante, deseosa de más.

Con mucha suavidad, separó mis piernas, y su lengua se enterró en mi intimidad, arrancándome un gemido. Jugaba con mi clítoris, girando una y otra vez, chupando, lamiendo. Sus dedos se internaron en mi carne secreta.

— ¡Oh, Dios, Bella! Eres tan… estrecha, tan húmeda y cálida…

Sus dedos ágiles se movían en mi interior, dentro y fuera, al compás de su lengua, que una y otra vez arremetía contra mí, elevándome en una espiral de placer, construyendo un nudo en mi vientre… uno que rogaba por ser desatado, y poco a poco, con sus caricias, me llevó a un estado de placer total y absoluto, hasta que explotó y ante mis ojos juraría que había visto estrellas.

Cuando fui consciente nuevamente de la realidad, me di cuenta de que me retorcía, gemía y sudaba, sobre la cama, bajo sus manos.

— ¡Oh, Dios…!

Levantó su cabeza, y me miró, sonriente.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó.

— ¿Bien? Eso es quedarse corto… —susurré en respuesta, casi incapaz de hablar.

Él sonrió, con esa sonrisa ladeada que conseguiría que las bragas de todas las mujeres presentes en cualquier salón cayesen al suelo como por arte de magia. Yo le sonreí en respuesta.

Me fijé por primera vez en él, en su cuerpo. Pude ver el bulto bajo sus pantalones, la protuberancia que mostraba cuan excitado estaba y por primera vez me aventuré a tocarle. Posé, por primera vez, mi mano en su pecho. Era suave y estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de vello que me hacía cosquillas en los dedos.

Sonreí.

Descendí por las líneas de su abdomen hasta alcanzar la cintura de su pantalón. Comencé a soltar la lazada que lo sostenía cuando él sujetó mi muñeca.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, Bella. Está bien —en sus ojos pude ver la preocupación que sentía por mí.

—Quiero hacerlo —dije mientras le obligaba a recostarse sobre el colchón. Ahora era mi turno de recrearme en su cuerpo. Retiré su ropa, dejándolo tan desnudo como yo lo estaba. Me recreé en su piel, rozándole, acariciándole, como nunca había hecho.

Me sorprendí a mí misma al reconocer que jamás me había sentido así. Antes de que James me obligase a acostarme con él, habíamos compartido ciertas experiencias, pero por lo general eran cosas que James, en cierta forma, me obligaba a hacer. Jamás había sido algo que yo hubiese comenzado o deseado. Sin embargo, en ese momento, no había nada que desease más que recorrer su piel con mis manos y con mi lengua.

Y no me reprimí.

Al igual que él había hecho conmigo, exploré su cuerpo con el mío. Mis manos, mi piel, mi lengua, se habían convertido en órganos vivos, fogosos, vitales. Sus deseos me dominaban, su ansia por piel, por contacto, por sexo. Descendí por su cuerpo probándolo, tentándolo, hasta su masculinidad.

Me detuve un solo instante. Miré su rostro, su cuerpo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la expresión en su cara era de puro gozo. Mis manos, mi lengua, mi cuerpo, le estaban dando placer. Esa realización me hizo sentir poderosa. Descendí hasta su miembro, que tomé en mi boca, lamiendo, succionando, y el gemido que surgió de sus labios vibró en mi vientre. Subí y bajé por su miembro, acariciándolo con mis labios, con mis dientes, mientras mis manos jugaban con sus testículos, que apretaba levemente.

Con James eso era algo que me producía repugnancia. Solía sujetar mi cabeza y moverse dentro de mi boca hasta que su miembro alcanzaba mi garganta, provocándome arcadas. Con Edward no era así, él dejaba que yo llevase el ritmo.

— ¡Dios, Bella! No tienes ni idea de lo que me estás provocando…

—Te deseo tanto, Edward… Te quiero dentro, te deseo dentro de mí… Ahora —susurré entre gemidos, fébril.

—Hazlo tú, Bella. Móntame…

Montarle. ¡Oh, Dios! Me subí a sus caderas y podía sentir su miembro rozando mis labios, moví mis caderas, adelante y atrás, suavemente, provocándole, provocándome. Me erguí y él guío su miembro hasta mi entrada. Descendí un poco, apenas unos centímetros, hasta que la punta ya estaba dentro de mí, la sentía abrirme, llenarme.

— ¡Aaahhh! —gemí—, más… Un poco más…

Sus manos se situaron en mi cadera, sujetándome y ayudándome a moverme sobre su eje, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. Me llenaba, completándome.

— ¡Dios, Bella! ¡Eres tan, tan estrecha!

Apoyé mis manos en su pecho, para equilibrarme, mientras me balanceaba adelante y atrás. Sus manos subieron por mis muslos, mi vientre, hasta que alcanzaron mis pechos. Giré la cadera en círculo, y lo escuché gemir.

Aceleré mis movimientos, el nudo que se construía en el interior de mi vientre crecía, y clamaba por ser liberado. Edward se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, conmigo cabalgándolo. Tazó mis nalgas con sus manos, ayudándome a moverme cada vez más deprisa, cada vez más profundo.

Y entonces lo sentí, por segunda vez esa noche.

Sentí el nudo estallar, liberándome, derritiéndome, convirtiendo en lava la sangre que corría por mis venas. El sudor descendía por mi espalda, frío en contraste con el calor de mi piel. Mi interior lo apretaba, lo apresaba, en contracciones pulsantes. Su cara se contrajo en un gesto de placer y se derramó en mí.

Caímos en la cama, desmadejados, hastiados, pletóricos.

Su mano subía y bajaba por mi columna vertebral, en una caricia suave y lenta, reconfortante.

— ¿Estás bien, Bella?

—Mmmm… —susurré, incapaz de articular una palabra coherente. En ese momento estaba flotando en el limbo.

—Me tomaré eso como una afirmación —dijo, sonriente. Me las arregle para conseguir que mis músculos faciales se recompusieran y le devolviesen la sonrisa—. Deberíamos dormir.

—Mmmm…

Oí su carcajada ligera. Me rodeó con sus brazos y me acomodó contra su pecho.

—Duerme, Bella. No me marcharé, no dejaré que te hagan daño. Ahora eres mi mundo…

"_Su mundo"_, mi mente repetía esas palabras una y otra vez. Eran esperanzadoras.

Por primera vez en diez años, confié en que había una posibilidad de felicidad para mí.

En mi mundo, la felicidad tenía un nombre: Edward.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Cualquier cosa que podáis reconocer en esta historia pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**_

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por: Verónica Pereyra (Beta FFAD)**_

_**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

**_¡Hola a todas! después de unos días sin actualizar, aquí llega el nuevo capi! Espero que os guste y que me dejéis un comentario diciendome que os ha parecido._**

**_Una sugerencia... si os gusta la música os recomiendo una canción de Seal: I am your man. Preciosa canción._**

**_Una chica (Evelyn Galván) me dejó un rr preguntándome si escribía una historia que se llama "En sueños". Ya que no puedo contestar su rr (lo dejó como invitada) lo contesto aquí. No Evelyn, esa historia no es mía, pero muchas gracias por las cosas bonitas que has dicho de esta historia. No tengo un calendario fijo para publicar peeeero, ya tengo escritos un par de capis más por lo que espero no haceros esperar demasiado._**

**_Bicos!_**

* * *

Me despertó la fría luz de la mañana, que se colaba por la ventana de la habitación. El día fuera era invernal y parecía hacer bastante frío. El cielo estaba cubierto y el color de las nubes era de un gris plomizo, del color que presagiaba una gran tormenta. Pensé que podría comenzar a nevar en cualquier momento.

Por un instante recordé mis inviernos en Forks, los que había vivido cuando mis padres aún no se habían separado. Recordé las batallas de nieve en el colegio, los descensos en trineo por la ladera del monte, el patinaje sobre hielo en el lago cercano. El chocolate caliente que mi madre preparaba para que entrásemos en calor tras pasarnos la tarde en el frío. Y eché de menos la sensación de sostener la taza cálida en mis manos, mientras mis fosas nasales respiraban el suave olor del chocolate caliente, espeso, dulce.

Me levanté de la cama, dispuesta a recuperar aunque fuese un pequeño recuerdo, a vivirlo de nuevo. Quise volver a sentirme feliz en el frío invernal. Eché un vistazo a la cama. Edward dormía plácidamente, sobre su vientre. Su pelo estaba aún más alborotado, si eso era posible. Sus brazos se perdían bajo la almohada, podía ver su espalda y el comienzo de sus nalgas. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por el suave y mullido edredón. Me metí en el cuarto de baño y rebusqué algo que ponerme. Aún recordaba su sonrisa cuando me había visto enfundada en aquel pijama tan infantil, y después de lo que había pasado anoche, no quería que me volviese a ver como a una niña pequeña.

Allí, en una percha, descansaba la que debía ser la camiseta de su pijama. Era de algodón, de manga corta, de color gris perla. La cogí y me la llevé a la nariz. Sí. Era de Edward, era su olor el que estaba impregnado en la tela. No lo dudé ni un segundo y me la puse.

Me miré al espejo, y apenas pude reconocer la imagen que éste me devolvía. ¿Quién era esa chica de cabellos alborotados y mejillas sonrosadas? ¿Quién era la mujer que me devolvía una mirada arrebatada, la que guardaba en la profundidad de sus ojos un oscuro secreto lujurioso? Nunca me había visto a mí misma de esta manera, claro que jamás había estado con un hombre como lo había estado con Edward. Lo de James no podía contarse como experiencia, ya que yo no tuve nada que decir al respecto, así que esta era como mi primera vez. Sí. Esta había sido mi primera vez y fue todo lo que una mujer desea para ese momento. Sonreí y la chica del espejo me devolvió una sonrisa cálida, auténtica. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no sonreía de esta manera? Volví a sentirme como una colegiala, como la adolescente que debería haber sido, si no me hubiese ocurrido nada de lo que había vivido con James, si yo hubiese sido la joven inocente que descubre el amor y el desamor, la lujuria, las mentiras, poco a poco, enfrentándose a un problema cada vez, en lugar de haberme tenido que enfrentar a todo aquello, yo sola.

Salí del baño, suspirando satisfecha. Edward seguía en la misma posición, aunque el edredón parecía haber bajado un poco más, dejándome ver su magnífico trasero. Lo contemplé extasiada, durante unos breves segundos, preguntándome si le parecería mal que le despertase con un pequeño mordisco en aquellas redondas nalgas. Agité mi cabeza, como tratando de deshacerme de aquel lujurioso pensamiento, aunque en realidad no lo deseaba.

Hui a la cocina, tratando de dominarme. Era grande y espaciosa, de una madera de color claro, quizá arce. Los tiradores de las puertas eran de acero y tenían una línea moderna y minimalista. En el centro de la cocina había una isla, con una encimera y varios taburetes. Varias ventanas daban mucha claridad, dejando ver tanto la entrada de la casa como la parte trasera, donde se podía ver el lago helado.

Ver el lago cubierto de hielo volvió a traer a mi mente el olor, el sabor y la sensación reconfortante de una taza humeante de chocolate caliente. Rebusqué por los armarios, tratando de localizar el cacao y las tazas. Saqué la leche de la nevera y localicé un pequeño cazo donde hacer el delicioso chocolate.

Esperaba poder despertar a Edward con el aroma, llevarle a la cama su taza y sentarme a su lado, envuelta en su ropa, en su olor. Compartir con él esos primeros minutos del día, mirando al exterior desde la ventana de mi habitación. La nieve comenzó a caer, suave, lenta. Era algo que siempre me había maravillado de ver nevar; la lentitud, la tranquilidad que te aportaba el suave caer de los copos. Terminé de prepararlo todo y al girarme, con la bandeja en la mano, vi a Edward recostado sobre el marco de la puerta. Me miraba, sonriente, con esa sonrisa que ya se había convertido en una especie de droga para mí. Una droga que me volvía lujuriosa.

―Buenos días, preciosa ―su sonrisa se iluminó aún más, yo podía sentir como la piel de mis mejillas enrojecía, avergonzada. A pesar de que la noche anterior había sido como un sueño para mí, aún no sabía cómo se sentía él al respecto. ¿Estaría feliz, como yo? ¿O estaría arrepintiéndose de lo que pasó entre nosotros? Como si supiese exactamente lo que estaba pensando, se acercó a mí, despacio, vestido de nuevo solo con aquellos pantalones de pijama que pendían de sus caderas, dándole un aspecto bastante comestible. No pude evitarlo, una de mis cejas se enarcó, en un gesto de incredulidad ante mi propio atrevimiento.

―He preparado chocolate caliente ―dije, aunque era una obviedad, porque estaba enfrente de mí ya, lo único que me separaba de su cuerpo era la bandeja que sostenía en mis manos, la misma bandeja en la que reposaban las dos tazas con el humeante líquido. Cogió una de las tazas y olió el contenido, inspirando profundamente.

―Me encanta el chocolate, claro que verte a ti, ahí, de pie, enfundada en una de mis camisetas y sin bragas… hace que la elección sea muy difícil.

Un momento… ¿ha dicho "sin bragas"? llevé una de mis manos, tímidamente, a mi cadera. Ciertamente no se notaba la costura de ningún tipo de ropa interior, el rubor que hacía unos minutos era de un tenue tono de rosa, ahora debía ser de un furioso rojo. _"Oh, Dios mío, ¡sin bragas! ¡__Isabella__ Marie __Swan__! ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?" _

Sonreí como una idiota, pero ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer? No tenía ni idea de cuál debería ser mi comportamiento tras una noche de sexo. No sabía lo que era hacer un paseíllo de la vergüenza, no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar tras una cosa así, claro que era la primera vez que me veía en semejante situación. Además, no era como si pudiese coger mis cosas y volver a casa, no es que nos hubiésemos conocido en un club y hubiésemos terminado teniendo sexo en su casa. Compartíamos el mismo espacio, o al menos lo haríamos durante un tiempo, no tenía forma de escapar.

Traté de huir, como la cobarde que era, necesitaba ponerme ropa interior ya. Sólo con verle allí, ante mí, con su pecho desnudo y el cabello revuelto… casi podía sentir la humedad deslizarse por mis piernas. Me miró, recorriendo con su mirada todo mi cuerpo, lentamente, desde mi cabeza hasta mis pies. Podía jurar que se había detenido durante demasiado tiempo en mis pechos, en mi vientre, en el vértice de mis muslos. Miré hacia abajo, tratando de ocultarme un poco, pero él levantó mi cara con dos dedos, obligándome a mirarle.

―No te ocultes de mí. Ya no, Bella ― ¿cómo podía mi nombre sonar tan bien en sus labios, cómo podía su voz convertir algo tan normal como mi nombre en el sonido más hermoso. Si tan sólo tuviese ese matiz lujurioso, el que había escuchado anoche, mientras se enterraba en mí, mientras devoraba mi cuerpo―. Ven ―dijo arrastrándome hasta del centro de la cocina, tras haber conectado su ipod a los altavoces que había en la repisa de la cocina―. Baila conmigo ―dijo quitándome la bandeja de las manos y dejándola en la encimera.

¿Bailar? ¿Yo? Soy torpe y descoordinada, bailar nunca había sido algo que se me hubiese dado bien, a pesar de los intentos de mi madre, que insistía en que acudiese a clases de ballet, hasta que a los trece años, justo después de la separación de mis padres, me planté y me negué a volver. No importaba cuánto practicase, el ritmo y yo, no nos llevábamos bien.

La música comenzó a llenar la estancia, suaves notas precedían a la cálida y profunda voz de Seal cantando "I am your man". Tomó mis manos, situándolas en el lugar apropiado, una sobre su hombro, la otra en su mano, la apretaba suavemente. Su mano libre se situó en mi cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo, su cálido pecho.

Comenzó a guiar mis pasos. Mientras girábamos al ritmo de la música, le escuchaba susurrar la letra en mi oído.

_For in your eyes I see (__porque__ en __tus__ojos__veo__)_

_What I was born to be (para lo __que__ he __nacido__)_

Se paró un momento, levantó mi mano y me hizo dar un gracioso giro sobre mi misma, antes de acercarme de nuevo a su pecho.

_And __now__, __now__my__life__ can __begin__ (y ahora, ahora mi vida puede comenzar)_

_For__ I am __your__man__ (porque yo soy tu hombre)_

Reí, ante la elección de la música, me relajé y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, disfrutando del momento, inhalé profundo, dejando que su delicioso olor inundase mis pulmones, mis sentidos. Mi mano, que hasta entonces había reposado en su hombro, descendió por su pecho, delineando su contorno en una caricia lenta, hasta alcanzar su cadera. Me atreví a mirarle y vi fuego en sus ojos, pasión y lujuria. Nos detuvimos, pero solo porque necesitábamos sentirnos aún más cerca el uno del otro. Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó, lenta y profundamente, explorando mi boca con su lengua. Sus manos se situaron en mi trasero y me apretaron contra su cuerpo. La evidencia de su deseo estaba allí, su miembro, duro, contra mi carne. Me levantó en el aire y me llevó a la encimera, donde me sentó. Sus manos subieron por mis costillas, retirando la única prenda que llevaba puesta. Cuando me tuvo finalmente desnuda, sentada sobre el frío mármol de la cocina, se retiró un paso, solo un paso, y me observó.

―Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida ―su voz sonaba jadeante.

Saboreó mis pechos con su lengua, rodeando mi pezón, endureciéndolo con sus labios y su aliento, no pude reprimir un gemido. Sus dedos dibujaron mi cicatriz y pude ver en su rostro un gesto mitad pena, mitad rabia. Su lengua delineó cada una de las líneas, como si tratara de borrarlas.

―Si no quieres que continúe, párame ahora, Bella. Dímelo ahora o te tomaré aquí mismo, sobre la encimera. Quiero estar dentro de ti, ahora. Lo necesito.

―No pares… por favor ―dije entre gemidos, mientras trataba de bajar sus pantalones con mis pies.

Se rió, y el sonido envió una descarga a mi sexo, como si fuese un desfibrilador, sólo que en mi caso, no revivía únicamente mi corazón, revivía mi cuerpo entero. El deseo se hizo presente, poderoso, intenso y delicioso. No quería algo calmado, lo quería ya dentro de mí. Me penetró de golpe, hasta el fondo, mientras sostenía mis piernas por debajo las rodillas, abriéndolas para tener espacio entre ellas.

―Te siento tanto, Bella, se siente tan bien… me aprietas y al mismo tiempo eres cálida. Te ajustas a mí como un guante, ¿lo sientes? ¿Me sientes?

¿Qué si lo sentía? ¡Dios! Podía sentirlo en todas partes, no había una sola célula de mi cuerpo que no fuese consciente de su invasión.

Su dedo pulgar comenzó a jugar con mi clítoris, dibujando sutiles formas sobre él, al principio de una forma lenta, para ir aumentando el ritmo, provocando que el nudo que había ido construyéndose en mi vientre, explotase. Sentí mis músculos contraerse en torno a él, oprimiéndole, tratando de retenerle en mi interior. Incrementó el ritmo de sus embestidas, acelerando su respiración, hasta que llegó su liberación. Me sujetó en un cálido abrazo, meciéndonos sobre la encimera de mármol, sin perder esa íntima conexión que acabábamos de compartir.

―Creo que se nos ha enfriado el chocolate ―dijo entre risas.

El sonido de mi teléfono móvil nos interrumpió, bajé de la encimera y fui a buscarlo. Edward me observaba, recostado sobre la pared, mientras lo cogía y contestaba.

― ¡Hola, Angela! ―saludé alegre a mi compañera de trabajo―, ¿necesitas algo?

Nadie me contestó, solo podía escuchar cómo alguien respiraba dificultosamente.

― ¿Angie? ―Edward me miró preocupado y cogió su teléfono, se dio la vuelta y entró en la cocina.

―Hola, Isabella…

No era Angela, era la voz de un hombre.

― ¿James?

―Hola, pequeña zorra. ¿Me echabas de menos?

― ¿Dónde está Angela?

―Chis… ni una palabra, Bella. Aquí soy yo el que hace las preguntas. La primera ¿cuánto aprecias a Angela Weber? ¿Te importa?

―Sabes que sí ―le aseguré―, aunque no la conociese como la conozco, claro que me importa que la tengas. Quiero saber si está bien.

―No estás en condiciones de exigir nada, Bella. No te atrevas a exigirme nada, no si realmente aprecias la vida de la chica.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―no pude evitar que la rabia se filtrase en mi voz. Había tenido una mañana tan maravillosa, con Edward, después de una noche increíble, y ahora, en apenas unos segundos, volvía a sentir que mi vida era una mierda.

―Eres una chica inteligente, Bells. Sabes lo que quiero. Te quiero a ti, tú vienes a mí y yo suelto a la chica, o… puedes seguir escondida, con esa rata de Cullen y la chica aparecerá en un par de días, sólo que no estará viva.

―No la toques… ―susurré amenazante―, no se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima o yo…

―Bella, Bella, Bella… un par de semanas fuera con el agente Cullen y de repente, ¿eres valiente? Vaya… ¿qué has estado haciendo pequeña putita escurridiza? ¿Te lo has follado, eh? ¡Has dejado que ese puto madero te meta la polla en MI coño! ¡Eres mía, zorra!

No pude evitar el estremecerme cuando le oí. Toda la valentía que había acumulado para hacerle frente se había esfumado como por arte de magia. Recordé lo cruel que había sido conmigo, y también que, lo que me había hecho, no era nada comparado con lo que había hecho con las chicas. Todas fueron torturadas horriblemente antes de morir.

―James… por favor, por favor… te lo ruego, deja a Angie en paz, deja que se vaya y yo…

― ¿Tú, qué?, ¿vendrás?

―Sí. Sólo, no la toques, no le hagas nada… si veo un solo golpe en su cara…

―Demasiado tarde para eso, nena… llevo quince días a dieta, necesitaba un alivio. Tengo que decir que la señorita Weber merece la pena. Está buena una vez que le quitas esas gafitas de abuela que lleva. ¿Sabes que tenéis un color de ojos muy parecido?

―Quiero hablar con ella… por favor, déjame hablar con ella, tengo que saber que está viva, que está bien.

― ¿Bella? ―la voz temblorosa de Angela me asustó.

― ¿Angie?... ¡Oh, Angela! ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! ―traté de disculparme con ella, era mi culpa que James la hubiese utilizado para llegar hasta mí.

―No lo hagas, Bella… ―susurró trabajosamente―, va a matarme igualmente, no lo hagas…

Oí un ruido, como un golpe seco y el gemido ahogado de Angela después.

―¡No le pegues, James! ¡No!

La llamada se cortó, y yo traté de llamar a su móvil, pero no conseguía establecer conexión. Un mensaje de la operadora me decía que el teléfono estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura. Yo sabía que no, que había sido James, probablemente había lanzado el teléfono contra una pared.

―¡NO! ¡No, no, no! ―sentí como los brazos de Edward rodeaban mi cuerpo tembloroso, cubriéndome con la manta que había en el sofá.

―Bella…, Bella por favor, tranquilízate…

―Tiene a Angela, es mi culpa, tiene a Angela y va a hacerle daño, ¡ya se lo ha hecho! Y mientras ella está sufriendo, siendo torturada por ese hombre ¿qué estaba haciendo yo? ¡Acostarme contigo!

―Bella…, no lo hagas, no te sientas responsable por los actos de un desequilibrado mental. No hemos hecho nada malo, es James quien lo está haciendo. No tú. Él, Bella.

Sabía que lo que me estaba diciendo era totalmente razonable, pero, una parte de mí seguía sintiéndose responsable de lo que le pudiese pasar a Angie. Mientras ella era golpeada y sabe Dios qué más, a manos de ese psicópata, yo estaba teniendo sexo, en una cabaña, con el agente del FBI que se supone que debía protegerme.

― ¿Con quién estabas hablando? ―pregunté curiosa, al recordar cómo había salido de la sala con el teléfono en la mano.

―Con Ben, mi compañero. ¿Le recuerdas? Estuvo en tu apartamento, le entregaste una foto del niño.

Le miré, esperando que me contase algo más, que me dijese por qué era tan urgente hablar con ese hombre.

―Han rastreado el móvil de Angela. La han localizado, ahora mismo cuatro agentes se dirigen hacia allí, incluido Ben Cheney. Te aseguro que la encontrarán, Bella.

Nos sentamos en el sofá, delante de la chimenea encendida. Edward había debido encenderla antes de entrar en la cocina. Él se había puesto los pantalones de su pijama, yo, por el contrario, seguía desnuda bajo aquella manta con la que me había envuelto.

El teléfono de Edward comenzó a sonar. Rápidamente lo cogió y lo acerco a su oído. Apenas contestaba con monosílabos a lo que fuera que le estaban diciendo.

― ¿Cómo está? ―me quedé a la espera, expectante, necesitaba saber si algo malo le había pasado a Angela―. Gracias a Dios ―dijo, tras lo que soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo―. Sí, se lo diré, gracias Ben, te debo una.

―La han encontrado, Bella. Está bien, tiene algunas magulladuras y golpes, pero parece que no ha hecho nada más, por desgracia, ese cerdo ya se había largado cuando llegaron. Al parecer, la golpeó, lanzándola contra el suelo, ella se hizo la muerta, sostuvo su respiración todo lo que pudo. James huyó cuando escuchó el sonido de las ruedas de los coches. Le han perseguido, pero se les ha escapado.

― ¿Ella está bien? ¿En serio no le ha hecho nada?

―Aparte de los golpes, no ―suspiré, aliviada. Sólo golpes. Uno puede recuperarse de los golpes.

― ¿Por qué le decías a Ben que le debías una?

―Porque ha aumentado la seguridad de Alice y Rosalie, además de tu madre y la mía ―Edward me observaba, atento―. Te lo dije, Bella. No permitiré que te haga daño, ni a ti ni a nadie más. Estás segura, estás a salvo.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Cualquier cosa que podáis reconocer en esta historia pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**_

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por: Verónica Pereyra (Beta FFAD)**_

_**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

**_Advertencia: Este capítulo viene fuerte! Espero que os guste..._**

**_¿Os he dicho ya lo mucho que me gusta leer vuestros reviews? ¿Os importaría dejarme uno? :(_**

**_Gracias._**

**_Biquiños_**

* * *

Tras un par de horas de auténtica tortura, en las que me movía intranquila por el diáfano salón de la cabaña, conseguí hablar con Angela.

― ¿Angela? Por favor, Angie, dime que estás bien…

―Estoy bien… ―la voz de mi compañera de trabajo era débil, muy débil, parecía dolorida y asustada.

―No pareces estar bien ―dije en un susurro apenas audible―, lo siento, Angela, es culpa mía, lo siento…

―No, Bella… Fue mi culpa, llamó y me dijo que era un agente del FBI, que querían darme información para que la publicase en un artículo… Yo quedé con él, yo fui en su busca y no me imaginé nada, te lo juro Bella, hasta que comenzó a hacerme preguntas sobre ti. Entonces comencé a sospechar. Creo que se dio cuenta, porque fue cuando me golpeó. Sólo ha hecho eso, no te preocupes, estoy un poco magullada, pero nada más. El agente Cheney ha sido muy amable conmigo, se ha quedado hasta que han llegado los agentes de policía que se encargarán de vigilarme hasta que atrapen a ese cabrón.

―Siento haberte metido en esta locura, no sé cómo pedirte disculpas, parece que nada que diga o haga sea suficiente para pedirte perdón.

―Tú no tienes la culpa, te lo repito, Bella. Él es un psicópata, está loco… totalmente ido. Prométeme que te quedarás donde estás, deja que te protejan, prométemelo.

No pude decir nada, absolutamente nada. Me quedé sin palabras. Sabía que Angela era una mujer dulce y amable, pero la preocupación que mostraba por mí, apenas una compañera de trabajo, me llegó al alma.

―No te he oído prometérmelo, Bella. Quiero oírlo. Necesito saber que no te acercarás a ese cabrón. ¡Está totalmente loco! No tienes ni idea de las locuras que se le pasan por la cabeza a ese… no sé cómo nombrarlo, sinceramente.

―Dejaré que me protejan ―vi a Edward sonreír, aunque trataba de que yo no me diese cuenta―, te lo prometo.

―Gracias ―la voz de Angela sonaba cansada―, voy a dormir un poco, Bella, los calmantes para el dolor…

―Lo sé ―le aseguré―, descansa.

Me dejé caer en el sofá, pesada, y suspiré profundamente. Un poco de la presión que había sufrido durante las últimas horas se había liberado, y con esa liberación llegaron las lágrimas. Lágrimas que me ayudaban a limpiar mi alma, a aligerar mis culpas. Eran liberadoras, catárticas.

Edward me dejó llorar, se sentó a mi lado y tomó mi mano, acariciando suavemente mi palma con sus dedos en un patrón circular. Una y otra vez, sus dedos dibujaban formas en mi piel, ayudándome a calmarme, hasta que llegó un punto en el que sólo estaba concentrada en ese leve contacto. En cómo ese mínimo contacto, que sólo estaba pensado para tranquilizarme, se había convertido en algo más.

No sé cómo explicarlo, me resulta muy difícil entender por qué un simple contacto, sin segundas intenciones, sólo un leve roce sobre la piel de mi mano, era capaz de enviar la sensación de urgencia, de deseo, que ahora mismo sentía en mi vientre. Me reprendí internamente, no era momento de sentir deseos, de dejarme llevar por mi cuerpo traidor. No en ese momento, cuando acababa de colgar el teléfono después de hablar con una mujer que podría haber muerto por mi culpa.

Aparté mi mano con un gesto furioso, lo que dejó a Edward perplejo. Me levanté y comencé a pasear de nuevo por el salón.

―No pretendía molestarte, Bella. Sólo quería prestarte un poco de apoyo ―la profunda y masculina voz de Edward parecía repleta de un sentimiento que no era capaz de definir. ¿Tristeza? ¿Decepción?

―No me has molestado ―le aseguré―, al contrario. Me gustaba la sensación de tu piel tocando la mía. Me gusta demasiado esa sensación, no me deja pensar, no me deja centrarme. Me distrae. Me excita ―confesé avergonzada.

Una sonrisa pícara se asomó a sus labios, iluminando su rostro, haciendo que se viese aún más atractivo si eso era posible. Vino hacia mí, rodeó mi cuerpo con sus manos y me acercó aún más a su pecho.

― ¿Te excita? ―susurró en mi oído, enviando su aliento al hueco detrás de mi oreja, su voz profunda reverberando en zonas que jamás pensé que podían sentir así.

―Sí ―mi voz salió casi como un murmullo ininteligible, y no sabía si estaba respondiendo a su pregunta o si era mi cuerpo el que hablaba, expresando su felicidad por tenerlo tan cerca, casi como un grito de alegría. Sin embargo, mi mente, esa parte consciente de mí misma que se negaba a olvidar cuál era la situación en la que estaba metida, me preguntaba una y otra vez cómo era posible que me olvidase de lo que otras mujeres estaban sufriendo por mi culpa―, pero ahora no puedo, por favor, Edward, no me lo pongas más difícil.

―No pretendo llevarte a la cama, Bella… o al sofá, que está más cerca ―aunque no podía verle, estaba totalmente segura de que, en ese momento, estaba sonriendo―. Sólo quiero que seas consciente de que estoy aquí para ti, ya sea para coger tu mano, para abrazarte, para hablar… lo que sea que necesites para sentirte mejor, estoy aquí ―dijo dejando su suave beso en mi pelo.

―Gracias…

―Me gustaría que me contaras qué pasó, Bella. Sé lo que te hizo, pero su comportamiento actual nos tiene bastante sorprendidos. Quiero decir, con el resto de las chicas… sólo eran juguetes para él. Las usaba y las tiraba cuando ya no le servían, pero contigo… lleva obsesionado contigo diez años. Ha recorrido el país buscándote, todas sus víctimas se parecían a ti, excepto Michael, pero ya sabemos por qué hizo lo que hizo en su caso. Él trató de seducirte y, posiblemente, James fue testigo de ello…

―Tuvimos una relación, o al menos yo la consideraba una relación, pensaba que me quería y durante un tiempo creí que yo también sentía algo por él. Supongo que lo que pasó me hizo abrir los ojos.

― ¿Cómo se comportaba él contigo?

―Era bastante celoso y posesivo. En aquel momento yo creía que era algo encantador, ¿entiendes?, era como si fuese su forma de decirme cuanto me amaba. Supongo que la perspectiva de los años me ha dado el suficiente discernimiento para diferenciar el amor de la obsesión. James me consideraba una posesión y él es una persona muy egoísta. No comparte fácilmente. No soportaba verme cerca de otros chicos, ni siquiera de mis compañeros del instituto, a pesar de que yo jamás le di ningún motivo para creer que le abandonaría.

― ¿Cómo era de celoso?

―Mucho. Una vez… estábamos en una fiesta de un compañero mío. Me costó muchísimo que James aceptara llevarme. Tyler simplemente se acercó a saludarme, me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. A James no le gustó, le apartó de mí de un empujón y le pegó un puñetazo. Tyler dejó de hablarme y trató de mantenerse lo más alejado posible de mí. Ahora creo que, de alguna manera, James le amenazó, no fue sólo el golpe.

Edward me miraba y asentía, pendiente de lo que yo le decía.

― ¿Y vuestra relación? ¿Cómo era?

―Él era bastante mayor que yo, así que supongo que tenía ciertas necesidades que yo no podía comprender.

―Bella, somos hombres, no monos… podemos contenernos, incluso a los veintitrés años. El hombre que diga que no puede contenerse, miente.

―Supongo que tienes razón, pero en aquel momento yo le creí. Trataba de darle lo que él quería, sin llegar hasta el final. Tenía dieciséis años, no me sentía preparada para tener sexo con nadie, quizás, en mi interior, sabía que James no era el hombre apropiado. Traté de explicárselo y al principio, parecía que me entendía, se conformaba con besos y caricias, pero poco a poco, con el paso del tiempo, se volvió más exigente. Empezó a exigir ciertas cosas… ―me sentí avergonzada, ¿cómo podía explicarle a Edward lo que había hecho con James?, me sentía muy violenta con todo este tema―, lo siento… no puedo…

―Te obligó a tener sexo oral con él… ―me di cuenta de que no me lo estaba preguntando, lo afirmaba, como si supiese exactamente lo que había ocurrido. Sólo pude asentir, avergonzada, incapaz de decir nada más.

―Yo lo aceptaba, o al menos quería creer que lo aceptaba, trataba de justificarlo, diciéndome a mí misma que James no era un chico de instituto, era un hombre de veintitrés años. Insistió tanto en el tema de sus "necesidades" que llegué a creérmelo y acabé justificando su actitud.

―Entiendo, sólo eras una niña, Bella, y él era mucho mayor que tú, te hizo dudar de ti misma.

―Me escapé una tarde de agosto, me escabullí de casa con una pobre excusa y me encontré con él en una cafetería ―paré, tragando saliva, intentando reunir valor para continuar con la historia―. Nunca le he contado esto a nadie, excepto mi psicóloga ―Edward acarició mis brazos, moviendo sus suaves y grandes manos como tratando de darme calor, de reconfortarme, dándome el valor que no tenía para continuar―. Dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí, así que me subí feliz a su coche, intrigada y entusiasmada por el hecho de que iba a compartir algo de su vida conmigo, pero en realidad lo que él esperaba era que me acostase con él. Esa era su sorpresa para mí. Me llevó a un páramo desértico, no había nada alrededor, no había casas, ni carreteras. Estaba lejos de cualquier posibilidad de ayuda. Traté de impedírselo, pero me golpeó. Me dijo que no luchase y todo sería mejor. Tuve miedo, tuve mucho miedo ―en ese momento me di cuenta de que las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer―, no hice nada, me quedé allí, tumbada, dejando que hiciese con mi cuerpo lo que quisiese, porque estaba aterrada. Tenía mucho miedo de que me pegase más, o me dejase allí tirada, en medio de ninguna parte, o que incluso llegase a matarme. Me odio a mí misma por quedarme quieta, no hay un solo día que no me recrimine a mí misma no haber hecho nada. Debí pelear, debí gritar, debí arañarle o morderle… no sé, debí hacer algo.

―Bella… has hecho mucho más de lo que crees. Querías sobrevivir y luchaste contra tu propio instinto para lograr salir con vida. Gritar, arañarle, morderle… eso le habría provocado, habría hecho que se enfureciese y sólo Dios sabe lo que pudo haber pasado. Luchaste por sobrevivir, Bella, hiciste lo que creíste necesario para salir viva. No te recrimines nada.

―Me llevó a casa, me dejó delante del porche, en donde estaba mi padrastro. No dije nada, no pedí ayuda, sólo entré y me metí en la ducha, necesitaba sacarme su olor de la piel, necesitaba borrar sus huellas… pero en ningún momento se me pasó por la cabeza denunciarle. Sólo podía ver la decepción en la cara de mis padres cuando se lo contara, así que decidí no decir nada, pero tampoco soportaba la idea de quedarme en Phoenix y que él pudiese verme o encontrarme. Tenía claro que James no tenía intención de dejarme después de eso, sólo sabía repetir una y otra vez "ahora somos uno". Ese mismo día le dije a mi madre que quería irme a vivir con Charlie y al día siguiente estaba en un avión con destino a Seattle.

―Entiendo…

―Durante unas semanas pensé que podría rehacer mi vida. Estaba lejos de James, nadie en Phoenix sabía dónde estaba excepto mi amiga Phoebe, en la que confío totalmente. Nuevo instituto, nuevos amigos… estaba decidida a sacar mis estudios adelante, centrarme y sacar mi carrera. Seis semanas después descubrí que estaba embarazada. Cuando pensaba que todo se estaba encaminando, cuando creí que había dejado a James atrás, junto con la vida que llevaba en Phoenix… todo volvió. Nunca había estado con nadie, así que tenía perfectamente claro de quién era el bebé. No sabía qué hacer, no tenía buenos amigos allí, los conocía del instituto y eran buenos chicos, pero no tenía confianza con ellos, no para compartir algo así. Intenté abortar, esa fue mi primera opción, me informé y acudí a una clínica, falsifiqué la firma de mi padre e iba a pagar el procedimiento con mis ahorros para la universidad…, pero cuando me vi a mi misma en aquella camilla, despatarrada, esperando a que un médico viniese a arrancar de mi vientre a aquel pequeño niño… no pude hacerlo. Huí, corriendo, sin dar explicaciones a nadie.

―Y se lo contaste a tu padre…

―Sólo que estaba embarazada. Trató de hacer que le dijese quién era el padre, apeló a mis sentimientos, amenazó con castigarme, incluso con echarme de casa… pero yo no podía decírselo, me sentía demasiado avergonzada. Cuando le dije que tendría el niño y que lo daría en adopción… eso fue lo que puso la losa en la relación con mi padre. Nunca me ha perdonado que renunciase a su nieto para dárselo a otra mujer. ¡Pero yo no podía quedarme con él! Tenía miedo de ver a James en el niño ¿cómo podría ser una buena madre para él si cada vez que lo mirase viese en él al hombre que me violó? No voy a decir que fue sencillo, mi padre me dio un techo y pagó todos los gastos médicos, pero nuestra relación nunca volvió a ser la misma. Cuando llegó el momento me llevó al hospital y me dejó en recepción. Mi madre ni siquiera me preguntaba cómo estaba durante el embarazo, de hecho, apenas hablé con ella durante aquel tiempo. Así que di a luz completamente sola. No tenía a nadie que me apoyase ni me diese fuerzas. El parto fue muy difícil, porque el bebé no estaba bien situado, venía de nalgas, así que me hicieron una cesárea. Los padres adoptivos de mi bebé fueron muy atentos y amables, pasaron a verme y me regalaron este colgante ―le dije mientras le mostraba el dije que colgaba de una cadena que llevaba al cuello―, era la manera de Lauren de agradecerme lo que estaba haciendo por ellos.

―Hiciste lo que creíste que era mejor para el bebé, Bella. Fuiste increíblemente valiente.

―No quise verlo, cuando nació, no quise verlo ni cogerlo en mis brazos. Temía que no sería capaz de darlo después, así que me negué cuando me lo ofrecieron. Y me siento una persona horrible porque ese bebé… acababa de nacer y ya le estaban rechazando. ¡Su propia madre le estaba rechazando!

Sentí los brazos de Edward rodearme, por primera vez estaba dejando que alguien me consolase y me sentía bien. Me dejé ir, tras abrirme a otra persona por primera vez después de diez años. Sólo había sido tan abierta respecto a ese tema con mi psicóloga y me había llevado meses de terapia sentir la suficiente confianza en ella como para hacerlo. Con Edward, en apenas unas semanas, sentía que podía contarle cualquier cosa.

―Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, Bella. Tenías diecisiete años y tomaste decisiones muy duras, demostraste ser una persona muy madura, pero tenías que habérselo contado a alguien. Hubiese sido mucho más fácil para ti.

―Tenía que haberle denunciado… ¿crees que no lo sé? Si hubiese hecho lo correcto… quizás todas esas chicas estuviesen vivas. Así que es mi culpa que hayan muerto, yo soy la responsable de tantas maneras distintas…

No dijo nada, sólo me dejó llorar tranquila en sus brazos, deshaciéndome del peso de un secreto guardado durante diez años. Me pasé horas en sus brazos, dejando que me reconfortara, sus brazos me rodeaban y de vez en cuando dejaba un suave beso en mi pelo o en mi mejilla, como si simplemente quisiese recordarme que estaba allí para mí. No me recriminó nada, no me acusó o me hizo responsable de lo que estaba pasando ahora. Solo estuvo ahí, para mí. Como nunca nadie lo había estado.

.

.

.

.

Notaba unos dedos enredándose en mi cabello, eran caricias suaves y dulces, sonreí, aun con los ojos cerrados. Enroscó sus dedos en mi pelo y pegó un tirón. Abrí los ojos y, al mismo tiempo, noté como algo metálico y frío tocaba mi frente y una mano me tapaba la boca impidiendo que gritase.

―Shhhh ―la habitación estaba a oscuras y no podía ver nada―, será mejor que no grites, zorra, o me cargo al poli.

Me incorporé en la cama y eché un vistazo a mi alrededor. Edward estaba atado, sentado en una silla, en ropa interior. Tenía un fuerte golpe en la sien derecha y también en el pómulo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar inconsciente.

― ¿Edward? ―le llamé, preocupada. La cabeza caía hacia su pecho y tenía el pelo más revuelto que de costumbre. Había sujetado sus muñecas a los reposabrazos de la silla con cinta americana, sus tobillos estaban sujetos a las patas de la misma manera. Edward abrió los ojos y me miró, observando todo a su alrededor. Tenía la boca cubierta con la misma cinta que sujetaba sus muñecas y tobillos. Se movió, nervioso, tratando de soltarse.

―Vaya, vaya… bienvenido al mundo de los vivos, agente Cullen ―Edward parecía nervioso, me miraba, como tratando de decirme algo, pero no tenía ni idea de qué se trataba―, me alegro de que te hayas despertado, así me voy a divertir mucho más. ¿Verdad, Bella? Nos vamos a divertir mucho, nena…

― ¿Me has echado de menos, cariño? ―dijo, mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la cama. El cañón de su arma recorrió el contorno de mi pecho, pude sentir el frío metal rozando mi piel y fue una sensación horrible―. No, creo que no, me parece que has estado bastante ocupada, puta ―me miraba con odio, después miró a Edward, que estaba en ropa interior. Entonces me di cuenta, estaba celoso, nos había encontrado en la misma cama y sólo llevábamos nuestra ropa interior.

Su mano tocó mi pelo, en una caricia, y sentí asco. Aquella odiosa sensación de suciedad que había sentido hace diez años, volvió a mí. Deseé poder meterme en una ducha y restregarme la piel con un estropajo, y solo me había tocado el pelo. Traté de apartarme, pero enroscó su mano en mi melena y dio un tirón, como para dejarme claro de que no podía alejarme.

Sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo, estaba casi desnuda y podía sentir su mirada sobre mí. Soltó mi pelo para apartar la sábana que me cubría, dejándome expuesta.

―Los años te han sentado bien, Bella… ―el cañón del arma se deslizó por la piel de mi cuello y mi clavícula, hasta que lo enterró en mi sujetador y lo utilizó para liberar mi pecho, el mismo en el que me había mordido. Sonrió al ver la marca, que recorrió utilizando su pistola. El metal llevaba tanto tiempo en contacto con mi piel que ya no lo sentía frío. Estaba paralizada, los dedos de mis manos habían formado garras que se sujetaban de la sábana que cubría el colchón. Trataba de mantenerme tranquila, pero parecía una batalla perdida. Sin embargo, ver a Edward atado a aquella silla…, no podía permitir que le hiciese daño a él también.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres, James? ―mi voz sonó lo suficientemente tranquila.

―A ti. Eso es lo que quiero, zorra. Te largaste, huiste de mí. ¡¿Por qué?! ―gritó. No pude evitar encogerme aún más. Sus ojos eran aún más fríos de lo que recordaba. Llevaba el pelo muy corto, muy lejos de aquella melena que se recogía en una coleta que solía utilizar cuando le conocí. Además se lo había teñido y ahora era de un negro profundo, muy lejos del rubio trigueño que yo recordaba.

― ¿Cómo me has encontrado aquí? ―necesitaba tenerlo hablando el suficiente tiempo como para buscar una salida.

―No estaba seguro de que te hubieses traído tu móvil contigo, pero cuando contestaste la llamada de tu amiguita… pude rastrearlo. No es tan difícil, si sabes dónde tienes que buscar…

Traté de apartarme de él, eché mi cuerpo hacia atrás, pero no lo permitió. Tenía unas manos enormes, con la que tenía libre sujetó mi brazo con fuerza, con demasiada fuerza, me hacía daño. Me obligó a levantarme de la cama y me hizo quedarme allí, de pie, en ropa interior, bajo su mirada escrutadora. Me apuntaba con el arma e hizo un gesto con la mano para que girase sobre mí misma. No me moví, pero entonces apuntó a Edward.

―Da una vuelta, muy despacio, Bella. Quiero ver ese culito tuyo tan respingón ―no me moví, permanecí quieta como una estatua. Entonces quitó el seguro del arma y la cargó, dejándola lista para disparar―. Hazlo, ahora, o tu amigo… ―dejó la frase inconclusa, aunque no hacía falta que me dijese que era lo que iba a hacer. Me giré, despacio, dándole lo que quería―. Quítate la ropa, quiero verte desnuda… siempre he querido verte desnuda. La vez que estuvimos juntos no pude disfrutar de ti como yo quería. Esta vez voy a darme mi tiempo. ¡Desnúdate!

El grito consiguió que diese un pequeño respingo, podía ver a Edward negando con un gesto de cabeza una y otra vez, pero yo no podía ver como lo mataba, no a él, no después de todo lo que había hecho por mí. Había conseguido que me considerase digna de tener una vida, me había hecho revivir de nuevo, aunque las circunstancias no eran las mejores. Me había hecho sentir una mujer. Llevé mis manos a la espalda y desabroché el broche que cerraba mi ropa interior. El sujetador se deslizó por mis brazos hasta el suelo.

―Las bragas…

Bajé mi ropa interior con lentitud y la dejé a un lado. Tapé mi sexo con las manos, avergonzada por tener que hacer esto. James se levantó de la cama y vino hacia mí, despacio, peligroso. Deslizó el cañón del arma por mi cuerpo, desde mi cuello, pasando por mis pechos y mi vientre hasta llegar a mi sexo, lo deslizó entre mis pliegues y yo temblaba, recordando que estaba cargada y lista para disparar. Edward me miraba, horrorizado. Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme, pero trate de no demostrarlo, no quería mostrarle cuánto miedo estaba sintiendo.

―Durante todos estos años, mientras estuve en la cárcel ―James comenzó a hablar, mientras giraba a mí alrededor, tocándome―, ¿sabes en qué solía pensar? ―negué, moviendo mi cabeza de una forma muy lenta. La pistola abandonó mi sexo y subió por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi boca, que me forzó a abrir, metiendo el cañón en ella―. Me acordaba mucho de esta boquita, Bella. Recordaba tu boca rodeando mi polla, mamándomela. ¿Recuerdas, Bella? Yo sí, si cierro los ojos, aún puedo sentir tu boca en mi verga…

Edward trataba de decir algo, casi gritando, pero la cinta que le había puesto sobre la boca hacía que fuese imposible saber que estaba diciendo. Sabía que estaba enfadado, podía verlo en sus ojos.

―Parece que el agente Cullen tiene algo que decir ―dijo antes de comenzar a reír―, lamentablemente no se entiende nada. Sigamos contigo, cariño…

―James… por favor… no hagas esto…

― ¿Por qué? Necesito hacer esto, llevo esperando por esto diez años ―tenía su boca al lado de mi oreja, y su aliento golpeaba mi piel, asqueándome―, diez putos años, nena ―se había situado a mi espalda y sostenía mis pechos entre sus manos, en una de las cuales aún sostenía su arma. Giró mi cuerpo hasta que Edward pudiese tener una visión perfecta de nosotros dos, de como él me tocaba. Podía ver la furia en sus ojos verdes―. Parece que el agente Cullen está un poco colgado contigo, ¿eh, nena? ―un murmullo ininteligible salió de sus labios. Miraba a mí alrededor, tratando de buscar una salida, aunque trataba de que no lo notase. Repasé la habitación, buscando algo que pudiese hacerme ganar algo de tiempo.

―Eres un puto cobarde… ―susurré.

― ¡Vaya! Parece que diez años te han dado valor… es una lástima que no me guste que esa boquita hable tan mal, creo que deberíamos buscarle una tarea más adecuada… ¿no crees, Bella? Arrodíllate…

―No ―traté de sonar firme, pero en realidad mi voz había sonado débil, balbuceaba. La pistola se apoyó en mi sien, pero no me moví. Entonces la apartó de mi cuerpo y me arrastró por un brazo hasta que estuvimos al lado de Edward. Puso la pistola sobre su frente, entre las cejas y su dedo se situó sobre el gatillo. Me arrodillé despacio, mientras veía a Edward negar lentamente.

―Abre la cremallera y sácame la polla… ¡ahora!, quiero follarme esa boquita tuya delante del agente Cullen ―miró a Edward con desprecio―, ¿estamos lo suficientemente cerca para que no te pierdas nada?

Estábamos muy cerca de la mesilla de noche, sobre la que estaba una pesada lámpara que parecía de bronce, si pudiese cogerla, si pudiese golpearle con ella…

― ¿A qué demonios estás esperando, Bella? Sácame la polla y métetela en esa boca sucia que tienes, nena ―tenía que ganar tiempo, necesitaba tiempo, necesitaba una forma de desarmarlo, porque si no hacía algo, si yo me paralizaba como cuando tenía dieciséis años, íbamos a morir. Los dos. Amartilló el arma de nuevo y vi a Edward cerrar los ojos, como esperando el disparo―. ¡Ahora!

Era una situación desesperada y requería medidas desesperadas y entonces lo vi todo claro. Solté su cinturón y los botones de su pantalón. Metí mi mano y saqué su miembro, tenía que hacerlo si quería que Edward y yo sobreviviésemos a esto. Cerré mis ojos cuando me acerqué a su polla, mientras abría mis labios. Escuché su gemido cuando lo introduje en mi boca. Era algo como un "sí" ahogado. Sentí nauseas, arcadas. Relajó su brazo, alejándolo de la cabeza de Edward para dejarlo estirado a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Le mordí, fuerte. No solté su carne hasta que el sabor metálico de la sangre llenó mi boca. No tardó en golpearme, fue un golpe seco, con la culata de su arma, que me lanzó hacia la mesilla de noche. Me dolía todo, el golpe me había dejado atontada y desorientada, pero estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para agarrar el cable de la lámpara y tirar por él, hasta hacerla caer a mi lado. James ya estaba sobre mí, golpeándome, se echó encima de mí, tratando de mantenerme quieta. Estiré mi brazo y, a tientas, alcancé la lámpara. Le golpeé en la cabeza con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz, su cuerpo se quedó laxo, sobre mí, dejándome sentir todo su peso. Lo aparté con dificultad y me arrastré hasta la silla en la que estaba Edward. Solté sus muñecas y arranqué el trozo de cinta que cubría su boca.

― ¿Estás bien, Bella?

Me apresuré, quería ayudarle a soltarse por completo de aquella maldita silla. Teníamos que salir de allí. Oí a James gemir de dolor.

― ¡Maldita zorra! ―me giré y vi como apuntaba hacia nosotros, a Edward. Instintivamente me lancé sobre él. Escuché el sonido del disparo después de sentir el calor abrasador en mi espalda. Edward me miraba, asustado. Nos caímos al suelo, al lado de la cama. Edward sacó un arma de debajo del colchón, se sentó y disparó. Parecía que le había alcanzado, pero aun así, James huyó.

― ¿Bella?

La boca se me llenó de un líquido viscoso y caliente, traté de escupirlo y retirarlo de mi cara. Mis manos estaban llenas de sangre.

― ¿Edward? ―tenía mucho frío y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

―Quédate conmigo, Bella. ¿Me oyes? ¡Quédate conmigo!

Su voz parecía lejana, como si le estuviese escuchando desde debajo del agua y mi visión se hacía borrosa por momentos. La oscuridad iba ganando terreno, una oscuridad que me prometía que no habría dolor.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Cualquier cosa que podáis reconocer en esta historia pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**_

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por: ****Diiana ElizaBeth (beta FFAD)**_

_**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

_**Capítulo nuevo, ¿queréis saber que le ha pasado a Bella? pues seguid leyendo... y si al final del capítulo me dejáis un mensajito diciéndome lo que os ha parecido me haréis muy, muy feliz!**_

_**Bicos**_

* * *

Mierda… estaba jodida, bien jodida. Dolía como el demonio, quemaba. Podía notar latir la herida en mi espalda con cada respiración, cada intento de tomar aire era un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Notaba cómo mi boca se llenaba de un líquido viscoso y con sabor metálico. No hacía falta ser médico para saber que era mi sangre, y que aquello no podía ser bueno.

Tampoco me ayudaba mucho la sensación de estar sumiéndome en la oscuridad, ni el frío que me hacía tiritar, a pesar de que el lugar en el que había recibido el disparo, ardía. Ese frío y esa oscuridad no eran buenas señales, todo lo contrario. Trataba de centrarme, de buscar algo en lo que fijar mi atención para no sucumbir a la tentación del sueño. No quería dormirme, no podía dormirme.

―No te duermas, Bella. No te duermas, mírame. ―A veces era consciente de donde estaba, de que sus brazos me rodeaban, atrayéndome a su pecho que me daba calor. Podía notar su piel… Era tan suave y cálida―. ¿Me escuchas, Bella? Mírame ―me suplicó, mientras sujetaba mi cara con su mano y me obligaba a fijar la vista en sus hermosos ojos verdes―. La ayuda viene en camino, no te duermas, sigue conmigo, por favor, Bella, sigue conmigo…

Quería decirle tantas cosas… Quería decirle cómo estas semanas a su lado habían recompensado diez años de amarguras, quería decirle que gracias a él volvía a sentirme una mujer, que me había hecho muy feliz y que había empezado a sentir por él algo más. Sin duda era algo más. ¿Cómo ponerle un nombre? ¿Cómo se puede catalogar al ser que te salva de ti misma? Él me había salvado de tantas maneras distintas, pero no tenía fuerzas para decir todo lo que quería decir. No era capaz de poner en palabras todos mis sentimientos, no era físicamente capaz de explicarle con palabras cómo me había ayudado, cómo me había hecho sentir durante estas semanas que habíamos estado juntos.

Rocé su mejilla, y al momento me arrepentí, porque ensucié su hermoso rostro con mi sangre. Traté de reunir todas mis fuerzas para decirle en las menos palabras posibles, cómo me hacía sentir.

―Creo que te quiero. ―Fui consciente de que mi voz era apenas un susurro, pero tenía esperanzas de que me hubiese escuchado. Me pareció que una sutil sonrisa asomaba a sus labios.

―Creo que yo me he enamorado de ti, Bella. ―Su frente rozó la mía y depositó un suave beso en mi nariz. Lo vi sonreírme y me sentí mucho mejor, más liviana, más ligera, como si ya no hubiese ningún asunto pendiente en mi vida. Podía marcharme, podía cerrar los ojos y descansar, dejar de intentar mantenerme consciente y hundirme en esa oscuridad que me prometía paz―. Por eso tienes que seguir conmigo, Bella… no puedes irte ahora, no puedes dejarme solo. Por favor, amor, por favor… aguanta un poco más, sólo un poco más, la ayuda vendrá pronto, muy, muy pronto.

Me estaba pidiendo que aguantara, me suplicaba que luchase, pero luchar era tan difícil. No podía mantener la oscuridad lejos de mí, me rodeaba, haciendo mi campo de visión cada vez más y más pequeño.

―Tienes que quedarte conmigo, tienes que acompañarme a la boda de Alice, ¿recuerdas, Bella? Ella quiere que seas su dama de honor y yo te necesito, porque no me imagino ir con otra persona que no seas tú. No me imagino volver a casa y no tenerte a mi lado, no puedo imaginarme un solo día en el que no pueda estar contigo, hablar contigo, bailar o beber chocolate caliente. Te necesito, Bella. Tienes que luchar por mí, por favor, hazlo por mí. No me dejes, Bella.

Cerré los ojos por lo que a mí me pareció apenas unos segundos, pero enseguida noté sus dedos en mi rostro, dándome ligeros golpecitos, tratando de devolverme a la consciencia. Cada vez resultaba más difícil mantenerme despierta.

Cuando la recuperé, ya no estaba en sus brazos, pero podía verle a mi lado pendiente de mí.

― ¡Está consciente! ―gritó una voz que no reconocí.

― ¡Oh, gracias a Dios! ―Esa voz sí la reconocí, era la de Edward y sonaba aliviada. Se podía oír un ruido ensordecedor, traté de mirar a mi alrededor, intentando situarme y me di cuenta de que ya no estábamos en la cabaña, sino que estábamos en el interior de algún tipo de ambulancia―. Bella, no vuelvas a dormirte, por favor… trata de mantenerte consciente.

Estaba sujeta en una camilla, algo tapaba mi nariz y mi boca y cuando traté de quitármelas alguien me lo impidió, sujetando mi mano con delicadeza. Tan pronto como noté esa piel sobre la mía, supe que se trataba de Edward.

―Es oxígeno, Bella. No te lo quites.

―Me duele… ―Mi voz salió débil, muy débil, era apenas un susurro.

―Lo sé, estamos llegando al hospital, solo unos minutos más, Bella ―me rogó―, solo tienes que aguantar unos minutos más.

Cerré los ojos, agotada y pude sentir sus manos acariciando mi cabello, eran caricias suaves y tranquilizadoras. Me dejé llevar en ese momento de paz, acunada por sus manos y el sonido suave de su voz que parecía estar tarareando una canción. Abrí de nuevo los ojos y lo único que podía ver era el techo, donde luces de un color blanco frío se sucedían de manera vertiginosa. El movimiento alrededor de la camilla parecía frenético, con gritos y órdenes de médicos y enfermeras resonando en aquel larguísimo corredor, sin embargo, cuando miraba a mi alrededor, todo parecía transcurrir en cámara lenta. Por el rabillo del ojo capté la imagen de Edward, corría al lado de la camilla hasta que llegamos a unas puertas automáticas, él se quedó allí, quieto, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, tirando de su cabello en un gesto de impotencia.

―Edward… ―gemí. Le necesitaba, necesitaba saber que él estaba allí conmigo, pero nadie pareció escucharme. Metieron la camilla en una sala fría, todo era de color verde y supe que estaba en un quirófano. Alguien me puso una mascarilla en la cara y me pedía que inhalase profundamente. No sé qué era lo que me habían dado, pero me arrastró a un sueño sin pesadillas, apacible y tranquilo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

― ¡Alice! El médico ha dicho que es normal, que es posible que tarde un poco en despertar. Haz el favor de dejar de comportarte como una madre histérica. ―Escuché la voz de Edward y traté con todas mis fuerzas abrir mis ojos, pero parecía que mi cuerpo no estaba por la labor.

―Lleva dormida más de dos días, ¿seguro que es normal?

―El médico me dijo que hubo problemas durante la operación, su corazón se paró durante bastante tiempo, me dijo que esto era posible y que tendríamos que esperar a que se despertara para ver si había consecuencias. Espero que no.

― ¿Qué más te dijo?

―Que tuviésemos esperanza, es joven y está sana…

―Lo sé, pero verla en esa cama, intubada, conectada a tantas máquinas…

― ¿Llamaste a sus padres?

―No he conseguido hablar con Renée. ―La voz de Alice parecía apesadumbrada―, he llamado varias veces a su casa y a su móvil, pero no lo he conseguido. Por lo menos he podido hablar con su padre, lo localicé esta mañana en su trabajo. Dijo que vendría tan pronto como pudiese, parecía genuinamente preocupado.

― ¿Le has contado algo acerca de James?

―En realidad ni siquiera le he dicho lo que ha pasado, solo que estaba en el hospital y que la habían operado. No sabía cómo decírselo, casi ni yo puedo creerme que haya sido capaz de ocultárnoslo a todos durante tanto tiempo. ¡La conozco desde la universidad! Hemos compartido habitación en la residencia universitaria, lo hacíamos todo juntas y jamás me dijo nada.

―Alice. ―Edward sonaba preocupado―, no sabía cómo hacerlo ella tampoco, no se trata de que no confíe en ti o que no te aprecie, sé que te quiere muchísimo.

―Lo sé, pero me hubiese gustado ayudarla. No puedo evitar que me duela el hecho de que haya confiado en ti y no en mí.

―Se suponía que yo era un agente de la ley, Alice, alguien que necesitaba saber lo que había pasado para detener a ese… a ese cabrón. Le resultó muy difícil, y también se sentía muy culpable por lo que James le hizo a esas otras chicas, creo que por eso confió en mí.

― ¡¿Cómo puede considerarse culpable?! Fue él, ese hijo de puta, ¡ella no tiene la culpa de nada!

Finalmente pude abrir los ojos, pero ellos dos parecían estar sumidos en su conversación y no se daban cuenta de que me había despertado. Traté de llamarles, pero tenía algo en mi garganta y no era capaz de pronunciar una simple palabra. Levanté mi mano y golpeé los laterales de la cama, al principio no parecía más que una caricia, pero al tercer o cuarto intento conseguí hacer algo de ruido. Los dos se giraron hacia mí y me miraron.

― ¿Bella? ¿Estás despierta?

Traté de hablar, de decir algo, lo que fuera, pero seguía sin poder emitir un solo sonido. Llevé una de mis manos a mi garganta, pero cuando ni siquiera había llegado a tocarla, la mano de Edward me detuvo.

―Estás intubada, Bella. No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que pronto te lo quitarán.

Necesitaba decirle lo importante que se había vuelto para mí, necesitaba que supiera que era lo mejor que me había pasado en toda mi vida, así que tomé su mano y dibujé las letras en su palma, una por una.

T-E A-M-O.

Repetí las letras una y otra vez, sin parar, no pararía hasta que él comprendiese lo que le estaba diciendo. Tuve que repetirlo unas cinco veces antes de que él entendiese mi mensaje. Le vi sonreír y pensé que todo había valido la pena.

―Y yo a ti, Bella.

Alice se acercó a la cama y cogió mi otra mano, que apretó suavemente.

―Por un momento conseguiste asustarme, Bella. No se te ocurra volver a hacerme algo así.

Negué con un gesto de cabeza, divertida. Dibujé las letras en su mano, tal como había hecho con Edward.

L-O S-I-E-N-T-O.

Edward apretó el botón que había sobre mi cama, y se sentó a mí lado, sosteniendo mi mano. Me acariciaba con dulzura, dibujando círculos en el dorso de mi mano con sus dedos, era una caricia cadenciosa, tranquilizadora.

―Gracias ―susurró. Yo enarqué una ceja, porque no sabía por qué me estaba agradeciendo―, por salvarme la vida, Bella. Fuiste muy valiente, demasiado valiente.

Un médico entró en la habitación en ese momento y me sorprendí al ver que se trataba de Carlisle, el padre de Edward y Alice.

―Vaya… ya has despertado. Eso es estupendo ―dijo mientras acariciaba mi pelo en una caricia muy tierna―, ¿qué te parece si quitamos ese tubo ya? ¿Podéis salir un momento de la habitación, chicos? ―Edward iba a soltar mi mano, pero yo la sujeté con fuerza, impidiéndoselo. Los dos se echaron a reír, pero Alice parecía triste. Di un apretón a su mano también y me sonrió.

―Esperaré fuera ―dijo sonriente―, iré a buscar a los demás a la cafetería para decirles que ya has despertado.

Carlisle retiró el molesto tubo de mi garganta, que sentía rasposa, como irritada.

―Agua… por favor… ―Casi no podía ni pronunciar las palabras. Edward enseguida tomó la jarra que había sobre una mesita al lado de la cama y rellenó un vaso. Sostuvo mi cabeza y me ayudó a beber, apenas un par de sorbos, pero al menos me ayudaron a calmar la sensación en mi garganta―. Gracias.

― ¿Bella? ¿Sabes dónde estás? ―me preguntó Carlisle.

―Hospital… ―susurré apenas.

― ¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó?

―Me dispararon… ¿James? ―pregunté preocupada.

―Huyó. ―Edward parecía enfadado, muy enfadado a decir verdad―, pero sabemos que está herido, no creemos que llegue muy lejos.

―Vale…

―La bala te alcanzó el pulmón, Bella… unos centímetros más hacia la izquierda y te habría dado de lleno en el corazón. ―Carlisle parecía preocupado―, todo parece ir bien, sobre todo ahora que estás despierta. Nos has tenido muy preocupados, jovencita.

―Lo siento… ―murmuré.

―No tienes por qué sentirlo, Bella, no es como si fuera tu culpa. ―Edward sostenía mi mano y yo me moría porque se acercase más a mí y me diese un beso, aunque de pronto recordé que había estado inconsciente durante mucho tiempo y me preocupó seriamente mi aliento. Sonreí ante una preocupación tan banal, y como si Edward me hubiese leído el pensamiento, se agachó y dejó un tierno beso sobre mis labios. Moría por sujetarle por el cuello, impedirle alejarse de mí y profundizar el beso, pero entonces fui consciente de que su padre nos miraba sorprendido. No dijo nada, solamente nos miró y sonrió divertido.

―Durante un tiempo pensé que no podría volver a hacer esto, Bella ―dijo y en su voz pude notar un atisbo de miedo―, por favor, no vuelvas a hacerme algo así. No podría vivir sin ti.

Me perdí en sus hermosos ojos verdes, profundos, pero al mismo tiempo tan claros, cristalinos. Podía leer las emociones reflejadas en sus iris y sabía que eran auténticas.

Nos sacó de nuestra ensoñación unos tímidos golpecitos en la puerta de la habitación. Solo entonces fui consciente de que Carlisle nos había dejado solos. La puerta se abrió y vi aparecer a mi padre. Hacía casi dos años que no le veía, desde que me había ido a la universidad, lo había visto en apenas cinco o seis ocasiones. Parecía preocupado, pero cuando vio que estaba despierta, suspiró y pareció relajarse.

― ¿Bella? ―Mi padre me miraba, asustado, viendo todas aquellas máquinas a las que aún estaba conectada.

―Hola, Charlie ―le saludé. Desde que Thomas había nacido y lo había entregado, desde el mismo momento en el que me dejó en la recepción del hospital sola, desde aquel día, no había vuelto a llamarle papá.

― ¿Qué ha pasado?

― ¿Señor Swan? ―Edward se acercó a él y le tendió la mano, que mi padre apretó sin dudar―. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, soy agente del F.B.I., estaba con Bella cuando la hirieron.

― ¿La hirieron? ―Mi padre parecía sorprendido.

―Le han disparado.

― ¿Quién? ¿Lo han cogido?

―Se llama James Evans, y no, aún no lo hemos cogido, pero está herido, no tardaremos en detenerle.

―James Evans… ¿No es ese hombre al que los periódicos llaman "Casanova"? ¡Es un violador! ¿Te ha hecho algo, Bella?

―Ahora… no.

― ¿Ahora? ―preguntó mi padre, como si no comprendiera, pero en un segundo todo cambió, el gesto en su cara me mostró que se había dado cuenta de a qué se refería Edward cuando le había dicho que "ahora… no"―. ¿Antes de volver a Forks? ―me preguntó, mirándome directamente a los ojos por primera vez desde que había entrado en la habitación. No pude decir nada, ni siquiera podía pronunciar un "sí", los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y afirmé con un gesto casi imperceptible―. ¿El niño? ¿Era suyo? ―Asentí de nuevo, completamente incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra―. ¡Dios mío! Tenía que haberlo sabido, ¡por Dios, Bella! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, cielo? ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda? ―Se había acercado rápidamente a mi cama y había cogido mi mano―. ¡Y yo te traté tan mal! ¡Perdóname, hija! Debería haberte prestado apoyo, aunque no hubiese sido así. Fue algo muy duro para ti y yo no estuve a la altura. Llevo años recriminándomelo, debí hacer las cosas de otra manera, aunque hubiese sido por un descuido, debí hacer las cosas de manera distinta, pero ahora, encima de todo, ¿esto? ―Las lágrimas corrían por la cara de mi padre. Nunca le había visto llorar. Ni siquiera cuando mis padres se separaron, ni en los peores momentos de su matrimonio.

―Todo está bien, Charlie ―susurré con gran esfuerzo, mi garganta me molestaba muchísimo y me sentía tremendamente cansada.

―No lo está, Bells. Si todo estuviera bien entre nosotros, no me seguirías llamando Charlie. ―Trató de sonreír y me hizo sentir muy mal conmigo misma. En ese momento me di cuenta de que era mi forma de castigar a mi padre por dejarme sola durante aquellos horribles meses, durante todos estos años―, pero me lo merezco, cariño. No te lo echaré en cara, solo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme y vuelva a ser "papá". ¿Puedo abrazarte?

¿Abrazarme? Hacía mucho que mi padre no me abrazaba, desde que supo que me había quedado embarazada, nuestra relación fue muy fría, correcta, pero tremendamente impersonal. Él había cumplido con su papel de padre. Me había dado un techo, alimento, atención médica y había corrido con los gastos de mi carrera universitaria, pero nuestra relación padre-hija, ya no era lo mismo. Nuestras conversaciones telefónicas no pasaban de ser meramente corteses, nos asegurábamos de que estábamos bien de salud y poco más. Mis logros académicos o profesionales carecían de importancia y él no compartía nada de su vida conmigo. Después de tantos años separado de mi madre, yo no sabía si él había conocido a alguien más o no. Así que, cuando me pidió que le permitiese darme un abrazo yo solo pude asentir, deseando en mi interior que todo lo que había pasado en estos diez años se borrase. Se acercó lentamente a la cama y se sentó a mi lado, sus brazos me rodearon y me permití esconder mi cara en su cuello, sentí un beso en mi pelo y respiré profundamente, llenándome de su olor. Recordé mi niñez, recordé cómo me abrazaba cada noche cuando venía a arroparme, y lo orgulloso que se sentía de mí con cada pequeño logro. No pude evitar que las lágrimas inundasen mis ojos y sollozar.

―Shhh, Bella, no llores. Lo siento mucho, cielo, lo siento. Siento no haberme dado cuenta de que algo te pasaba, siento no haber estado a la altura como padre, perdóname, hija.

―Papá…

Oí una suave risa, con esa simple palabra, le demostré que ya le había perdonado y un poco del dolor que guardaba en mi corazón, se liberó, dejándome más liviana.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Cualquier cosa que podáis reconocer en esta historia pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**_

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por: ****Diiana ElizaBeth (beta FFAD)**_

_**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

**_¡Hola a todas de nuevo! Como podéis ver, estoy tratando de actualizar cada semana-diez días más o menos, mi intención es seguir así a menos que surja algo que me lo impida, claro._**

**_Este capítulo es el primero en esta historia desde el POV de Edward. Está dedicado a Aliceforever85, que me dijo que ya le hacía falta... tenías razón nena... este hombre tiene mucho que decir, de hecho aún queda un capítulo al menos contado desde su punto de vista._**

**_Espero que disfrutéis del capi y, si al final, queréis dejarme un rr, yo pegaré brincos de alegría._**

**_¡Bicos!_**

**_Noe_**

* * *

POV Edward.

¿Cómo narices había llegado a estar en esta situación? Apenas hace un mes, era un hombre totalmente libre que huía del compromiso como del agua hirviendo. El gran amor de mi vida había sido Kate y su pérdida era insuperable. Ninguna mujer había podido llenar su vacío, ni en mi vida ni en mi cama.

Cierto era, que jamás había permitido desde su muerte, que ninguna mujer intentase rellenar ese hueco, ese vacío en mi corazón que se había creado tras la muerte de mi prometida. Poco más de un año de su muerte, metí por primera vez a una mujer en la cama, pero no precisamente en _mi _cama. Mi apartamento era territorio vedado. Aún después de tantos años, el apartamento estaba lleno de sus recuerdos. Las fotos de nuestras vacaciones juntos en Cancún, del viaje que habíamos hecho a Barcelona, a París… todos nuestros recuerdos plasmados en imágenes. Eran sus fotos, otra de sus grandes pasiones. Sus zapatillas de entrenamiento favoritas, así como sus mallas y calentadores y la camiseta vieja que prefería ponerse para ensayar. Su perfume favorito aún estaba sobre nuestra cómoda e incluso había comprado otro frasco para no olvidar su aroma, dulce y cálido que me envolvía cada vez que me abrazaba.

Sí, tenía sexo con mujeres, pero todas tenían muy claro que era única y exclusivamente eso, sexo. No había palabras dulces ni promesas de amor, como tampoco había besos en la boca. Ese contacto tan íntimo era solo de ella, de Kate.

Irina había sido una de las últimas chicas con la que me había acostado. Era rubia, con los ojos de un azul tan intenso, que era como mirar un zafiro, pestañas largas enmarcaban su mirada, la nariz recta y pequeñita y los labios carnosos. Era tremendamente hermosa sin lugar a dudas, pero a pesar de su perfección, no había nada en ella que me hiciese pensar en tener otro tipo de relación con ella que no fuese la sexual. Nos llevábamos muy bien cuando estábamos en posición horizontal, pero ciertamente, no era una mujer con la que me sintiese particularmente inclinado a compartir la vida.

En realidad, esa mujer ya no existía, había muerto a manos de un hijo de puta.

Me había hecho agente para atrapar a los malditos cabrones capaces de hacer cosas así. Yo quería ese caso: "Casanova". Así era como le llamaba la prensa, nuestra unidad le llamaba: sudes. ¿Por qué los periodistas sentían la necesidad de ponerles motes, como si fuesen famosos o deportistas?

La llamada de Jasper me había sorprendido.

― ¿Edward? ¿Dónde estás? ―me preguntó.

―De camino a Atlantic City, ¿por qué?

―Alice está allí, en casa de su amiga Isabella… ¿la conoces?

―No, he oído hablar de ella, mi madre dice que es encantadora, pero… ¿Se puede saber por qué estamos hablando de una amiga de mi hermana?

―Me ha llamado muy nerviosa, quería que fuese yo hasta allí, pero tengo que salir esta misma mañana para Miami. ―Jasper se quedó en silencio un breve momento―, sé que tu hermana a veces puede ser un poco melodramática, pero realmente creo que es algo importante. Estaba muy alterada. Te envío la dirección del apartamento por e-mail. ¿Podrías pasarte y ver qué es lo que ocurre? La verdad, me quedaría más tranquilo y estoy seguro que ella también. ¿Te importa?

―No, claro que no. Pásame la dirección e iré mañana…

―No, Edward. En serio, creo que es grave. ¿Podrías pasarte en cuanto llegues a la ciudad?

―Está bien, no te preocupes, me pasaré en cuanto llegue. ¿De acuerdo?

―Gracias… ¡ah! Y gracias también por ayudarme a escoger el anillo de compromiso. Le ha encantado.

―De nada… cuñado. ―No pude reprimir una sonrisa antes de despedirme y colgar el teléfono.

El teléfono volvió a sonar pasados unos minutos, en un primer momento pensé que sería mi hermana para saber cuándo llegaría, pero al mirar la pantalla, vi que se trataba de un compañero de trabajo de la oficina de Atlantic City: Ben Cheney. Se suponía que él sería el enlace entre mi unidad y la oficina de la ciudad.

―Está aquí ―me dijo en cuanto descolgué el teléfono, sin darme tiempo siquiera a saludarle―. Ese hijo de puta está aquí.

― ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

―Acabamos de encontrar un cadáver.

― ¿Otra chica morena?

―No, es un hombre…

―No creo que sea nuestro sudes. Ya sabes cuál es la victimología. Chicas jóvenes, delgadas, morenas. No hombres.

―Solo hay un problema, Cullen. El hijo de puta ha dejado su firma. Ha grabado en su espalda, "BELLA ES MÍA", lo ha molido a palos y le ha amputado el miembro.

― ¿Estás seguro que se trata del mismo? Es la primera vez que ataca a un hombre y sabes que esta clase de asesinos no suelen cambiar su tipo de víctimas.

―Lo sé, pero algo me dice que es el mismo, Edward. Estoy casi seguro. ¿Cuándo llegas?

―Me ha surgido un problema familiar, tengo que pasar a ver a mi hermana, pero no creo que tarde mucho. ¿Te parece si nos encontramos a las dos en las oficinas centrales?

―Perfecto, probablemente para esa hora el forense ya tenga un informe preliminar. Nos vemos.

El asesino que teníamos entre manos era un auténtico psicópata. Había asesinado a diez mujeres, dejando abandonados sus cadáveres a lo largo de la ruta que lo había traído desde Arizona hasta la costa Este. Suponíamos que se dirigía a Atlantic City o a Nueva York, pero al parecer la primera opción era la correcta. Había tenido que ir a todas aquellas ciudades, había tenido que ver los cadáveres de todas aquellas chicas. Eran todas menudas, con largos cabellos castaños, al igual que los ojos. En realidad, todas ellas guardaban cierto parecido físico. Rachel, Lorena, Marcia, Anette, Sophia, Karen, Jessica, Fiona… Todas ellas eran ese tipo de mujer, solo la primera, Victoria, se salía de esos cánones. No era castaña natural, sino que se había teñido el cabello, y sus ojos no eran marrones sino de un verde intenso.

Me dirigí al apartamento de la amiga de Alice en Atlantic City, dándole vueltas al motivo por el cual Alice estaba tan desesperada por ver a Jasper. Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que acababan de comprometerse que quisiese verlo no me resultaba extraño, lo extraño era que se conformase conmigo.

Me identifiqué ante el portero del edificio y le informé del piso al que me dirigía, subí en el ascensor, hasta la planta veinte y busqué el apartamento. Fue Alice quien me abrió la puerta.

—Hola, enana. Tu prometido me ha llamado. ¿Qué sucede?

― ¡Edward! Gracias a Dios que has venido. Pasa.

El apartamento no era excesivamente grande, pero era luminoso y parecía estar impoluto. El salón y la cocina estaban unidos, con la única separación de una barra de desayuno en la que estaban sentadas Rose -la novia de mi hermano Emmett-, y una chica morena y menuda que sostenía, nerviosa, una taza humeante entre sus manos. Su mirada estaba perdida, sin fijarla en ningún punto en concreto. De pronto,clavó sus ojos en mí y me vi atrapado por su mirada, era cálida, a pesar de que parecía estar asustada por algo.

―Edward, ella es mi amiga, Isabella Swan. Trabaja en el Atlantic Times.

¿Por esto había llamado mi hermana a Jasper? ¿Para conseguir una exclusiva sobre el psicópata?

—Alice… No me habrás hecho venir para que una de tus amigas consiga una exclusiva, ¿o sí?

Alice me dijo que ese no era el motivo y me instó a mirar dentro de una caja que reposaba en la encimera, advirtiéndome de que usase guantes como si fuese una prueba. ¿Pero por qué narices necesitaba mirar en esa caja? De todas formas, miré, porque insistió demasiado. Sí, mi hermana podía ser exagerada, pero no me haría perder el tiempo si no fuese realmente necesario, no cuando sabía que estaba en la ciudad para trabajar.

Dentro de la caja había un pene, no pude evitar fruncir el ceño en un gesto de dolor. Había visto muchas cosas durante estos años, pero jamás me había encontrado con un pene sanguinolento metido en una caja.

—¿Cómo ha llegado esto aquí? ―pregunté tratando de parecer tranquilo, aunque realmente no lo estaba. Tenía un hombre muerto al que le habían amputado el miembro y tenía un pene en una caja… No creo en las casualidades y mucho menos en una como esta.

—Un repartidor de FedEX se lo ha entregado esta mañana a Bella. —Me erguí rápidamente. ¿Bella? Ahora sí eran demasiadas casualidades. Todas esas mujeres tenían grabada sobre su piel la palabra "BELLA" y el cadáver que habían encontrado esta mañana tenía grabado en su espalda "BELLA ES MÍA".

— ¿Bella? —Dirigí la mirada a aquella menuda mujer, que todavía estaba sentada en un taburete, sosteniendo una taza en sus manos.

—Todo el mundo que me conoce me llama Bella. Solo mi padre usa mi nombre completo, y solo si está enfadado conmigo —dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. También me dijo que sabía quién se lo había enviado. Había sido un tal James Evans. Le envié un mensaje a Ben para que investigase sus antecedentes.

Mi hermana y mi cuñada la miraban extrañadas. ¿Es que ellas no sabían nada de ese hombre? Miraban a la castaña totalmente alucinadas. La chica me enseñó un mensaje de texto que tenía en su móvil, así como una tarjeta que ese loco le había dejado en la puerta junto a unas flores. Supe que estábamos sobre una buena pista. El misterio de nuestro sudes, ya no era tal, teníamos su nombre, estaba seguro, ahora era cuestión de tiempo atraparlo.

Esa mujer pidió a las chicas que volviesen a Nueva York, adelantándose a mis propios movimientos. Estoy seguro que ni Jasper ni Emmett estarían felices si sus chicas estuviesen metidas en medio de una investigación de este tipo. Además, el tal James parecía ser bastante insistente, no quería verlas involucradas en un enfrentamiento con ese hombre. En cuanto a la chica, a Isabella, permanecía callada, con la mirada perdida y parecía bastante asustada.

Traté de sacarle su historia, y me costó bastante. Tuve que recurrir a un truco bastante sucio: hacerle ver qué es lo que ese hombre le había hecho a sus víctimas. Contarle cómo las había torturado para luego asesinarlas, tuve que apelar a sus sentimientos cuando le hablé de Fiona y de su hijo de unos pocos meses. Y vi la culpa en su mirada. Ella se sentía culpable por lo que ese cabrón había hecho. Pero no era culpa lo que yo quería de ella, yo quería que me ayudase, contándome lo que fuese que tuviese en común con ese asesino para que me ayudase a atraparlo. ¿Acaso lo estaba protegiendo?

Mi teléfono sonó. Era un mensaje de Ben con los antecedentes del tal James Evans. Era una joya. Había estado en prisión durante nueve años y medio por tráfico de drogas, le habían pillado con más de diez kilos encima, pero no era lo único que había en su expediente. Agresión, resistencia a la autoridad, le habían acusado de intento de violación, pero habían retirado los cargos. Por lo visto era hijo de un jefazo de la industria informática, uno de esos hombres que habían triunfado en Silicon Valley. Sus padres se habían separado cuando él era un niño y se había trasladado con su madre a Phoenix, pero su padre seguía limpiando su mierda. Solo había cumplido condena por tráfico, claro, tapar eso hubiese sido imposible. Miré a Isabella y ella comenzó a hablar, balbuceando.

―Yo… yo… ―Cerró los ojos, como tratando de concentrarse―, yo fui la primera de esa lista. ―Sus dedos se posaron sobre el periódico―. No fue ni de lejos lo que le hizo a esas chicas ―dijo suspirando―, ¿es horrible que me sienta aliviada por eso?

¿Se sentía culpable porque a ella no la había matado? Me sentí tan mal por haberla hecho sentir así. Tomé su mano y comencé a dibujar círculos sobre su piel. Era algo que solía hacerle a Kate cuando estaba nerviosa antes de un casting o de un estreno. Ella decía que le tranquilizaba, no lo había vuelto a hacer con nadie, pero necesitaba hacer algo, lo que fuera, para tratar de tranquilizar a esta chica, me sentía responsable.

―No, Bella, no lo es. ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? ―le pregunté sin dejar de acariciarla.

Diez años. Había vivido diez años con eso, y sola. Me aseguró que no se lo había contado a nadie, pero no se refería solamente a sus amigas o a sus conocidos. No se lo dijo a nadie de su familia, pasó por todo sola, sin apoyo. Me contó también que había tenido un hijo, un hijo de ese cabrón, y lo había dado en adopción. Estaba preocupada porque él pudiese enterarse y quiso asegurarse que estaría bien.

Traté de comportarme con ella como lo habría hecho con cualquier otra testigo, pero me descubrí a mí mismo tratando de conocerla más. Y no se trataba solo de saber lo que pudiese ayudarnos en el caso, me interesaba conocerla a ella. Bella solo daba pequeñas dosis de información y, si bien, no había dudado en contarme lo que le había sucedido, lo había hecho de una forma casi aséptica. Había tratado de ser clara y concisa, pero por su expresión, podía ver que había mucho más detrás de su historia, mucho más que no me contaba.

Me sorprendí al ver que no tenía a dónde ir. Sus padres no parecían ser una opción para ella y eso me extrañó. Aquella menuda morena no tenía a nadie. Nadie, ni siquiera sus padres. Diez años sin contárselo a nadie, sin apoyarse en nadie, sin confiar en nadie. Yo había sido la primera persona a la que se lo había dicho y tampoco es como si hubiese sido muy locuaz. Me daba la impresión de que me había contado solo lo necesario para que yo comprendiese, pero no todo lo que había pasado. Me descubrí a mí mismo deseando poder leer sus pensamientos, ser capaz de ver en sus recuerdos lo que le había sucedido para comprenderla mejor.

En ese momento, decidí que me encargaría personalmente de que estuviese segura. Lo normal hubiera sido hablar con la Agencia de Protección de Testigos, hacerla desaparecer del mapa hasta que hubiésemos atrapado a ese cabrón, pero no me sentía capaz de dejarla sola en manos de un desconocido, aunque fuese un compañero. Esa chica insegura y tímida se había abierto a mí, me había confiado el peor momento de su vida. Ahí me di cuenta que no era débil, no, todo lo contrario. Era la mujer más fuerte que jamás había conocido. Había salido adelante, sola, sin ayuda, y había conseguido terminar sus estudios y comenzar una carrera como periodista.

Me descubrí a mí mismo ansioso por saber más de ella, quería conocer cada uno de sus secretos. Me fijé en su rostro. Era preciosa. No llevaba ni una gota de maquillaje y su pelo estaba recogido en un moño desmadejado, unos mechones sueltos enmarcaban su hermoso rostro. Su piel era blanca, casi nívea, excepto en las mejillas, donde un tono rosado destacaba como en un sonrojo permanente. La nariz era respingona y estaba salpicada por pecas. Los ojos eran de un profundo color oscuro, a primera vista parecían ser de color marrón, podría decirse que eran comunes, hasta que te fijabas un poco más y te dabas cuenta que, mezclado con aquel cálido color chocolate, se entremezclaban vetas de un tono verde intenso, como el musgo fresco que crece en los troncos de los árboles. Tenía pómulos altos y marcados que dirigían tu mirada, sin piedad, hacia sus labios. Eran labios carnosos, pero no excesivamente grandes, su arco de cupido marcado, y el labio superior más grueso. Mis ojos se quedaron atrapados por sus labios, no podía apartar mi mirada de ellos y un irracional deseo de sostener aquella carnosa boca con mis dientes, me asaltó.

Decidí que sería yo quien se quedase con ella. Yo me encargaría de que estuviese segura. No quería dejar su casa y, aunque evidentemente eso dificultaba todo, podía comprenderlo. Era todo lo que ella podía llamar propio. Sin nadie en quien confiar, ¿cómo no iba a querer aferrarse a algo que la hiciese sentir segura? La dejé sola por unos minutos, mientras bajaba a coger mi bolsa de viaje del maletero de mi coche.

Mi móvil vibró en el bolsillo de mi americana. Era Jasper.

―Hola, Jazz.

―Hola, Ed. Alice acaba de llamarme desde la estación de tren, me ha dicho que vuelven a Nueva York y me ha contado una estrambótica historia acerca de asesinos en serie, acosadores y miembros en cajas de cartón.

―Parece que la amiga de Alice, Bella, tiene más secretos de los que podía parecer.

― ¿Bella? Pero si esa chica es el colmo de la timidez, después de cuatro años con Alice, aún me resulta difícil sacarle una palabra.

―Casanova… va detrás de ella.

― ¡¿Qué?!

―Ella misma les pidió a Alice y a Rose que volviesen a casa, está preocupada por su seguridad y, teniendo en cuenta que ella le conoce, yo también lo estaría. Creo que no sería exagerado aumentar la seguridad de las chicas, solo por si acaso.

―A Alice no le va a gustar, y estoy segura de que Rose se subirá por las paredes, pero no te preocupes, me aseguraré de que no les pase nada. ¿Y qué hay de Bella? ¿Vas a pedir a Protección de Testigos que se haga cargo de ella?

―No. Yo lo haré ―dije muy seguro de mí mismo.

―Si estás con ella, no podrás dirigir la investigación, Ed.

―Lo sé, pero, tú la conoces, esa chica es… No puedo dejarla sola. No puedo. Necesita a alguien en quien confiar y por algún extraño motivo ha confiado en mí. No voy a defraudarla, tendrías que haberla visto mientras hablaba conmigo. ―Casi podía oír la risilla de Jasper al otro lado del teléfono―. ¿Qué pasa?

―Ya te tiene en el bolsillo. ―Ahora su risa se hizo evidente―, no sé qué tiene esa chica, pero he visto caer a varios ante sus encantos y déjame advertirte, cuñado, que normalmente no les da ni la hora. Creo que yo mismo habría caído como un tonto si no fuera porque estoy loco por Alice, y aun así, siempre me he sentido inclinado a protegerla, como a una hermana pequeña. ¿No es una locura? Y tendrías que ver a Emmett, aunque la martiriza con sus bromas, creo que sería capaz de romperle la cara al primero que se meta con ella.

¿Qué narices estaba insinuando? ¿Qué me gustaba la chica? He de reconocer que era guapa, y sí, había despertado cierto instinto de protección en mí, pero estoy seguro de que haría lo mismo por cualquier otra potencial víctima. Ella ya había pasado por bastante, ¿por qué no ayudarla a salir de todo ello? Colgué el teléfono refunfuñando.

Saqué mi bolsa de viaje del maletero del coche y me dirigí de nuevo al apartamento de Bella. Cuando entré, la encontré sentada sobre la alfombra, encogida entre el sofá y la mesita de centro, con el teléfono en el oído y temblando visiblemente. Me agaché a su lado, la abracé y quité el teléfono de su mano trémula.

— ¿James Evans? —pregunté, aunque estaba seguro de que se trataba de él. ¿Quién sino podía tenerla en aquel estado de nervios?

― ¡Vaya! El agente Cullen… eres rápido, ya has llegado a ella, pero no evitarás que la tenga. ¡Es mía, hijo de puta! Si me entero de que le tocas un solo pelo…

—Voy a atraparte, cabrón, y no tardaré demasiado, créeme. —La ira ardía en mi interior.

—Esto es fácil… agente.—Pude notar el tono burlón en su voz, estaba disfrutando de esto, le gustaba jugar con nosotros—. ¿Quieres que esto acabe? Entrégamela. Ella es mía, siempre ha sido mía, es todo lo que quiero. Yo tengo a Bella y todo termina, ni una sola mujer más.

—No, Bella no irá contigo, y no, no podrás hacerle daño a nadie más. Atlantic City está forrada con tu foto. Tu cara saldrá en los periódicos de todo el puto país. ¿Has visto las noticias? Todo el mundo sabe quién eres… ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardaré en pillarte y meter tu miserable culo en la cárcel de nuevo?

—No me atraparás, Cullen.

Corté la llamada y lancé el teléfono al sillón, enfadado. Me levanté del suelo y tiré suavemente por sus brazos, levantándola conmigo. Miraba fijamente al suelo, pero yo quería ver sus ojos. ¿No dicen acaso que son el espejo del alma? Los suyos eran misteriosos, difíciles de leer, llenos de secretos. Sujeté su barbilla y levanté su cara, obligándola a mirarme.

—Estoy aquí, Bella.—No dijo nada, solo se lanzó contra mi pecho, enlazando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, llorando.

—Va a hacerles daño, Edward. A… a Alice, a Rose…

Traté de tranquilizarla asegurándole que todas estarían seguras, e intenté distraerla hablando de cualquier cosa. Su portátil estaba abierto y encendido sobre el sillón, así que le pregunté qué estaba haciendo. Comenzó a hablarme de pintura, de un artículo que estaba escribiendo sobre uno de los pintores favoritos de mi madre, Van Gogh. Sin saber cómo, me descubrí a mí mismo contándole la historia de mi vida, de cómo había perdido a mi madre y había ido a vivir con mi padre y su segunda esposa… y también de cómo había perdido a Kate. Normalmente no hablo de Kate con nadie, ni siquiera con mi propia familia, saben que es un recuerdo demasiado doloroso para mí, lo entienden y lo respetan. Pero no me resultó difícil hablar con ella.

—Gracias —dijo de pronto, y yo la miré, perplejo, porque no entendía qué me estaba agradeciendo—. Gracias por quedarte aquí, por hacer que me sienta segura.—Vi su sonrojo, sus mejillas se habían encendido adquiriendo un hermoso tono rosa, haciéndola ver aún más hermosa, no pude reprimirme y situé mi mano en su mejilla. Sus labios me llamaban, me tentaban, como las sirenas tentaron a Ulises. Deseaba besarlos, deseaba acariciarlos con los míos, deseaba morder ese labio carnoso y meter mi lengua en su boca, me moría por explorarlos, me moría por probarlos y era un deseo que no comprendía, porque desde la muerte de Kate jamás había querido besar a una mujer. No era que Bella me recordase a Kate, eran totalmente opuestas, así que no podía ser por su parecido. Estaba totalmente desconcertado.

Me di cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato mirándola fijamente, a unos escasos milímetros de su rostro y, a pesar de que el deseo estaba allí, había una parte de mí que era incapaz de acortar esa pequeña distancia. Me sorprendió, fue ella la que se acercó a mí y besó mi labio inferior, fue apenas un roce, como el roce del ala de una mariposa, dulce y suave, la acerqué un poco más a mí, sujetándola por las caderas. Su lengua me acarició, cálida y húmeda, rozó mi boca y me descubrí a mí mismo jadeando. Como si estuviese respondiendo a mis deseos, situó sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, hundiendo sus dedos en mi pelo, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos entrasen en contacto. Sus pezones estaban erguidos, duros, y se aplastaban contra mi pecho. La besé con urgencia, como si estuviese sediento y ella fuese una fuente de agua clara y fría. Eso era. Yo estaba seco y ella era un oasis en medio del desierto.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Una parte de mi mente, esa parte aún consciente, esa que no se había perdido en el calor de su ataque, me recordaba que ella no era mi Kate. No era ella. No importaba cuánto quisiese probar sus labios, no importaba lo dulce que me pareciera, no importaba que tuviese ese aroma, como a flores y fresas, que se metía por mi nariz y embotaba mis sentidos. No importaba. Ella no era Kate. Kate yacía en una tumba fría en un cementerio en Nueva York. Aun así deseaba tumbarla sobre el sofá y hacerla mía.

—Para —le supliqué—, por Dios, para, o no seré capaz de detenerme.

—Lo siento —balbuceó.

—Yo, no —susurré, y esperé que ella no me hubiese oído. Y darme cuenta de esa realidad, me tenía muy confundido. Yo amaba a Kate, había sido así desde el momento en el que la conocí, desde el mismo día en que la vi ante mí, en una función escolar, con aquellas mallas, bailando, entregada como solo ella sabía hacerlo a cada movimiento. Y ahora, ¿qué me pasaba con Bella? ¿Cómo me resultaba tan sencillo algo que no había sido capaz de hacer en todos estos años? Era la primera vez que compartía un beso con otra mujer que no fuera Kate.

Pasé mis manos por el pelo, nervioso y decidí que tenía que hacer algo para olvidar lo que había pasado, así que traté de convencerla para que saliese de la ciudad. Ese cabrón estaba demasiado cerca. Cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba ofreciéndole mi cabaña en el lago, y si eso no era suficiente, también me vi prometiéndole que me quedaría con ella.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Cualquier cosa que podáis reconocer en esta historia pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**_

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por: ****Diiana ElizaBeth (beta FFAD)**_

_**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

_**La escena de la ducha está especialmente dedicada a Veritoxs, quien en su día me preguntó por ello jajajajjaj, espero resolver tus dudas nena!**_  
_**Ya hemos pasado los 100 rr, y no sabéis lo contenta que estoy... gracias a todas las que le dais capítulo a capítulo una oportunidad a esta historia, a las lectoras fantasma también, por supuesto, pero sobre todo a aquellas que me dejáis vuestros mensajitos... me gustan mucho... ¡GRACIAS!**_

_**Bicos**_

_**Noe**_  
_**P.D.: Hay alguna a la que le hace gracia lo de "bicos" para quien no lo sepa, es una palabra en gallego que significa Besos...**_

* * *

EPOV.

El viaje fue tenso. Cuarenta y cinco minutos encerrados en un coche y sin cruzar una sola mirada, ni mucho menos, tener una conversación. La notaba rígida a mi lado, la espalda derecha y los tendones de su esbelto cuello marcados. Miraba por la ventanilla como si el paisaje fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo. Solo cuando llegamos a la cabaña, se atrevió a preguntarme si estaba enfadado. No. No estaba enfadado, pero… ¿Cómo podría explicarle lo que sentía? ¿Podría comprender que, para mí, lo que había sucedido ayer había sido una traición a Kate? Y que, siendo sincero conmigo mismo, a pesar de todo, ¿no me arrepentía?

—No eres tú… —Comencé la típica frase, pero enseguida me cortó, terminándola por mí. Tenía razón, no podía explicarle cómo me sentía con una frase tan cliché. Así que decidí reducirlo todo a mi profesionalidad, a pesar de que yo no estaba en esa cabaña como un agente activo. Ese no era mi campo, y para poder estar con ella, protegiéndola, había pedido unos días de vacaciones. Era una excusa barata, o una mentira piadosa, como quiera llamársele. No me di cuenta, hasta que era demasiado tarde, de que había abierto una brecha entre nosotros.

Traté de que se sintiese cómoda en mi casa. Le cedí la habitación principal—mi habitación, la misma que Kate había decorado y que guardaba tantos recuerdos de ella—, y yo me quedé en la de invitados. Me pasé los siguientes días tratando de volver a conectar con ella, pero estaba decidida a no abrirse de nuevo a mí. Era como si hubiese construido un muro a su alrededor, el cual no tenía ni idea de cómo derribar. Los primeros días intenté ganarme su confianza de nuevo, traté de comenzar conversaciones aunque fuese solo acerca de la cena, de lo sabrosa que era su comida o del frío que hacía. Pero parecía que ella estaba muy lejos, y ni siquiera era consciente de que trataba de hablar con ella.

La veía arrastrarse por la casa, casi no comía, y no estoy seguro de que durmiese mucho, o al menos no parecía que lo hiciese, porque tenía unas notorias ojeras bajo sus hermosos ojos. Pasamos así varios días, casi como si nos evitásemos porque llegados a cierto punto, yo no estaba muy seguro de que me quisiese cerca. Normalmente se quedaba dentro de casa. Era noviembre y fuera hacía un frío de muerte. El lago no tardaría en helarse y podría empezar a nevar de un momento a otro. Pero esa tarde había decidido salir. Solo llevaba un jersey enorme de punto de color beige, uno de esos jerséis de ochos que parecía ser bastante grueso, pero que no tenía forma alguna y cubría completamente su cuerpo. Unos vaqueros ajustados y unas botas altas planas y de color negro completaban su vestuario. Eso era todo, no se había llevado una chaqueta. La podía ver por el gran ventanal de la sala, estaba sentada en el borde del embarcadero, mirando hacia el lago, balanceaba sus piernas en el aire y sus manos apretaban con fuerza la madera. La temperatura había bajado mucho y apenas superábamos los dos grados centí en la misma postura casi una hora, debía estar helada. Decidí que ya era hora de acabar con esta historia, teníamos que hablar de lo que sucedía entre nosotros, porque yo tenía claro que algo pasaba.

Preparé una taza de té, del mismo que le había visto prepararse a sí misma muchas veces a lo largo de esos días. Era un té con hierbabuena y canela que olía tremendamente dulce. Tomé la manta de lana gruesa que había sobre el sofá y salí dispuesto a derribar de una maldita vez aquel muro.

Estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos, tan perdida, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que me acercaba, a pesar de que la madera del embarcadero crujía bajo mis pies. Miraba al horizonte, su pelo caía como una cascada sobre su espalda, se rizaba en las puntas y, bajo el sol tenue de noviembre, podían verse los reflejos rojizos que había en él. Lo que a primera vista podía parecer algo plano, simple, se revelaba de una belleza cegadora, miles de matices de colores en cada mechón, entretejiéndose para formar algo único. Puse la humeante taza delante de su cara, y la tomó entre sus manos, como si estuviese calentándose con ella. En cuanto la tuvo bien sujeta, extendí la manta sobre sus hombros y casi pude ver como se relajaba.

—Bella, tenemos que hablar.—Me senté a su lado, nuestros muslos rozándose y supe que estaba perdido. La sensación que me había asaltado en su departamento, cuando me había besado, seguía allí. Era tan consciente de que estaba a mi lado, de su piel, de su aroma… ella me miraba, como esperando a que continuase, como si no supiera qué era lo que yo podía querer de ella—, estás muy triste y no soporto verlo más. ¿Vas a decirme qué pasa?

—Nada.—Su mirada volvió a perderse en el horizonte, alejándose de mí. De nuevo, me sentí frustrado por no saber qué era exactamente lo que pasaba por su mente—. ¿Sabes algo de James?

Tomó un sorbo de su té, mientras mantenía su mirada aún alejada de la mía. Parecía no querer tener ningún tipo de contacto conmigo. Había sido así desde nuestra llegada. Era un muro de cristal, que ya comenzaba a parecer irrompible.

—Lo están buscando, pero no lo han encontrado aún —le dije, sincero—. No tardarán mucho.—Ni yo mismo me creía eso, el tal Evans estaba demostrando ser un pez muy escurridizo, pero yo quería que ella se sintiese tranquila, segura.

—Llevo una semana encerrada aquí, no lo soporto más. Quiero volver a casa.

Parecía tan determinada a volver, y yo sentí tanto miedo… miedo por ella, porque él pudiese herirla, pero también miedo por mí. Tuve miedo de no volver a verla, tuve miedo de perderla, y lo que era peor, de perderla para siempre a manos de aquel desgraciado. Traté de hacerle entender que no era lo mejor, que era preferible que se quedase allí, conmigo, segura. Pero ella insistía en irse.

— ¿Crees que te dejaré sola? ¿Piensas que voy a permitirle que llegue a ti y te haga daño? ¡No voy a permitir que seas la décima! —casi chillé. No, no iba a permitirlo. No iba a consentir que ese cabrón le hiciese daño, no iba a permitir que se alejase de mí para terminar sabe Dios cómo.

— ¡No es asunto tuyo! —Se levantó y me miró, en su rostro había un gesto de furia contenida—, ¡estás harto de tenerme aquí, de tener que cuidar a la patética amiga de tu hermana pequeña! No me hablas, no me miras, tratas de cruzarte conmigo lo menos posible… — ¿En serio? ¿Se quejaba de lo mismo que me atormentaba a mí? ¿De aquel muro que parecía haberse erigido entre los dos? ¿No era algo que ella quisiese, no era acaso que ella quería estar lejos de mí? ¿Le dolía tanto como a mí?—. Sé que soy patética… no te necesito para recordármelo, lo sé muy bien.—Su rostro había pasado de la ira a la tristeza, sus ojos se habían oscurecido aún más, si era posible, y podía ver el brillo del líquido en sus ojos. Dos lágrimas brotaron, deslizándose por sus mejillas en un llanto silencioso. Su mano las arrastró, furiosa, tratando de secarlas, de borrarlas y me descubrí a mí mismo queriendo beberlas hasta hacerlas desaparecer. Se giró y parecía estar a punto de echarse a correr, pero la detuve sujetándola por sus hombros. La acerqué a mi pecho y bajé mi cara hasta que quedó a la altura de su oído.

—Tú también lo sientes, ¿verdad? Dime que no soy solo yo, que tú también lo notas. Dime que sientes cómo el aire se carga de electricidad cada vez que estamos en la misma habitación, dime que tu piel se eriza cada vez que te miro, como si mi mano invisible te acariciase, dime que me ves en tus sueños como yo te veo en los míos, Bella.—Su cabeza se agitaba, negando, aunque su cuerpo se había recargado en el mío, como buscando refugio—, o miénteme —dije seguro ahora, de que ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo—, dime que no sientes lo mismo que yo, que no sientes este fuego que te derrite las entrañas cada vez que me tienes al lado. No puedes irte, Bella, no puedes dejarme… Por favor, Bella, dime que no te irás —le rogué.

Subí mis manos, despacio, sobre sus costillas, acaricié el contorno de sus pechos y noté como su cabeza se recostaba sobre el mío, en un gesto de aceptación. Me atreví a deslizar mis manos sobre sus senos, mis dedos sobre sus pezones erguidos, jugué con ellos, endureciéndolos más. Ella gimió y yo tuve que tragar en seco, suspiré, tras días y días de tortura, al fin la tenía así. Besé la curva de su cuello, el hueco tras su oreja. Deslicé mi lengua por su pálida piel, saboreándola. Estaba tan fría…

—Entremos en casa —susurré pegado a su oído—, estás helada.

La abracé, tratando de darle el calor que había perdido. Notaba su cuerpo junto al mío, flexible, sus glúteos rozaban mis caderas, tentadores, eran redondos y firmes, su estómago plano y sus pechos parecían tener el tamaño justo para mis manos. La dirigí hacia el interior de la sala, hacia el sofá. La chimenea estaba encendida y caldeaba el ambiente. La ayudé a sentarse y me quedé mirándola. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, estaba como ausente, tenía el gesto de un ciervo deslumbrado por los faros de un coche. Retiré la manta de sus hombros con manos temblorosas, era muy consciente de la enormidad de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Tomé sus mejillas entre mis manos y me acerqué lentamente a su cara. Atrapé su labio inferior con mis dientes, algo que había deseado hacer desde que la había conocido. Gemí. Noté cómo su cuerpo se relajaba entre mis brazos.

—Bella… —Su nombre escapó de mis labios como una oración. No me podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaba besando a una mujer, algo que no había hecho en años y se sentía bien, correcto. La atraje más a mí, sentándola a horcajadas sobre mi regazo. Su entrepierna me rozaba en un suave vaivén, y con cada movimiento de sus caderas, me iba poniendo más y más duro. La recosté sobre el sofá y empujé mis caderas hacia su cuerpo, quería sentirla, quería notar su sexo rodeando mi polla, quería sumergirme en ella y no salir jamás, pero de pronto todo cambió.

— ¡No! —gritó mientras trataba de apartarme, empujándome con sus codos.

Me aparté de ella inmediatamente y la miré preocupado. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué de repente todo había cambiado entre nosotros?

Le pregunté si le había hecho daño, si estaba bien y ella me aseguró que sí. Parecía avergonzada, su rostro estaba de un furioso tono rojo, no sabría decir si por lo que habíamos compartido hacía apenas unos minutos o si era por lo que estaba a punto de revelarme.

—Yo nunca… después de lo de James… yo… —La vi tragar en seco, nerviosa—, yo jamás he estado con nadie, sin contar a James…

¿Nunca? ¿En diez años? ¿Solo había tenido sexo con él, con ese cabrón, con ese ser abyecto que la había obligado a ello? Y yo, ¿qué había hecho? Me había lanzado sobre ella como un buitre hambriento,como si fuese un manjar y esta fuese mi última cena. Quería devorarla, quería perderme en su cuerpo, lamerlo, chuparlo… quería desnudarla y tumbarla junto a mí, quería recorrer su cuerpo con las puntas de mis dedos… y ella… ella jamás había estado con otro hombre. No. No iba a considerar ni por un momento que ella había estado con James, a eso no se le podía llamar hacer el amor, así que esta habría sido su primera vez. ¿Qué le hubiese dado? ¿Hubiese sido un mejor recuerdo que el que ya tiene? Solo para asegurarme, le pregunté si ella nunca había tenido sexo, en los diez años que habían pasado desde que James… solo me contestó agitando su cabeza en una negación avergonzada.

—No tenemos que hacerlo, Bella… —le aseguré. No. Tenía que ser porque ella quería hacerlo. Cómo iba a hacerla sentirse obligada a tener sexo conmigo…

—Quiero hacerlo… —susurró, en un susurro casi inaudible—, es solo que no sé cómo…

Me senté en el sofá, tomando una posición más decorosa, pasé los dedos por mi pelo, en ese gesto nervioso que siempre me delataba. Suspiré y enderecé mi espalda, tras tomar una decisión.

Si sucedía, si Bella y yo íbamos a tener sexo alguna vez, sería porque ella lo desease. Tendría que decírmelo alto y claro, y tendría que salir de ella. Así que decidí hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Traté de recomponerme y me ofrecí a preparar la cena mientras ella se duchaba.

Me miró sorprendida en un principio, pero finalmente me hizo caso, se dirigió al baño y me dio una última mirada antes de atravesar la puerta. Yo me fui a la cocina para preparar una sopa, después de todo el tiempo que había pasado en el frío le vendría bien algo caliente. Cuando la tuve lista, me acerqué a la puerta del baño para avisarla. Me detuve justo al lado y cuando estaba a punto de golpear la puerta con mis nudillos, la escuché. Entremezclado con el sonido del agua al caer, podía escuchar claramente sus gemidos necesitados. Me la imaginé allí, bajo el agua, con esa gloriosa melena mojada, el agua discurriendo sobre su piel, sobre sus pechos y sus dedos perdidos entre sus pliegues, entrando y saliendo de su sexo, dándose placer a sí misma… ¡Dios! Era una imagen demasiado sensual, el bulto en mis pantalones se hizo evidente, así que decidí marcharme antes de que saliese y me encontrase allí, como un miserable acosador, espiándola mientras se masturbaba, y yo cachondo como un animal.

Cuando entró en la cocina, no pude evitar el mirarla con otros ojos. Su pelo aún estaba húmedo y caía ondulado sobre sus hombros, llevaba unos leggins y una camisa de franela enorme que la tapaba completamente, pero lo que llamaba la atención era su rostro, tenía una luz especial, estaba más hermosa que nunca.

Le dije lo guapa que estaba y me prometí a mí mismo que no acabaría el día sin que supiese algo más acerca de ella. Quería desentrañar el misterio, quería conocerla y, extrañamente, deseaba que ella me conociese a mí.

Casi fue un interrogatorio policial, pero pude saber que amaba la música, le gustaban diferentes estilos, desde Chopin y Debussi a Led Zepellin, los Rolling Stones o Queen. Le gustaba la literatura, especialmente las novelas de Jane Austin y los poemas de Sylvia Plath. Le conté cosas acerca de los lugares que había visitado —muchos de ellos con Kate, aunque no se lo dije—, las playas de la Riviera Maya, o las ciudades de la antigua Europa: Florencia, París, la más moderna Barcelona, la misteriosa y mágica Galicia, con sus restos romanos y sus hermosas catedrales… Ella no había salido jamás de Estados Unidos, pero le gustaba leer sobre otros países y sus costumbres. Me confesó que deseaba poder ver el mundo, poder viajar a Japón —cuya cultura parecía fascinarla—, Francia o España. Hablaba de esos países con veneración, con conocimiento, como solo una persona que se preocupa por saber puede hacerlo y me di cuenta de cuánto deseaba darle todo eso, poder llevarla a todos esos sitios de los que hablaba como si hubiese estado allí, aún sin haberlos visto físicamente. Las horas pasaron rápidamente entre charlas y cafés hasta que llegó la hora de dormir. Bella había bostezado por tercera vez en apenas media fue la señal para mirar el reloj y darme cuenta de que pasaba de la medianoche, pero parecía tan dispuesta a quedarse allí, conmigo…

La vi ponerse colorada mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

— ¿Edward? —me llamó avergonzada de repente, ruborizada.

—Dime, preciosa. —No pude evitarlo, sonreí tanto que llegó a dolerme la mandíbula. Estaba tan hermosa allí, sentada a mi lado, bañada por la cálida luz de la chimenea y con ese rubor en sus mejillas.

— ¿Dormirías esta noche conmigo?

¿Dormir? ¿Con ella? Dudaba seriamente que pudiese dormir con ella a mi lado, tocando mi cuerpo, pero parecía tan avergonzada al preguntármelo, tan inocente, tan dulce que no pude negarme. Así que me fui a mi cuarto a ponerme la ropa de dormir. En realidad a ponerme algo para dormir ya que normalmente no usaba pijama, solía dormir en ropa interior. Rebusqué por los cajones hasta que encontré un pijama de los que usa mi padre cuando viene aquí a pescar. Ni de broma iba a ponerme aquella camisa abotonada para dormir, pero el pantalón era otra cosa. Era como de raso negro, con ese brillo satinado, y se ajustaba con una lazada. Al menos no estaría tan desnudo ante ella. Me dirigí a su habitación, un poco avergonzado al estar medio desnudo, aunque temía que mi vergüenza se debía más al hecho de que iba a compartir la cama con esa mujer, que al hecho de estar medio desnudo. Honestamente, había estado mucho más desnudo con muchas mujeres y nunca —desde la muerte de Kate—, me había avergonzado. Solo recordaba haberme sentido así la noche en la que Kate y yo hicimos el amor por primera vez.

Estaba de pie al lado de la cama, vestida con un pijama con estampado de monitos. Era graciosísimo, y la hacía parecer mucho más joven de lo que era, apenas una adolescente. Pude imaginarme a la Bella de dieciséis años con aquel mismo pijama, pude imaginarme a la chica que algún día pudo ser. ¿Cómo era entonces? ¿Era una chica extrovertida o ya era tan tímida e introvertida como parecía ahora? ¿Le gustaba salir con sus amigas, bailar o preferiría quedarse en casa y leer un libro? ¿Cuánto quedaba en la Bella que yo había conocido de aquella chica que un día fue? Ella no me miraba, me evitaba, supuse que avergonzada por mi "desnudez". ¿Cómo hubiese reaccionado si hubiese aparecido tal y como duermo, solo con mis bóxer? Decidí no torturarla más y meterme en la cama, quizás cuando ya me hubiese tapado con las mantas, ella se sentiría más cómoda.

—Ven aquí, vamos a dormir. —Abrí las mantas en un gesto que quería ser una invitación, me acosté de lado y dejé bastante espacio para que ella se tumbase allí.

Se acercó despacio a la cama, casi como si le temiese, y se acostó dándome la espalda. El aroma que desprendía su cabello era tentador, dulce. Me acerqué más a ella, amoldando mi cuerpo al suyo y la abracé por la cintura.

—Buenas noches, Bella —susurré, mientras enterraba mi nariz en su cabello.

No tardé demasiado tiempo en quedarme dormido. Estar así con ella, rodeándola con mis brazos, sujetándola contra mi cuerpo, era tan relajante… Hacía mucho tiempo que no me había sentido así. Desde la muerte de Kate. Nunca me había sentido tan relajado con alguien en la cama, claro que solo las metía en la cama para tener sexo, normalmente al terminar me iba. No había dormido abrazado a nadie desde que la había perdido, así que este era otro nuevo inicio con ella.

Me despertaron sus gritos. Chillaba "no" una y otra vez, temblando visiblemente entre mis brazos. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla y no pude evitar desear borrar el sufrimiento de su vida. La zarandeé despacio tratando de despertarla. Me senté en la cama y acaricié su rostro.

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella! Despierta… solo es una pesadilla, despierta… —Se sentó en la cama, nerviosa, mirando a su alrededor, como tratando de asegurarse que estaba allí, que era su habitación. Me miró, y al principio pude ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, pero solo fue durante un segundo, enseguida se abrieron, como reconociéndome y el alivio tomó el lugar del miedo—. Todo está bien, Bella. Solo era una pesadilla. —De repente me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Ella había soñado con él, con ese hijo de puta—, no dejaré que te haga daño.

Su respiración se volvió más acompasada, más rítmica y lenta. Sudaba, gotas de sudor se deslizaban por sus sienes y en sus ojos brillaban las lágrimas. Estaba aterrorizada. Me abrazó, se pegó a mi cuerpo como queriendo asegurarse de que estaba allí, a su lado.

—Edward… —susurró con voz rota.

—Shh… Estoy aquí, Bella, estoy aquí.

La abracé más fuerte, y acaricié su pelo con ternura, de vez en cuando depositaba un beso en su frente o en su mejilla. Solo quería que se diese cuenta de que estaba allí para ella, que no la abandonaría. Traté de recostarla de nuevo en la cama.

—Intenta dormir, trata de descansar. Estoy aquí, no voy a irme y no dejaré que te haga daño. —La vi encogerse como una niña pequeña, y volví a abrazarla—. Duerme, Bella…

Me mantuve todo lo quieto que pude, a pesar de que la notaba removerse a mi lado, cerré los ojos, queriendo dormirme, pero me resultaba imposible. Bella se revolvió más de lo normal y volvió a girarse, dándome de nuevo la espalda. Noté su trasero en mi cadera y me parecía que había menos ropa que antes. Sí, sin ninguna duda, había menos ropa que antes. No pude reprimir un gemido. Sus redondas nalgas aprisionaban mi miembro y su movimiento, tratando de buscar una postura más cómoda, era demasiado excitante.

— ¿Podrías estarte quieta, por favor? —le rogué. ¿Cómo podría comportarme como un caballero si ella no dejaba de restregarme su bien formado culo en mi miembro? Quise sonar enfadado, pero fue imposible que mi deseo no se reflejase en el tono de mi voz. Libraba una batalla interior, mi parte buena rogaba porque dejase de moverse de una forma tan tentadora y volviese a dormirse, para que yo pudiese recomponerme y hacer lo mismo. La otra, mi parte más lujuriosa, no dejaba de desear que siguiese, quería apoyarla sobre su espalda y devorar sus pechos, bajar por su vientre y beber de su mismo centro —. ¿Por qué te has quitado el pantalón, Bella? —_Sí, mujer, ¿por qué?_ ¿Acaso no era ya suficiente tentación tenerla pegada a mi cuerpo, amoldada a mí, con su delicioso aroma rodeándome?

—Tenía calor… — ¿Calor? Yo sí tenía calor, estaba ardiendo y su cercanía no hacía nada por mejorarlo, sino todo lo contrario. Se acurrucó contra mí, aún más, su mano se deslizó bajo la almohada y sujetó la mía, llevándola a su pecho. Aún con la camiseta del pijama puesta, podía notar sus pezones endureciéndose bajo mi toque. Acaricié su pecho con avaricia, y deseé retirar aquella molesta prenda para poder sentir su piel contra la mía.

Ella gimió, y fue un sonido tentador que viajó directamente a mi entrepierna. Cómo si no estuviese ya lo suficientemente excitado… no, ella tenía que hacer ese sonido. Me detuve, temeroso de estar obligándola a algo—. ¿Estás bien?

—No pares. —Su voz escondía una súplica.

—Bella… —Su nombre abandonó mi boca en un sonido quejumbroso, casi como si me doliese pronunciarlo. Me resultaba tan tentadora… y yo simplemente no podía, no podía obligarla a hacer nada… una sola vez, ella había tenido sexo una sola vez, obligada a ello por ese hijo de puta. ¿Cómo iba yo a obligarla a hacer lo mismo?

—Perdona... —Parecía arrepentida.

—No me pidas perdón. —¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Yo también la deseaba, ¿no debería ser yo el que se excusase, el que le rogase que le perdonase? Decidí que tenía que ser sincero con ella, tenía que mostrarle la verdad, cuánto la deseaba, aunque mi propio cuerpo hacía ya mucho tiempo que se lo estaba demostrando. Mi dureza entre sus nalgas era una prueba palpable de mi deseo—. No hay nada que desee más.

Besé su cuello, en ese punto bajo su oreja, mi lengua tocó su piel, cálida, demasiado cálida tras la pesadilla. Mis labios descendieron por su cuello, su hombro, y mis manos buscaron sus pechos. Eran redondos y pequeños, con el tamaño justo para entrar en mis manos. Noté sus pezones, duros, contra las palmas de mis manos. Las bajé un poco más y tomé el borde de su camiseta, que aparté para dejarla casi desnuda, a excepción de sus bragas.

Admiré su espalda, su piel, blanca como la nieve, casi traslucida, los lunares que la salpicaban aquí y allá, la sombra de su columna, que recorrí con la punta de mis dedos. Aquellos dos hoyuelos en sus caderas, justo antes del comienzo de su glorioso trasero. Hermosa.

Sujeté su ropa interior, enroscándola en mis dedos y, antes de comenzar a bajársela, me incorporé para susurrar en su oído—:¿Estás segura, Bella? No quiero que hagas nada que no quieras hacer, es tu decisión.

Hizo un pequeño gesto de asentimiento, pero no era suficiente para mí.

—Quiero oírtelo decir, Bella. Dilo…

—Hazme el amor, Edward, por favor…

Casi podía sentir el calor emanando de sus mejillas. Sabía cuánto le había costado decirme aquello. Acaricié su rostro—: Me encanta cuando te ruborizas… —Sí, el sonrojo en sus mejillas la hacía ver aún más hermosa, si eso era posible. La hice girarse, hasta que su espalda se apoyó en el colchón. ¡Dios! Si su espalda era gloriosa, verla de frente era… ¿cómo se puede describir la perfección? No pude evitarlo, tenía que tocarla, mis dedos viajaron por su piel, tocando, acariciando, descubriendo. Sí, sus pechos eran perfectos para mí, tan redondos como los había imaginado, los pezones sonrosados, y del tamaño perfecto. Cabían en mis manos. Bajé la boca y la besé allí.

Y lo encontré.

Aquel cabrón la había marcado para siempre, y no solo psicológicamente. Por si no fuese ya suficientemente duro superar algo así, ese hijo de puta la había estigmatizado, había dejado una huella imborrable en su piel. Las marcas de sus dientes alrededor de su pezón. Quise borrarlas, traté de borrarlas besando su piel. ¿Cuánto le habría dolido aquella herida? ¿Cómo se sentiría cada vez que la viese en su piel? Era un recordatorio constante, imborrable, de lo que aquel cabrón le había hecho. Quise mostrarle que las cosas podían ser distintas, que el sexo entre dos personas podía ser algo hermoso, digno de recordar.

Bajé por su vientre, saboreando su piel a mi paso, lentamente, recreándome en lo hermosa que era, en su sabor, en sus gemidos. La notaba temblorosa bajo mis manos, pero sus dedos aprisionándome, sujetándome, acercándome aún más a ella, me hacían ver que ella también me deseaba… ella también lo deseaba.

Descendí un poco más y retiré su ropa interior muy despacio. La bajé por sus piernas, acariciándolas con mis dedos. Una vez fuera de su cuerpo, volví a recorrerlas, en sentido inverso, esta vez con mis labios, con mi lengua. Mis manos abrieron un poco sus piernas, lo justo para permitirme llegar hasta su vértice, hasta ese lugar en donde me esperaba su esencia. Podía olerla, sabía que estaba excitada, el olor a sexo empezaba a inundar la habitación. Mi lengua jugó con su clítoris, rodeándolo, chupándolo, mordiéndolo, mientras mis dedos se hundían en su interior, buscando ese punto que sabía la llevaría al borde.

Ella era perfecta, tan perfecta… se ajustaba a mí, su cuerpo complementaba al mío.

— ¡Oh, Dios, Bella! Eres tan… estrecha. —Sí, lo era, y solo de imaginar sus paredes alrededor de mí, contrayéndose, me llevaban al límite—, tan húmeda y cálida…

Quería perderme en su interior, quería sentirla, quería hundirme en ella como si no hubiese un mañana. Seguí moviendo mis dedos en su interior, de forma rítmica, coordinada con los movimientos de mi lengua sobre ese punto de placer que escondía su sexo. Sus paredes se apretaron alrededor de mis dedos y parecía convulsionarse, gimiendo. Su cuerpo estaba sudoroso, brillante bajo la suave luz de la luna que entraba por el gran ventanal de la habitación. Eran como gotas de plata sobre su nívea piel.

— ¡Oh, Dios…! —gimió finalmente. Me sentí orgulloso de mí mismo, la había llevado a la cumbre del placer, le había provocado un orgasmo. Yo. No ese cabrón, yo, la había hecho vibrar como una mujer.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté, si bien tenía la sensación de que la respuesta sería sí, no era posible que su cuerpo me engañase, quería que ella lo verbalizase, quería oírlo de sus propios labios.

— ¿Bien? Eso es quedarse corto… —No pude evitar sonreír al escucharla, su voz aún entrecortada tras su orgasmo. Ella me miró, sus ojos viajaron por mi piel y su mano se aventuró a tocarme, descendiendo desde mi pecho hasta mis caderas, donde sujetó el cordón que mantenían mis pantalones en su lugar. El bulto en mis pantalones era más que evidente, también para ella. Su lengua se asomó y mojó sus labios. Sujeté sus muñecas. No quería que se sintiese obligada a darme algo a cambio.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, Bella. Está bien… —Mi parte menos caballerosa quería darme de tortas… ¿está bien? ¡Dios mío! Si lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era tenerla, debajo de mí, y hacerla mía.

—Quiero hacerlo… —Su voz era un susurro lleno de promesas. ¡Oh, sí! ¿De qué valdría negarlo? Yo también lo quería, quería sentir sus manos sobre mi cuerpo. Sus dedos temblaban mientras se deslizaban sobre mi piel, retirando mi ropa. Deseaba tomar sus manos y llevarlas a aquel lugar que necesitaba que tocase, pero no lo hice. Comprendí que, probablemente, esta era la primera vez en la que ella era libre de explorar, de hacer lo que quería, así que resistí la tentación y la dejé reconocer mi cuerpo con sus manos, con su boca. Su pelo me acariciaba como seda. Cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar en esa sensación de puro gozo que me estaba provocando. Noté su aliento sobre mi pene un solo segundo antes de sentir su boca rodearme. Su lengua recorría toda mi longitud, subiendo y bajando, mientras se ayudaba de sus manos. Enrosqué mis manos en las sábanas para no sujetarla, porque tenía la impresión de que no iba a gustarle. La dejé explorar libre, a su ritmo.

— ¡Dios, Bella! No tienes ni idea de lo que me estás provocando…

—Te deseo tanto, Edward… Te quiero dentro, te deseo dentro de mí, ahora. —Su voz fue un gemido suave. Me deseaba, quería hacerlo conmigo, quería sentir mi dureza en su interior, y yo ya no podía resistirlo más. Pero esto tenía que ser por ella. No soportaría otra reacción parecida a la del sofá. ¿Y si volvía a sentirse obligada por algo? ¿Y si mi peso sobre su cuerpo le recordaba a aquel cabrón? No. Esto era por ella, tenía que ser por ella.

—Hazlo tú, Bella. —Sí, eso era, tenía que hacerlo ella, llevarlo a su ritmo, por mucho que desease tumbarla bajo mi cuerpo, esta vez, al menos, tendría que ser a su manera—. Móntame.

Se deslizó sobre mi cuerpo, hasta que su sexo estuvo sobre el mío. Sus caderas serpenteaban, en un vaivén sobre mi sexo, enterrándolo entre sus pliegues, humedeciéndolo con sus jugos. Se incorporó un poco y yo le ayudé acomodando mi sexo para entrar en ella. Descendió sobre mi eje, muy despacio, enterrándome en ella centímetro a centímetro.

— ¡Aaahhh! —gimió—, más… Un poco más… —murmuró, mientras descendía sobre mí. Sujeté sus caderas y la ayudé a moverse sobre mí, arriba y abajo.

— ¡Dios, Bella! ¡Eres tan, tan estrecha! —Sus paredes, húmedas y cálidas, me aprisionaban, pulsantes, palpitando a mi alrededor. Comenzó a mover sus caderas en círculos haciéndome gemir.

Me incorporé, quedándome sentado en la cama, con ella encima de mí, montándome. Puse mis manos en sus bien formadas nalgas y la ayudé a moverse, hundiéndome en ella más profundo, más rápido. Sus pechos rebotaban ante mi cara, su rostro se contraía en un gesto de puro placer, su boca abierta formando una "o" perfecta, su lengua, pequeña, húmeda y cálida remojando su carnoso labio. Era la imagen del placer mismo. Noté su sexo contraerse en torno al mío, palpitante, chorreando y un gemido placentero abandonó su garganta. Seguí ayudándola a moverse sobre mí hasta que yo mismo me corrí, gritando su nombre.

La ayudé a recostarse sobre la cama, boca abajo, su cuerpo estaba laxo, totalmente relajado. Acaricié aquella maravillosa espalda, deslizando mis dedos por su columna, maravillándome con su suavidad.

— ¿Estás bien, Bella? —De su boca solo salió un murmullo inarticulado, casi un quejido—. Me tomaré eso como una afirmación. —No pude evitar sonreír. Verla así, relajada, tranquila y casi diría que feliz, era mi recompensa—. Deberíamos dormir…

—Mmmm… —Creí que podría llegar a adorar sus balbuceos postcoitales. Me reí, feliz y tranquilo, porque después de todo ella parecía estar bien, muy bien a decir verdad.

—Duerme Bella. No me marcharé, no dejaré que te hagan daño. Ahora eres mi mundo.

Me di cuenta de la enormidad de lo que acababa de decir, y me sorprendió la claridad con la que me golpeó. Sí, ahora ella era mi mundo. Conocer a esa menuda mujer, llena de fuerza interior a pesar de todos sus problemas, me había hecho poner mi propia vida en perspectiva. Kate había muerto hacía ya más de cuatro años, y durante todo ese tiempo, dejé mi vida en suspenso, casi tan muerto como mi prometida. Me rodeé de mujeres superficiales, fáciles, que me servían de desahogo, pero no permitía que ninguna llegase a mi corazón. Bella lo había hecho casi sin proponérselo, había entrado en mi vida, en mi corazón y se había hecho un lugar allí.

Dormía, ahora tranquila, a mi lado. Aparté el cabello de su rostro y acaricié su mejilla. Besé sus párpados y la punta de su nariz antes de acariciar lentamente sus labios con los míos. Sí. Ahora ella era mi mundo.

—Buenas noches, amor mío.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Cualquier cosa que podáis reconocer en esta historia pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**_

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por: Jeaneth Guillermo JS GN**** (beta FFAD)**_

_**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

**_Sé que he tardado y lo lamento, pero he tenido problemas personales y ha sido imposible publicar antes. Espero que lo comprendáis y os guste el capítulo._**

**_Sabéis que suelo contestar vuestros reviews, que me encanta recibir, y sé que no he contestado los del último capi, pero como os he dicho estas últimas semanas han sido un poco difíciles, prometo ponerme al día._**

**_Aún queda un capi desde el pov de nuestro Ed. Me he puesto a escribir y parece que tenía más que decir de lo que yo pensaba._**

**_Os dejo con el capi._**

**_Bicos_**

* * *

El resto de la noche fue tranquila. Bella dormía plácidamente a mi lado, enredada en mi cuerpo, su rostro escondido en mi cuello, sus manos rodeando mi cintura y una de sus piernas sobre mis caderas. Estaba en el cielo, durante un largo rato disfruté de la sensación de tenerla así, junto a mí, hasta que finalmente me quedé dormido.

La luz de la mañana se colaba por la ventana de la habitación. Era una luz fría y al mirar hacia el exterior, me di cuenta de que parecía que empezaría a nevar de un momento a otro. Extendí la mano sobre la cama, para encontrar que ya no había nadie allí, Bella no estaba. Me senté, nervioso, y miré alrededor. Todo parecía estar tranquilo.

Entonces lo escuché. El ruido provenía de la cocina, sonaba como si alguien estuviese haciendo algo allí. Me levanté de la cama y busqué el pantalón del pijama que me había puesto la noche anterior. Estaba tirado, en el suelo, a nos metros de la cama. La recordé bajándolo, con sus manos acariciando mis piernas y me puse duro. El simple recuerdo del tacto de su piel sobre la mía, tenía ese efecto en mí.

Sonreí.

Apenas podía creerme que pudiese sentirme de esta manera de nuevo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así. Exactamente desde la muerte de Kate.

Caminé hacia la cocina, en silencio, tratando de no llamar su atención. Bella se movía por la estancia, preparando algo, totalmente ajena a mi presencia. Llevaba puesta una de mis camisetas, una gris, que le quedaba enorme, pero que fluía por su cuerpo marcando sus suaves curvas. Se estiró, para coger algo de uno de los armarios altos de la cocina y pude ver sus nalgas. Ahí estaba ella, cocinando, con mi camiseta y sin ropa interior. ¿Podía haber algo más excitante en el mundo?

A veces paraba un momento, mirando por la ventana, con la vista perdida en la nieve que había comenzado a caer, y podía ver una pequeña sonrisa asomar a sus labios. ¿Qué la hacía sonreír así? ¿Qué era lo que la hacía feliz en ese preciso instante? La necesidad de conocer sus pensamientos, sus secretos, se hizo acuciante.

Puso dos tazas sobre una bandeja y se giró, quedando de frente a mí. Ahí estaba ella. Su pelo caía como una cascada sobre sus hombros, aún revuelto tras la noche. Sus pechos resaltaban bajo el suave algodón de la camiseta y sus pezones se dibujaban en ella. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y sus mejillas estaban encendidas con ese hermoso rubor que ya me hacía pensar en ella, enredada en mí. Era la viva imagen de la belleza, de la sensualidad, simple, sin artificios y aun así, perfecta. Tenía esa clase de belleza natural, una belleza que no necesitaba de adornos ni de trucos para ser notada. Era preciosa y era perfecta.

―Buenos días, preciosa ―sus mejillas se tornaron aún más rosas, si eso era posible. Sujetaba la bandeja con las dos manos, como si fuese una tabla de salvación, y me observaba, curiosa. ¿Cómo se sentiría ella esta mañana, tras lo que pasó anoche entre los dos? ¿Sería feliz? ¿Se arrepentiría? Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que no, que ella hubiese disfrutado de nuestro encuentro anoche tanto como yo lo había hecho.

―He preparado chocolate caliente ―dijo en un susurro tembloroso. ¿Tenía miedo? ¿Estaba asustada o acaso estaba nerviosa? Cogí una de las tazas y la acerqué a mi nariz, aspirando el dulce aroma del chocolate. Me recordó al chocolate que mi madre preparaba cuando acampábamos en el jardín de la casa de mis abuelos, y que completaba poniendo una nube encima. Lo tomábamos mientras me contaba historias de miedo sentados alrededor de una hoguera. Ése era uno de los mejores recuerdos de mi infancia, mi madre, despreocupada y feliz durante unos días, mientras disfrutábamos de la naturaleza en este mismo lago, rodeados por el bosque y con el fuego crepitando cerca.

―Me encanta el chocolate ―le confesé, esperando que esa simple confesión suavizase este momento que parecía estarse convirtiendo en algo incómodo―, pero verte a ti, ahí de pie, enfundada en una de mis camisetas y sin bragas… hace que la elección sea muy difícil.

Ni tan difícil. Lo único que quería en ese momento era sujetarla por ese bien formado trasero y arrastrarla hasta cualquier superficie en la que la pudiese hacer mía de nuevo. ¡Oh, sí! Lo que yo daría por estar dentro de ella de nuevo…

Sus mejillas se tornaron de un furioso color rojo. Estoy seguro de que no se había dado cuenta que no llevaba ropa interior. No es que me quejara. Por mi podríamos pasarnos las horas completamente desnudos, pero podía comprender que, para ella, con su inexperiencia, era algo que podía avergonzarla.

Trató de alejarse de mí, utilizando aquella infame bandeja como escudo. No pude evitarlo, mis ojos recorrieron su cuerpo, igual que mis manos y mi boca lo habían recorrido la noche anterior. El deseo, ardiente, como lava, fluía por mis venas, calentándome, haciéndome arder.

―No te ocultes de mí ―no, no quería que volviese a esconderse en aquel capullo protector que la mantenía alejada del mundo, como un precioso objeto intocable. Quería tenerle al alcance de mis manos, deseaba tenerla para mí―. Ya no, Bella ―deseaba acariciarla, rodearla con mis brazos y demostrarle que el mundo podía ser muy distinto a lo que había conocido hasta aquel momento.

Me fijé en mi iPod, que descansaba al lado de los altavoces que tenía en la cocina, los mismos que Kate utilizaba para llenar de música esta casa cada vez que veníamos. Utilizaba la gran cocina como pista de baile, ejecutando perfectos fouettés o arabesques. Adoraba verla bailar, en cada paso, en cada pirueta, dejaba impresa su alma. Aparté esa imagen de mi mente, Kate estaba muerta, durante cuatro largos años me había negado a aceptar esa realidad, pero estaba ahí. Kate ya no estaba, pero yo seguía vivo. Después de conocer a Bella comprendí que la vida te pone pruebas y que está en tu mano superarlas. Kate había sido mi prueba y lo cierto es que no la había superado, me había sumergido en un pozo de autocompasión del que me resultaba prácticamente imposible salir.

Pero ella había llegado a mi vida, Bella, con su pasado duro, triste, y me había mostrado una fortaleza interior que no creí que alguien pudiese ser capaz de tener. Sí, había cosas que aún tenía que superar, pero yo la ayudaría, igual que ella lo estaba haciendo conmigo, aún sin saberlo.

Por primera vez, desde que había perdido a mi prometida, quise crear un nuevo recuerdo en un lugar que asociaba con ella. No era que quisiese borrar el recuerdo de Kate, pero yo estaba vivo y necesitaba volver a sentir. Cuatro años vacíos de sentimientos habían sido suficientes. Esperaba que Kate lo comprendiese, dondequiera que estuviese, y me apoyase. Bella me había dado una nueva perspectiva del mundo, me había hecho ver que siempre hay algo por lo que luchar y seguir adelante. Yo seguiría adelante por ella, y con ella, si me lo permitía.

―Ven ―le dije, tras poner mi iPod en el soporte de los altavoces y arrastrarla al centro de la cocina―. Baila conmigo ―le quité la bandeja de las manos y la puse sobre la encimera de cristal, atraje su cuerpo al mío, maravillándome con su calor. Parecía nerviosa e insegura. Recordé la conversación que había tenido con Jasper acerca de su relación con los hombres. Los había evitado todo este tiempo, pero milagrosamente, me había permitido acercarme a ella. Aún no entendía por qué, pero lo agradecía internamente.

Parecía perdida, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con sus manos, cuando la música comenzó a sonar. Tomé una de sus manos, la puse sobre mi hombro y sujeté la otra firmemente. Mi mano libre descendió hasta su cintura, deslizándose lentamente por su cuerpo, que se sentía trémulo bajo mi roce. Nos hice girar, alrededor de la cocina, al compás de la música y cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba canturreando la canción en su oído.

_For in your eyes I see_

_What I was born to be_

_And now, now my life can begin_

_For I am your man…_

Sí, sin duda, ahora mi vida podría volver a empezar, porque ya la tenía a ella. Ni siquiera habiéndolo hecho a propósito hubiese encontrado una canción más apropiada. Una parte de mí quiso pensar que Kate me mandaba un pequeño mensaje. No había seleccionado una canción, simplemente pulsé el botón del reproductor y había comenzado la canción de Seal, una de las favoritas de Kate.

Sonreí, satisfecho, con ella en mis brazos, girando despreocupadamente. Escuché su risita, feliz, mientras bailaba con ella. Estaba contenta, y eso me alegraba. Me di cuenta de que, a partir de ese mismo momento, mi felicidad estaría irrevocablemente asociada a la suya. Yo no podría ser feliz si ella no lo era.

Su mano abandonó mi hombro y descendió hasta mi cadera, lenta, insinuante, llena de promesas. Tuve que detenerme, el deseo se hizo más fuerte, la necesitaba, como se necesita el aire para respirar. Me miró y vi reflejado mis deseos en sus ojos, ella sentía lo mismo que yo. Sujeté su rostro y la besé, intensa y profundamente, deseando fundirme con ella. Ella me respondía con la misma ansia, la misma necesidad. Agarré su trasero y la acerqué a mí, estaba seguro de que podía notar mi deseo a través de la fina tela del pijama, la alcé en el aire y la senté sobre la encimera de la isla de la cocina. Mis manos, como si tuviesen vida propia, recorrieron sus costillas, arrastrando la camiseta a su paso, retirándola de su cuerpo. Cuando la tuve desnuda ante mí, a la luz del día, me quedé sin palabras.

Me había parecido hermosa bajo la luz plateada de la luna, pero verla así, a la luz del día, era aún mejor. Me preguntaba cómo se vería bajo el sol brillante en una playa, con su piel dorada por el sol.

—Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida —no sabía de dónde había sacado el aliento para pronunciar esa frase, la visión de su cuerpo desnudo, en mi cocina, sus ojos fijos en mí, su boca entreabierta, eran la viva imagen del deseo. Besé sus pechos, los mordí suavemente, sólo para provocarla, excitarla. Besé la maldita cicatriz, deseando borrarla—. Si no quieres que continúe, párame ahora, Bella. Dímelo ahora o te tomaré aquí mismo, sobre la encimera. Quiero estar dentro de ti, ahora. Lo necesito.

—No pares… por favor… —sus pies se enredaron con la cinturilla de mi pantalón, arrastrándolo hacia abajo, desnudándome.

Era un jodido afortunado. Me deseaba, tanto como yo a ella.

Esta vez sería distinto, no me sentía con fuerzas de ralentizar el ritmo. Sólo quería sentirla rodeándome, cálida y húmeda. Me deslicé en su interior, llenándola, y me pareció que había alcanzado el paraíso. Era mejor incluso de lo que recordaba de anoche, la sensación de sentir su cuerpo, cálido y flexible, bajo mis manos. Podía notar cada célula de mi cuerpo volviendo a la vida, era como alcanzar la superficie tras estar hundido, ahogándome, durante un largo período de tiempo. Cuatro años de agonía y, en apenas unos días, mi vida cambiaba de nuevo, llenándose de luz, sólo por ella. Unido a ella, en un lío de manos y piernas, de lenguas y bocas, de ternura y pasión, alcanzamos el éxtasis juntos.

Podía notar la alegría, su alegría, en la luz fría de esa mañana. Bella parecía feliz y yo también lo estaba. Su teléfono móvil sonó en la sala y la vi dejar la cocina, completamente desnuda, contoneando sus caderas. Al principio su voz sonaba normal, incluso alegre, pero la preocupación se hizo patente en apenas un segundo. Bella llamaba a su amiga, preocupada.

En ese mismo instante, lo supe. No era su amiga, era él, era ese cabrón, y eso me hizo pensar que debía tener a Angela en su poder. ¿Cómo sino iba a tener su teléfono? Ese cerdo era capaz de eso y mucho más. Lo sabía. Lo había visto en todas y cada una de sus víctimas. No podía permitirlo, así que cogí mi teléfono y llamé a Ben para pedirle que localizase el lugar desde el que la llamaba.

―No la toques ―pude escucharla, parecía enfadada y preocupada―, no se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima o yo…

Se calló abruptamente, supongo que James no aceptaba órdenes. Podía notar su tensión, su preocupación, incluso ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que había visto tantas veces en sus ojos cada vez que hablábamos de las víctimas de James. Pero en ese momento no podía ir a su lado, estaba esperando, pendiente de Ben.

―Lo tenemos. Hemos localizado la llamada, salimos ahora mismo para allá, Edward. Te llamaremos en cuanto hayamos llegado.

―Por favor, en cuanto la tengáis.

―¡No le pegues, no! ¡James! ―el grito de Bella me pilló desprevenido, me puse los pantalones del pijama en apenas un segundo y corrí a su lado. Cuando entré en la habitación tecleaba, frenética, en su móvil, supongo que tratando de rellamar a su amiga―. ¡NO! ¡No, no, no! ―la abracé, cubriéndola con una manta, tratando de reconfortarla, pero se removía entre mis brazos.

―Bella… ―le supliqué―, Bella, por favor, tranquilízate.

―Tiene a Angela, es mi culpa, tiene a Angela y va a hacerle daño, ¡ya se lo ha hecho! Y mientras ella está sufriendo, siendo torturada por ese hombre ¿qué estaba haciendo yo? ¡Acostarme contigo!

Se sentía culpable. Hacía apenas unos minutos sólo era feliz. ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrirle esto? ¿Por qué tenía que arrebatarle hasta el más mínimo atisbo de felicidad?

―Bella…, no lo hagas, no te sientas responsable por los actos de un desequilibrado mental. No hemos hecho nada malo, es James quien lo está haciendo. No tú. Él, Bella.

Pareció tranquilizarse un poco, al menos ya no luchaba para salir de mis brazos, me permitía mantenerla allí, tratar de reconfortarla y, supongo que eso era mucho. Bella no era el tipo de persona que se abre fácilmente. Sólo había que preguntarle a mi hermana o a Rose. Ninguna de las dos tenía ni idea de lo que le había pasado y la conocían desde que habían entrado en la universidad. Habían vivido con ella, compartido con ella mil experiencias y jamás les había dicho nada.

Me preguntó con quién estaba hablando y le explique que había llamado a Ben y que habían localizado el móvil de Angela, que estaban de camino y que pronto nos llamarían para decirnos que Angela estaba bien… esperaba que sí, que realmente James no la hubiese matado para cuando mis compañeros llegasen allí.

Permanecimos en silencio, sentados ante la chimenea encendida, mientras esperábamos a que Ben me llamase. La podía notar tensa, estaba rígida, con la mirada perdida, y sus manos rastrillaban su cabello, tenía un gesto de intensa preocupación.

El teléfono sonó y alargué la mano para cogerlo cuanto antes. Sabía que Bella estaba al punto del ataque de pánico, en ese momento sólo la certeza de saber que Angela estaba a salvo podría tranquilizarla.

―Edward… ―contuve el aliento, esperando por buenas noticias, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que la chica estuviese bien, no sabía cómo se lo tomaría Bella si le hubiese pasado algo―, llegamos a tiempo, la chica está viva aunque bastante magullada…

―¿Cómo está?

―Tiene varias costillas rotas, y también un pómulo. Le han saltado un par de dientes y tiene la mitad de la cara totalmente magullada. Estaba atada en una silla, desnuda, pero creo que no ha llegado a violarla.

―Gracias a dios.

―Es una chica lista, cuando la golpeó se quedó quieta en el suelo, haciéndose la muerta… fue apenas un minuto o dos antes de que llegásemos. El tío salió corriendo al oír llegar los coches. Uno de los coches ha tratado de alcanzarlo, pero lo han perdido. Angela me ha pedido que le digamos a Bella que está bien. Este tío es un auténtico peligro Edward, he pedido a la oficina de Nueva York que monten un dispositivo para vigilar y proteger a tu familia, también he hablado con la de Phoenix para mantener vigilada a la madre de la señorita Swan. ¿Te acordarás de pasarle a Isabella el recado de Angela?

―Sí, se lo diré. Gracias Ben, te debo una.

Bella me miraba intranquila, expectante.

―La han encontrado, Bella. Está bien, tiene algunas magulladuras y golpes, pero parece que no ha hecho nada más, por desgracia, ese cerdo ya se había largado cuando llegaron. Al parecer, la golpeó, lanzándola contra el suelo, ella se hizo la muerta, sostuvo su respiración todo lo que pudo. James huyó cuando escuchó el sonido de las ruedas de los coches. Le han perseguido, pero se les ha escapado.

―¿Ella está bien? ¿En serio no le ha hecho nada?

―Aparte de los golpes, no ―el alivio de Bella fue visible, fue como si su cuerpo se liberase de repente de toda la tensión, de repente su cuerpo se relajó, perdiendo la tensión de sus músculos.

―¿Por qué le decías a Ben que le debías una?  
―Porque ha aumentado la seguridad de Alice y Rosalie, además de tu madre y la mía ―ella me miraba como esperando algo, como si esperase el golpe, la mala noticia―. Te lo dije, Bella. No permitiré que te haga daño, ni a ti ni a nadie más. Estás segura, estás a salvo.

No fui capaz de tranquilizarla de todo hasta que, finalmente después de varias horas de espera, pudo hablar con su amiga por teléfono. Se sentía tan culpable, que parecía que no encontraba la manera de pedir perdón.

¿Por qué no entendía que ella no tenía la culpa de nada? ¿Por qué no podía comprender que lo que le había sucedido a ella, a todas esas chicas, a su amiga, sólo tenía un responsable? Ese cabrón, ese hijo de puta, era el culpable de todo. Ella no había hecho nada para merecer algo así.

Traté de tranquilizarla, acariciando su mano, sólo para hacerle sentir que estaba allí, con ella, que podía contar conmigo. Al principio me lo permitió, incluso parecía que estaba disfrutando del contacto de nuestras manos. Su piel se había erizado. De repente, apartó su mano, con un gesto enfadado.

―No pretendía molestarte, Bella. Sólo quería prestarte un poco de apoyo ―realmente no quería que ella se sintiese incómoda conmigo, no cuando ya habíamos avanzado tanto, no cuando parecía que ella comenzaba a abrirse conmigo. Tenía la esperanza de que podríamos llegar a ser más, mucho más de lo que ya éramos.

―No me has molestado, al contrario ―parecía francamente avergonzada―. Me gustaba la sensación de tu piel tocando la mía. Me gusta demasiado esa sensación, no me deja pensar, no me deja centrarme ―justo lo que yo quería, que ella olvidase, aunque fuese por un momento, lo que estaba ocurriendo―. Me distrae… me excita.

¿La excitaba? Agradecí internamente el hecho de no ser capaz de ver mi cara en un espejo, estaba seguro de que ahora mismo, tenía un gesto bastante petulante. ¡La excitaba! Sólo con rozar su piel con mis dedos. Me levanté del sofá y fui a su lado, para abrazarla.

―¿Te excita? ―susurré en su oído con la voz más sensual que jamás pensé que podría producir.

―Sí… ―la sentí relajarse entre mis brazos, apoyándose contra mi pecho, su cabeza reposando en mi hombro―, pero ahora no puedo, por favor Edward, no me lo pongas más difícil.

―No pretendo llevarte a la cama, Bella… o al sofá que está más cerca ―no, no lo pretendía, pero negar que era tentador, sería mentir como un bellaco―. Sólo quiero que seas consciente de que estoy aquí para ti, ya sea para coger tu mano, para abrazarte, para hablar… lo que sea que necesites para sentirte mejor, estoy aquí ―besé su melena, sin soltarla y escuché como me daba las gracias.

Me pasé las siguientes horas interrogándola acerca de su relación con James, cómo le había conocido, cómo se comportaba con ella. Quería saber lo que le había sucedido y cómo había sobrevivido a todo ello. Me contó lo duro que fue todo y lo sola que se sintió. Creo que todos la defraudaron al no darse cuenta de que lo que le había sucedido. Entregar al niño había sido una decisión muy dura para ella y estaba seguro de que, en cierta manera, se arrepentía. Había vivido con miedo mucho tiempo. Traté de hacerle ver lo valiente que había sido, lo madura que había sido esa decisión, el haber priorizado el bienestar de ese niño incluso por encima del suyo propio, y eso sólo con diecisiete años. Era una gran mujer y tenía que abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de ello.

El día pasó entre charlas, descubriendo más acerca de ella. Finalmente, y no sin esfuerzo, conseguí convencerla para irnos a dormir. La abracé y la hice acurrucarse contra mi cuerpo. Tenerla así, entre mis brazos era una sensación maravillosa.

.

.

.

.

―¿Edward? ―¿por qué me costaba tanto abrir los ojos? ¿por qué su voz parecía temerosa? Traté de moverme pero no fui capaz de hacerlo. Finalmente abrí los ojos y entonces le ví. Ese hijo de puta estaba en nuestra cama, al lado de Bella, apuntándole a la sien con un arma. Traté de moverme, pero mis brazos y mis piernas estaban firmemente sujetos a una silla, tampoco podía hablar, tenía algo sobre la boca. Además la cabeza me dolía como el demonio. El maldito cabrón debió golpearme para arrastrarme hasta aquí y atarme de esta manera.

―Vaya, vaya… bienvenido al mundo de los vivos, agente Cullen, me alegro de que te hayas despertado, así me voy a divertir mucho más. ¿Verdad, Bella? Nos vamos a divertir mucho, nena…

Él la tocaba, estaba pasando sus sucias manos sobre su piel, podía ver el miedo y el asco en los ojos de Bella, aunque trataba de mantenerse serena. Traté de gritarle, traté de hablar, quizás si lo enfadaba lo suficiente se centraría en mí y dejaría escapar a Bella, pero por más que lo intenté, no fui capaz de articular una sola palabra.

James me miraba y sonreía cínicamente. Sabía que esto se iba a alargar, fuera lo que fuera lo que tenía planeado para nosotros no iba a ser rápido. Traté de pensar, de buscar una salida a esta situación, pero era difícil.

―¿Me has echado de menos, cariño? ―su boca estaba pegada al oído de Bella, la vi cerrar los ojos, asqueada ante su cercanía―. No, creo que no, me parece que has estado bastante ocupada, puta.

Miró a Bella con odio, sabía que quería herirla y estaba dominándose a sí mismo, luchando contra sus instintos para alargarlo. Quería verla sufrir. La sujetó por la melena y pegó un tirón, acercándola más a su cuerpo. La miraba con lujuria mezclada con odio. El cabrón estaba disfrutando.

―Los años te han sentado bien, Bella… ―vi como el arma recorría su cuerpo, rozando su piel, su cuello, su clavícula, hasta enterrarse en su ropa interior y retirarla. Su pecho quedó al aire, el mismo que aquel hijo de puta había marcado con sus dientes. Me lo estaba mostrando, me estaba pasando por las narices aquella marca, como si se tratase de una marca de ganado, esas que se usan para saber a quién pertenece.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres, James? ―la voz de Bella parecía tranquila, pero era sólo una fachada, sus manos sujetaban la sábana bajera de la cama, formando dos garras, tensas.

―A ti. Eso es lo que quiero, zorra. Te largaste, huíste de mí ¡¿por qué!? ―le estaba gritando, Bella le estaba enfadando y no sabía si eso podría terminar bien. Traté de hablar de nuevo, pero todo lo que salía de mi boca no eran más que murmullos ininteligibles. Quería gritarle que se separase de ella, que la dejase en paz. Quería gritarle que le mataría si se atrevía a tocarla una vez más, aunque sólo fuese un pelo de su cabeza. Quería levantarme de aquella maldita silla y estampar su sucia cara contra la pared, o contra el cristal de la ventana. Quería matarlo por atreverse siquiera a respirar a su lado.

―Da una vuelta, muy despacio, Bella. Quiero ver ese culito tuyo tan respingón ―Bella no se movió, permaneció quieta como una estatua, el cogió el arma, le quitó el seguro y la cargó. El ruido metálico hizo saltar a Bella―. Hazlo, ahora, o tu amigo… ―levantó el arma, apuntándome―. Quítate la ropa, quiero verte desnuda… siempre he querido verte desnuda. La vez que estuvimos juntos no pude disfrutar de ti como yo quería. Esta vez voy a darme mi tiempo. ¡Desnúdate!

Agité mi cabeza con fuerza. _¡No, no, no, Bella, no lo hagas, no por mí!_ Dios ¡cuánto deseaba poder deshacerme de aquella puta mordaza, poder gritarle que no lo hiciera, que preferiría morir mil veces antes que ver como él la tocaba. Pero ella no lo hizo, sus manos fueron al cierre de su sujetador, en la espalda, para abrirlo y dejarlo caer por sus brazos, dejándola prácticamente desnuda ante él.

―Las bragas…

Sus manos se deslizaron por sus costados, hasta sujetar la cinturilla de su ropa interior. Las deslizó por sus piernas, y después trató de cubrir la cicatriz de su cesárea con las manos. Bella estaba tratando de protegerme a mí, haciendo lo que él le exigía, sin cuestionarlo, y también a su hijo, intentando evitar que él sospechase de su existencia.

Él recorrió su cuerpo con el arma, el cañón se deslizaba por su piel, desde su cuello hasta su sexo, no podía dejar de pensar que estaba cargada y lista para disparar, y estaba seguro de que Bella también era muy consciente de ello. Temblaba aunque parecía que trataba por todos los medios de ocultarlo.

―Durante todos estos años, mientras estuve en la cárcel, ¿sabes en qué solía pensar? ―vi a Bella negar con un gesto leve, el cañón del arma abandonó su sexo y se deslizó por su vientre, subió entre sus pechos, por su garganta, hasta que la metió en su boca. Intenté soltarme, por enésima vez, y me horrorizaba el hecho de que no podía… por más que lo intentaba, no podía soltarme―. Me acordaba mucho de esta boquita, Bella. Recordaba tu boca rodeando mi polla, mamándomela. ¿Te acuerdas, Bella? Yo sí, si cierro los ojos, aún puedo sentir tu boca sobre mi verga…

_¡Apartate de ella! ¡Ni se te ocurra ponerle un solo dedo encima, cerdo! _Trataba de gritarle, pero por más que lo intentaba, ni un solo sonido inteligible abandonaba mi boca.

―Parece que el agente Cullen tiene algo que decir, lamentablemente no se entiende nada ―dijo entre risas―. Sigamos contigo, cariño…

―James, por favor, no hagas esto…

Odiaba oírla suplicar, ¿por qué tenía que hacerlo? ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer sufrir de esta manera, para haber perdido su vida a los dieciséis años y no haberla podido recuperar jamás? Ese cabrón tenía que pagar, de alguna manera, tenía que soltarme y tenía que detenerle… no me perdonaría a mí mismo si volviese a herirla.

―¿Por qué? Necesito hacer esto, llevo esperando por esto diez años, diez putos años nena ―el hijo de puta amasaba los pechos de Bella entre sus manos, con fuerza. Podía ver la cara de Bella, el profundo asco, la náusea… La giró de forma que la viese perfectamente, me miraba por encima del hombro de Bella con un gesto de triunfo en su rostro, sus ojos brillantes por la anticipación―. Parece que el agente Cullen está un poco colgado contigo, ¿eh, nena?

_¡Sueltala! Puto cobarde, ¡sueltala!_

Se reía, feliz, relamiéndose por el triunfo que ya creía en sus manos, como el gato que ya tiene al ratón entre sus garras y disfruta jugando con él antes de terminar con su vida.

―Eres un puto cobarde… ―su voz era solo un murmullo, pero el tono… mostraba una valentía que yo no creía que fuese capaz de mostrar. Bella era una guerrera. Miraba a su alrededor, sin parar. Estaba seguro que estaba buscando una forma de escapar, y deseaba que la encontrase, aunque eso significase mi muerte. Si ella podía huir, si ella podía salir viva de todo esto, todo estaría bien.

―¡Vaya! Parece que diez años te han dado valor… es una lástima que no me guste que esa boquita hable tan mal, creo que deberíamos buscarle una tarea más adecuada… ¿no crees, Bella? Arrodíllate…

―No… ―su voz sonó temblorosa. Estaba seguro que, a estas alturas, ella estaba muerta de miedo, aunque trataba de no darle la satisfacción de que lo viese.

La sujetó por un brazo y la arrastró hasta donde yo estaba. Si pudiese estirar mi brazo, podría tocarla. Estaba tan cerca… y yo no podía hacer nada. Sólo negaba una y otra vez, lentamente, quería que entendiese que no tenía que hacerlo. Puso la pistola en su sien, pero Bella no movió un músculo. Yo sabía cuánto se recriminaba a sí misma el haberse quedado quieta, sin hacer nada, aquella vez, también sabía que hoy no lo haría, hoy lucharía con uñas y dientes… y lo temía, porque sabía lo que le haría.

Apartó la pistola de la cabeza de Bella, pero sólo para situarla en la mía, entre mis cejas. Cerré los ojos, no quería que Bella viese miedo en ellos, no quería que intentase ninguna tontería por protegerme a mí, sólo quería que ella sobreviviese.

―Abre la cremallera y sácame la polla… ¡ahora!, quiero follarme esa boquita tuya delante del agente Cullen ―me miró―¿estamos lo suficientemente cerca para que no te pierdas nada? ―si sólo pudiese soltarme, si solo pudiese soltar una sola mano, una, para tratar de retenerle lo suficiente para que ella pudiese salir corriendo―¿A qué demonios estás esperando, Bella? Sácame la polla y métetela en esa boquita sucia que tienes, nena ―amartilló el arma, y el sonido hizo que cerrase los ojos con más fuerza―¡Ahora!

No me lo podía creer cuando la vi arrodillarse ante él, desabrochar su pantalón y meterse su polla en la boca. No lo entendía. ¿Por qué lo hacía? La tarde anterior me había confesado cuánto se arrepentía de haberse dejado hacer, de haberse quedado paralizada por el miedo. Estaba volviendo a hacerlo y sospechaba que, en parte, era por mi culpa. Ella se sentía culpable porque yo también estaba metido en esto. Él se había relajado. El arma había abandonado mi cabeza y ahora colgaba de su mano, apuntando al suelo.

Y entonces ella le mordió.

Él la golpeo con la culata del arma y Bella cayó desmadejada al lado de la mesita de noche. Cuando él se le echó encima, pensé que me volvería loco. Quería levantarme, quería quitárselo de encima y molerlo a palos. La vi tirar del cable de la lámpara y estampársela en la cabeza. Él quedó sin sentido, en el suelo. Ella se las arregló para quitárselo de encima y arrastrarse hasta la silla en la que yo estaba. Arrancó la cinta de mis muñecas y de mi boca.

―¿Estás bien, Bella? ―le pregunté mientras ella intentaba quitarme la cinta de los tobillos.

―¡Maldita zorra! ―Bella se giró, para mirarle, pero enseguida se volvió hacia mí, echándoseme encima. Oí la detonación de la pistola y vi el cuerpo de Bella caer sobre mí. La sujeté y nos lancé contra el suelo, saqué el arma que tenía escondida bajo la cama y disparé. Estoy seguro que le alcancé, pero aun así, él huyó.

―¿Bella?

Miré la mano que la había sostenido mientras disparaba. Estaba llena de sangre, caliente y viscosa. Miré su dulce rostro y me preocupó el reguero de sangre que abandonaba su boca y se extendía por su barbilla y su cuello. No era una buena señal.

―¿Edward? ―prácticamente no tenía voz, estaba helada y su cuerpo convulsionaba violentamente.

―Quédate conmigo, Bella. ¿Me oyes? ¡Quédate conmigo!

Me sentí totalmente inútil. Yo era el salvador salvado y la damisela en apuros se desangraba entre mis brazos. Localicé la herida en su espalda y la taponé con mis dedos mientras me estiraba para alcanzar mi móvil. Envié un mensaje a Ben, una llamada de socorro que, estaba seguro, iba a ser recibida y contestada en breve.

El teléfono vibró a mi lado. Sólo tres palabras. "AYUDA EN CAMINO".

Ahora sólo tenía que mantenerla viva mientras no llegaba la caballería. No había podido hacer nada más por ella, pero haría eso… la mantendría viva hasta que la ayuda llegase.


	15. Chapter 15

**_No hace falta, a estas alturas, que os diga que los personajes pertenecen a la increíblemente talentosa Stephenie Meyer, que nos tiene a todas soñando con ellos. Yo sólo me he imaginado una pequeña historia que espero que disfrutéis mucho._**

**_Agradezco especialmente a mi Beta, Sarai, que tiene más paciencia que un santo con mis ataques de "Dios, no sé si esto tiene sentido". Me ayudas mucho, nena, de verdad. Biquiños especiales para ti. (Ed te manda uno, en la mejilla, no te aproveches!)_**

**_Capítulo beteado por Sarai JS GN, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

**_Os dejo con el capi, y me encantaría saber que os ha parecido. A partir del próximo volvemos al POV de Bella y la historia continúa._**

**_Bicos!_**

* * *

**CAPITULO 15**

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué demonios podía hacer? La tenía en mis brazos, notaba cómo la sangre brotaba de su herida, de forma continua. _Piensa, joder, piensa… eras médico, eso era lo que querías ser… ¿Qué harías? _

Detener la hemorragia. Eso era lo primordial ahora, tenía que evitar que perdiese más sangre… al menos dentro de lo posible, pero ¿con qué? No tenía nada en esta cabaña, nada… y no creo que la solución fuese ponerle una tirita. No, estaba seguro de que no lo solucionaría con una tirita. Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor, a lo que había en la habitación, buscando algo, algo que me pudiese servir para detener o al menos ralentizar la hemorragia.

Vi las sábanas, nos arrastré hasta la cómoda donde guardaba la ropa blanca, limpia y saqué toallas, muchas toallas. Tomé una en la mano, la doblé un poco más y la presioné con fuerza sobre su herida, eso hizo que ella pegase un pequeño brinco, apenas perceptible.

―No te duermas, Bella. No te duermas, mírame. ―Sujeté su rostro con la mano libre, girándolo hasta que pudiese ver mi cara y rogué internamente porque abriese los ojos. _Por favor, por favor, por favor, Dios, no ella, ella no, otra vez no_―. ¿Me escuchas, Bella? Mírame. La ayuda viene en camino, no te duermas, sigue conmigo, por favor, Bella, sigue conmigo…

Sus párpados se abrieron y enfocó su mirada en mí, aunque parecía perdida, desorientada. Su mano se levantó y rozó mi mejilla, noté la humedad cálida de su sangre en mi cara, y por un momento su gesto se volvió triste.

―Creo que te quiero ―susurró, en una voz tan baja y suave que no sabía cómo había sido capaz de escucharla.

No. No me podía pasar de nuevo, no podía encontrar a alguien con quien abrirme, con quien ser yo mismo y perderla otra vez. No esta vez. No si yo podía evitarlo.

―Creo que yo me he enamorado de ti, Bella. — ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? ¿Qué podía haberme llevado a compartir con ella recuerdos de los que nunca hablé con nadie? ¿Por qué me sentía cómodo con ella? Lejos de la frialdad con la que solía tratar a todas las mujeres. ¿Qué otra cosa, aparte del amor, podría haberme hecho bajar todas mis defensas con esta chica dulce de cabellos castaños? Sólo había una respuesta posible a esas preguntas, ella se había colado en mi corazón, provocando en mí sentimientos que creí que sería imposible volver a sentir. La amaba, contra toda razón y lógica, la amaba ―. Por eso tienes que seguir conmigo, Bella… no puedes irte ahora, no puedes dejarme solo. Por favor, amor, por favor… aguanta un poco más, sólo un poco más, la ayuda vendrá pronto, muy, muy pronto.

Eso esperaba, pero lo cierto era que no podía asegurarlo, estábamos perdidos en una cabaña en mitad del bosque. Los accesos no eran demasiado buenos y estábamos a unos cincuenta minutos en coche desde Atlantic City. Cincuenta minutos. No sobreviviría tanto tiempo. Alcancé el móvil y volví a enviarle un mensaje a Ben.

HELICOPTERO.

Sabía que lo comprendería y rezaba porque el espacio que había delante de la casa fuese suficiente para que aterrizase uno. El jardín era grande y estaba libre de árboles, pero no sabía si sería suficiente para funcionar como helipuerto.

La vi parpadear y tomar aire bruscamente, parecía que no podía respirar bien, así que nos puse de lado para que no se ahogase con su propia sangre. Con una mano sostenía fuertemente la toalla contra la herida en su espalda. Tenía que mirar su estómago, tenía que ver si había orificio de salida o no. Me aparté un poco de su cuerpo y la observé con cuidado. No había heridas de bala en su pecho ni en su vientre, así que la bala aún estaba en su interior.

La notaba temblar más y más cada minuto que pasaba. ¿Cómo le decían en la carrera? La hora dorada. Eso era. El tiempo que tiene un herido crítico para conseguir salvarse. ¿Eso era todo lo que me quedaba con ella? ¿Una hora? ¿Una estúpida e insulsa hora? Necesitaba más tiempo con ella, lo quería, lo necesitaba, lo anhelaba. No había vivido lo suficiente a su lado. No, aún no. Aún no había llegado el momento de que me abandonase, no podía dejarme y menos así. Alcancé la manta que descansaba a los pies de la cama y la tapé con ella, tenía que tratar de contener la hemorragia y de mantenerla caliente hasta que llegase la caballería.

―Tienes que quedarte conmigo, tienes que acompañarme a la boda de Alice, ¿recuerdas, Bella? Ella quiere que seas su dama de honor y yo te necesito, porque no me imagino ir con otra persona que no seas tú. No me imagino volver a casa y no tenerte a mi lado, no puedo imaginarme un solo día en el que no pueda estar contigo, hablar contigo, bailar o beber chocolate caliente. Te necesito, Bella. Tienes que luchar por mí, por favor, hazlo por mí. No me dejes, Bella.

Estaba inconsciente, había quedado inconsciente en mis brazos. Con mi mano libre, la que no estaba sujetando la toalla contra su cuerpo tratando de que no se desangrase ante mis ojos, le di pequeñas cachetadas, tratando de despertarla, pero parecía una labor imposible.

Me sentía impotente, tan inútil. ¿Por qué dejé mis estudios de medicina? ¿Por qué me convertí en lo que soy? Hubiera sido mucho más útil si supiese qué hacer, pero ya no era algo con lo que estuviese familiarizado. Había tratado de hacer lo básico, tampoco es que, con los medios que tenía en la cabaña, hubiese podido hacer mucho más.

Entonces los oí. Oí las aspas del helicóptero en el jardín y un par de minutos después, oí a Ben entrando en la cabaña.

―¡F.B.I.! ¡Cullen!

―¡Estamos aquí! ―grité agradecido para que supiesen dónde encontrarnos.

Ben entró acompañado de dos paramédicos y otra persona más, una mujer, que venía vestida con uniforme quirúrgico.

―Puedes retirar la mano ―me dijo uno de los técnicos―, yo sujeto la toalla, déjala ir. Suéltala.

―No… si la suelto… si la suelto… ―mis dedos se deslizaron por su cuello, buscando su pulso.

―Estamos aquí, déjanos a nosotros. Suelta la toalla, yo la cogeré.

Ben sujetó mi hombro, dándome un pequeño apretón.

―Suéltala, Edward. Ya ha llegado la ayuda. Déjalos hacer su trabajo, suéltala.

Me separé de Bella y la doctora comenzó a dar órdenes, yo estaba de pie, apenas a un metro de ellos. Ben estaba a mi lado, me tendió una toalla, fue en ese momento que me percaté de mi estado. Mi pecho y mis muslos estaban llenos de su sangre. Me limpié como pude mientras colocaban a Bella en una camilla y parecía que iban a sacarla ya de la cabaña. Agarré los primeros pantalones que vi y la camiseta que Bella se había puesto el día anterior ―aún olía a ella―, y corrí detrás de ella.

―¡Edward! ―Ben me gritaba y corría detrás de mí―, yo te llevo en el coche.

―Voy con ella ―afirmé.

―No hay sitio, no para todos.

―Tú venías con ellos ―repliqué.

―Sí, pero no había un herido entonces.

La doctora intervino en ese momento.

―No se preocupe agente Cheney, creo que podrá venir, siempre que se quede quieto a la cabecera de la camilla. No interfiera en mi camino o lo sacaré fuera del helicóptero, sin importarme a qué altura estemos volando ―dijo volviéndose hacia mí.

―Gracias ―por primera vez me fijé en aquella mujer, era alta, rubia y con los ojos más verdes que haya visto jamás―. ¿Tanya?

―Hola, Edward ―me saludó, guiñándome un ojo―. Sube, no tenemos tiempo que perder, ya nos pondremos al día luego.

Asentí, sin poder creer aún que Tanya estaba allí. La hermana de Kate estaba allí, y de repente me avergoncé, cuando había entrado en nuestra habitación me había encontrado prácticamente desnudo, con una chica aún más desnuda, en mis brazos.

No había tenido mucho contacto con la familia de Kate después de su muerte. Apenas los había visto en el funeral y en los aniversarios que todos los años celebraban para recordarla. Siempre acudía, a todos y cada uno de ellos, siempre solo. Ni siquiera permitía a mi madre o a mi hermana que viniesen. El día solía terminar conmigo, al lado de su tumba, llorando como un niño, no era algo de lo que quisiera que fueran testigos. Tanya y sus padres, Eleazar y Carmen, siempre habían sido como mi familia, siempre me había considerado un hijo más y comprendían, mejor que nadie, el dolor que sentía tras haberla perdido. En realidad eran las únicas personas con las que hablaba de Kate. Durante las primeras semanas tras su muerte, solíamos reunirnos para recordar anécdotas, historias, veíamos videos de sus actuaciones en la escuela de danza y escuchábamos su música favorita mientras nos sentábamos alrededor de una mesa devorando la pizza, la misma que Kate solía pedir en la pizzería del barrio. Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más duro se me hacía acudir a nuestras reuniones. No es que la estuviese olvidando, no. Sólo era demasiado duro verla en aquellas cintas, bailando como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, y volver a nuestra casa, solo, meterme en nuestra cama, en donde ya no volvería a sentir jamás su calor. No. Era demasiado duro para mí, así que fui espaciando mis reuniones, con la que habría sido mi familia política, cada vez más, hasta que ya solo nos reuníamos en el aniversario de su muerte, para llevarle flores a su tumba y rezar por ella. Después solía volver a mi apartamento y encerrarme por días, para volver a llorar su pérdida y sentirme confundido, devastado y terriblemente solo.

Así había sido mi vida durante años. Vivía entre el trabajo y las mujeres, tratando de tener mi mente siempre distraída, siempre ocupada, no permitiéndome recordar. Sólo bajaba la guardia durante esas reuniones con la familia de Kate y el resultado era que, durante semanas, era incapaz de volver a mi rutina, solo podía sentirme miserable y hundido.

Las cosas parecía que comenzaban a cambiar. Había conocido a Bella, una chica que jamás me habría llamado la atención de haberla encontrado en un club o un bar. No era mi prototipo usual… bueno, el prototipo con el que solía relacionarme, en realidad. Escogía mujeres hermosas, sí, pero básicamente huecas, vacías. Aquellas a las que no les importaría tener el tipo de relación que yo estaba dispuesto a dar, en realidad, no era siquiera una relación. Teníamos sexo hasta que uno de los dos nos cansábamos del otro. Era algo en lo que ambos estábamos claros desde un principio, al menos yo se lo dejaba claro desde el primer minuto. No tendríamos nada más que el mejor sexo de sus putas vidas, pero sólo eso. La mayoría de ellas estaban de acuerdo y no suponía ningún problema con ellas cuando todo terminaba. Un par de semanas y eso era todo, supongo. Cuando sólo te interesa poner a alguien en posición horizontal y no gastas ni un solo segundo de tu vida en conocerla, pronto se pierde el interés.

Una vez que habían asegurado la camilla, entré en el helicóptero y me situé al lado de la cabecera. Tanya trabajaba incansable, dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra, mientras los dos paramédicos le pasaban todo lo que ella pedía, ya fueran vendas o medicamentos. Habían conectado a Bella a un _holter_, que pitaba de forma rítmica hasta que, tras unos minutos de vuelo, el latido rítmico ―pi… pi… pi…― se convirtió en un sonido estridente y continuo que nos sobresaltó a todos. Tanya reaccionó rápidamente comenzando con la _RCP_ mientras uno de los paramédicos preparaba las palas y el otro le proporcionaba oxígeno con el AMBU.

―¡Despejen! ―El grito de Tanya fue el aviso para soltar todos a Bella. Aplicó una descarga a su pecho desnudo y la vi convulsionar. Su espalda se separó de la camilla, elevándose, para luego caer de nuevo en ella aún inconsciente, aún sin pulso. El sonido estridente de la máquina, con un pitido incesante, parecía que me iba a taladrar el tímpano. Todos siguieron trabajando en su cuerpo mientras las palas volvían a cargarse― ¡Despejen! ―por segunda vez el cuerpo de Bella rebotó en la camilla. Todos se quedaron mirando el gráfico en el _holter_―. ¡Vamos, vamos, chica, tú puedes! ―Pude ver el alivio en la mirada de Tanya antes de ser consciente del pitido nuevamente rítmico de la máquina.

―¡Está consciente! ―Observé primero al enfermero que lo había dicho y luego bajé la mirada a su rostro, que estaba cubierto con una mascarilla que tapaba su nariz y su boca, y le proporcionaba el oxígeno que no era capaz de tomar por sí misma.

―¡Oh! Gracias a Dios, Bella, no vuelvas a dormirte, por favor… trata de mantenerte consciente ―exclamé cuando vi sus preciosos ojos abiertos de nuevo. Fijó su mirada en mí y llevó su mano a su cara con la intención de quitarse la máscara―. Es oxígeno, Bella. No te lo quites.

―Me duele ―casi ni podía oírla.

―Lo sé, estamos llegando al hospital, sólo unos minutos más, Bella, sólo tienes que aguantar unos minutos más.

Cerró los ojos y comencé a acariciar su pelo. Vi a Tanya inyectar algo en su suero.

―Es un calmante ―me susurró―, para ayudarla con el dolor.

―Gracias.

Seguí acariciando su cabello mientras tarareaba la canción que habíamos bailado juntos. Tardamos cinco minutos más en llegar al hospital. Solo cuando tocamos tierra y bajé del helicóptero me di cuenta de que estábamos en el Mount Sinaí, el hospital en el que trabajaba mi padre. Él estaba en la azotea, esperando junto a otro médico y varias enfermeras. Entramos en un ascensor y yo seguía al lado de Bella, cogiendo su mano. Afortunadamente no había vuelto a tener otra crisis y parecía estabilizada, al menos lo suficiente, como para alcanzar el quirófano sin problemas.

―El quirófano tres está listo para ti, Tanya ―dijo mi padre―, el anestesista, un interno y un par de enfermeras están allí. Sólo faltabais vosotros.

Corrimos por el pasillo, al menos lo hice hasta que llegamos a las puertas automáticas que separaban la zona de quirófanos. Ahí tenía que parar, aunque no quisiera. Me quedé tras las puertas, tirando de mi cabello, como hacía cada vez que sentía miedo o estaba frustrado. Mi padre apretó mi hombro en un gesto con el que parecía querer confortarme.

―Edward. ―Aunque apenas podía oírlo, estaba seguro de que me había llamado, podía sentirlo en mi pecho, como un peso que me impedía respirar profundo, como si me hubiesen puesto una losa encima. Mi padre pasó unos de sus brazos por mis hombros y me abrazó.

―Vamos ―me dijo―, hay una ducha en mi despacho y te puedo dar algo para que te cambies de ropa.

―Prefiero esperar a que terminen ―susurré.

―No ―contestó seco―, ni hablar de quedarte en una sala de espera de mi hospital, manchado de sangre de pies a cabeza. Edward, no va a cambiar nada, no irá ni mejor ni peor porque tú no te des una ducha y te cuides algo. ¿Estás herido? Ese golpe en la cabeza no es muy bonito. Date una ducha y luego le echamos un vistazo, a ver si tengo que ponerte puntos.

Miré hacia la puerta automática, la que me separaba de ella y negué lentamente con un movimiento de cabeza.

―Tanya es muy buena, Edward. Está en buenas manos y yo tengo que ocuparme de mi hijo ―gemí ―, no rezongues y vamos.

―¿Has avisado a Alice? Estoy seguro que Rose y ella me matan si no les aviso.

―He avisado a Esme. Me dijo que se encargaría de llamarlas y que vendrían tan pronto como pudiesen. De todas formas, aún quedan unas cuantas horas de cirugía, y tú lo sabes. Ed, vamos.

El despacho de mi padre era amplio y luminoso. Los muebles eran anodinos, los típicos muebles de cualquier oficina, pero estaba lleno de recuerdos de nuestra familia. Fotos nuestras de niños, de Esme e incluso una mía y de mi madre en la que yo no debía de tener más de diez años. Por primera vez me fijé en ellas y me encontré con una que no esperaba ver allí. Era una imagen de las chicas, todas, Esme, Alice, Rose y Bella en la piscina en casa de mis padres. Todas en biquini, excepto Bella, que llevaba un horrendo y enorme bañador de color negro que ocultaba sus formas; tapaba las piernas con un pareo anudado a la cintura. Acaricié la foto con la punta de los dedos. Suspiré y me giré para encontrarle mirándome extrañado, mientras me tendía una toalla y un uniforme azul.

―No tengo otra cosa aquí, pero estoy seguro que Esme te traerá algo.

―Gracias.

El baño no era muy grande pero tenía lo necesario e imprescindible. Entré en la ducha y cerré la mampara antes de abrir el grifo de agua fría. Necesitaba despejarme. Tomé una de esas horrendas esponjas jabonosas y me dediqué a eliminar los restos de sangre de mi cuerpo. El agua a mis pies se había vuelto roja y no pude evitar el sentir un retortijón en mi estómago al darme cuenta de que era _su_ sangre y que, mientras yo me estaba dando una ducha, ella luchaba por su vida en un quirófano. Ella, que me había salvado, que había arriesgado su propia vida para que saliésemos de allí. Ese maldito hijo de puta me las pagaría, no iba a sobrevivir, no si yo podía evitarlo. Ese cabrón no iba a salir vivo de ésta. Golpeé los azulejos, impotente. El dolor me pareció reconfortante. Golpeé de nuevo la pared, una y otra vez hasta destrozarme los nudillos que palpitaban doloridos. Era poco, muy poco en comparación a lo que ella estaba sufriendo. Me miré las manos, mientras el agua se deslizaba, fría, por mis dedos amoratados.

―¿Edward? ¿Estás bien, hijo?

La voz preocupada de mi padre me devolvió a la realidad. Tenía que salir de la ducha, esperar pacientemente a que la operación terminase y, una vez estuviese seguro de que todo estaba bien, atrapar a ese cabrón.

―Salgo ahora… dame un minuto, por favor.

Sí, necesitaba un minuto, un momento para recomponerme, para asimilar lo que había sucedido en la cabaña. ¿Cómo nos había encontrado? ¿Cómo pudo entrar hasta nuestra habitación sin que nos hubiésemos despertado? Quería darme de cabezazos contra la pared. ¿Qué mierda de protector era yo? Le había dicho que la protegería, que cuidaría de ella, que no permitiría que ese cabrón le volviese a hacer daño. ¿Y qué conseguí? Terminar atado a una silla con cinta americana, mientras Bella tuvo que enfrentarse sola a ese canalla para salvarse y salvarme a mí. Si no me hubiese cubierto con su cuerpo esa bala me habría dado de lleno en la cara, ahora mismo yo estaría muerto y ella… ¡Dios! Ya no sabía lo que habría sido mejor… ella estaba en el quirófano, luchando por vivir… era eso o haberse quedado en la cabaña, en su poder y soportar sabe Dios qué canalladas.

Me sequé y salí al despacho, donde mi padre y una enfermera me esperaban. Me señaló la camilla y me pidió que me sentara.

―¡Papá!... ―Me quejé gimoteando como cuando no era más que un adolescente y mi padre hacía algunas de esas cosas que nos avergüenzan ante nuestros amigos―. Estoy bien, no es necesario.

―Siéntate. Deja de rezongar y déjame hacer mi trabajo ―la enfermera sonrió, divertida, mientras yo resoplaba y hacía lo que me pedía.

―Solo es un golpe, papá… nada del otro mundo ―dije mientras miraba mi frente, apartando mi cabello húmedo hacia atrás. La puerta se abrió en ese momento, dejando pasar a una muy asustada Esme.

―¡Edward! ―Pareció relajarse un poco en cuanto me vio y tomó una respiración profunda―. Gracias a Dios que estás bien. ―Se acercó y besó mi mejilla.

―Esme, ya te había dicho que él estaba bien…

―No puedes culpar a una madre por querer comprobarlo por sí misma… ―Puede que Esme no fuese mi madre biológica y tampoco es que nunca hubiese querido sustituir a mi verdadera madre, sé que la tenía presente y la respetaba, pero también es verdad que desde que Elizabeth había muerto, Esme lo había sido a efectos prácticos y no es que me molestase. Lo había hecho cuando era un adolescente, al momento de llegar a su casa, de hecho en varias ocasiones le había gritado recordándole que no lo era y que por su culpa mis padres se habían separado, pero ella tuvo una paciencia infinita conmigo hasta que, cuando maduré, me di cuenta de que había sido realmente una madre para mí, me había cuidado y mimado como si fuese su auténtico hijo, sin hacer distinciones entre Emmett, Alice o yo. Y aprendí primero a respetarla y luego a quererla.

―Estoy bien, mamá… solo es un pequeño golpe.

―¿Y Bella?

―Está en el quirófano… llevan apenas cuarenta y cinco minutos, aún no hay noticias. ―Mi padre se giró y se dirigió a la enfermera―. Stephenie, ahora que está aquí mi mujer y estoy seguro de que no le importará ayudarme… ¿podrías ir hasta la zona de quirófanos y ver si averiguas algo de cómo va todo? Te lo agradecería mucho…

―Claro, Dr. Cullen. Enseguida vuelvo ―dijo mientras salía de la consulta.

Entre los dos, mi padre y mi madre, se dedicaron a curar el golpe de mi cabeza, en donde me había abierto una pequeña brecha ganadora de unos cuantos puntos de sutura.

―¿Y Alice? ―pregunté a Esme―, ¿le has avisado?

―Sí… espero que no te enfades, pero dijo que quería estar en la sala de espera, están todos allí de hecho, menos Jasper, aún sigue en Miami, pero creo que tenía pensado volver esta noche.

―Prefiero que estén allí… y a mí me gustaría ir allí también. ¿Han terminado? De verdad que no era necesario que me cosieran la herida, estoy seguro que con un par de tiras de aproximación hubiese bastado.

―Hubiese bastado para dejarte una cicatriz aún más hermosa…

No pude evitar sonreír.

―A las mujeres le gustan… me harían parecer interesante o peligroso… las volvería locas ―dije repitiendo lo que me había dicho cuando era un niño, poco antes de perder a mi madre, durante unas vacaciones con él me había resbalado en la piscina y me había golpeado, partiéndome una ceja. Él me la había cosido y yo me había quejado porque me iba a quedar cicatriz.

―¡Mujeres! ¿Quién las entiende? ―exclamó divertido mientras Esme agitaba su cabeza en un gesto incrédulo.

―Stephenie… ¿hay noticias? ―pregunté en cuanto entró por la puerta. La vi sacudir su cabeza en un gesto afirmativo pero parecía muy triste.

―Ha entrado en parada… están tratando de reanimarla… pero ya llevaban casi cinco minutos cuando salí de allí.

No lo pensé dos veces, me levanté de la camilla de un salto y, a grandes zancadas, me dirigí a la zona de quirófanos. Mierda. No podía ser, no podía haber sobrevivido todo ese tiempo para terminar muriéndose en la mesa de operaciones. No. Bella era fuerte, muy fuerte. No sabía cómo, pero sabía que sobreviviría a esto. Mi padre venía justo detrás de mí, seguido por mi madre. Yo iba como alma que lleva el demonio, casi corriendo.

―Edward… Edward, hijo, espera… ―mi padre trataba de detenerme―, Edward no podrás entrar allí… ―lo sentí sujetarme por el brazo, mientras me suplicaba que me calmase.

―No lo entiendes… no puede morirse, no puede ―dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

―No te sientas culpable de lo que pasó, podía haberle sucedido estuviese con quien estuviese…

No lo entendía, mi padre creía que yo estaba mal por el hecho de que la habían herido estando bajo mi custodia, y si bien era cierto, no era la auténtica razón de mi desesperación. Me volvía loco al pensar que jamás volvería a verla. Me eché las manos a la cabeza y dejé de luchar contra mi pena, dejé que las lágrimas vagaran libres y limpiasen un poco de mi dolor.

―Yo iré hasta el quirófano y veré cómo está yendo todo, ¿de acuerdo?

Lo vi atravesar aquellas jodidas puertas automáticas, las mismas que me retenían lejos de Bella, mientras Esme me rodeaba la cintura con su pequeño brazo. Era mucho más baja que yo y apenas me llegaba al hombro, tenía un tipo muy parecido al de Bella, las dos eran menudas, no excesivamente altas y delgadas.

―Tranquilo, seguro que todo saldrá bien. ¿Quieres hablar de ello? ―Hice un gesto de negación. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué temía perder de nuevo a la persona que amaba? Bella y yo no habíamos hablado de lo que éramos el uno para el otro, ¿acaso necesitaba poner etiquetas? Kate había sido mi prometida. ¿Qué era Bella? ¿Mi mujer? ¿Mi novia? ¿Mi amante? No sabía cómo llamar a lo nuestro, pero sí tenía claro que la necesitaba en mi vida.

Mis hermanos y Rose estaban en la sala de espera. Se acercaron a nosotros en cuanto nos vieron llegar. Rose se abrazaba a Emmett y lloraba suavemente, pero la cara de Alice era otra historia totalmente distinta, reflejaba pena, sí, pero también enfado. Vino directa hacia mí, levantó su mano y me propinó una sonora bofetada que me hizo girar la cara.

―¡Alice! ―La reprendió una sorprendida Esme, mientras Emmett y Rose nos miraban alucinados.

―Te dije que la cuidaras, Edward, te rogué que la cuidaras y tú me dijiste que lo harías. ¡¿Es así como proteges a la gente?! ¿Ésta es tu manera de cuidarla? ¿Permitiendo que le disparen?

No contesté nada, simplemente dirigí mi mirada al suelo, dispuesto a aguantar estoicamente los reclamos de mi hermana. A fin de cuentas tenía razón. Le había dicho que cuidaría a su amiga y no había cumplido.

Mi padre salió del área restringida en ese momento. Parecía serio.

―Han conseguido estabilizarla de nuevo ―Todos respiramos tranquilos en ese momento―, la bala alcanzó un pulmón, ha perdido mucha sangre y estaba muy débil. Tanya me dijo que ya había tenido un paro en el helicóptero, pero éste fue más largo. Ahora todo parece ir bien, al menos por el momento, pero a Tanya le preocupa el tiempo que estuvo sin pulso. Han sido varios minutos, teme que le quede alguna secuela o algo peor.

―¿Algo peor?

―Que no despierte ―le observé, alarmado―. Edward, no empecemos a preocuparnos por eso ahora. Nos enfrentaremos a los problemas cuando lleguen, pero no tiene sentido que nos hundamos por algo que solo es una posibilidad. Puede que se despierte de la anestesia sin problema alguno.

Intenté aferrarme a la esperanza con uñas y dientes. No dejaría de esperar reunirme con ella y, a pesar de sentir el peso del mundo encima de mí, quería pensar que todo saldría bien.

―Hay que avisar a su familia, a sus padres ―susurré.

―No tengo sus números, Bella nunca iba a casa, así que jamás la he llamado allí, pero sé que su padre es policía en Forks, quizá podamos llamar a la comisaría de allí y preguntar por el Jefe Swan. En cuanto a su madre… quizás tenga su número en su apartamento o en su móvil…

―El móvil está en la cabaña, no lo he cogido…

―Puede que su padre lo tenga, ya veremos… no te preocupes por eso ahora. Esperaremos a que terminen para llamarlos. Supongo que será más llevadero si tenemos buenas noticias.

―Puedo llamar a la oficina y pedir sus datos. Seguramente no será tan difícil.

En ese momento vimos a una interna corriendo por el pasillo como una loca con varias bolsas de sangre en la mano, no pude evitar el levantarme para acercarme a ella, pero no conseguí preguntarle nada, cruzó las puertas automáticas como alma que lleva el diablo, agarrando su cargamento como si fuese el tesoro más preciado.

¿Sería para Bella?

Miré el reloj de la pared, habían pasado un par de horas desde que habíamos llegado y la habían metido en aquel puto quirófano y aún no había salido nadie para decirnos nada. Solo sabíamos lo que la enfermera y mi propio padre había averiguado, y no era muy alentador.

Mis pies se movían nerviosos, repiqueteando en el suelo de linóleo. Tenía mis manos cruzadas, como rezando, apretando fuertemente mis dedos entre sí. El codo apoyado sobre la rodilla que rebotaba arriba y abajo en un gesto nervioso. Mi padre se sentó a mi lado y paró aquel movimiento con una de sus manos.

―¿Por qué no nos dicen nada? ―me quejé.

―Porque no tienen nada que decirnos, Edward. Y créeme, es lo mejor. Teniendo en cuenta dónde tenía la herida, si hubiesen salido ya de ese quirófano, no sería para darnos buenas noticias. En este caso, la falta de noticias son buenas noticias. Eso significa que está aguantando, eso es lo que queremos, queremos que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para pasar por esa operación ¿de acuerdo? Edward, ella es fuerte.

―Lo sé. Es la persona más fuerte que conozco, papá ―dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

―¿Qué sucedió?

Alice escuchaba atentamente, aún estaba enfadada conmigo y estaba seguro que quería saber qué demonios había sucedido en la cabaña.

―No sé cómo entró. La alarma no funcionó, no me desperté… no escuché ningún ruido. Sólo sé que me desperté atado a una silla medio desnudo. Ese cabrón tenía a Bella, pretendía… ¡oh, Dios!

―Violarla… otra vez ―murmuró Alice. Mis padres, Emmett y Rose nos miraban alucinados.

―Quería que yo mirase… y no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera gritar… ella fue tan valiente, no sé de dónde sacó la fuerza pero consiguió dejarlo inconsciente por unos segundos, pero no fue suficiente. Se despertó antes de que pudiese desatarme y ella no estaba dispuesta a irse sola de allí. Ese hijo de puta disparó, y esa bala era para mí, pero Bella me cubrió con su cuerpo. Caímos al suelo y pude coger un arma que tenía escondida bajo la cama. Sé que le alcancé, sé que lo herí, pero no sé si fue grave o no. Ese hijo de puta escapó, y yo no iba a dejarla sola, en el suelo de la cabaña, desangrándose, para ir tras él. Decidí que ella era más importante en ese momento.

Alice asintió, dándome la razón. Parecía que su enfado iba diluyéndose poco a poco. Nos quedamos todos sentados, en aquella sala de espera, pendientes de la puerta que nos separaba de la sala en la que ella estaba luchando por su vida, atentos a cualquier movimiento, a cualquier persona que salía, sin saber cuándo nos dirían algo. Fueron horas interminables, eternas, hasta que por fin Tanya salió y vino en nuestra dirección.

Todos nos pusimos de pie, como si nos empujase un resorte.

―La están llevando a recuperación ―suspiré, soltando todo el aire que tenía acumulado en mis pulmones, aliviado―, tenía el pulmón izquierdo destrozado. La gente del laboratorio criminalístico ya ha recogido la bala.

―¿Cómo está?

―Vamos a hacer varias pruebas… me preocupa un poco. Ha pasado por dos paradas cardio respiratorias en unas horas, y estuvo varios minutos así. Sabéis que una hipoxia puede causar muchos problemas.

―¿Qué problemas? ―preguntó Alice.

―Pérdida de algunas funciones, coma, estado vegetativo, muerte cerebral…

―¿¡Muerte cerebral!? ―El grito de Rose resonó por toda la sala.

―No estamos ahí, ha estado en parada unos seis minutos, no creo que lleguemos a ese extremo, pero sí puede ser que tarde algo en despertar o que haya perdido alguna función, o que tenga convulsiones… vamos a hacer algunas pruebas y a esperar. Nos enfrentaremos a las consecuencias cuando lleguen, si es que llegan.

Asentí. Paso a paso, tendríamos que ir paso a paso. No había rezado desde la muerte de Kate. Las horas en las que no supimos nada de ella, tras su desaparición, recé. Rogué a Dios para que Kate apareciera, sana y salva. Y no me oyó. Digamos que la relación entre Dios y yo desde su muerte no era muy buena. Pero en aquel momento me encomendé a todos los santos del cielo, a todos, rogando por Bella, porque despertara y porque no hubiese complicaciones.

Mi padre consiguió una habitación individual para ella en la UCI y, tras un par de horas más en las que le habían hecho varias pruebas, pude verla. Estaba tendida en aquella cama, inmóvil, intubada, con una vía puesta para hidratarla y medicarla. Quieta, mortalmente quieta, pálida y ojerosa. Estaba conectada a un _holter_, que pitaba con cada uno de sus latidos. Ahora era rítmico y parecía normal. También la tenían conectada a un respirador artificial.

Tanya abrió la puerta y entró.

―¿Edward? ―Me giré para verla―. Buenas noticias. Todas las pruebas parecen estar bien. Vamos a probar a retirar la respiración asistida y ver cómo le va. No quitaremos el tubo, por si acaso, pero quiero ver si puede respirar por sí misma ―asentí.

Se acercó a la máquina y la detuvo. Ver aquel fuelle quedarse quieto, sin darle oxígeno, me aterró. Tanya miraba atentamente todos los monitores, para volver a conectar el respirador si fuese necesario, pero el pecho de Bella subía y bajaba rítmicamente, aliviándonos a los dos. Estaba respirando por sí misma.

―No voy a retirar el tubo endotraqueal aún, vamos a ver si continúa así ¿de acuerdo?

―Bien. ―Estaba al lado de la cama, sujetando su mano, que estaba terriblemente fría.

―Lo está haciendo bien, Edward. No te preocupes ¿de acuerdo? De momento, todo es normal.

―Aún no ha despertado, han pasado varias horas desde que salió de quirófano y aún no ha despertado.

―Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que le ha pasado, es normal, pueden pasar unos días, por el momento no es preocupante. Si no ha despertado en un par de días, repetiremos la TC y le haremos un electroencefalograma, pero por ahora, todo va bien.

―Gracias.

―Tenemos que ponernos al día con un café ―me dijo sonriente―, creo que me he perdido muchas cosas nuevas de tu vida…

―Sí… ―susurré mientras daba un ligero apretón a su mano―, hay muchas cosas nuevas en mi vida.

―Me alegro por ti…

Le miré arrepentido porque ahí estaba yo, recomponiendo mi vida, conociendo a otra mujer, mientras ella jamás podría recuperar a su hermana.

―Lo siento…

―Lo he dicho en serio, Edward. Me alegro por ti. Te lo mereces y estoy seguro de que Kate también lo querría.

―Gracias.

Pasaron dos días hasta que, por fin, mientras Alice y yo estábamos allí, hablando acerca de ella, escuchamos cómo golpeaban en la cama. Me levanté corriendo de la silla y me acerqué a ella.

―¿Bella? ¿Estás despierta? ―La vi tratar de hablar, claro que le resultaba imposible―. Estás intubada, Bella. No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que pronto te lo quitarán.

Noté como acariciaba la palma de mi mano con su dedo, en lo que al principio parecía ser un movimiento sin sentido, pero tras unas cuantas caricias comprendí que tenían un patrón. Estaba escribiendo letras con su dedo sobre mi piel.

T-E A-M-O.

¿Me amaba? ¿De verdad? Después de todo lo que había pasado en su vida, de lo que le había sucedido en estas últimas semanas ¿realmente se había enamorado de mí? Esperaba que sí, porque yo ya no sabía cómo podría vivir sin ella en mi vida.

―Y yo a ti, Bella.


	16. Chapter 16

_Los personajes y todo aquello que podáis reconocerpertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... yo sólo intento escribir una pequeña historia._

_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta FFAD: www facebookcom / groups / betasffaddiction_

_Llevo mucho tiempo sin contestar vuestros rr. Me encantan, los adoro y me animan, pero ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para contestarlos como me gustaría, lo que no significa que no me gusten o no los agradezca. Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios._

_Biquiños_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16**

BELLA POV

Odio los hospitales, es algo que he odiado siempre, así que no había sido extraño que tras unos días ingresada allí, me volviese literalmente loca. Los primeros días me los pasaba durmiendo, claro que teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de calmantes que me administraban, lo extraño es que hubiese podido permanecer con los ojos abiertos más de unos cuantos minutos.

Cada vez que despertaba lo veía a mi lado. No se había afeitado en días y aunque no me gustaba, porque eso significaba que estaba todo el tiempo aquí y no se cuidaba, tengo que admitir que estaba francamente sexy así. En vaqueros, con una camiseta negra y esa barba de días… lamentaba no tener fuerzas aún, porque lo que más deseaba era poder estar de nuevo entre sus brazos.

Había traído mi portátil y un montón de libros de mis favoritos, seguramente le había preguntado a Alice o a Rosalie, porque no tenía idea de cómo podía acertar tanto con mis gustos.

Mi padre venía todos los días y se quedaba durante horas, así que el ambiente era raro. Edward y Charlie en la misma habitación. Más de una vez había pillado a mi padre mirándole suspicaz. Estaba segura de que se había dado cuenta de que, entre Edward y yo, había una relación que iba más allá de la policía-víctima. No era de extrañar, a fin de cuentas, mi padre es un policía.

A veces, cuando nos quedábamos solos, me daba un pequeño beso. Un roce suave y sutil que provocaba que mi ritmo cardíaco se disparase. Él sonreía cuando notaba cómo mi corazón se aceleraba, sus ojos se iluminaban y acariciaba mi mejilla con dulzura, como si quisiese calmarme.

―Despacio, Bella ―solía decirme, sonriente―. No queremos que tu corazón vuelva a detenerse ―Normalmente solía responderle con una sonrisa, aún me sentía como si me faltase el aire, como si no fuese capaz de respirar o de llenar completamente mis pulmones―. No, no podría soportar que tu corazón se detuviese.

Tras casi dos semanas allí encerrada, siendo mimada y consentida por mis amigos, mi padre y mi… y Edward, los médicos comenzaron a plantearse el enviarme a casa. La pregunta surgió rápidamente. ¿A dónde iría? ¿Volvería a Atlantic City? Allí estaba mi casa, mi trabajo… pero no tenía nada más, no había allí nadie que me cuidase o en quién pudiese apoyarme.

Además, ¿qué había pasado con James? Aún no le habían atrapado, encontraron un rastro de sangre que salía de la cabaña y se detenía en mitad del jardín, así que supusieron que se había subido a un coche, pero no tenían ni idea de cuál era o a dónde se había dirigido.

Tenía miedo de volver a mi apartamento, a un lugar que sabía a ciencia cierta que ya no era seguro. James había conseguido entrar allí, estuvo entre mis cosas. Recordé a Thomas y sentí pánico. ¿Había descubierto James al niño? ¿Tenía idea de que tenía un hijo? Creo que Edward notó mi preocupación, porque enseguida me cogió la mano y me acarició con suavidad en un gesto que yo ya reconocía como calmante. Era su manera de decirme que estaba allí para mí, pasase lo que pasase.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó preocupado―. De repente pareces muy tensa, aunque hasta hace un momento parecías bastante feliz con la idea de salir de éste hospital.

―Lo estoy… ―susurré―, es sólo que… demasiadas cosas en las que pensar y acabo de acordarme de Thomas. ¿Está bien?

―Sí, el niño está bien, Bella. No creemos que James sepa nada acerca de él, todo en su vida parece ser normal. Tampoco es que James haya dado señales de vida en estas dos últimas semanas… espero que se haya desangrado en alguna cuneta… ―De repente su voz se había vuelto amarga. Acaricié su mejilla tratando de darle apoyo―. De todas formas, hasta que lo encontremos, vivo o muerto, el niño seguirá vigilado.

―Bien…

―Y en cuanto a ti… ―Fruncí el ceño―, bueno... aunque te den el alta hospitalaria aún no puedes volver a trabajar ―Parecía nervioso―, no quiero que vuelvas sola a Atlantic City. No quiero que vuelvas a tu apartamento.

―Pero…

―Escucha… sé que no hemos hablado de esto, que las cosas han sido extrañas entre nosotros y que quizás lo hicimos todo al revés. Soy consciente de que, si bien sabemos muchas cosas el uno del otro y secretos que no hemos contado a nadie, no nos conocemos. No en el día a día, así que realmente no sé lo que somos. No sé si me atrevería a ponerle una etiqueta, quizás ni siquiera exista una palabra que defina esto ―dijo mientras nos señalaba a los dos con un movimiento de su mano―, pero tengo una cosa clara, Bella. Tengo claro que te quiero en mi vida, quiero conocerte y no quiero dejarte sola en otra ciudad mientras ese… mientras James, ande suelto. Quiero que vengas a mi apartamento conmigo.

No pude decir ni una sola palabra, me había quedado muda. En realidad, volver a mi casa me provocaba bastante ansiedad, siendo sincera. ¿Cómo podía volver allí sabiendo que James había estado entre mis cosas? Pero… ¿vivir con Edward? ¿En Nueva York?

―No quiero ser un estorbo…

―¿De verdad crees que serías un estorbo, Bella? En realidad esto no es por ti, es por mí. No creo que sea capaz de estar sin ti un día más. Por favor…

―En algún momento tendré que volver, Edward. Allí está mi casa, mi trabajo…

―Tus amigos, tu familia, está aquí. ¿Por qué te empeñas en mantenerte lejos de toda la gente que te quiere, Bella?

Suspiré. ¿Qué podía decirle? Estaba tan acostumbrada a estar sola, a enfrentarme sola a todo que no sabía cómo renunciar a eso. Desde que había entregado a Thomas, antes de salir del hospital, había tomado todas y cada una de las decisiones que habían marcado mi vida yo sola. No se lo había consultado a nadie. Resultaba complicado ceder algo del férreo control que yo misma ejercía sobre mi vida.

―Allí está Thomas…

―Tú misma me dijiste que jamás habías hablado con él en persona, que sólo lo habías visto de lejos. Thomas no es una excusa válida, Bella, y no lo es porque nunca has querido conocerlo. Para recibir sus fotos, sus vídeos escolares… puedes hacerlo aquí.

―¿Y mi trabajo? Tengo un trabajo allí, ¿sabes?

―Uno que tú misma me dijiste que no te gustaba, ¿recuerdas? Te tienen escribiendo artículos sobre obras pictóricas ¡Por el amor de Dios! Incluso yo sé que aspiras a mucho más.

Resoplé.

―¿Por qué haces esto, Bella?

―¿Hago qué? ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

―Cerrarte a mí. Durante todos estos días hemos estado bien, pero fue hablar de la posibilidad de salir de este hospital y es como si se hubiese levantado un muro entre los dos. Te quiero ―dijo con los ojos muy abiertos, sinceros―, más de lo que jamás creí que pudiese querer a alguien en tan poco tiempo, y no quiero perderte. Quiero que averigüemos a donde nos puede llevar esto. Dijiste que me amabas, ¿ya no es así? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que no me amas?

Me ruboricé. Podía notar el calor en mis mejillas y estaba segura de que estaba roja hasta las orejas.

―No es eso… ―susurré.

―Entonces, ¿qué es, Bella? Porque me estoy volviendo loco.

―No sé hacer esto, no tengo experiencia de ningún tipo porque me niego a pensar que lo que tuve con James era una relación. Se ha demostrado con creces que no lo era. ―Lo vi suspirar y asentir ligeramente―.Y ahora mismo, después de todo lo que ha pasado, después de las muertes de esas mujeres y de Mike, después de la agresión a Angela y de que casi nos haya matado a los dos, una parte de mí, Edward, esa parte que ha sobrevivido todos estos años, que aún cree en la bondad de la gente, en que se puede ser feliz, esa parte quiere salir de éste hospital contigo y no pensar en nada más. Pero esa es ahora una parte muy pequeña, porque todo lo que me ha pasado desde que tenía dieciséis años hace que tenga miedo de todo y de todos. Tengo miedo de que me hieran otra vez y de no ser capaz de superarlo de nuevo. Sé que no estoy siendo justa contigo y que te mereces mucho más, pero me gustaría que lo entendieras.

―Lo entiendo, Bella. ¿Crees que no lo hago? Sé que lo que ha pasado en tu vida ha dejado cicatrices, y no sólo físicas. Pero si tú no dejas que te demuestre que podemos ser felices, si tú no me abres la puerta, si no me permites acercarme a ti y conocerte de verdad, entonces, ¿cómo podré demostrarte que no quiero herirte, sino hacerte feliz? Sé que arriesgas mucho, pero espero que me puedas dar un voto de confianza, una oportunidad para demostrártelo.

Le miré en silencio. Tenía razón, si quería tener una mínima posibilidad de ser feliz con él, tenía que dejarle entrar en mi vida. ¿Pero yéndome a vivir con él? ¿Cambiar de ciudad, de trabajo, de vida sin conocerle en realidad? ¿Cuánto, del Edward que creía conocer, era real y cuánto era un producto de mi imaginación o de mi deseo de ser normal, feliz?

―Tú no vives en Nueva York.

―No lo hacía… hasta ahora. He pedido el traslado de la Unidad en la que trabajaba para la oficina de Nueva York y me lo han concedido. No tendré que viajar tanto como hasta ahora y podré pasar más tiempo en casa.

―Pero a ti te gusta tu trabajo. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

―No estaba mintiendo cuando dije que quería tener una relación contigo, Bella. Y soy consciente de que si me paso la vida cogiendo aviones a distintos puntos del país, pasando semanas enteras, meses, fuera de casa, esa relación sería claramente imposible. Hasta ahora, mi trabajo fue mi refugio. Ya no.

―No quiero que dejes algo que te gusta por mí… ―gemí.

―No me has entendido, Bella. Mi trabajo era un refugio para no tener vida. Ya no quiero eso. Quiero tener una vida normal… contigo.

Mentiría si dijese que no me emocioné, que no sentí mariposas en el estómago, que no sonreí. Si lo pensaba fríamente me sentía un poco estúpida, como tontita, con toda esta emoción por un hombre. Llevaba diez años sin acercarme a uno, sin sentir una sola emoción de ese tipo. El único hombre con el que me había relacionado era mi amigo Jacob y entre nosotros nunca había habido ningún tipo de tensión sexual. Seth no lo hubiese permitido. Todos los demás hombres que conocía eran parejas de mis amigas. Emmett y Jasper eran buenas personas y confiaba en ellos porque Rosalie y Alice lo hacían. Tenía que confiar en Edward, algo en mi interior me decía que podía confiar en él.

La puerta se abrió y una doctora rubia, de piernas kilométricas y unos increíbles ojos de color violeta, entró. Edward se levantó de la cama, soltando mi mano y se giró hacia aquella preciosa mujer.

―Hola, Tanya ―saludó, mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla y un cariñoso abrazo. En ese momento lo vi todo rojo. ¿Quién era esa rubia? Y aún más importante, ¿por qué lo abrazaba de esa forma? Quise gruñir, pero me limité a toser para hacerles notar que estaba presente.

―¿Te sientes bien? ―Edward se separó rápidamente y volvió a mi lado.

―Si… bien… me atraganté ―en cierta manera era cierto. Se me había atragantado la hermosa doctora Kozlov, eso y ver a mí… a Edward abrazándola de aquella manera.

―Bella, ella es Tanya ―Edward me la presentó como si no la hubiese visto durante estas semanas en el hospital―, es la hermana de Kate.

¿Kate? ¿La Kate de Edward? Kate era un nombre muy americano, nada parecido a Tanya o a su apellido. ¿Kate Kozlov? Supongo que vio mi gesto extrañado, porque sin yo preguntárselo me aclaró que el nombre completo de Kate era Ekaterina. Vale, la fallecida prometida era una exótica rusa de nombre y apellidos impronunciables y que, si se parecía mínimamente a su hermana, debía ser unabelleza monumental. ¿Tendría yo alguna oportunidad en la competencia?

―Hola Bella ―Se acercó a mi cama y tomó mi mano con suavidad―, bueno, creo que es momento de volver a casa. Lo que queda ahora es recuperarte y aquí ya no podemos hacer mucho más. Las últimas pruebas que hicimos salen bien, todas, tanto tus analíticas como el último TAC. De todas formas quiero repetirlas dentro de un mes, sólo para asegurarnos de que todo sigue su curso y que te recuperarás completamente. Tienes que tener paciencia, porque es posible que te sientas un poco débil aún, dale tiempo y todo volverá a la normalidad. ¿Vives sola?

Edward me dedicó una mirada significativa. Sin palabras me preguntaba si me había decidido, hice un pequeño gesto asintiendo hacia él.

―No ―La voz de Edward sonó clara y fuerte y podría jurar que incluso feliz―, ella va a venirse a casa, conmigo.

Tanya le dedicó una gran sonrisa que parecía honesta.

―Genial, aprovéchate Bella. Deja que te consienta ―dijo sonriente―, me encanta ver que todo te va bien, Ed.

―Gracias, Tanya. Por todo. Por favor, saluda a tus padres de mi parte.

―Estoy segura de que estarían encantados si fueseis a visitarles. Les encantará conocer a Bella.

Me sonrojé hasta la raíz del cabello. ¿No era ya suficiente con que mi familia y la de Edward supiesen lo nuestro y se sorprendiesen? ¿También tendría que pasar por lo mismo con la familia de la fallecida prometida de mí… de Edward?

―¿Cuándo puedo irme? ―pregunté.

―De hecho, ahora mismo, estos son los papeles de tu alta ―dijo dejando los informes sobre la mesilla que había a los pies de la cama―, también te he dejado las recetas con tu medicación. Sólo… tómate las cosas con calma estos primeros días.

―Es la boda de Alice… ―me quejé―, en un par de semanas.

―No hay problema en que acudas, simplemente, descansa.

Tanya salió de la habitación, no sin antes volver a besar y abrazar a Edward, lo que provocó otra ronda de tos por mi parte y una pequeña risilla por parte de él. Ella le dijo algo al oído y la sonrisa de Edward se ensanchó. Según oí la puerta cerrarse, me deslicé de la cama, sentándome y, antes de que pudiese ponerme en pie, él estaba ahí sosteniendo mi brazo.

―Despacio ―susurró.

―Tengo que llamar a mis padres, decirles que me han dado el alta.

―Puedes hacerlo desde casa ―me dijo. "Desde casa". Sonaba tan extraño. "Casa" y "Edward" me parecían conceptos difíciles de mezclar, sin embargo, era una realidad. Era "nuestra" casa y sonaba extraño. Habíamos pasado los últimos días en la cabaña como una pareja, pero había sido algo improvisado, no lo habíamos pensado, simplemente había surgido y parecía natural. Pero esto, salir del hospital para ir a "casa" con él, a un apartamento que no conocía, me resultaba difícil de creer. Sonreí, aunque había sido algo forzada, estaba nerviosa y sabía que él lo había notado. Lo sabía, porque tomó mi mano y comenzó a acariciar el dorso en círculos y con suavidad, en un gesto que ya había tenido conmigo otras veces, siempre en momentos en los que yo había estado nerviosa o tensa.

Preparó mi bolsa, recogiendo todo lo que había traído para mí y dejándome sin nada que hacer ya que no me dejaba ducharme sola. Cuando terminó de recoger todo, me agarró del codo y me ayudó a levantarme y a llegar hasta el baño. Me desvistió con dulzura, dejándome tan desnuda como cuando había llegado al mundo. Estaba sonrojada, pero cuando fui consciente de la gran marca que recorría ahora mi pecho de arriba abajo, mis mejillas se tornaron de un furioso color rojo. Era más que vergüenza por estar desnuda ante él. Estaba acomplejada de mi cuerpo. Podía ver mi reflejo en el espejo del baño. La marca de los dientes de James en mi pecho, la cicatriz de la cesárea de Thomas y ahora esa marca que discurría entre mis pechos, casi desde mi clavícula hasta cerca del ombligo. No pude reprimir las lágrimas.

―Bella… ¿qué pasa? ―murmuró preocupado cuando notó mis lágrimas. Yo solo pude encorvarme, tratando de cubrir mi cuerpo con mis brazos. Él tomó mis muñecas con suavidad y trató de separarlas―. No Bella ―dijo como si hubiese adivinado qué me ocurría―, son marcas de supervivencia. Has sobrevivido a todo, Bella. Solo son marcas de fortaleza, nada más. No hay nada malo en tu cuerpo, nada por lo que avergonzarse y mucho menos conmigo ―Abrió el grifo y me ayudó a entrar en la bañera. Tomó la alcachofa de la ducha y mojó mi piel para después limpiarme con una esponja y un gel que debía haber traído de casa, porque olía demasiado bien como para ser un gel de hospital. Tenía un olor dulce y cálido a vainilla. No puedo decir que el toque de sus manos sobre mi piel pasase desapercibido, aún en esa situación, no podía evitar sentirme excitada cuando me tocaba. Creo que él lo sabía, pero no hizo un solo gesto. Me secó con suaves toques de una toalla esponjosa y repartió crema hidratante por todo mi cuerpo ―. Me han dicho que es bueno para tu cicatriz ―dijo mientras extendía la pomada entre mis pechos―, que ayudará a que cierre mejor y que no sea tan evidente.

―Gracias ―susurré―, por todo.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por mi mejilla y por mi cuerpo, hasta detenerse en mis hombros. Me acercó más a su pecho y me besó. Noté mi corazón acelerarse, con un ritmo frenético. Mi respiración se volvió jadeante y deseé que ese beso no se terminase nunca. Sin embargo, no tardó en detenerse, supongo que al notar que ya me costaba trabajo tomar aire.

Se arrodilló con un par de bragas en las manos y me las puso, subiéndolas lentamente por mis piernas. Colocó el sujetador en su sitio, con mucho cuidado de que los tirantes quedasen perfectamente colocados, sin retorcerlos, y lo abrochó a mi espalda.

―¿Está demasiado apretado? ―Negué con un gesto, incapaz de hablar, enmudecida por su ternura. Terminó de vestirme, con uno de mis _leggins_ negros y una sudadera ancha y cómoda, me puso mis deportivas y las acordonó con cuidado―. Vamos ―dijo una vez que había terminado.

Cuando volvimos a la habitación, había una silla de ruedas al lado de la cama, me ayudó a sentarme y no pude reprimir el gemido de frustración. Odiaba ésta parte de los hospitales, te hacían sentir débil incluso cuando te ibas. Resoplé y él sonrió.

―Ya nos vamos ―susurró a mi oído, y pude notar que se estaba divirtiendo―, ¿crees que podrás soportarlo durante cinco minutos más?

―Corre ―susurré.

Varias de las enfermeras que me habían atendido durante aquellas semanas se despidieron de mí cuando pasamos por delante de la estación de control. Más de una miraba a Edward con nostalgia, claramente lamentaban que me diesen el alta, eso significaba no tener a Edward rondando por la planta a todas horas. Por mi parte, eso no suponía un problema. Durante esos días realmente temía por la seguridad de la gente que venía a visitarme, me preocupaba que pudiesen resbalar en los charcos de baba que alguna de ellas dejaba cada vez que veían a Edward.

Subimos a un taxi que esperaba por nosotros en la entrada. Uno de esos taxis amarillos tan típicos de Nueva York y cuando quise darme cuenta, ya estábamos de camino a su casa.

―¿Dónde está tu casa? ―pregunté cuando el silencio ya me volvía loca.

―Nuestra ―contestó sin dudar―, nuestra casa, Bella, está en el Soho. Vendí mi piso cuando me fui de Nueva York pero aún tengo el _loft _de mi madre. Lo he reformado hace poco, pero sólo lo usaba cuando venía a ver a mi familia algún fin de semana o durante unas vacaciones. En realidad, no he vivido allí desde que mi madre murió.

―¿No viviste allí con Kate? ―Casi me doy de tortas por idiota, pero ya lo había dicho y no había forma de tragarme las palabras.

―No. Kate y yo vivíamos en un piso que compramos a medias, cerca de Central Park. Lo vendí hace un par de años.

―Lo siento ―La disculpa era más por haber metido la pata que por otra cosa. ¿Es que no tenía filtro? Kate era un asunto espinoso, sé que él lo había pasado muy mal tras su muerte y,¿qué hago yo? La saco a colación mientras nos dirigimos a nuestra casa por primera vez… lo dicho, idiota.

El taxi aparcó frente a un edificio con un aspecto bastante industrial. La fachada era de color blanco y estaba salpicada de grandes ventanales ―enormes, en realidad― que dejaban entrar una gran cantidad de luz. En la parte de abajo parecía haber una especie de almacén, había una gran puerta metálica con aspecto oxidado que estaba cerrada con un gran candado, al fondo, había un montacargas enorme que se cerraba con una puerta que se deslizaba desde arriba. Tecleó un número en un tablero y el montacargas arrancó. Cuando se detuvo y la puerta se deslizó de nuevo hacia arriba, me quedé sin habla. Ante mí se abría un espacio enorme, cálido y luminoso. Una hermosa sala de estar con un enorme sofá en L de color blanco, frente a una chimenea de aspecto moderno, a un lado estaba la cocina, grande y de aspecto industrial, casi toda en acero, hacia el otro lado había unas escaleras de madera, cristal y acero que subían al piso superior.

―Arriba está nuestra habitación y un baño. Ven, te lo enseñaré.

Me acompañó escaleras arriba, con mi bolsa colgada al hombro y sin soltar mi mano ni un solo momento.

La habitación era un espacio abierto, sin paredes, de color blanco y con el suelo de madera en color miel, en el cabecero había lo que parecía ser una gran foto de un joven Edward, en blanco y negro, excepto su iris, que tenía ese verde intenso. Me acerqué allí y solo cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca me di cuenta de que no se trataba de una fotografía, sino que era un cuadro, en una de las esquinas había unas iniciales: E. M.

―Es un cuadro de mi madre, lo hizo poco antes de morir. Yo tenía trece años…

―Es precioso, tu pelo ya era una locura…

―Lo sé, nunca fui capaz de dominarlo, a menos que lo engomine y lo odio…

―A mí me encanta ―murmuré acercándome a él y enterrando mis dedos en su pelo. Me acerqué y deposité un suave beso en su boca, deseando que él se acercase más a mí y lo profundizase, pero él simplemente me lo devolvió y se separó suavemente, para tomarme de nuevo de la mano y llevarme hasta la pared del fondo de la habitación, que resultó ser un gran armario.

―Este es tu armario ―dijo abriéndolo―, le pedí a Ben y a Angela que recogiesen tu ropa y que me la hiciesen llegar… ―Me miró cauto―, espero que no te moleste.

En el fondo no me molestaba pero, ¿había sido tan evidente para él que aceptaría venirme aquí? ¿Tanto como para recoger mi ropa de mi casa sin que yo supiese nada? No sabía si sentirme molesta o halagada.

―Debería molestarme ―confesé―, pero creo que no puedo enfadarme contigo… ―suspiré rendida. No, no podía enfadarme con él.

Se acercó a mí y me acercó a su cuerpo sujetándome por la cintura. Su nariz casi rozaba con la mía y podía sentir su aliento en mis mejillas ―Mejor, no quiero que te enfades conmigo… porque voy a consentirte mucho. ―Me besó con suavidad, rozando mis labios con los suyos, acariciándolos con su lengua mientras sus manos sujetaban mi rostro con delicadeza―¡Dios! ―gimió sobre mi boca―, pensé que te había perdido, Bella ―Volvió a besarme, casi con desesperación―, deseé tanto hacer esto en el hospital, pero siempre había alguien ahí, tus padres, mi familia, médicos, enfermeras… ―Otro beso más, aún más intenso que el anterior, gimiendo en mi boca―. No sé qué habría hecho si te hubiese perdido…

Mis manos bajaron hasta su pecho y comencé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, apenas pude abrir dos porque sus manos sujetaron mis muñecas impidiéndome seguir.

―Ah no, señorita… ―dijo con una sonrisa frustrada―, créeme, quiero esto tanto como tú, pero aún estás convaleciente. Voy a cuidarte, mimarte y quererte, pero nada de esfuerzos…

―No es ningún esfuerzo ―gemí mientras trataba de deshacerme de su agarre para seguir con mi exploración.

―Sí lo es, para tu corazón y tus pulmones, sí lo es, Bella… Vamos, bajemos…

Le dirigí una mirada lastimera a la cama despidiéndome de ella, o al menos de uno de los usos a los que estaba destinada y le seguí a la planta baja. Hizo que tomase asiento en el cómodo sofá, delante de la chimenea encendida y fue a la cocina donde estuvo revolviendo por todos los armarios, hasta que unos minutos después regresó, con dos copas en su mano de vivos colores.

―¿Qué es esto? ―pregunté cuando me entregó mi copa―, estoy medicándome, ¿eres consciente de que no puedo tomar alcohol?

―Lo sé, no tiene alcohol, pero quería brindar contigo por un nuevo comienzo y no quería hacerlo con algo tan simple como una coca-cola.

Me reí. Sólo a él se le ocurriría hacer algo así.

―Yo tengo una idea muy buena para celebrar este nuevo comienzo, como tú dices ―dije sugerente, mientras deslizaba mis dedos por su pecho.

―Bella… creo que tendremos que dejar esa clase de celebración para más adelante… en unos días, quizás…

―Vas a conseguir que sufra una combustión espontánea.

Estalló en carcajadas. ¿En serio? Me enfurruñé y puse la cara de perrito desconsolado que tantas veces le había funcionado a Alice cuando quería conseguir algo de Jasper. Algo cambió al momento en él. Frunció el ceño y me acarició preocupado.

―Pronto, sólo déjame asegurarme de que estás bien. Por mi salud mental, Bella.

―¿Lo prometes?

―Trata de detenerme ―Tomó la copa de mi mano, dejándola sobre la mesita de centro, bajó su rostro y me besó de nuevo, con una ternura infinita.


	17. Chapter 17

_Los personajes y todo aquello que podáis reconocerpertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... yo sólo intento escribir una pequeña historia._

_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta FFAD: www facebookcom / groups / betasffaddiction_

_Hola a tod s! Nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste y si me queréis dejar vuestra opinión en un comentario, me haréis muy, muy feliz!_

_Biquiños!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17**

―Despierta, preciosa… ―Sentí sus dulces labios en mi mejilla y cómo sus manos apartaban el pelo de mi cara.

Abrí los ojos, desorientada. Estaba en la habitación de Edward, bueno, en nuestra habitación ―resultaba extraño el decir "nuestra habitación" o "nuestra casa" ―, y él estaba sentado a mi lado, completamente vestido, el pelo aún algo húmedo de una ducha reciente y un increíble aroma envolviéndonos. Me senté, frotándome los ojos y él puso una bandeja sobre mis piernas. Café con leche, tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada, zumo recién exprimido y una pequeña flor en un violetero de cristal.

―Te he traído el desayuno ―dijo sonriente―. Tengo que irme a trabajar.

Temblé por el miedo. ¿Se iba? ¿Me dejaba sola, aquí? Debió notarlo porque enseguida quiso tranquilizarme.

―Hay un par de agentes cerca, vigilando. Si ese cabrón se acerca a menos de dos manzanas de esta casa, lo detendrán. Mis jefes saben que estoy "emocionalmente implicado" contigo y no quieren que trabaje en el caso. Sólo voy a pedir que me den unos días más de vacaciones para quedarme en casa contigo. No creo que tarde más que unas horas. ―Trató de tranquilizarme―. Además, Alice y Rosalie vienen de camino, creo que cargadas con cosas de la boda. Quiere que le ayudes a tomar algunas decisiones.

Resoplé. Odiaba todo ese rollo de las bodas. ¿No podía simplemente darme el dichoso vestido y ya? Sabía que me esperaban unas horas de vestidos, telas, peinados, maquillaje y que mis queridas amigas se lo pasarían de miedo jugando a las _barbies_ de tamaño natural conmigo. Creo que Edward se imaginaba lo que estaba pensando porque se echó a reír. Eso, o le resultaba francamente cómica mi cara en ese momento.

―Te he dejado apuntada la clave del sistema de seguridad en tu mesilla. Por favor, tenlo siempre activo, me sentiré más seguro. Cuando Alice venga, tendrás que meter la clave para poder abrirle la puerta, y por favor, vuelve a activarlo en cuanto estén dentro. El panel de control está al lado del portón del montacargas.

Asentí, haciéndole entender que lo había comprendido, ya que no podía hablar. Tenía la boca llena de una de esas riquísimas tostadas que me había traído. Desayuno en la cama. Podría acostumbrarme a eso.

―Además, hay una habitación del pánico aquí. ―Abrió una de las puertas del armario y deslizó el fondo pulsando un botón, yo le miraba alucinada, ¿una habitación del pánico?―. Una vez dentro y cerrada la puerta, se acciona una cerradura de seguridad y no hay forma de que nadie de fuera pueda entrar. Tiene línea telefónica, solo tienes que marcar el número de emergencias.

―¿No te parece un poco exagerado? ¿Una habitación del pánico?

―No… no voy a poder estar siempre contigo y, aunque siempre vaya a haber agentes para escoltarte hasta que atrapemos a ese hijo de puta, me siento más tranquilo sabiendo que podrás estar segura aquí.

―Siento que estoy provocando demasiados problemas…

―No lo has provocado… y en cuanto a eso ―dijo señalando la entrada que había abierto hacía unos momentos―, ya estaba aquí. Es algo que mi madre quiso instalar. No soportaba la idea de que pudiese pasarnos algo, siempre tuvo mucho miedo.

Asentí, sonrojada, y justo en ese mismo instante el sonido del timbre de la puerta resonó por todo el apartamento.

―Esa debe ser Alice. Iré a abrirle, ¿por qué no te terminas el desayuno mientras les dejo entrar y bajas a reunirte con ellas? ―Bebí apresuradamente lo que quedaba de café y aparté la bandeja a un lado. Edward sonrió y la llevó al piso de abajo, dándome tiempo para ponerme algo de ropa encima.

Alice y Rosalie ya estaban en la sala cuando bajé, sentadas en aquel impresionante sofá blanco, sacando un montón de revistas, álbumes, telas, flores y sólo Dios sabe qué más de las bolsas que habían traído. Edward las miraba, alucinado, casi tanto como yo.

―¿Se puede saber qué es todo eso? ―inquirí asustada.

―Son sólo unas ideas para la boda que quería enseñarte. ―Miró a su hermano con expresión seria―. Ni se te ocurra decirle a Jasper que has visto nada de esto, Edward. Quiero que sea una sorpresa…

―Aunque quisiera… creo que sería incapaz de describir todo eso. ―Se burló―. ¿De verdad lo necesitas todo para preparar una boda?

―¡¿A ti qué te parece?!

―Pensé que sólo hacían falta los novios, la familia más directa y un cura…

―Sólo voy a casarme una vez en la vida… quiero que sea especial ―protestó Alice. Rose nos miraba a todos y sonreía.

―Os dejo… tengo que ir a la oficina. Hermanita, ya sabes dónde está todo. Lo que es mío, es tuyo… ―Se acercó a mí y me dio un dulce beso que me dejó suspirando por más. Gemí en respuesta, ansiosa, deseando que me encerrase en sus brazos y no se fuese, dejándome a mí en manos de su hermana y cuñada.

Miré con tristeza cómo se iba y conecté de nuevo la alarma. Al girarme vi a mis dos amigas, mirándome sonrientes… sin duda tramando algo que no me iba a gustar.

―Así que… Bella… ¿Tú y Edward? ¿Eh?

Sentí cómo enrojecía hasta la raíz del cabello. Rose no podía sonreír más, probablemente tendría agujetas de tanto hacerlo.

―"Para qué quiero yo un tío, Rose. Para lo que valen…" ―me citó Rose, poniendo vocecita de niña―. "Yo ya me siento querida, os tengo a vosotras… y en cuanto al sexo… tengo dos manos y un amiguito que va a pilas…"

―Rose… definitivamente las calladitas son las peores… se ha llevado a mi hermanito al huerto.

―Anda… vamos a echarle un vistazo a todo eso que has traído ―dije, tratando de cambiar de tema.

―¿Cómo estás hoy? ¿Te sientes menos cansada?

Las dos se echaron a reír, claramente felices por el hecho de que entre Edward y yo parecía haber "algo". Lo malo es que no sabía cómo definir ese "algo". Terminé por unirme a sus risas, totalmente feliz. Sí. Me hacía increíblemente feliz.

―Estoy bien… en serio… Venga, no lo dilates más, enséñame ese vestido. Quiero tener tiempo de poder cambiarlo si estoy horrible con él.

―Estarás preciosa, ya lo verás. ―Abrió una funda de tela y sacó un precioso vestido de color azul degradado, era más claro en la zona del pecho e iba oscureciéndose poco a poco. Tenía alguna piedra salpicando el borde de la falda, casi parecía un cielo estrellado.

Lo tomé y me fui al baño a probármelo. Era precioso en la percha y puesto era… increíble, pero el escote era tan profundo que podía verse claramente la cicatriz que discurría entre mis pechos. Me miré en el espejo. La línea roja comenzaba bajo mi clavícula y bajaba entre mis pechos, recta, hasta casi llegar a mi ombligo. En la espalda me había quedado una cicatriz circular, pero al menos no era tan evidente. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. No podía usar ese vestido, ni de broma. Creo que tardé demasiado en salir, porque cuando quise darme cuenta estaban llamando a la puerta.

―¿Estás bien, Bella? ―La voz de Rose me sobresaltó.

―Lo siento Rose… ¿puedes decirle a Alice que no puedo usar este vestido?

―¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te vale?

No. No me valía. Odiaba ver esa jodida cicatriz de mierda. Odiaba mi cuerpo lleno de ellas. No es que no tuviera ninguna antes, pero al menos podía disimularlas. No enseñaba mis pechos ni mi pubis a cualquiera, pero esto…

―¿Puedo pasar? ―Alice también estaba allí―. Déjame entrar y veremos cómo arreglarlo para que te siente perfecto.

―Lo siento Ally… de verdad… pero no puedo usar este vestido.

―¡No seas cabezota y déjame verlo!

Abrí la puerta y salí hasta la habitación. Estaban sentadas a los pies de la cama y me miraron fijamente. Sujetaba la tela contra mi pecho, tapando el escote y miraba a mis pies.

―¡Pero si te queda genial, Bella! ¡Estás preciosa! ―Bajé mis manos, mostrando mi piel y las miré, con lágrimas en los ojos.

―No puedo usar este vestido… ―repetí―, por favor, Alice…

―No te preocupes, cariño ―dijo mientras me observaba, tras comprender por qué no me gustaba―, haré que Alec le cambie el escote y te quedará perfecto, ya lo verás…―No pude evitarlo, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Desde que había llegado a casa, la realidad me había caído encima como la bomba H. Pudimos haber muerto los dos y mi corazón se había detenido en dos ocasiones. Mientras estuve en el hospital era como si todo fuese irreal, como si fuese una película. Estaba totalmente arropada por mi familia, mis amigos, Edward… médicos y enfermeras preocupándose de mi salud y demasiada medicación en el cuerpo como para darme cuenta de lo que realmente había pasado. Pero ahora, en casa, era consciente de lo cerca que había estado de perderlo todo―. Lo siento, Bella. No me había dado cuenta, debería haber tenido más cuidado. No te preocupes por el vestido, lo solucionaré y estarás preciosa, te lo prometo. ¿Por qué no me ayudáis a escoger la tarta? El pastelero me ha enviado varias opciones y no sé por cuál decidirme.

Volvimos a la sala y Alice comenzó a quitar cosas de las bolsas y a extenderlas sobre la mesita de centro. Fotos, recortes de revistas, muestras de tela, varios álbumes que prefería no saber lo que contenían. En menos de cinco minutos parecía que había pasado un tornado por el salón. Se volvía loca cada vez que quería enseñarnos algo. De repente se quedó callada, pensativa. Levantó un dedo, como pidiéndonos que guardásemos silencio y se puso de pie de un salto.

―Venid conmigo, por favor, creo que mi hermano tiene un tablón en su almacén. Pondremos lo que más nos gusta ahí y será más fácil tenerlo todo claro. No hay quién encuentre nada aquí.

No me había fijado en ella, pero había una puerta al lado de la cocina. Alice buscó las llaves en un cajón y abrió la cerradura. Había unas escaleras que bajaban hasta un almacén tan grande como el piso de arriba. Estaba lleno de lienzos, todos perfectamente embalados a un lado de la enorme habitación. El resto estaba lleno de cajas, las típicas que se usan en todas las mudanzas. Llegamos hasta allí y en medio de ellas había un enorme tablero de corcho. Alice y Rosalie lo cogieron para subirlo, mientras yo me quedaba mirando como una idiota. Había un montón de cajas rotuladas: "KATE". Supongo que eran cosas de la prometida fallecida. Era una cantidad ingente de esas, demasiadas para tratarse sólo de unos cuantos recuerdos. Me rezagué y eché un vistazo cuando las chicas ya estaban en las escaleras. Había fotografías, muchísimas, de ellos dos juntos. Un Edward guapísimo y aparentemente despreocupado, relajado. Nunca le había visto así, siempre parecía estar nervioso cuando estaba conmigo. Siempre preocupado, pendiente. Fui sacándolas una a una, había fotos en el parque, ellos dos tirados en el suelo, riéndose, el sol iluminándolos en lo que parecía un precioso día de verano; fotos de viajes: Barcelona, podía reconocer varias estructuras del Parque Güell; una foto de ella en una terraza, con lo que parecía ser la torre Eiffel de fondo; Londres; y algunas en una playa de arena blanca y aguas de un profundo color azul.

Una caja rotulada con la palabra "TOCADOR" estaba llena de cosas personales: su cepillo del pelo, un precioso espejo de lo que parecía ser plata grabada, su perfume, unas pequeñas zapatillas de ballet que dudaba le valiesen cuando murió, probablemente eran de cuando era pequeña.

Aquellas cajas estaban llenas de recuerdos de ella. De Kate. Eran una oda a la prometida que perdió. La envidié. Sí, estaba muerta, pero durante años había podido disfrutar de un amor tan profundo, tan perfecto como el de los cuentos de hadas. Un tipo de amor con el que yo ni siquiera me atrevía a soñar. ¿Podría ser así conmigo alguna vez? ¿Llegaría a haber fotos nuestras recordando nuestros momentos? ¿Tendríamos siquiera esos momentos? Yo quería recuerdos así con Edward.

Nuestra relación, si es que se le podía llamar así a lo que Edward y yo teníamos, había sido poco convencional. No habíamos tenido ni una sola cita, lo que había pasado, había surgido sin ser planeado y con todo el problema de James, había sido prácticamente imposible el intentar tener una cita normal, no sé, quizá ir a cenar, o al cine o simplemente a pasear por un parque… decidí que era el momento de tener algo normal en nuestra vida. Prepararía una cena romántica para los dos.

―Bella… ―La cabeza de Alice asomaba por la puerta del almacén―, ¿estás bien?

―Sí… ―susurré mientras pasaba mis dedos sobre la cara de Edward en aquella foto del parque.

―¿Qué tienes ahí? ―dijo mientras se acercaba y miraba la fotografía que tenía en mi mano―. ¡Ah! Has encontrado las fotos de Kate…

―Era muy guapa… ¿la conocías? ―Sí, demasiado guapa, rubia, alta, ojos preciosos de color violeta, delgada y fibrosa, el típico cuerpo de una bailarina de ballet. Podía imaginármela perfectamente con uno de esos tutús, haciendo piruetas en un escenario, acompañada de un bailarín guapísimo en mallas marcando paquete. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo podría competir alguna vez con semejante mujer?

―Sí, lo era… ―Sonrió nostálgica―, era una chica estupenda, pero…

Pero… ¿había un "pero"? ¿La perfecta Kate tenía un "pero"? La miré, para animarla a continuar.

―Estaba obsesionada con su carrera. Quería llegar a ser "_prima ballerina_", vivía por y para el ballet. Su vida giraba en torno a él.

―¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? ―pregunté.

―Nada… no es que fuese algo malo, solo que estoy segura de que Edward quería algo más. Cuando le pidió matrimonio… supe que los problemas llegarían antes o después.

―¿Por qué? No lo entiendo, dices que era una chica "estupenda" ―Rosalie había entrado de nuevo en el almacén y se unió a la conversación.

―Yo no conocí mucho a Kate, apenas la vi una docena de veces antes de que muriera, pero incluso para mí era evidente que ella y Edward querían cosas distintas. ―Alice asentía, dándole la razón.

―¿A qué os referís?

―Edward siempre ha sido muy familiar. Adoraba a Elizabeth y tras un tiempo, incluso aceptó a la mujer por la que su padre los había "abandonado" y acabó queriéndola como a una segunda madre. Nos adora a Emmett y a mí, quizás no es muy evidente con sus sentimientos, pero lo sabemos. Puede ser reservado, pero cuando Edward entrega su corazón, lo hace a fondo. Kate le quería, estoy segura, pero no quería lo mismo que él. Sé que Edward quiere una familia, una mujer con la que compartir su vida, hijos… Kate no pensaba en niños, su carrera era prioritaria, tener un bebé no entraba en sus planes, al menos no en los inmediatos. Y para cuando ella estuviese dispuesta a tenerlos, no estoy muy segura de que pudiese…

―Entiendo…

―A Edward le cegaba el amor, no lo veía, él creía que en cuanto estuviesen casados todo cambiaría, parecía tenerlo muy claro, aunque yo creo que con el tiempo, una vez que viese que ella no compartía sus planes de futuro, habrían tenido problemas. No porque fuese una mala persona, no me refiero a eso, sino porque querían cosas totalmente distintas en la vida. Pero Kate murió y ahora…

―Ahora Edward piensa que era perfecta ―terminó Rosalie―, la ha idealizado de tal manera que parece que era una santa.

Creo que se me notó en la cara que no me gustaba lo que estaba oyendo. Es difícil competir con un vivo, pero ¿competir con un muerto al que han idealizado? Eso es… imposible. Jamás estaría a su altura.

―No te preocupes. ―Alice acarició mi hombro tratando de reconfortarme, supongo―. Que todo esto esté aquí, es una buena señal. Su apartamento era una especie de templo dedicado a Kate. Todas éstas cosas estaban repartidas por toda su casa, incluso una de las estanterías del salón parecía ser un altar, lleno de fotos y recuerdos… Si se ha decidido a meter todas sus cosas en cajas, quiere decir que está empezando a dejarlo atrás. Vamos ―dijo cogiéndome de la mano y tirando de mí hacia la puerta. Tendría que bajar cuando no hubiese nadie en casa y mirar todas estas cosas. Quería saber cómo había sido su relación.

―¿Qué tal Jasper? ―pregunté para cambiar de tema.

―Intenta hacerme creer que está bien, pero sé que está nervioso, muy nervioso. Supongo que pretende mantenerme tranquila con su actitud ―Alice se rió―, pero lo cierto es que se le nota a leguas.

―Mi hermano está histérico ―afirmó Rosalie―, no sé qué haremos con él el día de la boda, pero me temo que tendremos que sedarlo.

Las dos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

―Hablando de hermanos ―Alice me miraba curiosa―, ¿qué tal mi hermanito? ¿Se ha portado bien?

―Tu hermano es maravilloso, Alice, tan dulce, bueno y comprensivo…

Rosalie se echó a reír.

―¡Ah, no, Bella! No nos referíamos a cuán buena persona es… eso lo sabemos. Más bien era ¿qué tan bueno es en la cama?

―¡Rosalie! ―grité sonrojándome hasta la raíz del cabello.

―Mira eso, Rose ―Alice me señalaba con una mano―, tenías razón. ¡Estos dos han tenido más que palabras! Venga, Bella… confiesa… ¿es bueno?

―Vamos a escoger esa tarta, Alice ―dije cambiando de tema, mientras las dos se reían como dos locas.

―¡Ah, no! Me interesa demasiado éste tema como para dejarlo sólo por una tarta. Desembucha, Bells… ¿Cómo la tiene mi hermanito? ¿Sabe usarla o no?

―¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Es que no tenéis vergüenza?

―¡No! ―chillaron las dos a un tiempo, muertas de risa―. Venga, Bella… nunca hemos podido tener una conversación de éste tipo contigo, al menos no una en la que soltases algo de información jugosa… ¿Cómo fue?

Alice botaba al lado de Rose, como una niña pequeña que está esperando a que le den una golosina.

―Fue tierno, amable y sensual. Punto. Es toda la información que conseguiréis sacarme.

Alice hizo un gesto con sus dedos, como dándome a entender que era una pequeña porción, esperaba que se refiriese a información, pero lo cierto es que fue abriendo, primero sus dedos y luego sus manos, como si me estuviesen preguntando por el tamaño de algo.

―¡Alice! ―protesté y solo conseguí provocar otra ronda de risotadas.

―Rose, no protestó hasta que llegué a los veinte centímetros… si aún va a tener suerte y todo…

―Por lo que veo es algo común en la familia Cullen… déjame que te cuente, cariño, todo lo que puedes hacer con esos veinte centímetros…

―Lalalalalalalalalalalala… ―Me tapé los oídos y comencé a canturrear como una niñita de primaria. ¿Se podía pasar más vergüenza?


	18. Chapter 18

_Hola a todas!_

_Nuevo capítulo de La hora dorada, probablemente lo próximo que subiré será uno de How could an angel... mientras trabajo en el siguiente de esta historia._

_Espero que os guste y si me queréis dejar vuestra opinión en un rr, me haréis muy, muy feliz!_

_Bicos!_

_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Alice y Rose tardaron varias horas en marcharse, demasiadas si alguien me pregunta, y no es que no me gustase pasar el tiempo con mis amigas, era solo que todos los preparativos de la boda de Alice me ponían francamente nerviosa. Supongo que, dada mi experiencia con las relaciones, BODA era una palabra malsonante. Jamás me había parecido importante, y ahora me sorprendía a mí misma al darme cuenta de que pensaba demasiado en ello como para no parecerme algo relevante. Alice y Jasper eran la pareja perfecta, tan distintos, pero tan equilibrados, que resultaba casi imposible pensar que no podría salir bien. Estaban destinados a pasar el resto de su vida juntos.

Rose y Emmett eran totalmente opuestos, y al igual que Jasper y Alice parecían complementarse, eran exactamente lo que el otro necesitaba. Rose podía ser demasiado seria y Emmett era ese toque desenfadado, divertido, y por qué no, también algo desvergonzado, que ella necesitaba. Por su parte, Emmett necesitaba urgentemente un toque de realidad que lo mantuviese con los pies firmes en el suelo, y Rose era perfecta para ello.

Pensaba en mis amigas y sus parejas, mientras buscaba en la nevera tratando de encontrar algo con lo que preparar la cena, algo especial, solo para nosotros dos. Lo cierto es que la nevera de Edward parecía estar a régimen, sufría de un severo caso de _"vacíitis"_, vamos, que a excepción del medio limón y el yogur caducado, parecía estar completamente vacío. Gemí. ¡Joder! Realmente quería preparar algo para ésta noche, quería darle algo especial con lo que comenzar nuestra relación. Sí, me había propuesto tener una relación normal con Edward. Cenas, citas, pelis y palomitas… todas esas cosas que parecían ser tan normales para todos los que me rodeaban, y sin embargo eran toda una novedad para mí.

Me negaba a renunciar a mis planes. Quería una cena romántica con Edward, y tendría una costase lo que costase. Busqué en el cajón del que Alice había sacado las llaves del almacén y vi un juego de llaves, que supuse, eran de su apartamento. Las probé en la cerradura y funcionaban perfectamente. Subí a la habitación y me preparé para salir a la calle. Una chaqueta calentita y unas botas, a fin de cuentas, solo iba a caminar un par de manzanas hasta el supermercado más cercano. Tomé mi bolso y las claves de seguridad que Edward me había dejado, y con las llaves en la mano, salí a la calle.

Justo enfrente de la puerta había un formidable SUV negro, con un hombre enorme dentro, a su lado había una rubia menudita, que se bajó del vehículo en cuanto me vio.

―¡Señorita Swan! ―me llamó al salir del coche. Me giré para mirarla. No era mucho más alta que yo, tal vez un par de centímetros o quizás solo era la altura que le daban sus zapatos de tacón. ¿Cómo podía trabajar todo el día subida en esos zancos? Era rubia y tenía los ojos de un intenso color azul cobalto. Parecía bastante joven―. ¿A dónde va?

―Solo quiero ir al supermercado que hay a la vuelta de la esquina, señorita…

―Soy la agente Jane Joyce, señorita Swan. Tenemos órdenes estrictas. No puede abandonar el edificio. "Nadie entra, nadie sale, si no está antes en la lista", ésas son las reglas. Y usted no está en la lista.

―Verás Jane… la nevera está vacía y tengo hambre, así que voy a ir a comprar al supermercado que hay a la vuelta de la esquina…

―Puede pedir algo a domicilio, señorita Swan. Yo me encargaré de subírselo…

Me estaba enfadando.

―Creo que no me has entendido, no estoy pidiendo permiso. Voy a ir a comprar a ese supermercado y volveré a casa, no pienso pedir comida a domicilio para la cena, cuando puedo hacerlo yo…

―No puedo permitírselo ―dijo, mientras me sujetaba por el codo.

―¿Permitírmelo? ¿Acaso estoy detenida, agente? ―Se me quedó mirando fijamente.

―No, pero… las órdenes…

―Si quiere puede acompañarme, pero no pienso volver a entrar sin ir antes a donde planeé desde un principio.

La rubia le hizo un gesto al hombre que estaba dentro del coche y éste asintió.

―Vamos, señorita Swan.

―Llámame Bella, por favor. ―La chica no dijo nada, ni siquiera hizo un gesto afirmativo. Se limitó a caminar a mi lado hasta que llegamos al supermercado. Entramos y cogí un carro. Comencé a vagar por los pasillos, buscando los ingredientes para hacer una ensalada César y una lasaña. La gente comenzaba a mirarme extrañada, y podía comprenderlo, porque supongo que no era muy común ver comprar a alguien que llevaba, apenas a un par de pasos detrás, a una mujer vestida de negro de pies a cabeza, con un pinganillo **(1) **en la oreja, y mirando a todas partes como si tratase de encontrar al enemigo número uno de América. Resoplé enfadada. ¿Es que ahora todo en mi vida tenía que ser tan complicado? Solo quería comprar unos ingredientes para hacer una cena, no era tanto pedir. Me di la vuelta y resoplé.

―Sé que es su trabajo, pero ¿cree que podría comportarse como si nos conociéramos? Estamos llamando demasiado la atención ―susurré.

―No deberíamos estar aquí en primer lugar, señorita Swan, las órdenes…

―A la mierda las órdenes ―siseé ya enfadada―, a fin de cuentas es mi vida, o deja de comportarse como si le estuviese cubriendo las espaldas al presidente, o puede darse la vuelta y salir de aquí, esperar en la puerta a que termine.

No me respondió, simplemente sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta y marcó.

―Soy la agente Joyce. ―Le oí decir―. Lamento molestarle, señor, pero la señorita Swan ha abandonado el apartamento y se niega a que la escolte. ―Se quedó callada unos segundos―. Por supuesto señor, ahora se la paso.

Me tendió el teléfono, lo sujeté y la miré enfadada. Acerqué el móvil a mi oído y susurré un "¿sí?" temeroso.

―¿Se puede saber qué haces fuera de casa? Bella, cariño, por favor, deja que Jane te acompañe… ―Me relajé al escuchar la voz de Edward, aunque podía jurar que no estaba feliz con lo que había hecho.

―No me he negado a que me acompañe, me niego a ser tratada como si fuese, yo que sé… ¿Es tanto pedir que actúe como una persona normal en un supermercado? Todo el mundo nos está mirando… solo quería comprar algo de comida, a tu nevera solo le faltan las telarañas…

―Lo sé, lo siento, debería haber hecho la compra ayer, pero por favor, te lo ruego, vuelve a casa… no me gusta que estés sola en la calle, Bella, entiéndelo, no sabemos dónde está, por lo que sabemos podría estar vigilando el edificio o incluso estar en el mismo sitio que tú. Por favor, por mi propia salud mental…

―Solo quiero comprar, en cuanto termine aquí, volveré a casa, te lo prometo…

―Nunca he conocido a una mujer más testaruda que tú… ―Oí un suspiro exasperado―. Tenía pensado llevar algo para la cena.

―Pues no lo hagas, yo la prepararé…

―¿Tú? ―preguntó extrañado―, ¿cocinas?

―Pues sí, lo hago, y bastante bien déjame decirte… hombre de poca fe. Tranquilo, no pienso envenenarte. ―Escuché su risilla―. Al menos no aún. No he tenido suficiente de usted, agente Cullen ―susurré juguetona.

―Me alegra oírlo, señorita Swan, porque yo tampoco he tenido suficiente de usted. Quiero tenerla por mucho, mucho tiempo a mi lado. ―Su voz sonaba extraña, vehemente―. Ahora, por favor, pásame a la agente Joyce.

Le tendí el teléfono a la rubia desagradable. Me miró con una mueca amargada y lo cogió.

―¿Sí, señor? ―Edward debía de estar dándole instrucciones, y no debían gustarle, porque su gesto era cualquier cosa menos alegre―. Por supuesto, señor, entendido ―dijo antes de terminar la llamada. Levantó la vista y me miró, con un gesto totalmente ausente, habló―: Lamento mucho mi comportamiento con usted, señorita Swan, y le pido disculpas si me he extralimitado en mis funciones. Ahora le ruego que termine con sus compras para que pueda escoltarla de vuelta a su casa.

Terminé de hacer la compra en silencio, porque aunque Jane se había disculpado por su comportamiento y había actuado de una forma más "normal", aún seguía notando la hostilidad en su mirada.

―Jane…

―Agente Joyce, señorita Swan…

―Disculpe ―repliqué, arqueando una ceja―, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

―Depende ―contestó seca―, ¿qué tipo de pregunta?

―¿Usted y Edward…? Ya sabe… ¿Alguna vez han… tenido…?

―Esa es una pregunta demasiado personal, señorita Swan. No se la tendré en cuenta ya que ha pasado por muchas cosas. ―Se había puesto demasiado roja como para no ser así. Ya podía entender por qué la agente Joyce me tenía tanta manía. Saqué mi teléfono móvil del bolsillo y le envié un mensaje de texto a Edward.

_**¿Tú y Jane?**_

El todoterreno estaba esperándonos a la salida del supermercado, de él bajó un hombre enorme, casi dos metros de alto, mínimo. Sus hombros eran anchos y parecía ser muy musculoso bajo aquel traje negro que casi parecía un uniforme. Tenía un físico que impresionaba, pero no en el sentido de atractivo ―no es que no lo fuera― sino de una forma intimidante. Creo que él se dio cuenta por el salto que di de forma inconsciente. Una suave sonrisa asomó a su rostro, dulcificándolo.

―Buenos días, señorita Swan ―habló, su voz era profunda y cadenciosa, suave y cálida―, mi nombre es Félix Bossio, soy compañero de Edward. ―Tendió su mano y tomó las bolsas que cargaba, metiéndolas en el maletero del vehículo y abriéndome la puerta del acompañante después.

―Encantada de conocerte, Félix, por favor, llámame Bella ―le pedí.

―Lo haré el día que me inviten a tomar una cerveza mientras vemos un partido en la enorme pantalla de Edward, pero mientras esté aquí para protegerla, prefiero seguir llamándola Srta. Swan.

Asentí. Al menos se tomaba la molestia de explicarme las cosas, no como la rubia mal encarada, que aún permanecía detrás de mí como una sombra. Casi podría jurar que en lugar de defenderme, estaría dispuesta a ayudar a James.

Félix me ayudó con la compra, no permitió que cogiese ni una sola de las bolsas, y cuando entramos en el loft me ayudó a colocarlo todo. Cuando terminamos, se marchó, dejándome sola de nuevo en aquella enorme cocina.

Un par de horas más tarde, Edward apareció por la puerta. Su rostro, sereno e incluso divertido. Tenía el teléfono móvil en la mano y miraba la pantalla.

―¿En serio? ―me preguntó, parecía estar a punto de romper a reír.

―¿En serio, qué? ―pregunté de vuelta, mientras sacaba la lasaña del horno.

―_¡Humm!_ Huele delicioso… ―Enarqué una ceja, esperando que me contestase.

―Jane y yo nunca hemos tenido nada. ―Se acercó a mí y me sujetó por la cintura, acercándome a su cuerpo―. Solo fuimos compañeros de promoción. En realidad creo que no me soporta.

¿Que la rubia no lo soportaba? Lo que _esa_ no soportaba era tenerlo lejos… estaba segura de que estaría dispuesta a calentarle la cama a la menor oportunidad. Sujeté su corbata y aflojé el nudo, para poder desabrochar el primer botón de su camisa. Su piel era suave y cálida. Pude notar cómo se le puso la piel de gallina cuando le rocé con la punta de mis dedos.

Sujeté su mano y le dirigí hacia la mesa del comedor. Rebuscando en los cajones de la cocina, había encontrado un precioso mantel de hilo color burdeos y unas velas. La mesa estaba puesta de una forma bastante romántica, o al menos a mí me lo parecía. Sobre la mesa ya nos esperaba una botella de chianti, abierta para que el vino respirase.

―¿Has hecho tú todo esto? ―preguntó maravillado.

―Espero que no te importe… nunca hemos tenido una cita ni nada parecido…

―Me encanta, Bella. ―Tomó la botella de vino y se sirvió una copa, después me miró y me preguntó―. ¿Puedes beber alcohol con tu medicación?

¿Mi medicación? No, supongo que no. De repente recordé algo. Medicación. Pastillas. Mis píldoras. Mierda, no las había tomado. ¿Qué probabilidades habría de que yo…? Joder, no podía ni decirlo. Tendría que hablar con mi médico, pero casualmente, mi médico era la hermana de la prometida muerta. ¡Sí, claro! Sería de lo más fácil entrar en su consulta y preguntarle cuales serían las probabilidades de estar embarazada… Tenía que ver a mi ginecólogo, pero desgraciadamente ejercía en Atlantic City. No es que fuese fácil precisamente acudir a su consulta. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa y creo que él lo notó, porque me abrazó y dejó un dulce beso en mi sien. Decidí que, por esta noche, iba a disfrutar. Me preocuparía mañana. Como solía decir mi amiga Phoebe "Si tu problema tiene solución, ¿para qué te preocupas?; y si no tiene solución, ¿para qué te preocupas?"

Pude disfrutar de nuestra velada juntos, una vez que me convencí a mí misma de que no tenía sentido preocuparme por algo que escapaba a mi control. Disfrutó la cena, pero creo que lo que más le gustó fue el tiramisú que preparé de postre. Lo comía a cucharadas, lamiendo la cuchara hasta dejarla impoluta, mientras gemidos de aprobación abandonaban sus labios. Ese sonido viajaba directo a mi entrepierna, provocando una reacción fisiológica de lo más común, al menos para el resto de los mortales, aunque para mí era algo totalmente nuevo. Nunca, jamás, en toda mi vida, me había excitado solo escuchando la voz de un hombre, o sus gemidos.

Edward fue todo un caballero y recogió la mesa, colocando todos los platos en el lavavajillas y recogiendo lo que aún estaba pendiente en la cocina. Me pidió que me sentase en el sofá inmaculado de su salón, ante su chimenea, que encendió. La sala estaba a oscuras, iluminada solamente por las velas que yo había puesto en la mesa y la luz dorada que emitía el fuego. Se sentó a mi lado en cuanto terminó, y dejó que me apoyase en su pecho. Dejé que mis manos dibujasen formas sobre su piel. Mis dedos se colaron entre los botones de su camisa, abriéndolos.

―Bella…

―¿Qué?

―Cielo, no podemos… por favor… ―suplicó, cuando notó mis labios sobre su piel, sus manos me apartaron con suavidad, me miró a los ojos y pude ver deseo en los suyos. Me deseaba, estaba segura, tanto como yo a él―. No hagas esto… no ahora, por favor. Saliste ayer del hospital, quiero ver cómo te recuperas y créeme, estoy deseando que lo hagas, pero no hoy… ―suspiré derrotada y me senté en el sofá, como una niña buena. Él se rio y su cara se iluminó―. Dios… no te haces una idea de cuánto te deseo, pero vamos a tomarnos unos días para que te recuperes y para que nos conozcamos. Cuéntame algo sobre ti, por favor. ¿Cómo eras de niña?

―Antes que mis padres se separaran era muy tímida. Demasiado. Era como un ratón de biblioteca. Me gustaba leer y solía sentarme en el jardín de la casa de mi padre, sobre una manta, cada vez que el sol brillaba. No es algo que ocurra muy a menudo en Forks, Washington.

―¿No?

―Es uno de los lugares con mayor número de días de lluvia al año. Está rodeado de bosques densos, todo es verde, recuerdo que cuando era pequeña, solía pensar en él como si fuese un paisaje alienígeno. ¿Has visto Avatar? ¿El verde de Pandora? ―Lo vi asentir―. Algo así, supongo. Después del divorcio me fui con mi madre a Phoenix, ella comenzó a trabajar en un instituto, es profesora de arte. Al principio estábamos las dos solas, pero apenas tres meses después comenzó a salir con Phil. Él era entrenador del equipo de baseball. Se casaron y comencé a sentirme como una extraña en mi propia casa. Supongo que puede decirse que me rebelé, y dejé de ser la chica retraída y tímida, para comenzar a comportarme como una salvaje. Salía de noche, sin que mi madre lo supiera.

―¿Y entonces le conociste, no? ¿A James?

―Sí, pero prefiero no hablar de él. ―Asintió.

―¿Y qué pasó a tu vuelta a Forks?

―Al principio todos parecían querer relacionarse conmigo, hasta que se supo que estaba embarazada. A partir de ese momento todos me miraban raro. Las chicas pensaban que era una puta y los chicos, que era fácil. Así que tuve que aguantar mucha mierda durante esos meses. Thomas nació en mayo y tuve seis semanas para recuperarme del parto, estudié en casa e hice los exámenes en una convocatoria especial.

―Entiendo ―susurró.

―Durante el verano todo fue tranquilo. Me quedaba en casa o pasaba el tiempo con Jacob y Seth en la reserva o en la playa de La Push.

―¿Jacob? ¿Un novio? ―No pude evitar carcajearme.

―¡No! No… Jacob y Seth eran pareja. Fueron mis únicos amigos allí; aunque jamás les conté nada, era como si lo supieran. Se cambiaron de instituto por mí, dejaron el de la reserva para ir al del pueblo. Tuvieron un accidente en el último semestre de mi último año. Tenían que hacer un viaje de casi media hora para venir a clases. Un día no llegaron. Llovía mucho y yo tenía un mal presentimiento. Cuando llegué a casa mi padre me dijo que se habían accidentado. Un camión había hecho tijera y les obligó a salirse de la carretera. Perdieron el control del coche y se empotraron en un árbol. Jacob murió en el acto y Seth pasó meses en el hospital. Me sentí responsable, porque era por mí que venían a aquel instituto en lugar de ir al de la reserva, si no se hubiesen cambiado…

―No es culpa tuya, Bella. Muchas veces pienso en las cosas que han pasado en mi vida, en lo que le pasó a mi madre, o a Kate, y me doy cuenta de que habría pasado aunque las cosas hubiesen sido distintas. No puedes sentirte responsable por algo que está fuera de tu control.

―Lo sé. ―Me quedé callada, sin saber qué más decir durante unos minutos. Dejé que me abrazara, que me rodease con sus brazos cálidos, y me sentí protegida y tranquila―. Bésame ―le rogué―, solo eso, lo prometo, pero necesito que me beses.

Y lo hizo, su beso fue tierno y dulce, sus labios se movían suavemente sobre los míos, de vez en cuando atrapaba mi labio inferior con sus dientes, su lengua me acariciaba, y me sentí en el cielo.

―Te quiero, Bella Swan ―susurró―, no sé qué me has hecho, solo sé que te quiero.

Sonreí. El mundo ya parecía un lugar mejor, mañana me preocuparía de lo demás.

_(1) Término aplicado en España que se refiere a un aparato intercomunicador que se coloca en el oído._


End file.
